De Jinchuuriki a Speedster
by Mario Wong
Summary: Mi nombre es Nathan Allen. Cuando era niño Vi a mi madre y a mi hermano ser asesinados por algo imposible y mi padre fue a la cárcel por su asesinato. Para el mundo, soy un científico forense común pero en secreto uso mi supervelocidad para luchar contra el crimen y encontrar a otros como yo. Y un día descubriré quien mató a mi madre y mi hermano. Por que yo soy flash (HAREM)
1. Capítulo 1: Piloto

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, Y GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR ESTE FIC, VISITEN SU PERFIL YA QUE TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS. YA SIN NADA MAS QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, NI TAMPOCO DE FLASH DE LO UNICO QUE E HECHO ES LA TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL DE ESTE FIC.**

En un campo de batalla el fuego rugió por todos lados mientras un árbol gigante se erguia

"Rasengan" una voz grito para en un destello apareciera un hombre con una bola azul en la mano tratando de impactarla en una mujer de piel blanca, con cuernos y tres ojos. Sabiendo lo que pasaba la mujer abrio un portal enfrente del hombre haciendo que este cayera en el el hombre tratando de salir con el mismo destello que utilizo ocasionando que se produjera un destello cegador para después se produciera un agujero negro

 **Lugar desconocido**

Naruto Uzumaki grito sorprendido mientras caía a través de un lugar que solo había visto cada ves que usaba su hiraishin , un vórtice de energía electrica lo empezó a rodear, para después ver algo parecido a un cadáver acelerando hacia el.

"¡Ah!" grito levantando sus manos para protegerse

 **EARTH PRIME**

 **CENTRAL CITY USA**

 **18 de marzo del 2000**

Lo siguiente que supo Naruto fue que estaba despierto en una cama , mirando a su alrededor con confusión, Naruto se levantó de la cama notando que el piso estaba más cerca de lo que se suponía que era , caminando hacia un espejo sus ojos se abrieron en asombro cuando vio que era más joven, aproximadamente cuando tenia 11 años.

"Que díablos" se pregunto antes de ver una foto de si mismo con un niño, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre todos parecían felices.

"¿La familia Allen?"se pregunto así mismo leyendo el título en la de que tomara la fotografía noto qué su mano vibraba rápidamente agarró su muñeca para tratar de detener su mano, Naruto levantó la vista para ver como el agua de una pecera comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, retrocedió hasta llegar a su cama, Naruto respiró hondo para que su mano dejará de vibrar.

"Necesito saber dónde estoy" dijo antes de juntar sus manos. "jutsus clones de sombra" susurro solo para que no pasará nada.

"Que" pregunto viendo sus palmas y notar que el sello Yang había desaparecido junto con su chakra.

"¡BARRY!".

La cabeza de Naruto se movió hacia la puerta del cuarto para después correr hacia la voz, cuando bajo unas escaleras pudo ver a un niño en el suelo en un charco de sangre mientras una mujer sollozante quedaba atrapada en un vórtice de rayos rojos y amarillos.

Naruto miro impotente, para después abrir los ojos ante los recuerdos que comenzaron a filtrarse en su cabeza. Era Nathaniel Allen, hijo de Nora y Henry Allen y hermano mayor de Bartholomew.

"Barry" grito mirando a su hermano pequeño para después mirar los rayos y distinguir a un hombre vestido de amarillo y otro vestido de rojo, el hombre de rojo compezo a dar golpe tras golpe al hombre de amarillo, Naruto trato de correr hacia su madre cuando de repente fue agarrado por el hombre de rojo.

"Nathan" Nora grito cuando Naruto fue tomado por un borron de rayos amarillos para después gritar de nuevo cuando el hombre de amarillo puso un cuchillo en su corazón.

 **CON NARUTO**

Naruto lucho para tratar de soltarse del hombre hasta que le soltó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo gritar y caer al suelo logrando así liberarse.

Naruto gruñó por la caída mientras el hombre se agarraba sus partes, Naruto se levantó y corrió hacia el hombre para sujetarlo del cuello y comenzar a apretar aunque Naruto no tenía chakra aún tenía la fuerza de un levantador de pesas.

"¡QUIEN ERES TU!" Naruto le gritó al hombre antes de que el comenzará a vibrar, haciendo que Naruto jadeara y lo soltará el hombre se puso de pie sosteniendo al chico por el cuello de su camisa.

"¡SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA!" Vocifero Naruto balanceando sus brazos y piernas con todas sus fuerzas pero con su corta estatura no pudo asestar un golpe.

"Tranquilo niño".

Naruto dejo de luchar para mirar con los ojos abiertos al hombre que se quitó su máscara revelando aún Naruto más grandes talvez cerca de los 20 años, "Naruto escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo . Tu chakra se ha ido, no más ninjutsu o sellos lo que podrás hacer es mejorar tu velocidad y fuerza, ese hombre de amarillo era Eobard Thawne quería matarte así que tuve que llevarte a un lugar seguro Nora y Barry tuvieron que morir es un punto fijo en la línea del tiempo bajo ningúna circunstancia debes cambiarlo".

"!¿De que estas hablando?!" Pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Esta es tu vida ahora. Las naciones elementales se han ido .Tu nombre es Nathaniel allen, un día serás un héroe en este mundo. Aprende todo de este mundo tengo que irme, no recordarás este encuentro por unos años" dijo flash mientras tocaba la frente de Naruto.

Naruto gruño cuando su yo mayor lo dejo caer sobre su trasero, antes de que acelerará hacia un portal azul, Naruto con un gruñido agarró su cabeza miro alrededor confundido para después ponerse de pie y correr a su casa a tiempo para ver a su padre siendo llevado a la carcel, mientras que Barry y Nora fueron declarados fallecidos.

 **De jinchuuriki a Speedster**

Una anomalía temporal es una interrupción en el continuo espacio-tiempo que puede estar relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo, las anomalías temporales pueden tomar muchas formas y tener muchos efectos diferentes, incluida la reversión temporal, la creación de líneas del tiempo alternativas y la fractura de una línea en diferentes periodos de tiempo.

En el año 2000, Eobard thawne también conocido como Reverse flash, viajo en el tiempo y mató a Nora y a su hijo Barry allen causando una gran fractura en la línea de tiempo, ocasionando que quedara atrapado en una línea de tiempo alternativa.

Una anomalía se presentó en la forma de Nathaniel allen, el hermano que presenció todo en la noche del asesinato.

Esa noche cambio a Naruto, trato de decirle a la policía lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, pero nadie le creyó incluso dijeron que necesitaba ir a terapia.

Naruto no podía creerlo parecía que siempre le tocaba vivir una tragedia, tenía recuerdos de una vida que nunca vivió . Recuerdos de una familia feliz, protegía a Barry y amaba a Nora y Henry con todo su corazón, pero Barry y Nora estaban muertos y Henry fue condenado a cadena perpetua por los asesinatos de estos.

Su chakra se había ido y su mano vibraba en momentos inoportunos antes de que un día de pronto se detuvo , lo cual estaba agradecido.

Naruto paso rápidamente la escuela, se graduo de la escuela secundaria a los 16 años, y fue a múltiples universidades hasta que se convirtió en CSI a los 24 años, podría haber trabajado en S.T.A.R Labs después de que Harrison Wells lo llamo para trabajar con él pero Naruto se negó. se quedó en la policía para buscar una forma de sacar a su padre de la cárcel.

La vida de Naruto era bastante normal, había tenido algunas novias, una de ellas era iris west, que fue su novia desde que tenía 13 años, pero habían terminado ya que iris quería tener su relación en secreto así que solo quedaron como mejores amigos.

Actualmente Naruto estaba entrando a su laboratorio, después de haberle dado una patada a un hombre que había robado la laptop de Iris, lo que hizo que no pudiera entrar para ver el acelerador de partículas de S.T.A.R Labs.

Naruto no se sentía tan mal por eso ya que su viaje a Starling city había sido interesante, había conocido a Arrow y también le salvó la vida, tampoco fue tan malo que hubiera vuelto a ver a una antigua novia de la universidad, Felicity smoak, la hermosa niña nerd amante de las computadoras, había sido una buena imagen para los ojos adoloridos.

Poniendo su equipo en su escritorio, Naruto encendió su computadora para ver la cobertura en vivo del acelerador de partículas que estaba a punto de ser encendido.

" _Soy Linda Park estamos fuera de S.T.A.R Labs a pesar del clima inclemente, que solo va a empeorar. La lluvia torrencial a alejado a casi todos los manifestantes, aunque el CEO de S.T.A.R Labs Harrison Wells, nos ha asegurado que la tormenta no afectará de ninguna manera al acelerador de partículas el cual sigue funcionando sin problemas_ " la mujer de las noticias dijo mientras Naruto se acercaba a un tablero que mostraba un mapa de central city.

Quitó el mapa para mostrar una colección de fotos, artículos de noticias, cualquier cosa que fuera extraña o inexplicable que pudiera ayudar a explicar lo que le sucedió a su madre y su hermano. Puso el artículo sobre el asalto en Starling city. En el centro de la pizarra estaba el articulo sobre la muerte de su madre y su hermano y el encarcelamiento de su padre en Iron Heigts.

Naruto se quedó mirando el tablero por un momento "encontraré al hombre de amarillo y serás libre lo prometo papá" Naruto susurro mientras un trueno rugía en el cielo.

"¡ _Esperen, nos están diciendo que evacuemos las instalaciones!_ ". Naruto dejo de mirar el tablero y dirigio su atención ala computadora " _la tormenta pudo haber causado un mal funcionamiento del sistema de enfriamiento primario del acelerador. Los oficiales están tratando de apagar el acelerador de partículas, pero hasta el momento no han podido recuperar el control del sistema_ ".

Naruto levantó la vista cuando la energía se apagó repentinamente, mirando por la ventana hacia S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto vio una gran explosión, mientras una brillante luz naranja llenaba el cielo mientras una onda de choque proveniente del laboratorio Barria la ciudad y cortaba toda la energía de central city.

" Eso no es bueno" Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia las cadenas que conectaban a su techo que goteaba, y con fuerte tiron la cerro, antes de que una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera la cadena, Naruto vio que sus manos estaban atascadas en esta, miro alrededor para notar que varios químicos flotaban alrededor del su laboratorio para después dirigir su vista ala ventana de vidrio de su techo y ver como un rayo atravesaba el vidrio y lo golpeaba.

Gritando de dolor, Naruto fue arrojado hacia un estante de productos químicos para después quedar inconsciente, mientras unos pequeños destellos rojos recorrían su mejilla hasta su cerebro.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe para ver qué estaba dentro de un vórtice de energía eléctrica "este lugar otra vez" pregunto mirando alrededor antes de que el vórtice se desvaneciera y en su lugar estaba la habitación de su antigua casa.

Girandose, Naruto se quedó sin aliento al ver a su hermano "¿Barry?" Pregunto Naruto sin aliento

" **No soy Barry** " . Naruto frunció el ceño ante esto

"Entonces quién eres" pregunto Naruto

" **Cuando la primera partícula subatómica surgió del Big Bang para formar la realidad tal como la conoces, estábamos allí. Cuando el último protón decae, deja de vibrar y sumerge al universo en la muerte térmica, nosotros también estaremos allí** " Barry dijo mientras Naruto lo miraba confundido " **nos llaman Speed Force** "

"Speed Force" repitió Naruto

" **Si has estado aquí antes** " la manifestación de la Speed Force dijo " **tu antigua el hiraishin, te permitía pasar por aquí cuando ibas a algún lugar, luego en tu pelea con kaguya caiste aquí** ".

"¿Porque estoy aquí ahora?" Pregunto Naruto

" **Hace 14 años, tu madre y tu hermano fueron asesinados. Se suponia que tú hermano Barry se convertiría en un héroe, pero un enemigo suyo lo mató a el y su madre. El destino de Barry ha Sido transferido a ti. Para demostrar que lo vales debes atraparlo** " dijo la manifestación que miraba detrás de Naruto

Naruto se dió la vuelta para ver una figura sombría que vibraba, la figura dejo de vibrar, Naruto giro la cabeza para ver ala manifestación que asintió con la cabeza para que el empezará a correr

 **9 Meses Después**

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

Naruto se despertó de repente y vio que estaba en una especie de laboratorio, vio que estaban una mujer y un hombre "Donde estoy" pregunto Naruto.

"Desperto"dijo la mujer, cuando Naruto comenzó a desenganchar los cables de su cuerpo.

"Doctor Wells baje ala corteza ahora" dijo el hombre por un micrófono.

"Pulso 120 sobre 110. Pupilas dilatadas ante la luz" la mujer revisaba a Naruto mientras el solo volteaba hacia los lados cada ves que ponía la luz en sus ojos "mirame" dijo mientras Naruto se ponía de pie.

" Oye oye relájate todo está bien" Naruto miro al hombre mientras se ponía de pie "Estás en S.T.A.R Labs".

Naruto miro al hombre confundido "¿S.T.A.R Labs? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?".

"Soy Cisco ramon. Ella es la doctora Caitlin Snow". Cisco dijo mientras Caitlin sostenía dos recipientes de plástico.

"Necesito que orines en esto" dijo Caitlin cuasando que Naruto alzará una ceja mientras Cisco le quitaba los contenedores a Caitlin.

" No en este momento"dijo Cisco.

" Que está pasando" pregunto Naruto que se alejó un poco de ellos para después girarse y ponerse enfrente de ellos.

"Amigo, fuiste golpeado por un rayo" Cisco dijo.

Naruto parecía confundido mientras miraba su cuerpo "tus músculos deverian estar atrofiados, pero en su lugar se encuentran en un estado crónico e inexplicable de regeneración celular" Caitlin dijo mientras sentia su torso con un ligero rubor.

"Ven aquí toma asiento" Cisco dijo mientras guiaba a Naruto ala cama donde había despertado "estabas en coma".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"Nueve meses" dijo una voz familiar que hizo que Naruto mirara hacia atrás y viera a Harrison Wells en una silla de ruedas "Bienvenido señor allen. Es un placer verte de nuevo aunque ahora tenemos mucho que hablar".

 **Momentos después**

Naruto con una sudadera de .R Labs camino junto a Harrison mientras esté lo guiaba por un pasillo "S.T.A.R Labs no ha estado operativo desde que FEMA nos clasificó como un lugar peligroso de clase 4. Muchas personas resultaron heridas. Yo siendo uno de esas personas tambien".

Los dos llegaron ala tubería del acelerador para ver qué estaba destrozado "maldición". Dijo Naruto mientras se arrodillaba y miraba alrededor.

"Hace nueve meses, el acelerador de partículas se puso en línea, exactamente como estaba planeado. Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos logré el sueño de mi vida y luego hubo una anomalia. Los voltios de los electrones se hicieron inconmensurables, el anillo que estaba debajo de nosotros explotó, la energía de esa detonación fue arrojada al cielo-"

"-y eso a su vez, sembró una nube de tormenta que creó el rayo que me impacto" Naruto dijo terminando lo que decía Wells.

"Correcto" dijo Harrison impresionado para después empezar a regresar ala corteza "me estaba recuperando cuando escuché acerca de ti. El hospital sufría cortes de energía cada vez que tenías un paro cardíaco lo que fue en realidad, un diagnóstico erróneo mira Nathan tu ritmo cardíaco era tan rápido que el ECG no podía registrarlo. Ahora, ultimamente no soy la persona más popular en la ciudad, pero el Detective west y su hija me dieron permiso para traerte aquí, donde pudimos estabilizarte.

"¿Iris vino?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Iris, si. Vino a menudo" Harrison dijo.

" Habla mucho" Caitlin dijo mientras se acercaba y le entrega a Wells un café.

"Ademas, ella es hermosa" Cisco agrego.

"Necesito irme" dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"No, no puedes" Caitlin dijo.

"Caitlin tiene razón, ahora que estás despierto necesitamos hacer más pruebas" Wells dijo mientras giraba su silla para estar enfrente de Naruto "todavía estás pasando por cambios, hay tanto que no sabemos".

"Encerio me siento bien. Gracias por salvarme la vida" dijo Naruto mientras salía del lugar.

 **CC JITTERS**

Naruto con una camisa gris con cuello en v y pantalones vaqueros entro en la cafetería, Naruto miraba alrededor antes de que viera a una iris feliz y con los ojos llorosos, que corrío hacia el para después saltar a sus brazos.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás despierto!" Iris dijo mientras se retiraba un poco y lo miraba "¿por qué S.T.A.R Labs no nos llamó?".

"Me acabo de despertar" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Deberías incluso estar de pie?" Iris pregunto preocupada.

"Iris, estoy bien" dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba su mejilla mientras le daba una sonrisa suave.

"Te Vi morir Nate. Tu corazón se paraba seguías muriendo" iris dijo con tristeza antes de que Naruto la tomara en un abrazo y la pusiera en su pecho.

" Vez, todavía latiendo" respondio Naruto.

"Si y muy rápido" Iris noto.

Naruto con una sonrisa levantó la vista para ver que el mundo que lo rodeaba se hizo más lento, vio como una camarera chocaba con un cliente tirando todo lo que traía.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto volvio a mirar a iris justo cuando el mundo volvía a la normalidad, iris se giró al escuchar el ruido de algo rompiendose.

La camarera empezó a limpiar el café alrededor de la taza rota "estás bien Tracy" iris le pregunto a la chica.

"Si, lo tengo controlado" Tracy dijo mientras veia a iris quien asintió y se giro hacia Naruto.

"Mi papa estara muy feliz de verte. Déjame recojer mis cosas, ya vuelvo" Naruto asintió a lo que dijo iris mientras ella se alejaba, Naruto respiró hondo y se acercó a Tracy.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de rodillas frente ala chica.

" No te preocupes lo tengo" Naruto la ignoro "me alegra alegro que te sientas mejor Nate " Tracy dijo con un sonrojo, Naruto solo sonrio y empezó a recoger lo pedazos de la taza.

 **30 minutos después**

 **Departamento de policía de central city**

Después de ayudar a Tracy, Naruto e Iris caminaron hacia el departamento de policía, donde se encontró con Joe, actualmente los dos estaban abrazados mientras los demás oficiales miraban con sonrisas.

"Oh, nos asustaste niño" Naruto se separó del abrazo para dirigir su mirada a un policía algo mayor "esa siesta que te tomaste te dejo cara de bebe, pareces de 12 años".

"Y tú te ves cerca de los 70" Naruto respondió haciendo que el policía se riera y le diera una palmada en el hombro de Naruto.

"Me alegra que regreses" el policía dijo haciendo que Naruto asintiera antes de que el policía se marchara.

"¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?" Joe pregunto preocupado poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

"Nunca me sentí mejor" Naruto sonrio antes de que el y Joe mirarán aún lado a un policía que se acercó.

"Detective West, tenemos un 5-50 en progreso en el Gold City Bank. Dos muertos. Toma tu ropa de lluvia la tormenta se está levantando en el lado sur".

"Lo siento,Nate, tengo que salir"Joe dijo antes de tomar su abrigo.

"¿Necesitan mi ayuda?" pregunto Naruto.

"No y tómatelo con calma. Tendrás mucho que hacer una vez que hayas regresado. Vamos, compañero" dijo Joe saliendo.

" Oye, Allen me alegro de verte" Eddie thawne dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

"Gracias, Eddie" Naruto respondió.

" Hola, Iris" dijo Eddie con una sonrisa causando que Naruto levantará una ceja.

"Detective, debería irse, a mi papá no le gusta que lo hagan esperar". Iris dijo simplemente.

Eddie suspiro y miro a Naruto "Me alegra que haya vuelto" dijo antes de empezar a correr para alcanza a Joe.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Hm?" Iris pregunto notando la mirada de Naruto "No es nada".

"Ok" Naruto asintió antes de notar una caja de vidrio con una foto particular camino un poco y la vio de cerca.

"La noche de la explosión, Clyde disparo y mató chyre. Mardon y su hermano murieron en un accidente aéreo tratando de escapar" dijo Iris.

"¡Iris! ¿Tienes un minuto?"el policía mayor de hace rato llamo haciendo que Iris fuera con el, mientras Naruto se enfocaba en la foto de su amigo.

"Oye Nate"Naruto dirigio su mirada a un policía que le sonrió "me alegro de verte".

Naruto con una sonrisa agradecio para después notar que el mundo se volvía a ralentizar, noto que un criminal que era llevado intentaba tomar el arma de un oficial, por instinto Naruto corrió y empujó al criminal para después regresar a donde estaba.

"Pudrete" el criminal grito mientras los policías lo arrastraban mientras naruo se daba cuenta de lo que hizo.

"No, no eso solo fue un extraño sueño" pensó Naruto antes de que iris se acercara.

"¿Estás bien? Iris pregunto.

"Si, estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco de aire. Te llamo en la noche" Naruto dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir mientras ella lo veía preocupada.

 **Afuera**

Naruto camino detrás de la estación de policía, miro alrededor para después mirar hacia abajo y ver su mano vibrando a altas velocidades despues de 13 años "No, no otra vez"dijo Naruto agarrando su muñeca.

Dando un paso hacia delante Naruto casi choca con un contenedor pero logró detenerse, Naruto simplemente volteó a su posición anterior para después sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

 **Flashback**

 **Dimensión Speed Force**

Naruto estaba mirando la representación de su hermano pequeño " **cuando te vallas de aquí, serás dotado con los poderes de un Speedster** "

 **Fin flashback**

Naruto se alejó del contenedor de basura para respirar hondo y después despegar, Naruto corrió a altas velocidades por toda Central City para después llegar a S.T.A.R Labs. Naruto miro a su alrededor para después notar su camisa en llamas, lo más rápido que pudo se quitó la camisa y entro al laboratorio.

 **Tiempo después**

 **Instalaciones de prueba Ferris Air**

Cisco, Caitlin y Harrison esperaban a que Naruto se cambiara.

"Realmente no crees que él puede correr tan rápido ¿Verdad?" Caitlin le pregunto a Harrison.

"Creo que todo es posible, espero que en un momento tú también lo hagas" Harrison respondió.

Cisco se acercó al remolque y tocó mientras preguntaba "qué tal vas".

"Esta algo ajustado" Naruto dijo mientras salía con un traje rojo ajustado.

"Almenos te moveras tan rápido que nadie te vera" Cisco se rió mientras Naruto se quitaba el ridículo casco que le habían puesto y caminaba junto a Cisco "mira, cuando pensabas que el mundo se estaba desacelerando, pues no era así. Estabas moviendote tan rápido que parecia que todos estaban quietos, ahora Vas a correr y el doctor Wells monitoreara tu producción de energía y Caitlin tus signos vitales".

"Tu que haras" pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada mientras se quitaba las gafas.

"Yo hago los juguetes" dijo Cisco mientras enseñaba un auricular con un diseño de rayo "esto es un auricular de dos vías y tiene una cámara que yo modifique. Por lo general está diseñado para combatir el impulso del sonido en la batalla pero en tu caso se modificó para posibles explosiones sónicas. Lo que sería realmente increíble" Cisco dijo para después darle el audífono y agarrar el casco y hacerse a un lado mientras Caitlin se acercó para calibrar su tableta con el traje para poder monitorear sus signos vitales.

"¿Que?"pregunto ella al ver que Naruto la estaba mirando.

"Nada, solo note que pareces desconsolada" respondió Naruto para ver que Caitlin se detuvo y lo miro.

"Pues mi antes prometedora carrera de bioingeniería se acabó. Mi jefe está en una silla de ruedas de por vida y la explosión que te puso en coma también mató a mi prometido".

"Lo siento por tu pérdida" Naruto dijo mientras Caitlin simplemente asintió para después alejarse.

"Señor Allen, aunque que estoy ansioso por determinar tu gama completa de habilidades, tendré que advertirle que se limite" dijo Harrison mientras Naruto asentía.

"Esta bien hagamos esto" Naruto dijo mientras Cisco le regresaba el casco.

Después de ponerse el casco, Naruto se coló en la posición inicial de un corredor, respiró profundamente sus pupilas se volvieron ragadas, mientras un rayo brillo sobre sus pupilas.

Naruto despegó, mientras la fuerza de su despegue hizo que Cisco retrocediera, la silla de Wells patino hacia atras y también hizo que Caitlin retrocediera.

Con una amplia sonrisa Cisco se puso de pie y enfoco su velocímetro en Naruto, mientras Caitlin solo observaba en shock.

Mientras el corría, estatica naranja brillo en su frente para después pasar por su cuerpo y empezaba a correr más rápido.

" Acaba de pasar los 500 nudos por hora" informo Cisco mientras Naruto seguía acelerando.

"Eso no es posible" Caitlin susurro mientras miraba a través de unos binoculares.

"Es más rápido de lo que anticipé" pensó Wells mientras levantaba la vista de su computadora.

Naruto estaba corriendo con una sonrisa para después fruncir el ceño ya que recordó la noche que murieron su hermano y su madre, también recordó parte de la conversación que tuvo con su yo mayor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio que corría hacia una barricada de grandes contenedores, trato de correr hacia un lado fallando totalmente haciendo que se estrelle con la barricada y está expulse el agua que contenía ocasionando una pequeña lluvia, Naruto se sentó mientras gruñía un poco al agarrar su muñeca rota para después acelerar adonde estaba Caitlin.

 **3 HORAS DESPUES**

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Naruto estaba sentado en la bahía médica mientras Caitlin se le acercó "parece que tuviste una fractura de radio distal" dijo Caitlin mientras le mostraba a Naruto una radiografía en su tableta.

"¿Tenía?" Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Caitlin cambiará la diapositiva.

"Se ha curado. En tres horas" Caitlin respondió enseñando la nueva diapositiva.

"Eso es más rápido de lo habitual" Naruto penso para después mirar a Caitlin "¿Cómo es eso posible?".

"No lo sabemos. Todavía" dijo ella.

Cisco entro con el casco dañado "enserio necesitas aprender a parar" dijo Cisco haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

"¿Que sucedió alla? Estabas moviéndose bastante bien, y luego algo te hizo perder la concentración" Harrison pregunto mientras rodaba hasta Naruto.

"Cuando estaba corriendo recordé algo" Naruto dijo para ver qué Harrison lo miraba expextante, con un suspiro Naruto hablo "cuando tenía 11 años, mi madre y mi hermano fueron asesinados".

Caitlin y Cisco dejaron de trabajar y miraron a Naruto "Era tarde, un sonido me despertó. Baje las escaleras y Vi a mi hermano tirado y a mi madre dentro de lo que parecía una bola de relampagos. Dentro del relámpago había un hombre vestido de amarillo con un símbolo rojo en el pecho. El mató a mi madre y a mi hermano. Arrestaron a mi padre. El todavia está sentado en una celda en Iron Heigts por sus muertes. Todos la policia, el siquiatra, todos me dijeron que lo que ví era imposible, pero ¿y si el hombre que los mató era como yo?".

"Bueno me atrevo a decir inequívocamente que eres el único de tu tipo" Harrison dijo mientras Naruto lo miraba.

 **LUEGO**

Naruto caminaba para despejar su cabeza,con esta velocidad ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Seguro podría ayudar a la gente no podía dejar que sus oxidadas habilidades de lucha lo pararan y menos si había otras personas que fueron afectadas por la explosión.

Con un suspiro miro hacia un lado para ver a iris besando a Eddie "Eobard Thawne ¿Eh?" Pensó Naruto mientras apretaba su puño "te encontraré".

Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Iris mirandolo, el simplemente le indico que se acercara y ella se unió en su paseo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Iris hablo "no puedes contarle a mi padre sobre Eddie".

"¿Justo como cuando no le conté sobre nosotros?" Naruto pregunto haciendo que Iris bajará la mirada "¿Cómo pasó?".

"Cuando estuviste en el hospital, Eddie cubrió los turnos de mi padre para ambos pudiéramos estar contigo. Le agradecí con una taza de café y las cosas simplemente sucedieron".

"¿No es un poco raro salir con la hija de tu compañero?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Pareces molesto" Iris respondió.

"Bueno no me gustaba mentirle a Joe cuando estábamos saliendo, y eso no ha cambiado" Naruto dijo para después detener y mirar a Iris quien asintió en comprensión.

Naruto repentinamente levanto la vista cuando escuchó unas sirenas se giró para ver un coche patrulla ser golpeado por un coche y perder el control y dirigirse adonde estaban los dos, rápidamente Naruto agarró a Iris y la saco del camino mientras el coche chocaba más adelante "Asegúrate de que el oficial este bien yo voy a conseguir las placas del coche" Naruto le dijo a Iris quien asintió y fue corriendo a ayudar al oficial mientras Naruto aceleraba.

Alcanzando el Mustang en poco tiempo Naruto salto al asiento del pasajero, Clyde mardon lo miro en estado de shock para después intentar agarrar su arma, pero Naruto le dió un puñetazo en la mandíbula para después agarrarlo de la cabeza y golpearlo en el volante ocasionando que este perdiera el control del coche y diera vueltas.

Al salir del auto volcado Naruto vio a Clyde alejándose "¡OYE!" Naruto grito mientras caminaba hacia Clyde, y este se volteó con una mirada fulminante para después levantar sus brazos y hacer que una niebla salga de la nada cubriendo la calle.

Naruto miro a su alrededor "Wow, un Zabuza moderno" dijo Naruto mientras Clyde desaparecía en la niebla.

El chirrido de los neumáticos hizo que Naruto se diera la vuelta, la niebla comenzó a levantarse y vio como un coche choco con el auto volcado para después explotar Naruto simplemente se alejó del camino y corrió de regreso a Iris.

 **Luego**

Los paramédicos subían un cadáver en la ambulancia, los policías tomaban declaraciones y Naruto e Iris simplemente observaban "pobre hombre. La forma en la que la niebla apareció nunca había visto algo igual" Iris dijo.

"¡Nate! ¡Iris!" Joe grito mientras corría hacia ellos.

"Estoy bien papá" dijo iris mientras Joe la miraba para después dirigir su mirada a Naruto.

"¿Que demonios estabas pensando al tenerla aquí?".

"Joe estábamos dando un paseo eso es todo" respondió Naruto.

"¡No,no,no te lo dije! ¡Cuando ves peligro, corres hacia el otro lado! ¡No eres un policía!" Joe dijo mientras miraba a Iris.

"¡Por qué no me lo permites!" Respondió Iris.

"¡Tienes toda la maldita razón!" Joe replico.

"Joe, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba un poco.

"Puede esperar" respondió Joe mientras miraba a Iris.

"No, ahora" Naruto dijo, Joe simplemente volteó y camino hacia el "Clyde Mardon fue quién hizo esto. Lo sé, se que todos piensan que murió en un accidente aéreo después de la explosión de S.T.A.R Labs, pero está vivo algo le pasó esa noche. Creo que el puede controlar el clima. Los robos recientes, todos ocurrieron durante eventos meteorológicos anormales. Y cuando me enfrente a Mardon, la calle se envolvió instantáneamente en niebla"

Naruto al ver la cara de Joe sonrió "y por supuesto no me crees" Naruto dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Ok. ¿Quieres hacer esto ahora? Bien, Mardon está muerto, nadie controla el clima al igual que no hubo una tormenta eléctrica esa noche en tu casa, tu cerebro ayudó a un pequeño niño asustado a aceptar lo que vio".

"¡Mi papá no asesino a mi madre o a Barry!" Naruto respondió con una mirada sería.

"¡Si lo hizo!" Joe grito señalando a Naruto "tu papá mató a tu madre y a Barry, lo siento hijo pero lo sabía, el jurado lo sabía y ahora está pagando por lo que hizo".

"¡Papá suficiente!" Iris dijo mientras se acercaba.

"No, Iris" respondió Joe para después mirar a Naruto "he hecho todo lo posible para cuidar de ti desde esa noche, y nunca pedí nada a cambio ni siquiera un agradecimiento, pero lo que yo te pido ahora es que veas las cosas como son" Joe despotrico..

Naruto miro a Joe y solamente asintió para después mirar a Iris "te veo luego, Iris" dijo mientras ella preocupada lo veía irse para después mirar a Joe y salir corriendo.

Joe suspiro y negó antes de voltear y ver a Eddie acercandoce "no vas a creer esto tenemos el retrato del ladrón del banco" dijo Eddie mientras le enseñaba a Joe un boceto y los ojos de Joe se agrandaron al ver "si no supiera que está muerto diría que es Clyde Mardon, pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad?".

Joe simplemente alzó la vista, para ver que Naruto ya se había ido.

 **LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R**

Cisco, Caitlin y Harrison todos ellos estaban en la corteza trabajando en la información que recogieron de Naruto hasta que esté entro "¿Quién más se vio afectado por la explosión del acelerador de partículas?".

"No lo sabemos con certeza" Harrison respondio.

"Dijiste que la ciudad estaba a salvó, que no había peligro residual. Pero eso no es cierto, así que ¿Que pasó realmente esa noche?" Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Wells.

"Bueno el acelerador se activo todos nos sentimos héroes, y luego todo salió mal. Una barrera dimensional se rompió liberando energías desconocidas en nuestro mundo antimateria, energía oscura, elementos X" dijo Wells mientras le mostraba a Naruto un diagrama.

"Todos ellos son teóricos" dijo Naruto acercandose a la pantalla.

"¿Y cuan teóricamente eres tú? Hemos mapeado en y alrededor de central city, pero no tenemos forma de saber exactamente qué o quien estuvo expuesto. Hemos estado buscando a otros metahumanos, como tú".

"¿Metahumanos?" Pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada.

"Así es como los llamamos" Caitlin dijo.

"Hoy vi uno. Es un ladrón de bancos y puede controlar el clima" Naruto dijo recordando su encuentro con Clyde.

"¡Esto solo se pone más fresco!" Cisco ánimo.

"Esto es serio Cisco, un hombre murió" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Cisco quien frunció el ceño y asintió.

"Mardon debe haber obtenido sus poderes de la misma manera que yo. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien más" dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"Nate" Wells hablo haciendo que Naruto volteara y lo mirara "eso es trabajo para la policía".

"Yo trabajo para la policía y eso está más allá de ellos" dijo Naruto.

"Eres un asistente forense" Wells respondió.

"Eres responsable de esto, eres responsable de el" le recordó Naruto.

"¡Lo que es importante eres tu! No yo. Perdí todo. Perdí mi compañia. Perdí mi reputación. Perdí mi libertad y luego te rompes el brazo y se curó en 3 horas. Dentro de tu cuerpo, podría haber una mapa a una terapia genética mundial totalmente nueva, vacunas, medicinas y están en lo más profundo de tus células, y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo todo por qué quieres salir a jugar a ser un héroe. Nathan, no eres un héroe eres un joven que fue golpeado por un rayo" Harrison dijo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y dió un paso adelante "Eso puede ser cierto Harrison, pero este joven que fue golpeado por un rayo no tiene que escuchar una maldita palabra de lo que dices" Naruto respondió mirando a Harrison después volteo a ver a Cisco y Caitlin "Gracias a los dos por cuidarme cuando estaba en coma" Naruto se dió la vuelta y aceleró mientras Harrison parecía preocupado.

 **MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

 **STARLING CITY**

Naruto estaba en un tejado con su amigo Oliver Queen, que vestía su uniforme de Arrow. "Y eso es lo que me sucedió 9 meses en coma, me despierto y ahora puedo correr más rápido que el sonido y la primera ves que trato de detener a alguien, una persona inocente muere".

Oliver se giró hacia Naruto "Si realmente haces esto, vas a cometer errores yo he cometido herrores. Pero todo lo bueno que hagas será mucho mayor que lo malo" Oliver dijo.

"¿No soy un héroe? ¿Segun algunos, solo soy un tipo que fue alcanzado por un rayo?" Dijo Naruto.

"No creo que el rayo te haya golpeado Nate. Yo creo que te eligio. Puedes ser mejor que yo. Por qué puedes inspirar a la gente, de una manera que yo nunca podría y eso es cuidar tu ciudad como un ángel guardián, haz la diferencia salvando ala gente en un flash" Oliver dijo mientras Naruto miraba pensativo Oliver después se puso su máscara y miro a Naruto "Sigue tu propio consejo. Usa una máscara".

Naruto sonrio para después ver a Oliver disparar una flecha de agarre para después saltar del techo bajo la mirada de Naruto "Cool" dijo Naruto.

Oliver colocó sus pies al costado de un edificio y miro hacia la autopista interestatal para ver a Naruto pasando los autos en un borrón rojo "Cool" dijo con una sonrisa para después irse

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto estaba en su laboratorio leyendo a una supervelocidad los casos no resueltos los últimos 9 meses, y vio el gran aumento de muertes inexplicables, y personas desaparecidas se detuvo y se froto los ojos.

"¿Nate?" Dándose la vuelta Naruto vio a Caitlin y a Cisco "¿Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?" Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Queremos ayudar" Caitlin respondió.

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir esto será peligroso".

"Tenías razón, somos responsables de los metahumanos, y es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlos" Caitlin dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, tengo algo que podría ayudar" Cisco dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto alzará una ceja.

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Naruto estaba mirando en shock el traje rojo que tenía enfrente, era una versión más oscura del de aquella noche "Es algo con lo que estado jugando. Esta diseñado para reemplazar los trajes que los bomberos tradicionalmente usan. Pensé que si S.T.A.R Labs podía hacer algo bueno con la comunidad, talvez la gente ya no estaría tan enojada con el Doctor Wells" Cisco dijo.

"¿Cómo esto me va a ayudar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Esta hecho de un tripolimero reforzado, es resistente al calor abrasivo por lo que debe soportar tus movimientos a altas velocidades. Y además el diseño aerodinámico debería ayudarte a mantener el control, también tiene sensores por lo que podemos checar tus signos vitales además de mantenerno en contacto desde aquí" Cisco explicó.

"Gracias" Naruto dijo con un asentimiento a Cisco haciendo que este sonriera "ahora, ¿Cómo encontramos a Mardon?" Naruto pregunto.

Caitlin que estaba en su tableta hablo "Reajuste los satélites de S.T.A.R Labs, para rastrear cualquier anomalia meteorológica. Acabamos de recibir algo, la presión atmosférica cayó 20 milibares en cuestión de segundos. Lo he rastreado hasta una granja" Caitlin dijo mientras Naruto caminaba hacia el traje.

 **GRANJA**

Joe y Eddie salieron de un auto y se acercaron a la granja. Joe había estado tratando de hablar con Naruto pero él no contestaba, Joe se giró hacia Eddie y hablo "No estoy diciendo que Mardon este vivo, pero si está vivo este es el último lugar donde el y su hermano se escondieron. Vamos".

Joe y Eddie se dirigieron hacia el establo, y al oír un ruido los dos sacaron sus armas y caminaron en silencio para ver a Clyde sentado en una pila de heno mirando hacia abajo "¿Mardon? De pie y las manos a la cabeza" Joe ordenó.

"Me tienes" Clyde sonrió sin moverse. Eddie le hizo un gesto a Joe para que avanzará, Joe levantó su arma mientras sacaba sus esposas "La noche de la tormenta, después de que S.T.A R Labs explotó. Después de que nuestro avión cayó, me desperté en el suelo vivo y cuando ví lo que podía hacer entendi algo, soy Dios".

"¡Cállate!" Joe dijo mientras caminaba hacia Mardon, el cual se levantó con las manos levantadas "Date la vuelta".

Clyde con una sonrisa se giró, Eddie se acercó a Joe, antes de que este notará que Clyde levantaba los brazos y vio como una gran rafaga de viento se acercaba cuando llegó empujó a Joe y Eddie dejando a este último inconsciente.

"Crees que tus armas pueden detener a Dios" Clyde dijo.

"¿Por qué demonios dios necesitaría robar bancos?" Joe pregunto viendo como el viento se movía más rápido.

"Tienes razón he estado pensando en pequeño" dijo Clyde al momento que se formaba un tornado alrededor de él.

Joe se sorprendió, agarró a su compañero inconsciente y salió corriendo del granero hacia su auto, antes de llegar el tornado salió con tanta fuerza que empujó a Joe y Eddie a un lado del coche.

Joe observó conmocionado como el tornado empezó a moverse a la ciudad para después ver como un pedazo de escombro volo hacia el, levantando las manos trato de bloquear los escombros, por eso no vio a Naruto quien llegó y agarró los escombros en el aire y después aterrizó con ellos.

Joe miro confundido los escombros y a su amigo inconsciente, para después sorprenderse cuando un hombre de rojo apareció con algunos escombros que Tiro para después quitarse una máscara de oxígeno.

"Nate, esto es cada vez más rápido. Las velocidad del viento es de 200 millas por hora y está aumentando" dijo Cisco para después volver a hablar " como me escuchas".

"Fuerte y claro" dijo Naruto.

"Si esto continua el tornado podria convertirse en un tornado de categoría F5" Cisco informo.

"Se está acercando a la ciudad" Naruto dijo mientras pensaba que hacer "voy a frenarlo".

"¿Cómo díablos vas a hacer eso?" Caitlin pregunto.

"Correré alrededor de él en dirección opuesta con eso cortaré su movimiento" dijo Naruto.

"Tendrías que correr a 700 millas por hora para hacer eso. Es posible que tu cuerpo no sea capaz de manejar esas velocidades, podrías morir" advirtió Cisco.

"Tengo que intentarlo" dijo Naruto antes de mirar al perplejo Joe y acelerar. Joe se levantó de inmediato y observó cómo el hombre misterioso se movía alrededor del tornado.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

"El traje está aguantando" Cisco dijo emocionado mientras veía las lecturas del traje.

"Pero ¿Si él no aguanta?" Caitlin dijo preocupada.

" El puede hacerlo se que puede hacerlo" respondió Cisco con convicción.

 **GRANJA**

Naruto continuo corriendo alrededor del tornado tratando de acelerar y luchar contra el viento, mientras Clyde quien estaba en medio del tornado levantó los brazos hacia Naruto haciendo que un rayo lo golpeara en las costillas.

"Ugh" Naruto gruño de dolor mientras s ealejaba del tornado y se ponía de pie "Eso no funciono" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba otro plan.

" Es hora de pensar en grande" dijo Clyde mientras el tornado se fortalecía.

"Puedes hacerlo Nate" dijo Harrison por el comunicador "tenías razón, soy responsable de todo esto, muchas personas se han sentido heridas heridas por mi culpa, y cuando te mire lo único que ví fue a una víctima de mi arrogancia. Pero ahora sé que tú puedes detener todo esto, ¡tu puedes hacerlo!, ahora corre Nathan ¡Corre!".

Naruto aceleró de vuelta al tornado mientras la electricidad empezaba a verse por todo su cuerpo mientras aceleraba.

Clyde vio como un borrón rojo aceleraba alrededor del tornado, Clyde sintió como perdía el control del tornado y vio como este empezaba a desaparecer Naruto se detuvo cuando finalmente desapareció el tornado pero una ráfaga de viento lo aventó al piso.

Respirando profundamente Naruto se quitó la máscara y se puso de pie "¡Oye¡" Dándose la vuelta Naruto vio a Clyde con un arma apuntando hacia el "No pensé que hubiera alguien como yo".

"No soy como tú" dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para moverse en cualquier momento antes de que Clyde cayera con dos agujero de bala en la espalda, mientras Joe corría mientras miraba en estado de shock a Naruto.

"¿Nate?" Caitlin pregunto.

"Se acabó" dijo Naruto, causando que los tres científicos suspiran de alivio mientras Naruto miraba a Joe quien lo veía en estado de shock.

 **ESE MISMO DIA EN LA MAÑANA**

Naruto después de ponerse una camiseta, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta estaba junto a Joe quien estaba pensando profundamente antes de hablar "entonces ¿puedes hacer todo eso gracias al rayo?".

"Más o menos" respondió Naruto mientras miraba la ambulancia en la que Eddie está siendo atendido.

"Lo siento , Nate . Realmente lo siento, no te creí y te llamé loco por perseguir lo imposible. Pero realmente viste algo la noche en que tu madre y hermano murieron" Naruto simplemente suspiro "Y tu papá es inocente" Naruto miro a Joe y este le de volvio la mirada "pero necesito que me prometas algo. No quiero que le digas a iris nada de esto"Joe dijo viendo fijamente a Naruto.

"No puedes hablar en serio Joe, ella debería saber que hay otros tipos ahí como yo, probablemente usando sus habilidades para hacer algo malo" Naruto respondió.

"Le diré cuando sea el momento adecuado, pero ahora quiero que sepa nada de eso, la quiero a salvó, prometeme que no le dirás" Joe dijo mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

"Está bien, lo prometo" dijo con un suspiro Naruto.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Harrison Wells que estaba en su silla de ruedas puso su mano en una pared haciendo que un lado de esta se abriera, entro a la habitación y después se paró de la silla y camino hacia un panel mientras se quitaba los lentes, cuando llegó al panel puso una mano en el

De repente apareció un artículo que hablabá sobre el traje de de Naruto como flash y mostraba un traje completamente blanco con algunas marcas de truenos el titular de el artículo decia *Flash cambia de nombre a Goodspeed*

Harrison frunció el ceño Mientras veía la fecha del artículo que era del 25 de abril del 2024. Harrison pensó que si el hermano de Barry se convertía en flash se restauraría su futuro pero aparentemente eso no pasó, pero aún no perdía del todo la esperanza, solo tenía que guíar a Nate en la dirección correcta. Aunque el chico era testarudo y parecía poder cuidarse así mismo más de lo que Harrison pudo imaginar

Harrison se dió la vuelta y volvio a su silla mientras se ponía los anteojos, salió del cuarto y rodo hasta el cortex donde Cisco ponía un emblema en el traje de Naruto mientras esté estaba visitando a su papá en Iron Heigts

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA TRADUCCION, TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN CHECAR EL FIC DE DONDE LO TRADUJE, VISITEN EL PERFIL DE SHAWN129, YA QUE EL ES, EL QUE ME DIO PERMISO DE TRADUCIR SU FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS SHAWN129.**

 **COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO, TAMBIÉN PERDON POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y TAMBIEN SI SE ME PASAN ALGUNAS COMAS YA QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO FORMALMENTE, ASI QUE AGRADECERÍA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO DE AYUDA Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS.**


	2. Capitulo 2: MULTIPLEX

_**BUENO, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, DOY GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DARME PERMISO DE TRADUCIR ESTE FIC, VAYAN A SU PERFÍL TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS AUNQUE ESTAN EN INGLES Y BUENO GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LEER ESTO.**_

 _ **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI TAMPOCO DE FLASH EL DUEÑO DEL FIC ES SHAWN129 LO UNICO QUE HICE ES TRADUCIR ESTE FIC**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: MULTIPLEX**_

 **LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R**

 **3 SEMANAS DESPUES**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Naruto se desperto del coma, y descubrio su habilidad para correr a super velocidades. En esas semanas, Naruto a comenzado a refrescar sus habilidades de lucha y empezo a meditar siempre que sea posible.

Actualmente Naruto estaba con Cisco, Harrison y Caitlin todos ellos en el sotano mientras Naruto tenia enfrente cuatro losas de acero alineadas "¿Que tienes que mostrarnos, Sr. Allen?" Harrison preguntó.

"Creo que mi velocidad es mas de lo que parece". Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos lo miren confundidos "Miren"

Los tres científicos observaron a Naruto agarrar un bolígrafo y después mostrarlo, el bolígrafo se lleno de electricidad, Naruto lo arrojo hacia adelante con fuerza causando un estallido sónico, el bolígrafo perforó las losas de metal y antes de que se chocara con la pared Naruto aceleró y lo atrapó.

Harrison y los demas observaron con completo asombro "¿Que fue eso?" Harrison penso "La SpeedForce nunca se había utilizado de esa manera".

"¡Increíble!" grito Cisco corriendo hacia Naruto, mientras este le daba el bolígrafo a cisco, quien inmediatamente lo examino y noto que estaba en perfecto estado "Wow ni siquiera hay un rasguño en esto".

"S-sr. Allen, ¿Como lo logró?" Pregunto Harrison señalando las losas, mientras Caitlin miraba a través de los agujeros que habia hecho la pluma.

"La meditación es un pasatiempo mío, y pues la idea simplemente vino a mi". Naruto se encogió de hombros y no reveló que después de la meditación había teorizado que podría enfocar su energía cinética como Asuma le habia enseñado con el chakra de viento, y afortunadamente si funcionó.

"¿Alguna otra sorpresa que tengas para nosotros?". Harrison pregunto.

"Aun no" Naruto sonrio con satisfacción antes de irse a comer algo.

Mientras Caitlin y Harrison inspeccionaban las losas y la pluma, Cisco corrio para alcanzar a Naruto y decirle de un incendio en progreso, con un asentimiento Naruto corrió tomó su traje y salio.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto corria por las calles a 400MPH con dirección hacía él incendio. Mientras que dos camiones de bomberos también se dirigían al incendió "Esta es la estación 52 todavía tardaremos al menos 2 minutos mas" el jefe de bomberos dijo por el walkie talkie

"La gente va a morir ahí" el despacho dijo

"Lo se" el jefe de bomberos suspiró antes de ver un borrón rojo pasar entre los dos camiones "¿Que demonios fue eso?"

Naruto continuo corriendo hasta que escucho a Cisco "¡Nate!"

"¿Que?" pregunto Naruto mientras se detenía "¿Me pase?"

"Te pasaste por unas seis calles" Cisco dijo mientras sonreía

"Mi error" Naruto dijo para después salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta "Realmente necesito aprender la distribución de la ciudad" el penso.

 **EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS**

Los ciudadanos de Central City obsevaron cómo se quemaba el edificio antes de que un residente comenzara a gritar mientras miraba a través de la multitud "¡Paige! ¡Mi hija! ¿Alguien a visto a mi hija? ¡Paige!".

Todos saltaron cuando un borrón rojo pasó y se metió al edificio.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

 **CORTEX**

"Ya llegaste" Cisco pregunto viendo los monitores justo cuándo Caitlin venía entrando.

"¿Que haces?" Caitlin pregunto haciendo que Cisco saltara y se diera la vuelta mientras apagaba los monitores.

"Nada" Cisco dijo tratando de parecer normal.

"¿Con quien hablabas" Caitlin preguntó caminando hacia el mientras lo miraba con sospecha.

"Con nadie" Cisco respondió

"¿Estás hablando con Nate?"

"¿Quien?" pregunto Cisco confundido

"¿Nathan Allen? ¿Fue golpeado por un rayo? ¿Estuvo nueve meses en coma? ¿Algo de eso te suena?" Caitlin preguntó

"Claro, El fue a Big Belly Burger" Cisco mintió antes de que la voz se escuchara por el altavoz.

"Cisco, ¡Hay fuego por todas partes!" Cisco miro el altavoz y suspiró sabiendo que estaba atrapado.

 **EDIFICIO EN LLAMAS**

"Cisco, ¿Sigues ahi?" pregunto Naruto mientras estaba de pie en el edificio en llamas.

"¿Mama? ¡Mami!"

Naruto miro hacía un lado para ver a una niña caminando por el pasillo asustada, mientras se aferraba a su osito de peluche, de repente el fuego estallo haciendo que Naruto saltara con la niña.

FUERA DEL EDIFICIO

¡Whoa¡" todos gritaron cuándo la niña fue dejada frente a su madre.

"¡Mamá!" gritó la niña mientras ella y su madre se abrazaban, antes de que otras tres pesonas fueran dejadas enfrente de los ciudadanos, y después un borrón rojo pasaba enfrente de los camiones de bomberos el cual venía llegando.

"Todos salieron" dijo Naruto antes de detenerse "¿Que mas tienes para mí, Cisco?"

"Nate, soy Caitlin" Caitlin dijo haciendo que Naruto suspirara

"ohh, Caitlin ¿Querias algo de Big Belly Burger?"

"Regresa a S.T.A.R Labs, ahora" Caitlin ordeno severamente haciendo que Naruto suspirara.

"En camino" dijo Naruto antes de acelerar , pero poco después se detuvo repentinamente sintiéndose mareado, Naruto cerro los ojos y apretó los puños para despues volver a acelerar.

 **LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R**

Naruto se apoyó en la pared, mientras Caitlin los reprendía a el y a Cisco "¿Han perdido la cabeza? ¿Quién creen qué son?" ella pregunto.

"Bueno, yo soy los ojos y los oidos y el es los pies" Cisco dijo causando que Naruto sonriera.

"Esto no es divertido" Caitlin dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y después miro a Naruto "Podrías haberte matado. No puedes correr por la ciudad como un bombero supersónico".

"¿Por que no? de esto es lo que hablamos, usar mi velocidad para hacer el bien" dijo Naruto.

"Hablamos de que nos ayudarías a contener a otras personas qué fueron afectadas por la explosión del acelerador de partículas, y aparte de Clyde Mardon no hemos encontrado a otro metahumano" Caitlin respondió.

"Dijiste que querías que ayudará a derrotar a los metahumanos, pero esa no es la única razón por la que usaré mi velocidad, tengo el poder de ayudar a la gente y lo voy a usar" Dijo Naruto.

"Exacto" Dijo Cisco mientras asentía completamente de acuerdo con Naruto.

"¿Podrias decir algo por favor?" Caitlin pregunto viendo a Wells quien rodo hacia delante.

"Creo que lo qué Caitlin esta diciendo, a su espectacularmente enojada manera, es que apenas estamos comprendiendo lo que tu cuerpo puede hacer. Y para no sonar como disco rayado recomiendo que se límite sr. Allen" Harrison dijo

"solo puedes ser mas fuerte si superas tus límites, y yo no he encontrado el mío" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa causando que Harrison sonriera para después se alejara.

"No esperes que te arregle cada vez que te rompas algo" Caitlin le dijo a Naruto causando que este levante una ceja mientras ella se marchaba.

Cisco se acercó a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro "Oye ¿ocurrio algo alla afuera? los sensores del traje mostraban una telemetria extraña por ejemplo tu vitalidad se disparó por unos segundos"

"En realida y-" Naruto tuvo que hacer una pausa mientras su teléfono vibraba "Dame un minuto" le dijo a cisco antes de contestar "Oye, Joe ¿todo bien?"

"Genial" Joe dijo en una tienda de armas donde había oficiales "estoy en una escena del crimen un cadaver, oficiales entrevistando testigos, cinta amarilla extendida por todo el lugar solo falta una cosa ¿pues adivinar que es?".

"Estare ahi" Naruto suspiro antes de mirar a los tres cientificos "mi trabajo me llama" dijo mientras agarraba su ropa y se apresuraba.

 **TIENDA DE ARMAS HEX**

Naruto entró a la tienda de armas comiendo una hamburguesa de queso y ahora llevaba una camisa gris oscuro con cuello en v, jeans azules y zapatillas altas Nike SB Denim.

"El sospechoso se escapo con un montón de pistolas, almenos seis tipo glock 19 equipadas con cargadores extra llenos de municion. Alguien está buscando hacer bastantes cosas malas" Joe informo al capitán Singh.

"Oye, lo siento por llegar tarde" dijo Naruto mientras se terminaba su hamburguesa y se acercaba.

"Nate, ¿no me trajiste una hamburguesa?" el capitán Singh pregunto.

"La última vez que hice eso, tuve que sentarme en la conferencia de Rob sobre opciones de comida saludable. No voy a volver a hacerlo" Naruto dijo haciendo que Singh suspirara ya que su novio estaba presionando las opciones de comida saludable otra vez.

Naruto paso debajo de la cinta y comenzó a examinar la escena del crimen, mientras Eddie se acercó a Joe y Singh, sosteniendo una tablet hacia ellos dijo "Descargué las imagenes de vigilancia de la camara de seguridad".

En el video un hombre con una máscara de esquí le disparó al dueño para después disparar a la cámara "parece que solo es un sospechoso" dijo Eddie antes de mirar a Naruto mientras hablaba .

"Las imagenes pueden mostrar uno, pero eran seis personas. Todas las pistas se cruzan entre si, seis series de huellas. Se robaron seis armas asi que estas buscando un equipo" Naruto dijo antes de mirar mas cerca "Que raro los zapatos parece que son todos del mismo tamaño".

"Buen trabajo Nate, realmente te extrañabamos aqui" Singh dijo antes de irse mientras Naruto solo sonreía.

 **LUEGO**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA DE CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto y Joe entraron al departamento de policia "no puedo creer que el primer dia que regresas llegas tarde a la escena de un crímen" Joe dijo.

"Joe lo siento pe-"

"Estoy empezando a creer que Joe lo siento es mi nombre real considerando la frecuencia con la que me lo dices" Joe interrumpió.

"Estoy lidiando con mucho en este momento" dijo Naruto.

"Mira se que lo estas. Créeme, también estoy lidiando con eso. Siempre he tenido un simple conjunto de creencias. La gravedad hace que las cosas caigan, el agua moja las cosas y hasta hace 2 semanas yo creia que el hombre mas rápido podía correr una milla en cuatro minutos, no cuatro segundos" Joe dijo.

"2 en realidad" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de ver a Joe frunciendo "no relevante" Naruto dijo.

"No le has dicho nada a Iris sobre esto ¿Verdad?" Joe pregunto.

"No, te hice una promesa y sienpre cumplo mis promesas" respondió Naruto .

"sigue mintiendo asi y es probable que te golpeé otro rayo" Joe dijo antea de volver a hablar "sube al laboratorio y comienza a procesar la evidencia de la tienda de armas"

Naruto suspiro moviendo la cabeza para después subir corriendo, mientras Joe lo miraba recordando como Naruto solia huir de su casa cuando comenzó a vivir con el y con Iris.

 **LUEGO LABORATORIO DE NARUTO**

Naruto estaba caminando hacia una mesa de metal cuando de repente se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando sintió un mareo "¿Que diablos me esta pasando?" se pregunto Naruto.

"Todo esto es por tu culpa" Naruto levantó la vista cuando Iris entro en un vestido elegante "podria haber tomado folclor europeo para cubrir mi requisitos de sociología, pero no tenias que decir *Toma periodismo los periodistas se divierten* ¿Adivina que? los reporteros no tienen nada de divertido. El periodismo es aburrido, yo estoy aburrida y te culpo a ti".

Naruto sonrió "En realidad lo que dije fue deberias tomar periodismo fue una sugerencia".

"no me hagas golpearte" Iris dijo haciendo que Naruto sonriera antes de que este mirara su ropa.

"por que te ves tan elegante" pregunto Naruto sentado en una silla.

"¿Que? ¿realmente lo olvidaste?" Iris pregunto y Naruto la miro con ambas cejas levantadas "¿esta tarde? ¿traje y corbata? La universidad le está dando a Simon Stagg un gran premio y aceptaste...".

"Ir para explicar las cosas de ciencia para tu artículo. Mi error" dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su pelo.

"¿que tan rápido puedes llegar a casa y cambiarte?" Iris pregunto

"Muy rapido" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Oye Allen" Eddie saludo recibiendo la atención de Naruto e Iris "Joe me pidio que viera que tienes de la evidencia de la tienda de armas" Eddie miró a Iris y saludo "Hola Iris" dijo antes de mirar directamente a Naruto.

"Detective" dijo Iris mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.

Naruto miro a la pareja y sonrió "Joe va descubrir esto" Naruto se rió entre dientes haciendo que Iris lo mirara "Quiero decir, si la única forma que se comunican en publico es *¡Hola Iris!*" Naruto dijo haciendo su voz profunda para después aclarar su voz y decir "*Detective*"

Con una risita Naruto tomo una carpeta y se la entrego a Eddie "Ambos necesitan decirle, o mejorar su lecciones de actuación" Naruto dijo mientras salia para ir a su casa y cambiarse.

 **1 HORA Y 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **INDUSTRIAS STAGG**

Naruto e Iris estaban de pie entre la multitud aplaudiendo a Simon Stagg mientras sostenía un premio y estaba apunto de dar un discurso. "Me parece sorprendente, habiendo sido un novato tímido en Central City University, estar ante ustedes los que me eligieron como el hombre del año. Si bien aprecio mucho el premio, el verdadero honor para mi es saber que mi trabajo en transferencia de órganos ayuda a que las personas tengan una segunda oportunidad de vida. Muchas gracias a todos por venir". stagg dijo haciendo que todos aplaudieran y después se mezclaran.

"De acuerdo lo primero que tienes que saber es que el trabajo de Simon Stagg en la clonación celular ha llevado a grandes avances en el futuro del remplazo de organos". Naruto dijo antes de que Iris tomara dos copas de champaña.

"¿Se les permite a los periodistas beber en el trabajo?" Iris pregunto.

"No, no lo hacen" Naruto dijo devolviendo un vaso y quedándose el otro, lo que hizo que Iris lo mirara molesta mientras este se tomaba el vaso.

"¿se supone que bebas champán?" Iris dijo

"Tenía sed, aunque sabe barato de todos modos" Naruto se encogió de hombros "Y si ya estás aburrido, solo espera a que lleguemos a la ciencia detrás de la regeneración celular".

Iris con una sonrisa enlazó su brazo con el de Naruto "he hechado de menos esto, siento que no hemos pasado tiempo de calidad juntos desde que te levantaste del coma "

"Si, he tenido unas semanas locas" dijo Naruto

"Si, Tracy les ha estado contando a todos en Jitters sobre tus actividades nocturnas" Iris dijo mirando a Naruto el cual tenia una sonrisa orgullosa, lo que hizo que ella se burlara antes de ver a stagg caminando "Señor stagg me preguntaba si podia tener unas palabras de usted para mi artículo".

"ahora no señorita". el jefe de seguridad de stagg dijo mientras continuaban alejándose

"tendre que hacer algo" Iris dijo haciendo que Naruto sonriera antes de que todos saltaran cuando dispararon una pistola al aire, Naruto e Iris vieron a 6 hombres entrar con máscaras y armas en mano.

"¡Quietos! ¡Todos están usando sus mejores joyas! ¡Que considerados! ¡casi como si supieran que veníamos a robarles! !Ahora todos hagan una fila!".

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto hizo que Iris se quitará el brazalete y los anillos para guardarlos en su bolsillo, mientras los demas hacian fila para entregar sus objetos de valor, Naruto observó a cada uno de los hombre armados y noto que tenían la misma altura, estructura corporal, y ojos del mismo color casi como si fueran clones.

Antes de que Naruto se enfrentara a ellos miro a Iris quien agarró su brazo "No" dijo preocupada mientras Naruto la miraba a los ojos y asentía lentamente.

"¡QUIETOS!" todos voltearon para ver que un guardia finalmente decidió venir al rescate "¡Suelten sus armas!" dijo el hombre de seguridad. Cada uno de los hombre con máscara se acercó a el de seguridad y dispararon.

Naruto logro acelerar sin que nadie viera y puso al guardia en el pasillo, acelero de nuevo tras los ladrones pero cuando regresó al vestíbulo, de repente se detuvo y cayo sobre una rodilla antes de desmayarse, lo que provocó que Iris lo viera y gritara de sorpresa para después arrodillarse y ayudarlo.

 **LUEGO**

Naruto gimió despiertó para ver que estaba en una camilla "esta despierto" dijo un paramédico mientras Naruto comenzaba a sentarse "Joven tienes que acostarte, te desmayaste".

"Mierda, no señor" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y Iris caminaba hacia el "Estoy bien. Ire a ver a mis propios medicos, Gracias".

Naruto comenzó a alejarse con Iris "¿Que paso?" ella pregunto.

"no tengo idea. He tenido mareos durante todo el día pero-"

"Espera, has tenido mareos, ¿por que no me has dicho nada?" Iris pregunto.

"por que necesitabas mi ayuda. Te prometí ayudarte y cumplo mis promesas" respondió Naruto

"No si todavia estas débil por el coma" dijo Iris

"No quiero que te preocupes por mi Iris , voy a estar bien no te preocupes" dijo Naruto caminando hacia Joe y Eddie.

"¡Iris!" Eddie dijo exaltado mientras Joe miraba a Naruto.

"¿Donde estabas?" Joe preguntó.

"Los paramédicos estaban apunto de llevarlo al hospital por que se desmayó" Iris dijo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Eddie

"Estoy bien, una buena noche de sueño y mañana estare firme". dijo Naruto antes de que todos miraran al guardia de seguridad.

"Pense que estaba muerto. Vi que el arma se disparaba y luego... boom. De repente estoy fuera del lugar, no tengo idea de cómo llegue allí" dijo el guardia a un policía.

"Dejame hablar contigo por un segundo" Joe dijo mientras el y Naruto se alejaban un poco "perseguiste a estos hombre armados ¿verdad?".

"Trate" dijo Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos

"¿Y que ibas a hacer cuando los atraparas? eh ¿les ibas a pedir que se detuvieran? no eres a prueba de balas asi que... espera ¿si eres aprueba de balas?" Joe pregunto

"No, pero-" comenzo Naruto pero Joe lo interrumpió.

"Esta bien no mas actos heróicos, perseguir a los malos no es tu trabajo es el mio, no eres un policía". dijo Joe

"Lo se ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver por que me desmaye" dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba, antes de que Joe lo hiciera prometer dejar de salvar a la gente.

 **LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R**

Naruto estaba sentado sin camisa en la bahia médica revisando sus signos vitales "Nos mentiste ¿como no pudiste decirnos que experimentabas mareos? somos tus médicos. Dios sabe lo que esta pasando dentro de tu cuerpo, tus celulas estan en un flujo constante, podrias estar experimentando un fallo cardiopulmonar o un ataque isquémico transitorio" dijo Caitlin.

"¿No puedes decir Mini Stroke?" pregunto Naruto.

"Tu de entre todas las personas debes saber que en la ciencia compartimos. No guardamos secretos" Caitlin dijo con una mirada fulminante antes de que se marchara, sin darle a Naruto la oportunidad de explicar que el habia intentado decir algo esta mañana.

"Wow, no he visto a nadie que la enojara tanto como Ronie" Cisco dijo para después seguir a Caitlin para calmarla.

"¿Ronie era el prometido de Caitlin, El que murió la noche de la explosión del acelerador?" Naruto pregunto.

"Si, lo extrañamos. Ahora averigüemos por que te está pasando esto" Harrison dijo mientras Naruto lo seguía.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto estaba mirando una pared de cajas colocadas detras de una cinta para correr "un poco de relleno por si acaso" cisco dijo antes de que Naruto se subiera a la cinta.

"¿Estás seguro de esto cisco?" pregunto Naruto.

"La mayoria de las maquinas para correr en casa tienen una velocidad maxima de de aproximadamente 12 mph. Esta a sido diseñada por mi, confía en mi puede manejar tu velocidad" Cisco respondió.

"Bien" Naruto dijo antes de comenzar a correr, y lentamente acelero hasta que estuvo a 600 mph.

"La frecuencia cardíaca, la presión arterial y la conducción nerviosa, todo esta normal" Caitlin dijo leyendo los signos vitales.

"Normal, para Nate" Wells dijo.

"La función de ondas cerebrales esta dentro de los límites estándar" Caitlin agrego mientras Cisco se reía viendo cómo los rayos empezaban a parpadear alrededor de Naruto.

"Te dije que la caminadora podia soportalo" Cisco dijo con una sonrisa.

"Caitlin mira los niveles de glucosa" Wells dio instrucciones haciendo que Caitlin mirara y suspirara.

"Oh Dios estan obvio" Caitlin dijo.

"Nathan creemos saber por qué sigues-" antes de que Wells pudiera terminar Naruto se desmayó y salió volando hacia las cajas "desmayandote"

 **UNA HORA MAS TARDE**

Naruto gimió mientras se despertaba y Caitlin y Cisco lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie "¿Me desmayé de nuevo?".

"Insuficiencia metabólica total causada por hipoglucemia aguda" Caitlin dijo.

"No estoy comiendo lo suficiente ¿entonces una bolsa de suero y estoy listo para irme?" Naruto pregunto mientras se estiraba.

"Yo diría 40" Harrison dijo mientras Naruto miraba las 40 bolsas de suero colgadas y vacias "supongo que estabas sediento"

"Vamos a necesitar una nueva dieta basada en tus cambios metabólicos" Caitlin dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

"He hecho algunos cálculos y tendrías que consumir una cantidad aproximada de 850 tacos a menos de que tengan queso y guacamole eso es un conjunto de ecuaciones diferentes" Cisco dijo.

Naruto asintió y se sentó cuando escucho la voz de Joe "para los mexicanos siempre recomiendo los de Tito en la avenida Bruckner los mejores burritos de la ciudad"

Naruto suspiro cuando Joe entro "Detective West ¿Que le trae a S.T.A.R Labs?" Wells pregunto.

"Cuando no pude encontrarte en tu laboratorio, comencé a hacer una pequeña investigación. Resulta que a habido informes de un borrón rojo en la ciudad deteniendo a los ladrones y rescatando a personas de edificios en llamas" Joe dijo mientras veía a Naruto.

"¿no le dijiste que estabamos trabajando juntos?" Wells pregunto.

"Se me olvidó" Naruto dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Nathan, Esto no es una broma. Ya tienes un trabajo en la aplicación de la ley asi que te sugiero que lo hagas" dijo Joe.

"Mm-hmm" Caitlin asintió y Joe la miró "No me mires estoy de tu lado".

"Detective todos queremos lo mejor para Nathan" Wells dijo.

"Si quisieras lo mejor para Nate, tratarias de disuadirlo de está locura en lugar de alentarlo a correr y poner en riesgo su vida" Joe reclamo

"Elijo hacer esto por mi cuenta Joe" Naruto dijo mientras se ponía de pie "Ademas, viste a un hombre crear un tornado ¿Que va a hacer la policia contra alguien así? Desde la explosión del acelerador, sopechamos que pueden haber mas como el" dijo Naruto

"¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Atraparlos? estas loco ¿crees que por que puedes moverte muy rápido eres invencible? ¡NO, no lo eres¡ solo eres un niño, Mi niño"

"No soy un niño Joe" Naruto dijo molesto "Y tu no eres mi padre. Mi padre esta sentado en Iron Heigts y fue condenado por error. Estabas equivocado sobre el y ahora talvez no pueda ayudarlo, pero si puedo ayudar alguien en un edificio en llamas o detener a unos idiotas con armas, lo hare y nada me detendrá".

"Te crees tan inteligente" Joe dijo con el corazón roto "todos ustedes se creen inteligentes, pero no saben lo que no saben. Y espero que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para averiguarlo antes de que alguien sea asesinado" dijo Joe para después irse.

Naruto suspiro mientras se rascaba el puente de la nariz "Maldita sea" susurró antes de tener una idea "ya regreso" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?" Caitlin pregunto.

"¡A Tokio!" Dijo Naruto haciendo que los científicos se miraran entre si mientras aceleraba, con un viejo platillo favorito en mente.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto estaba en su laboratorio con los pies apoyados en su escritorio, mientras escribía página tras página a una gran velocidad antes de detenerse y chasquear sus dedos. Miro hacia atras cuando Joe entró "¿Vienes a gritarme otra vez" pregunto Naruto mientras veia su trabajo.

"El jefe de seguridad de Simon Stagg fue asesinado anoche. El forense tomo algunas muestras de piel y esperamos que pertenezcan al asesino, Ve si puedes encontrar una coincidencia" Joe dijo en un tono cortante.

"no puede ser coincidencia que el evento de stagg haya sido atacado anoche" Naruto dijo mientras tomaba las muestras que Joe trajo.

"Voy a entrevistar a Stagg" Joe Dijo mientras se iba.

"puedo ir contigo" Naruto ofreció.

"Tu trabajo está aquí asi que quédate y házlo" Joe respondió mientras se giraba y se iba justo cuando entro Iris con una taza de café, mientras Naruto revisaba las muestras.

"Hola papá" saludo Iris.

"Hola bebé" Joe Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija "tengo que irme".

Cuando Joe se fue Iris se acercó a Naruto, quien estaba esperando a que las muestras terminaran de ser analizadas "¿Por que mi padre esta enojado contigo?" ella pregunto.

"Larga historia" dijo Naruto con un suspiro, antes de darse cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando "¿por que estas enojada conmigo?" pregunto.

"Se suponía que te reunirias conmigo para darme algunos antecedentes científicos para mi artículo" Iris dijo.

"Y no me presenté" dijo Naruto mientras recordaba.

"Y ahora tengo que encontrar un nuevo tema de artículo en 24 horas o fallare en mi trabajo". Iris dijo mientras Naruto se ponia de pie.

"Iris-"

"No digas que lo sientes por que ya lo se, pero lo que no se es lo que esta pasando contigo" Iris dijo mientras habria un sobre de azucar y Naruto suspiraba "crecimos en una habitación alado del otro ¿Honestamente crees que no se cuando estás feliz? ¿O triste, deprimido o perdido? asi que te lo preguntaré por ultima vez Nathaniel Allen, y será mejor que seas honesto conmigo ¿Que... "

Iris se congelo de repente cuando Naruto comenzó a correr alrededor "Quieres saber que esta pasando, Lo entiendo quisiera poder decirte lo que me esta sucediendo ya que tu eres mi primer y único mejor amigo que he tenido en esta vida y la otra, pero le prometí a Joe que no te diría nada lo siento".

Naruto volvio justo a donde estaba cuando Iris volvio ala normalidad "...Diablos te esta pasando?" Iris pregunto.

Cuando Naruto iba a hablar un sonido lo interrumpió, lo que lo llevo a caminar hacia su computadora "no hemos terminado de hablar de esto" Dijo iris caminando detras de el y después ver sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué demonios?" se pregunto Naruto viendo su computadora mas de cerca " hubo un asesinato anoche. Estas células de la piel le pertenecen al asesino veras, la células madre se pueden replicar y convertirse en cualquier célula que el cuerpo necesite, pero estas células son naive y solo provienen de bebés".

"Esto significa que tu asesino es que ¿un recién nacido?" Iris pregunto.

 **INDUSTRIAS STAGG**

Joe y Eddie caminaban junto a stagg tratando de que este cooperara "¿Honestamente crees que alguien quiere matarme?" Simon pregunto.

"Bueno, no estamos seguros pero el evento en el que fue premiado, fue robado a punta de pistola" Eddie le recordó.

"Y su jefe de seguridad fue encontrado muerto esta mañana". Joe agregó

"Soy un científico y filántropo. No somos a menudo los objetivos de los asesinos" Simon dijo mientras movia su mano con desden.

"Bueno ¿Que pasa con los juicios? tienes almenos 20 en tu contra" Joe pregunto.

"Es un triste hecho de la vida detective, cuando ganas mucho dinero la gente que no piensa, cree que puede tomar lo tuyo" Simon dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Joe abrió su carpeta y saco una foto de un hombre "¿Gente como este tipo?" Joe pregunto "Danton Black".

"Danton Black" Simon dijo mientras tomaba la foto mirando a su ex empleado.

"Usted lo despidió y ahora el lo esta demandando" Joe dijo

"Desafortunadamente nuestra relación de trabajo no fue exitosa, pero puedo asegurarles una cosa. Danton Black no es un asesino, es un investigador clinico, no un cerebro criminal. Ahora, si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera dejemelo saber, yo también quiero que estas personas sean atrapadas tanto como tú"

"Entonces aqui estamos"

Simon, Joe y Eddie se giraron para ver a tres hombres armados. Joe y Eddie se apresuraron a disparar "¡Abajo!" Joe gritó mientras empujaba a Simon a un lugar seguro mientras los demas se cubrian.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto estaba caminando hacia el escritorio de Joe cuando noto que todos agarraban sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la salida "Capitan ¿que esta pasando?" Naruto pregunto.

"Ahora no Nate un hombre armado esta disparando en industrias stagg" Singh dijo mientras se alejaba.

Naruto lo vio irse antes de recordar algo "Joe esta ahi" Naruto subio las escaleras hacia su laboratorio entró abrió su casillero y tomo su traje.

 **INDUSTRIAS STAGG**

Joe, Eddie y Simon todavía se estaban cubriendo detras de un montacargas, mientras los tres hombres enmascarados seguian disparando "sacalo de aqui yo te cubro" Joe dijo mientras agarraba su pistola y miraba a Eddie "¿Listo? vete".

Joe se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar rápidamente mientras Eddie ponía a Stagg a salvo, antes de que Joe le diera a uno de los hombres armados para después ponerse a cubierto nuevamente, Joe miro por encima de la cobertura para ver al hombre armado quitarse la máscara y ver que era Danton Black antes de que Joe se sorprendiera, Danton Comenzó a vibrar y otro Danton Black salió de su cuerpo

Joe noto que el nuevo Black recogía el arma, y los tres comenzaron a moverse hacia él disparando. Naruto llegó y les quitó las armas para después de dos ganchos y un codazo los tres salieran volando al suelo.

Dejando caer las armas Naruto miro a Joe "¡Vete!"

"No" Joe dijo mirando a Naruto.

"¿Es enserio?" Naruto pregunto mientras Joe se negaba a irse, en un instante Naruto saco a Joe y volvio a entrar para ver a Danton de pie "Quien quiera que seas entrégate"

"Lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer" Danton dijo mientras se formaban dos nuevas versiones de si mismo "Hasta que Simon Stagg este muerto"

Naruto miro al que estaba en el medio y aceleró dándole un codazo en la barbilla rompiendole el cuello, seguido de una patada giratoria mando a otro a un estante para después golpear al original en el estómago causando que esté saltará mientras otros dos clones aparecían.

"Esto tiene que ser el karma por mis clones de sombra" Naruto dijo mientras veía aun clon que intentaba flanquearlo, pero un codazo en la nariz envio al clon al suelo para después Naruto saltara por un golpe en el estómago, con un gruñido comenzo a bloquear todos los golpes, mientras Danton creo 5 clones mas y todos empezaron a golpear a Naruto abrumandolo, Naruto gruño cuándo se vio obligado a arrodillarse.

"Maldita sea" Naruto gruñó y aceleró haciendo que en un destello de velocidad hiciera retroceder a los clones mientras el se alejaba.

 **5 MILLAS DESPUES**

Naruto se detuvo en seco y se quitó la máscara mientras se agarraba la cabeza ya que experimentaba otra ola de mareo "Espero que Cisco tenga una solución a mi problema" el dijo

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Naruto se sentó en los laboratorios mientras Caitlin limpiaba su ceja y Cisco limpiaba el traje "Tienes sangre en mi traje" Cisco dijo causando que Naruto se riera.

"Es de los otros" Naruto dijo mientras agradecia a Caitlin con una sonrisa ella dio un paso atrás y hablo "Otro metahumano no tan amigable"

"Su nombre es Danton Black. Es un biogenetista especializado en clonaciónt terapéutica Cultiva nuevos órganos para reemplazar a los que fallan" Wells leyo el perfil de Danton.

"Al parecer Stagg robó su investigación y luego lo despidió" Caitlin agrego.

"Vi a Danton crear duplicados de su propio cuerpo" Naruto dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

"Eso es bastante irónico el tipo se especializo en clonación y ahora puede hacer copias de si mismo" dijo cisco mientras caminaba.

"pudo haber estado experimentado consigo mismo cuando la materia oscura fué liberada por la explosión del acelerador de partículas" explicó Wells

"Conozcan al capitán clon" Cisco irrumpió causando que todos los miraran confundidos.

"¿Que?" pregunto Naruto

"No te preocupes se me ocurrira algo mas genial" Cisco dijo ocasionando que Naruto negara con la cabeza y comenzara a irse.

"A donde vas" Wells pregunto.

"Hasta que no pueda usar mi velocidad sin marearme, no sere bueno en una pelea con Black asi que hasta que ustedes tengan algo que ayude yo estare al margen" Dijo Naruto antes de irse.

 **2 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **CC JITTERS**

Naruto entró a Jitters para ver a Iris y a Eddie y noto que Eddie estaba en la televisión "Buen trabajo Eddie" Naruto felicito a Eddie mientras Iris se giró hacia el.

"Nah, lugar correcto momento correcto" Eddie se encogió de hombros con modestia.

"no te quedes corto hoy fuiste un héroe" Dijo Naruto

"La CCPD aun tiene un asesino suelto debería volver al recinto" dijo Eddie dirigiéndose a Iris y Naruto se dirigió a una mesa.

"Bueno" dijo Iris mientras ella y Eddie compartieron un beso y cuando Eddie se fue ella se acercó a Naruto ""¿Asi que viniste aquí por cafeína o finalmente vas decirme que pasa contigo?"

"un poco de ambos, pero ¿podria conseguir algo de comer? me estoy muriendo de hambre" Naruto pidio

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Iris se acercó a Naruto con un vaso de agua, mientras 6 platos estaban apilados frente a el "Supongo que estabas hambriento" Iris dijo.

"me quitó el estrés comiendo" dijo Naruto

"Ok" Iris dijo sentándose

"Vine a decir que lo siento. Y tienes razon he estado distante" Dijo Naruto

"correcto" Iris asintió

"y fui un idiota" Naruto agregó

"Deberías disculparte mas a menudo, eres realmente sensacional" dijo Iris haciendo que Naruto sonriera mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua "entonces ¿que ibas a decirme el otro dia?"

"decidí publicar un libro" dijo Naruto

"¿De verdad?" Iris pregunto con una ceja alzada

"Si, ¿Porque parece que estás teniendo dificultades en creer eso?" pregunto Naruto mirando la cara de Iris.

"Déjame leerlo" Iris dijo, Naruto sonrió antes de buscar en su mochila y sacar un manuscrito de 498 paginas.

"Crónicas de un Shinobi" Iris leyo

"Leelo y me dices lo que piensas" Naruto dijo antes de preguntar "¿Tuviste suerte al encontrar un nuevo tema para tu artículo?"

"Si y es algo que realmente me interesa" Iris dijo emocionada mientras llevaba a Naruto hacia su laptop "Se que esto va a parecer una locura, pero ha estado en internet toda la semana en un incendió de un edificio, en un atracó a un banco incluso la otra noche cuando esos ladrones le dispararon al guardia de seguridad el dijo que de repente fue llevado afuera. Algo alla afuera está salvando a la gente".

"Pensé que estabas tomando periodismo, esto parece mas a ciencia ficción" Dijo Naruto al ver que Iris estaba escribiendo sobre sus hazañas.

"Desde que te conozco crees en lo imposible. ¿Y si tuvieras razón sobre la noche en que tu madre y Barry murieron?" Iris pregunto haciendo que Naruto suspirara y se pasara una mano por su pelo antes de que sonara el teléfono.

"¿Hola que tal?" pregunto Naruto contestando su teléfono.

"Necesito que vengas a S.T.A.R Labs ahora mismo" Caitlin pidió con urgencia mientras ella y Cisco se paraban frente a Danton Black.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS S.T.A.R LABS**

Naruto entró ala corteza para ver a Danton asi que aceleró y lo levantó en el aire "¡Nate cálmate todo esta bien!" Caitlin dijo

"No esta bien ¿como llego aqui?" pregunto Naruto

"Yo lo crecí un poco" Caitlin dijo

"¿Eh?" pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada mientras retrocedía y dejaba caer a Danton para mirar a Caitlin.

"Es una de sus replicas" Wells dijo rodando hacía la corteza.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste crecer?" pregunto Naruto viendo a Caitlin

"Aisle una muestra de la sangre de Black que tenía tu traje para ver si podía desencadenar el proceso de cultivo in vitro y asi ver cómo se multiplica Black" Caitlin explicó mientras caminaba hacía su computadora para mostrarle a Naruto lo que hizo, después caminó hacia el clon "Asi que expuse las células a un gel con proteína y comenzaron a replicarse en esto"

Naruto comenzó a empujar al clon "¿por que no esta haciendo nada"

"Hicimos una exploración cerebral. Las funciones involuntarias estan activadas y poco mas" Wells dijo.

"Creemos que esta actuando como un receptor" Cisco dijo

"Los clones son un cáscaron vacio de Black. Apaga al Black real y apagaras a los clones" Caitlin dijo

"Un poco como Nagato y sus seis caminos". Naruto pensó antes de preguntar "¿como sabemos cual es el verdadero Danton Black?"

"Eso se me ocurrió dado a tu desmayó. Black tiene límites igual que tú. El control de todos eso clones requiere una tremenda cantidad de fuerza fisica, asi que busca al que muestre signos de debilidad o fatiga" Caitlin dijo

"Es solo una teoría, pero una que podrias poner a prueba, Sr Allen" Wells dijo

Cisco se acerco con una barra de proteína "Ademas, preparé estas barra de proteína con alto contenido calórico para que mantengas tu metabolismo arriba".

Naruto asintió y tomo la barra justo cuando el clon se movió causando que Caitlin gritara, rápidamente Naruto le dio una patada giratoria al clon mandandolo a las computadoras justo cuándo Joe llego y le disparó.

"¿Algunos mas de ellos?" Joe pregunto

"No" Caitlin dijo

"El principal esta en movimiento, debe estar convocando a sus clones para la batalla" dijo Naruto

"Y se donde fue convocado, en industrias Stagg" Joe dijo mientras Naruto enarcaba una ceja.

"¿Estas de acuerdo en esto?" pregunto Naruto

"Eres terco y testarudo, pero eres una buena persona. Entonces, si quieres hacer esto, entonces te apoyaré. Tienes que hacerlo, lo entiendo. Asi que por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que te digo. Hazlo, ve a detenerlo" Joe dijo

Naruto sonrió mientras abría su barra de proteínas y caminaba hacía su traje y en un estallido de velocidad se fue.

 **INDUSTRIAS STAGG**

Simon estaba en su oficina cuando escuchó los disparos, al entrar a su vestíbulo se detuvo en shock al ver a Danton y sus clones, la codicia lo lleno de inmediato al imaginar lo que haria si podía capturarlo y explotar su habilidad "Hola Danton" saludo con una sonrisa codiciosa que se borró de inmediato cuando vio que los tres alzaron sus armas.

"Adiós Simon" Danton y sus clones dijeron antes de disparar, pero Naruto llegó y agarró a Simon y lo dejo en su oficina.

"Quédate quieto viejo" Naruto dijo antes de regresar al vestíbulo y ver a 30 Dantons caminando "Los clones de sombra serian realmente útiles en este momento".

"¡Oye!" Naruto dijo llamando la atención, mientras el empezaba a correr entre los clones, tratando de encontrar al verdadero Danton "Bajen las armas y asi podemos hablar de esto. El viejo pudo haber robado tu investigación pero no arrojes tu vida al caño por un fraude, cuando se te podría ocurrir algo mejor"

"¿Crees que esto es sobre mi investigación?" Danton pregunto mientras Naruto vio que los clones se le acercaban asi que aceleró mientras daba puñetazos en el estómago y unas patadas en la rotula hasta que pudo llegar a un punto de ventaja donde podría localizar al original "Esto se trata de Elizabeth ella era mi esposa".

Naruto quería moverse pero con su experiencia en el uso de clones sabría que seria difícil "Ella tenia una enfermedad coronaria degenerativa. Habia estado en la lista de trasplantes durante años, pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, así que si no podía conseguirle un nuevo corazón .."

"Ibas a hacerle uno. Admirable" Naruto felicitó antes de que los clones le dispararan, pero el atrapó las balas con facilidad.

Danton al ver que las armas no servian hizo mas clones "Estaba tan cerca, pero Stagg robo mi investigación, para que el pudiera cosechar la gloria. Y yo tuve que enterrar a mi mejor amigo, ahora estoy solo"

"Boo hoo, no eres el único que a estado solo" Naruto dijo mientras aceleraba al único que habia visto sudar. Tomo a Danton de la cabeza y lo arrojó sobre un escritorio rompiendo este en dos.

Naruto miro hacia atras para ver a los clones inconscientes "Encontré al original, y lo noquee, asi que ¿que hago con el ahora?"

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer con Danton

 **INDUSTRIAS STAGG**

"¿Chicos?" pregunto Naruto antes de que Danton se levantara y saltara por la ventana mientras Naruto aceleró y tomo su brazo "¿Que demonios estas haciendo?"

"¡SUELTAME!" Danton grito mientras sacaba una hoja oculta de su cintura y trataba de apuñalar a Naruto solo para que este lo soltará.

"Cabron" dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el vestíbulo para ver como desaparecian los clones, asi que se encogió de hombros y regreso a S.T.A.R Labs.

 **LUEGO**

 **CCPD**

Naruto estaba en su laboratorio después de estar en S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto terminó su informe, suspiro y miró su teléfono, pero levantó la vista cuando Joe entro con 3 pizzas grandes "¿Hambriento?" Joe pregunto.

"Siempre" dijo Naruto haciendo que Joe se acercara con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos pepperoni, aceitunas y jalapeño como a ti te gustan" Joe dijo lo que ocasionó que Naruto sonriera.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto frotándose las manos para tomar una rebanada.

"Te equivocaste" Joe dijo de pie junto al tablero de Naruto.

"He estado equivocado mucho esta semana. Tendrás que ser mas específico"

"Dijiste que una de las cosas que te impulsaba a correr por ahi era que no podias ayudar a tu padre" Joe dijo mientras quitaba el mapa de Central City para mostrar la pared extraña de Naruto "Puedes ayudarlo, podemos. Vamos a descubrir quien o que mató a tu madre y a Barry esa noche. Y luego vamos a sacar a tu padre de la cárcel. Juntos"

Naruto sonrió antes de ponerse serio y levantarse "Joe lo que dije sobre que no eres mi padre-"

"Nate, lo se. Se que no soy tu padre" Joe interrumpido.

"Tienes razón no lo eres. Tu eres el hombre que me alimentó y me vistió. El que me ayudaba con mi tarea, el que me enseñó a conducir y el que me enseñó a afeitarme y que me dejo en la universidad. Eso suena mucho como un padre para mi" Naruto dijo mientras Joe sonreía y respiraba profundamente para evitar llorar, Joe puso de nuevo el mapa y se sentó justo cuando Iris entraba con el manuscrito de Naruto, los tres se sentaron a comer pizza y hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**

 **COMO NOTARON YA SE EMPIEZAN A VER LOS CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA CANNON DE FLASH, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRÁ MAS NOTORIEDAD. YA QUE NO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS SERAN IGUALES A LA SERIE.**

 **Y LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO EN TRAER ESTE CAPÍTULO TRADUCIDO, TRATARE DE SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO POR SEMANA O TALVEZ CADA DOS SEMANAS COMENTEN CADA CUANDO LES GUSTARÍA QUE SUBIERA UN CAPÍTULO TRADUCIDO. Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES, YA QUE APENAS ME ESTOY ACOSTUMBRANDO A ESCRIBIR MAS FORMAL, A Y COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ LA TRADUCCION Y SI HAY ALGO MAL ESCRITO FAVOR DE AVISARME Y LO ARREGLARE**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO EN LEER ESTA TRADUCCION, POR SI NO SABIAN ESTE FIC ES DE SHAWN129 VISITEN SU PERFIL YA QUE TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS.**


	3. Capitulo 3: The Mist

**AQUÍ TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO RESPONDERE ALGUNAS COSAS AL FINAL.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR SU HISTORIA SI QUIEREN VER MAS FIC COMO ESTE VISITEN SU PERFIL YA QUE TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O DE FLASH EL AUTOR DE ESTE FIC ES SHAWN129 YO SIMPLEMENTE HICE LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE FIC AL ESPAÑOL**

 **CAPITULO 3: THE MIST**

 **2 DIAS DESPUÉS**

 **CCPD**

Naruto ignoró toda la charla que había en el departamento de policía, solo miraba su teléfono esperando a que su editor le respondiera, ya que ayer había entregado su manuscrito, levantando la vista vio como Iris tropezaba con el, haciendo que ella soltara los cafés que tenia, Naruto la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, mientras Joe atrapaba los cafés antes de que tocarán el suelo.

"Nate, mira por donde vas" Joe dijo

"Mi error ¿estas bien Iris?" Naruto pregunto mientras soltaba a Iris, ella se giró y asintió ante la pregunta.

"Sí, gracias por atraparme". Dijo Iris ocasionando que Naruto sonriera y asintiera.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Naruto

"Estoy asegurándome que mis dos chicos favoritos tengan cafeína" Dijo Iris haciendo que Naruto sonría, Naruto tomo un cafe y antes de que pudiera hablar Eddie hablo.

"Ese croissant de chocolate es para mi"

"No, es todo mio" Iris dijo, mientras Naruto miraba su celular hasta que las alarmas sonaron.

"Todas las unidades disponibles respondan. Hay un 2-11 en progreso en el National Bank de Central City. Se advierte que el sospechoso parece haber aumentado su fuerza, debe tener algún tipo de estimulo".

Joe le dirigió una mirada a Naruto y hablo "Vamos Eddie eso esta a menos de una milla de aqui" Joe tomo su chaqueta y se fue con Eddie

"Deberias ir a Jitters, ya que parece que mi día comienza temprano" Dijo Naruto.

"Ok, todavía iremos al cine esta noche ¿verdad?" Iris pregunto.

"Por supuesto".Naruto sonrió antes de despedirse con la mano y después dirigirse a su laboratorio, mientras que Iris salio del lugar, Tan pronto como Naruto se perdió de vista, tiro su cafe y después aceleró.

 **AFUERA**

Iris salió a la calle con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía su croissant, ella veia a una mujer que caminaba con 6 perros y vio como esta perdió el control de las correas, haciendo que los perros salgan corriendo.

"Esperen regre..." En un borron rojo todos los perros estaban de regreso con la chica "...sen". Iris miro el borrón con una sonrisa antes de que este doblara en una esquina.

 **NATIONAL BANK DE CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto se detuvo y vio a un hombre grande en un leotardo y que estaba sosteniendo una mancuerna grande "Bonito disfraz" el hombre dijo.

"Gracias, bonito bigote".Naruto devolvió el elogio, antes de mirar la bolsa de dinero que el hombre sostenía "Por favor devuelve el dinero y entregate".

"Raah" el hombre trato de golpear a Naruto con su mancuerna, pero Naruto lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio una patada en el estómago y lo envio volando a un pilar.

"Eres rapido" dijo el hombre de pie mientras con un gruñido saco una pastilla azul.

"Duh" Naruto dijo sarcásticamente antes de acelerar y con un salto, le dio una palmada al hombre en la barbilla para que no tomara la pastilla, Naruto recogió la píldora y regreso a su laboratorio justo cuando Joe y Eddie llegaban junto con otros policías.

 **NARRACIÓN DE NARUTO**

Esta era mi vida ahora, acelerando por mi ciudad y deteniendo a los criminales, cosas con las que solia soñar cuando era un estudiante. Ser un héroe y detener a los malos no esta nada mal sobretodo por que antes de esto mi vida era algo aburrida. Aunque siento que todavia me falta algo.

 **CINE VOGUE**

Naruto e Iris salieron del cine mientras Iris comia su cubo mediano de palomitas de maiz "Esa fue una de las peores películas de zombies de la historia". Naruto dijo con un suspiro.

"Ni siquiera le prestaste atención a la película, estabas tan ocupado recogiendo números". Iris dijo

"Era eso o quedarse dormido" dijo Naruto mientras se encogia de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿vas a llamar a alguna de ellas?" Iris pregunto

"No lo se, lo voy pensar". Dijo Naruto

"De todos modos estoy mas interesada en la asombrosa noticia" dijo Iris mientras le daba un codazo a Nathan.

"¿Es por eso del rayo?" pregunto Naruto

"Esta ahi afuera. La gente esta hablando de el". Irís dijo

"¿Como sabes siquiera que es un el? Tal vez sea una ella" Respondió Naruto

"Es un hombre, ¿Ok? sabes que soy muy intuitiva con este tipo de cosas. Lo vi esta mañana, afuera de la estación de policía, y alguien incluso publicó una foto después de haber sido salvado de un accidente automovilístico" Iris dijo mientras Naruto se detenía y ella caminó delante de el, saco su teléfono y lo enseño a Naruto. "Es un borrón rojo que sale de la escena. Aqui ¿que ves?" dijo Iris sosteniendo su teléfono.

Naruto levantó una ceja al ver la foto de Eddie "Veo la llamada de tu novio". Dijo Naruto

Iris levantó una ceja y miró su teléfono para ver que tenía que el tenía razon "Oh, Deberia contestar, me quedare en su casa esta noche y se supone que me dejara una llave en algun lugar" dijo mientras respodia el teléfono "Hola amor. ¿Que pasa?, no mucho solo salí con Nate ¿Ya saliste?"

Naruto suspiró antes de ver a un grupo de chicas que pasaban a su lado sonriéndole, con una sonrisa estaba por acercarse pero su teléfono sono "Hola" dijo Naruto

"Código 2-37 en bulevar Waid" dijo Cisco por teléfono

"¿Indecencia publica?" pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada.

"Espera, creo que es 2-39" Cisco corrigió

"¿Estacionarse ilegalmente?"

"Hombre malo, armado, huyendo en un auto. Ahora ve" Caitlin dijo antes de que Naruto mirara a Iris y se aseguro que nadie mas lo estaba viendo y aceleró.

 **CALLE**

Dos policías que iban en una patrulla persiguieron al sospechoso y cuando se acercaron, el sospechoso saco su arma y abrió fuego. "Tiene un arma ¡cuidado!"

Naruto que estaba corriendo, vio la persecución y rápidamente alcanzó al sospechoso y lo saco de su auto, para después ponerlo esposado en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

"A donde se fue" pregunto un policia viendo que el vehículo se detenia lentamente, el policía y su compañero miraron atras y vieron al sospechoso desconcertado "¿Que rayos?".

 **CINE VOGUE**

Naruto se detuvo aun con el teléfono, mientras Iris aun estaba de espaldas

"Ya me encargué de eso, ahora los dos vallan a casa o salgan a divertirse" Naruto les dijo a Caitlin y Cisco antes de colgar justo cuando Iris volteo.

"Eddie dice hola" Iris dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Que bueno" dijo Naruto abtes de mirar alrededor "¿Quieres comer algo? me siento un poco hambriento".

"Después de la barbacoa de antes de la película y las palomitas extra grandes que tenías en la película ¿como no estas gordo?" pregunto Iris

"He estado haciendo ejercicio" dijo Naruto mientras movia a Iris

"Ah, ok" dijo Iris con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba a Naruto con el hombro, el simplemente puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **CCPD**

Naruto entró al departamento de policía para ver al policía de anoche presumiendo de un arresto que nunca hizo "Y que paso" pregunto uno de los policias

"Lo interceptamos en la octava. Quiero decir el sospechoso ya estaba en el asiento trasero antes de que supiera lo que paso" el policía mintió

"Felicitaciones Paulson, por el arresto de anoche" Joe felicitó mientras se acercaba

"ven mas tarde, Joe. Te dare clases de conducir" Paulson dijo mientras se marchaba.

"Mentirosos, ni siquiera lo atraparon anoche, fui yo" dijo Naruto

"lo supuse" Joe dijo caminando con Naruto al laboratorio del rubio "simplemente no me di cuenta que estabas ayudando a la gente por la gloria"

"No es eso, es solo que mantener todo esto en secreto de Iris es mas difícil de lo que imaginé" Dijo Naruto

"Lo se, pero es mas seguro de esta manera. Ademas, tu y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer" Joe dijo

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto observó a Joe el cual puso una caja en su escritorio "La evidencia del caso de mi madre y Barry" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Joe.

"Me lo trajeron del almacenamiento" Joe Dijo.

"Joe, he pasado por esta caja mil veces" Naruto dijo mientras juntaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tu historia sobre lo que sucedió realmente esa noche, los rayos el hombre que estaba ahi, pense que era un niño tratando de proteger a su padre de prisión". Joe dijo mientras se giraba para mirar la foto de Nora y Barry que Naruto tenia en la pared "pero ahora que se que todo es verdad, vamos a revisar cada fragmento de evidencia hasta que encontremos algo que nos ayude, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo"

Naruto suspiro justo cuando Eddie entro "Nate, Joe, tenemos varios homicidios"

dijo haciendo que ambos lo miraran "¿Conocen a la familia del crimen Darbinyan?"

Naruto y Joe se miraron antes de seguir a Eddie a la escena del crímen.

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Naruto estaba arrodillado recorriendo la escena del crímen, todos los sospechosos habían sido asesinados por gas venenoso, pero no había recipientes o contenedores alrededor de la escena. "Nate" Naruto miro a Joe "Algo".

"Todos tienen signos de hipoxia histotoxica. Las células en sus cuerpos no pudieron reutilizar el oxígeno, esto es consistente con la exposición a gas venenoso" dijo Naruto

"¿Que tipo de veneno?" Joe pregunto

"No se específicamente cual todavía, pero tendre que examinar el pulmón, a si puedo reducir la lista, pero Joe esto es un trabajo meta-"

"La única salida fue bloqueada desde adentro, los atraparon". Eddie dijo mientras Naruto y Joe lo miraban "Pense que introdujeron el gas desde el exterior, pero los testigos no vieron nada"

"Eddie ¿te importaría volver a preguntar?" Alguien tuvo que haber visto algo" Joe le dijo a Eddie el cual asintió y se fue mientras, Joe volteó con Naruto el cual se puso de pie.

"Un metahumano de estar detrás de todo esto. Mira el jefe colapso en la mesa" Naruto dijo antes de señalar otro cadaver. "Este tipo se alejo 10 pies de distancia, este otro tipo tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse y disparar tres veces en la ventana tratando de romper el vidrio antes de morir. Pero si todo comenzó en el mismo lugar, todos deberian haber sido afectados por el gas al mismo tiempo, pero en cambio todo es como si..."

"fueran atacados uno por uno" Joe termino y Naruto simplemente asintió "Mi instinto me dice que si tu y yo queremos resolver esto necesitaremos ayuda"

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

 **S.T.A R LABS**

Naruto y Joe observaron como Caitlin, Cisco y Wells habian entrado en su modo nerd completo gracias al nuevo metahumano. Al mirar a Joe, Naruto vio que se veía confundido por los términos que estaban diciendo "se emocionan mucho con estas cosas" dijo Naruto

"Lo unico que me emociona es poner criminales tras las rejas. Excepto que Iron Heigts no esta equipado para manejar metahumano" Joe dijo

"Cierto, si tuviéramos un lugar para poner a Multiplex, el probablemente estaría vivo en este momento" dijo Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Hay un lugar aqui que podría contenerlos" Cisco dijo mientras miraba a Caitlin y a Wells.

"No puedes estar hablando encerio" Caitlin dijo mientras miraba a Cisco "Quiero decir, no hemos estado ahi desde que... fue acordonado"

"Cisco tiene razon" Wells dijo asintiendo con la cabeza "Podría modificarse para actuar como una prisión improvisada"

"¿Que podría?" pregunto Naruto

"El acelerador de partículas" Wells dijo mirando a Naruto y a Joe, mientras miraba a Caitlin la cuál parecía triste "Caitlin, vamos a bajar al anillo del acelerador" Wells dijo mientras retrocedía y se detuvo y miró a Caitlin, la cuál estaba mirando el suelo "Caitlin... Caitlin". Caitlin finalmente miro a Wells "¿Me escuchaste? bajaremos al anillo del acelerador".

Caitlin iba a declinar pero Naruto se adelantó "En realidad, podria usar la ayuda de Caitlin para identificar el gas venenoso" dijo mientras veía a Wells y ocasionaba que Caitlin soltara un supiro de alivio.

"Está bien" Wells asintió

"¿estás bien con ésto?" pregunto Naruto mirando a Caitlin la cual sonrió

"Vamos" Caitlin dijo caminando, mientras Naruto la seguía.

 **CCPD**

"Bienvenida al CCPD". Dijo Naruto mientras conducía a Caitlin por la estación.

"Asi que este es tu trabajo diario". Caitlin dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Si". Naruto dijo antes de que tuviera que dar un paso atrás cuando un policía pasaba con un criminal.

"Voy a arrancarles los corazones y me los comeré" El criminal dijo

"Que encantador" Caitlin dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que Naruto sonriera antes de que una oficial latina le pusiera una pistola en el pecho.

"Nate, necesito las huellas de esta pistola pronto" la mujer dijo antes de preguntar "¿Y cuando me vas a devolver la llamada como dijiste?".

"Michelle, te hablo cuando tenga tiempo, es que he estado ocupado lo siento" dijo Naruto

"Esperare por eso" Michelle dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el trasero a Naruto para después irse.

Naruto miro a Caitlin, la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa "Ni una palabra a nadie" dijo Naruto dijo mientras caminaba, Caitlin sonrío y lo siguió hasta su laboratorio para ayudarlo.

 **CASA DE JOE**

Joe estaba en la mesa del comedor, mirando el video del interrogatorio de Henry en su laptop.

 **VÍDEO**

 _Henry se sentó esposado en una mesa mientras explicaba lo que le sucedió a su esposa e hijo "El rayo estaba en la casa, baje las escaleras cuando escuché los gritos de mi hijo" Henry dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar "B-Barry estaba en el suelo encima de un charco de su propia sangre, y cuando Nathan intentó correr con su madre, desapareció y fue entonces cuando vi a mi esposa sangrando"_

 _"Tus huellas estaban en el arma homicida" el detective dijo_

 _"¡Necesitaba estabilizar el cuchillo! ¡soy un medico! ¡estaba tratando de salvarla! ¡no mate a mi esposa ni a mi hijo! ¡Joe diles! ¡tu me conoces! ¡Nuestros hijos son amigos! ¡diles Joe!"_

Joe levantó la vista cuándo escuchó a Iris bajar las escaleras y rápidamente cerro su laptop "¿quiero saber lo que estás viendo?" Pregunto ella

"Es solo trabajo" Joe mintió con una sonrisa "Algunos casos antiguos que no fueron archivados correctamente"

Iris miro a su papá, antes de que ambos vieran a la puerta ya que estaban tocando, Iris se acercó a la puerta mientras Joe la miraba, Iris abrió para ver a Eddie con una sonrisa mientras intentaba besarla.

"Detective ¿que hace aqui?" Iris pregunto, haciendo que Eddie frunciera el ceño, mientras Iris miraba a Joe y Eddie parecía sorprendido de ver a su compañero.

"Joe pensé que estabas en la morgue" Eddie dijo

"Decidí traer algo de trabajo a casa" Joe dijo mientras caminaba hacia Eddie "¿Porque estas aqui?"

"Si, bueno, te he estado buscando" Eddie mintió con un suspiro, mientras Joe levantó una ceja "Pense que talvez podríamos volver a la escena del crimen, volver y examinar a ver si nos perdimos algo. Siempre trabajo en el caso ¿Verdad? eso es lo que me enseñaste"

"Wow, has estado escuchando" Joe dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su chaqueta "Bien, hagámoslo"

"¿Te importa si uso tu baño?" Eddie pregunto

"Es la primera puerta a la derecha, te espero en el auto" Joe dijo antes de besar la mejilla de Iris "Adios bebe"

"Adios papá" dijo Iris y cerro la puerta detrás de Joe después volteó hacia Eddie.

"Esta bien, esto tiene que parar, vine aqui para sorprender a mi novia, y ahora tengo que ir a la escena de un crímen con su padre, esto no es la tarde que estaba planeando". Eddie dijo

"Lo se, es solo que este no es el momento para decírselo" Iris dijo

"¿Cuando sera el momento?" Eddie pregunto

"Conozco a mi papá, nos va a matar" Iris dijo

"En este momento, tu lo estas haciendo" dijo Eddie antes de irse y cerrar la puerta mientras Iris suspiraba.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **2007 CASA DE JOE**

Naruto e Iris de 18 años, estaban en el sofa de la sala de estar. Iris estaba a horcajadas sobre Naruto, el cuál tenía sus manos en el trasero de ella, apretándolo de vez en cuando, mientras que las manos de ella bajaban los pantalones cortos de Naruto, dando caricias en su entre pierna. Iris de repente se aparto y miro hacia arriba mientras escuchaba ruidos de pasos.

Iris inmediatamente se bajo de Naruto y agarró una manta, se sento en una silla y encendió el televisor mientras se ponía la camisa.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido antes de suspirar y colocar una almohada en su regazo, justo cuando Joe entraba a la sala "Hola, chicos" Joe saludo

"Hola/Hola papá" dijeron Naruto e Iris.

Joe se adentro en su casa mientras alborotaba el cabello de Naruto, el simplemente abofeteo la mano de Joe "hombre, deja de jugar" dijo Naruto

"Relájate, tu cabello nunca cambia, has estado aqui desde que tenias 11 años, y nunca he visto crecer tu cabello fuera de ese estilo. Apuesto a que las chicas de Starling andan detras de ti" Joe dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofa "Entonces ¿Debería esperar que traigas a tu novia a la casa pronto?"

"En realidad yo..." Comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo de decir algo cuando vio a Iris negar con la cabeza detrás de Joe, frunció el ceño mientras tenía un brillo molesto en sus ojos "Ire al MIT en unos dias, asi que talvez"

Iris miró a Naruto en shock, mientras Joe sonrió con orgullo "Eso es genial, dejame cambiarme y saldremos a comer" Joe dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Naruto gruño, se levantó y salió, mientras la puerta se cerraba Iris la atrapó y salió "No me dijiste nada sobre el MIT" dijo Iris despues de haber cerrado la puerta detras de ella.

"Por qué no tenía planeado ir" respondió Naruto

"¿Que cambió tu decisión?" dijo Iris

"Tu lo hiciste" dijo Naruto mirando a Iris "no entiendo por que quieres mantener lo que tenemos en secreto ¿Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Iris

"Entonces ¿cual es la razón?" pregunto Naruto

"Nate, no quiero ser la razón por la cual tu y mi papá se distancien. Tu eres el hijo que siempre quiso, si descubre que estamos saliendo, eso podría cambiar la relación de ustedes dos y yo no...No quiero que pase eso" Iris dijo, mientras Naruto fruncia el ceño.

"Todo eso es bonito, pero no estoy bien si mantengo mis sentimientos por ti en secreto. Ya hemos pasado por esto cuando teníamos 13 años, y entendí que no le contaramos a Joe por que aun éramos jóvenes pero ahora somos adultos. Ya no puedo aceptar que seamos un secreto" Naruto dijo, el camino hacia ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla "Te amo y eso nunca cambiara, pero creo que sera mejor que seamos amigos, hasta que decidas decirle a Joe sobre nuestros sentimientos"

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Iris suspiro mientras se sacudía el recuerdo, Esa fue la última vez que ella y Naruto salieron como pareja, ya que cuando estaban solteros tenían relaciones sexuales nada mas. No podía perder a otro novio por su miedo.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CCPD**

 **LABORATORIO DE NARUTO**

El análisis del teteji se había completado al 84%, mientras Naruto le había enseñado a Caitlin a pelear con un sacó de boxeo, había acelerado a su casa por algo de ropa de entrenamiento.

"Todavía no me has dicho por qué estoy haciendo esto" Caitlin dijo con un gruñido mientras golpeaba la bolsa dos veces.

"Porqué, me sentiría mejor si tu y Cisco pueden defenderse, ya que me veo teniendo muchos enemigos y si uno descubriera quien soy, podria ponerlos en peligro" dijo Naruto mientras sostenía el saco de boxeo.

Caitlin asintió y lanzo 3 golpes y una patada alta eso hizo que Naruto alzara una ceja por tal flexibilidad, Caitlin noto eso y se encogió de hombros "solía hacer gimnasia y yoga"

Naruto sonrió antes de que Caitlin se acercara a una mesa mientras se quitaba la cinta de los puños. Naruto comenzó a golpear el saco pero se detuvo y miro a Caitlin "¿Puedo preguntarte algo que no tienes que contestar?"

Quitando la botella de agua de sus labios, Caitlin hablo "Mi tipo de pregunta menos favorita" Caitlin dijo, mientras Naruto sonreía y quitaba la pesada bolsa "Dispara" dijo Caitlin.

"Tu prometido ¿como era el?" pregunto Naruto mientras la miraba "Es solo que, nunca hablas de el".

Caitlin sonrió mientras se recostaba en el escritorio de Naruto "Nos conocimos cuando estábamos trabajando en el acelerador de partículas. El era ingeniero estructural, le gustaba bromear sobre que era básicamente un fontanero muy caro" Caitlin dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto prestaba atención y sonreía "Eramos muy diferentes, es posible que hayas notado que soy un poco... extraña. Ronnie sabia como hacerme reír, solia decir que éramos como fuego y hielo, se suponía que el no debería estar ahí. Solo estaba ahí por mí, si no hubiera..."Caitlin dejo de hablar por que le dolía hablar de eso, pero la computadora emitió un pitido que hizo que los dos se acercarán a ver. "No hay ningún residuo de gas venenoso o de otro tipo en el tejido" dijo Caitlin

"Maldición eso significa que tendremos que conseguir una nueva muestra" dijo Naruto

"Espera, esto no puede ser correcto" Caitlin dijo mientras miraba el informe más a fondo "esto dice que hay dos cadenas distintas de ADN en el tejido"

"Cómo entró el ADN de otra persona a los pulmones de la víctima" pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CENTRAL CITY**

Una mujer caminaba con una bolsa roja y hablaba por teléfono "Termine mi lista de casos y vine al centro comercial por tu vestido" dijo la mujer riendo antes dede habl "Soy una gran madre. Te vere en la cena cariño"

La mujer colgo el teléfono y caminó hacia el ascensor, mientras un hombre calvo que llevaba una chaqueta negra la veía y después la siguío.

 **CCPD**

 **LABORATORIO DE NARUTO**

Naruto y Caitlin estaban aún en la computadora después de haber revisado la muestra a través de la base de datos "No hay ninguna coincidencia de ADN en la base de datos" dijo Naruto

"No entiendo ¿por que un ataque químico dejaría el ADN de otra persona en la víctima?" Caitlin pregunto mientras Naruto tenía un pensamiento.

"¿Que tal si el metahumano que estamos buscando no controla el gas? ¿Y si se convierte en el?" pregunto Naruto

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CENTRAL CITY**

La mujer entro al ascensor mientras veia su teléfono, antes de que se cerrara el ascensor el hombre calvo lo detuvo y entró "Juez Howard" la mujer miro al hombre con cara de terror "Es bueno verla de nuevo"

"T-Tu moriste" Howard dijo

"Lo dice como si hubiera sido accidente" el hombre dijo con una sonrisa "Recuerda lo último que me dijo en el juzgado. Que dios se apiade de su alma".

Howard vio en shock como el hombre se convirtió en gas verde y entro en su sistema respiratorio, ella se ahogó y empezo a golpear el cristal para pedir ayuda

 **CCPD**

 **LABORATORIO DE NARUTO**

Naruto y Caitlin seguían haciendo una lluvia de ideas cuando la alarma de policía se prendió "A todas las unidades, se reporta un ataque de gas tóxico en el centro comercial de Central City"

Naruto se levantó y caminó a su casillero y sacó su bolsa "Nate, no. Todavía no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, es peligroso que vayas" Caitlin dijo

"Necesitamos una muestra del gas para crear un antídoto, reunete conmigo en S.T.A.R Labs" dijo Naruto

"¡Nate!"

"Caitlin, tengo que ir" dijo Naruto antes de acelerar, Caitlin suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CENTRAL CITY**

Naruto se apresuró a entrar, y desde su perspectiva todos estaban quietos, el rápidamente se arrodillo ante la juez para ver que daba su último respiro, lo que hizo que el suspirara, antes de voltear a ver a todos lados y notar una neblina verde salir por la salida de emergencia

Corriendo por el pasillo, Naruto vio que la neblina se transformaba en un hombre que llevaba uniforme de Iron Heigts "Hey calvo" Naruto hablo haciendo que el hombre se detuviera y volteará hacia el "Mataste a esa mujer"

"Ella merecía morir, Ahora corre. Todavía tengo un nombre en mi lista, no me hagas agregarte a ella" el hombre amenazó

Naruto soltó un gruñido antes de acelerar, soltó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al hombre, el cual se disolvió en una neblina antes de volver a formarse. "Eso es nuevo, la única oportunidad que tengo es en el contraataque" Naruto pensó rápidamente.

El hombre lanzo un gancho, pero Naruto lo esquivó e inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, después pateo la parte posterior de la rodilla del hombre y terminó con una patada giratoria inversa, que envio al hombre hasta la puerta y terminó cayendo boca abajo

El hombre gimió mientras miraba a Naruto y con una mirada furiosa se convirtió en gas y se abalanzó sobre Naruto, el cual se agachó haciendo que el gas pasara sobre el, Naruto se giro e intento idear un plan pero no podia hacer nada hasta que el sujeto fuera solido, a si que decidió obtener una muestra, de la mejor manera que sabia.

Naruto se quedó quieto cuando el gas se abalanzó otra vez, cuando el gas paso sobre el respiró un poco y se fué.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Harrison y Cisco estaban tratando de comunicarse con Naruto hasta que dicho Speedster apareció en la corteza "No puedo respirar" dijo Naruto, mientras ponia una rodilla en el suelo y jadeaba ansiosamente por aire.

"Necesita oxígeno ¡ve por el equipo de emergencias!" Wells dijo mientras ayudaba a Naruto y Cisco corría a la sala médica.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Cisco puso a Naruto en la cama con el traje abierto "¡Nate!" Caitlin gritó mientras corría .

"Abreme, el veneno todavía esta en mi" dijo Naruto

"Nos trajo una muestra" Wells dijo antes de mirar a Caitlin "Caitlin, necesitamos hacer una biopsia pulmonar para extraer una porcion activa del gas"

Caitlin miro a Naruto y hablo "Nate, no te puedo anestesiar, tu metabolismo lo quemaría"

"Por suerte me curo rápido" dijo Naruto mirando a Caitlin.

"Cisco dame la jeringa" Caitlin pidió a Cisco quien asintió mientras ella volvia a mirar a Naruto "Esto va a doler mucho"

"Es una aguja pequeña tal vez no lo sienta" dijo Cisco mientras sostenía una jeringa con una aguja grande.

"Definitivamente lo vas a sentir" Caitlin dijo mientras agarraba la aguja y la clavaba en el corazón de Naruto, el cual gruño por esto.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Con un gemido, Naruto se despertó en la cama, mirando a un lado vio a Cisco ya Caitlin "El rayo vive" dijo cisco con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto sonriera mientras miraba su pecho.

"Estarias muerto si tus células pulmonares no se regeneraran tan rápido" Caitlin dijo

"Mi pecho se sintió asi una vez en sexto grado, cuando una chica gorda se cayó encima de mí" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba.

"Esto no es una broma pudiste.." Caitlin no termino ya que Naruto tomo su brazo.

"Pero no lo hice, Ok, todavía estoy aqui" dijo Naruto suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, Caitlin simplemente lo miro y sonrio.

"Ahora que tenemos una muestra la analizaremos a si descubriremos que tipo de veneno es y quizás obtengamos una pista de su identidad" Wells dijo mientras miraba una computadora.

"O almenos que podamos evitar que se convierta en niebla" Cisco agrego antes de que pareciera emocionado "The Mist, ese es su nombre y fin de la discusión"

Con una sonrisa Naruto se puso de pie y se estiró "Tengo que irme" el dijo.

"Deberías descansar" Wells dijo.

"Estoy bien" dijo Naruto antes de acelerar, haciendo que Wells suspirara molesto.

 **1 HORA DESPUÉS**

 **APARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

Naruto estaba en su sala de estar meditando, Respirando hondo unos rayos aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, los rayos aceleraron y Naruto habrio los ojos viendo enfrente de el un clon de el mismo sentado igual.

Naruto sonrió antes de ser golpeado por una ola de agotamiento, exactamente cuando el clon explotó en muchos rayos,

cayendo sobre su espalda Naruto respiró pesadamente, recupero rápidamente el aliento y miro su puerta cuando escuchó que la estaban tocando. Naruto rápidamente se quitó el traje de Flash y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes, abrió la puerta y vio a Iris.

"¿Iris? ¿que estas haciendo aqui?" Naruto pregunto con una ceja levantada mientras ella le sonreía.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Iris estaba sentada en el sofa de Naruto, mientras el le daba una taza de café "Gracias" dijo Iris haciendo que Naruto sonriera y se sentará a su lado.

"Entonces ¿Que pasa?" pregunto Naruto

"Eddie" Dijo Iris haciendo que Naruto levante una ceja "Quiere que que le cuente a mi papá sobre nosotros"

"Oh" dijo Naruto

"Esto es lo mismo que arruinó nuestra relación ¿Cres que debería decirle a mi papá?" Iris pregunto

"Eres una mujer mayor, Joe tiende a olvidar eso, y eso es por que siempre seras su niña. Has estado saliendo con Eddie durante 10 meses y si Joe se entera por su cuenta lo lastimaras, solo puedes suavizar el golpe si se lo dices tu. Si no quieres decirle a Joe entonces ¿Que tan serio es tu amor por Eddie?" Naruto pregunto.

Iris miró pensativa antes de que Naruto mirara la hora "Tengo que dormir ¿te quedas a pasar la noche?" pregunto Naruto

"Si" dijo Iris recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Wells estaba en el sótano con las mismas placas de acero que Naruto había utilizado hace unos dias, agarro una pluma y se concentró, arrojo la pluma a la primera placa haciendo que la pluma se rompiera, lo que ocasionó que Wells apretara los dientes, desde que fue testigo de lo que hizo Naruto, ha tratado de hacer lo mismo pero siempre falla, Wells estaba empezando a dudar de haber remplazado a Barry con su hermano.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **CCPD**

Iris entró al departamento de policía después de una noche interesante en la casa de Nate, los dos habían compartido la cama y eso causo un roce del cual si Eddie se enteraba terminaría su relación, ella había tratado de no cerrar sus sentimientos por Nate, pero ahora ella era feliz con Eddie así que vería hasta donde llegaría su relación, se lo debía a Eddie.

Al acercarse al escritorio de Eddie vio que estaba hablando por teléfono "Si, lo estoy anotando, rayo rojo en el centro comercial durante el ataque de gas. Gracias por llamar" Eddie dijo antes de colgar y mirar a Iris "nunca falla, llaman los dementes o los locos"

"¿Distinguieron la cara del rayo?" pregunto Iris esperanzada.

"No me digas que tu también" Eddie suspiro y se puso de pie "De todos modos ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Necesitamos hablar" Iris dijo mientras caminaban hacía el vestíbulo "pensé en lo que dijiste y..."

"Se lo que diras" Eddie interrumpió "Soy el compañero de tu padre"

"No, no, no entiendes" Iris dijo y Eddie penso que lo estaba dejando "solo he tenido un novio serio, y cuando el rompió conmigo me dolió de una manera que jamas pensé, entre mi papá, Nate y mi trabajo, mi vida esta ajetreada, y realmente me gustas pero creí que si le decia algo a mi papá esto se volvería real, y eso seria algo que podría estropear o perder".

"Quería que esto fuera real" Eddie dijo triste mientras se iba

"Eddie" dijo Iris cuando lo tono del brazo haciendo que volteara y ella lo beso.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Naruto entro al laboratorio pero se detuvo al ver a Caitlin sentada sola junto a su máquina para correr con un suspiro entro "Lo siento" dijo Naruto anunciando su presencia, mientras Caitlin volteaba y lo miraba sentarse junto a ella "no quería asustarte llendome así"

"Esta bien lo entiendo tenías que irte" Caitlin dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al suelo "Es que... es lo ultimo que Ronnie me dijo esa noche".

Naruto asintió comprendiendo lo que ella quiso decir, para después mirar hacia el frente "Mi madre y mi hermano murieron hace 14 años, y creía que entre más me alejara menos me dolería, pero a veces el dolor se siente peor que cuando pasó, hay cosas con las que no puedes pelear"

"Por tanto tiempo he tenido miedo de bajar a ese agujero" Caitlin dijo

"¿Que pasa si voy contigo?" pregunto Naruto extendiendo su mano, el cual ella tomó para que ambos empezarán a caminar hacia el acelerador de partículas.

Naruto se detuvo en el umbral mientras Caitlin siguió caminando y se detuvo después de un momento "salvo tantas vidas ese dia y nadie lo sabra"

Naruto caminó y le puso una mano en el hombro "yo lo se. Fue un gran héroe" dijo Naruto.

"No quería que fuera un héroe, quería que fuera mi marido" Caitlin dijo mientras lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas, Naruto la abrazó mientras ella seguía sollozando, el la apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos

"Quiero que sepas que nunca vas a estar sola, tienes a Cisco, Harrison y me tienes a mi. Si alguna vez necesitas algo no sudes en llamarme, ¿Ok?"

Caitlin asintió y Naruto la volvió a abrazar y acarició el cabello de ella antes de que el intercomunicador sonara.

"Caitlin, Nate ¿están ahí abajo? tienen que venir a ver esto" cisco dijo

Naruto miro a Caitlin quien asintió antes de que ambos subieran las escaleras.

 **CORTEZA**

Oye mira esto" Cisco dijo de pie junto a un monitor, mientras Naruto y Caitlin entraron "Esto es un modelo molecular en 3D del gas que extrajimos de tus pulmones".

"Hemos identificado la toxina" Wells dijo mientras Naruto hechaba un vistazo mas de cerca.

"Cianuro de hidrógeno mezclado con un sedante" Naruto dijo antes de recordar lo que el metahumano llevaba puesto "Por supuesto, Busquen si alguien fue ejecutado el dia de la explosión" pidio antes de que Caitlin se acercara a una computadora.

"¿Por que?" Harrison pregunto

"Ese sedante se administra a los criminales en el corredor de la muerte antes de que vayan a la camara de gas y respiren cianuro de hidrógeno" dijo Naruto

"Está bien" dijo Harrison

"Hubo alguien ejecutado, su nombre es Kyle Nimbus" dijo Caitlin mientras ponia la información en la pantalla.

"Es el" dijo Naruto mientras miraba la foto de kyle en la pantalla.

"Era un asesino a sueldo para la familia Darbinyan, hasta que ellos declararon en su contra y la Jueza Theresa Howard fue quien lo condenó a muerte" Caitlin dijo

"Debio haber sido afectado por la explosión mientras estaba en la cámara de gas" Wells añadio.

"Los registros indican que su ejecución se completo" Cisco dijo

"Es por eso que no hubo una coincidencia, la base de datos de ADN solo tiene registros de gente viva "¿Quien lo atrapó ese podría ser su nuevo objetivo" dijo Naruto

Caitlin busco la información y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la encontró "Nate, el detective que lo atrapo fue Joe West"

Naruto fruncio el ceño antes de sacar su teléfono

 **PENITENCIARÍA DE IRON HEIGTS**

Joe se dirigió a la recepción y hablo "Estoy aqui para ver a Henry Allen".

El oficial de la recepción agarró un porta papeles y una pluma "Firme aqui" dijo el oficial

Desconocido para Joe o para cualquier otro Kyle Nimbus se adentro a la penitenciaría.

 **CON NARUTO**

"Eddie" Naruto dijo por el teléfono "¿sabes a donde fue Joe? No contesta su celular ... Eddie es muy importante que hable con el, necesito saber donde esta...Gracias"

Naruto colgó y camino hacia la salida mientras Caitlin se acercó con una jeringa "Hice un antídoto contra la toxina espero que no lo necesites"

"Gracias" Naruto agradeció antes de irse

 **PENITENCIARÍA DE IRON HEIGTS**

Joe se sento en el área de visitas, esperando a que Henry apareciera, levantando la vista y suspiro mientras su único amigo entraba encadenado y se sentaba del otro lado. Tomando el teléfono Henry pregunto "¿Que haces aqui? ¿Nathan está bien?"

"El está bien" Joe dijo haciendo que Henry se relajé.

"Entonces ¿a que debo la visita?" Henry pregunto.

"Se que debi haber venido antes" Joe dijo

"No deseabas hablar con un hombre que mato a su esposa e hijo enfrente de su hijo mayor" Henry dijo

"Excepto que ahora se que no fuiste tu" haciendo que los ojos de Henry se ensancharan "Se han descubierto nuevas pistas. No puedo entrar en detalles, lo único que te puedo decir es que se reabrió el caso, y voy a averiguar quien mató a Nora y Barry. Te prometo que te sacare de aqui, Lo siento por todo"

"No importa que no hayas creido en mi, por que siempre creíste en mi hijo" Henry dijo haciendo que Joe asintiera antes de que Henry viera un gas verde que estaba alrededor de un guardia haciendo que este caiga al suelo Joe se acercó y reviso al guardia antes de que la niebla verde se solidificará.

"Nimbus" Joe dijo con horror mientras Henry veia con sorpresa "Se supone que estas muerto".

"Igual tu" dijo nimbus antes de explotar en gas y entrara en Joe, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo, mientras nimbus salia por su nariz y se iba por la ventilación.

"¿Joe?" pregunto Henry mientras Joe se retorcía "¡Joe! ¡Ayuda! ¡Guardias! !que alguien lo ayude!"

Henrry siguio golpeando el vidrio hasta que Naruto llego y se arrodilló junto a Joe, inmediatamente le puso el antidoto antes de ver a Henry, quien solo lo miro sorprendido Naruto asintió a Henry antes de voltearse a Joe el cual gimió.

"Ve a buscarlo" dijo Joe ocasionando que Naruto sonriera antes de acelerar, mientras Henry jadeaba al ver eso.

 **CAMINO DESCONOCIDO**

Nimbus caminaba con una sonrisa su lista estaba completa, y ahora estaba haciendo planes para tomar la ciudad, pero se detuvo cuando un hombre conocido en traje rojo apareció "Asi que has venido a terminar lo que la cámara de gas no pudo" dijo Nimbus

"Vas a un lugar donde no podrás lastimar a nadie" dijo Naruto mientras tronaba sus hombros.

"No" dijo Nimbus antes de volverse humo y se abalanzara sobre Naruto el cuál lo esquivo aun lado.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

"Uso el antídoto con Joe" dijo Caitlin mirando a Wells y a Cisco "debes mantenerte alejado de el, Nate" Caitlin dijo

"Entendido" Naruto respondió

 **CON NARUTO**

Naruto continuo esquivando los ataques de Nimbus "Un jutsu de viento realmente me vendría bien..." Naruto sonrio con algo en mente antes de esquivar otro ataque, Nimbus se solidificó y Naruto rápidamente lo atacó con una patada en la espalda enviándolo hacia un arbol, solo para que Nimbus explotará en gas y se abalanzara de nuevo hacía Naruto, el cual comenzo a girar sus brazos a altas velocidades haciendo 2 embudos de viento los cuales pararon a Nimbus.

Nimbus se solidificó, antes de que el pudiera moverse Naruto aceleró y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla dejándolo inconsciente

"Cayo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo al inconsciente Nimbus.

 **LUEGO**

Luego de hablar con su padre y detener un atraco, Naruto se dirigia con Cisco y Caitlin que acababan de ver a Joe en el hospital, el salió del complejo de apartamentos mirando su teléfono y colocando su sudadera en el brazo, salto de repente cuando una mujer choco con el y le derramo café encima.

"Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho" dijo la mujer, mientras Naruto miraba la mancha de cafe en su camisa blanca.

"Está bien" dijo Naruto mientras la mujer empezó a limpiar su camisa con unas servilletas.

"No, debería haber visto por donde iba" dijo la mujer

"Yo también debi hacerlo, asi que los dos tenemos la culpa" dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada, la chica solo se sonrojó y no dejo de mirar el torso musculoso de Naruto hasta que el se puso una sudadera "Nunca te he visto por aquí asi que debes ser el nuevo inquilino"

"Si ese soy yo" dijo ella

"Pues, bienvenida al edificio, por cierto me llamo Nathan"

"Linda. Linda Park" dijo linda mientras Naruto sonreía.

 **FIN**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO EN LEER ESTA TRADUCCIÓN, Y TAMBIÉN LE DOY GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR ESTE FIC, VISITEN SU PERFIL TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS.Y PERDONEN LOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES ES QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR FORMALMENTE** **AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTOY MEJORANDO Y DECIDI SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO CADA 2 SEMANAS Y ESTARE REVISANDO LOS CAPITULOS Y CORREGIRE LO ERRORES.**

 **AHORA RESPONDIENDO A UN COMENTARIO QUE DECIA, QUE EN VES CAMBIAR DE NOMBRE ENTRE NARUTO Y NATHAN LE DEJARA NATHAN YA QUE SE SUPONE QUE AHORA ES NATHAN, PUES LA VERDAD ESQUE TIENE RAZON PERO NO ME GUSTARÍA DEJARLE NATHAN TODO EL RATO YA QUE EL AUTOR SIEMPRE HA HECHO ESO DE LLAMARLE NARUTO Y QUE LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC LO CONOZCAN COMO NATHAN TRATARE DE MEJORAR ESO, PERO NO PROMETO DEJAR NATHAN YA QUE ME SIENTO MEJOR DEJÁNDOLO TAL CUAL SHAWN LO ESCRIBIÓ, CREO QUE ES PORQUE YA LEI CASI TODOS SUS FICS Y CREO QUE ME ACOSTUMBRE, AUNQUE SI A USTEDES LES MOLESTA O LES PARECE CONFUSO ESO DE LLAMARLO NARUTO Y NATHAN DÍGANMELO Y VERE QUE HAGO**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO Y HASTA LUEGO.**


	4. CAPITULO 4: CAPITÁN FRÍO

**HOLA, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA PERSONAL, Y SIN MAS AL FINAL DIRE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS ASI QUE POR FAVOR LEAN HASTA EL FINAL**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA TRADUCCIÓN Y GRÁCIAS A Shawn129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR ESTE FIC VISITEN SU PERFIL TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH, DE NARUTO Y TAMPOCO DEL FIC YO SOLO HICE LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE**

 **Capitulo 4: CAPITÁN FRÍO**

 **1** **SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Después de que Nathan detuvo a The Mist, las cosas se habían calmado en relación con los metahumanos y ahora simplemente el frustraba los delitos menores, y también trataba de evitar el drama entre Iris y Joe, ya que Joe habia descubierto la relación de Iris y Eddie, antes de que Iris le hubiera dicho algo.

Nathan también habia ganado un nuevo pasatiempo y ese era caminar con Linda todas las mañanas hacia su trabajo, ya que ella trabaja en el CC Picture News y Nathan realmente disfrutaba su tiempo con ella, aun que no a hecho nada mas con ella.

Durante toda la semana Nathan habia usado ropa especial, debajo de su ropa usual, también recibió buenas noticias y era que su libro se había publicado y se estaba vendiendo bastante bien.

Hoy era su dia libre y Nathan había decidido relajarse y en este momento estaba en S.T.A.R Labs jugando ping pong con Cisco, operando con Caitlin y ajedrez con Wells, todo eso al mismo tiempo y eso era ya que Wells habia insistido en trabajar su capacidad al hacer múltiples tareas.

"Esto no es siquiera anatómicamente posible" Caitlin se quejó mientras Nathan seguia acelerando.

"Ese no es el punto Dr. Snow" dijo Nathan antes de pasar a la mesa de ping pong.

"Entonces ¿Cual es el punto?" Caitlin pregunto.

"Divertirse" dijo Nathan

"y para continuar tu entrenamiento, por eso evalúo la velocidad de tu mente al realizar diferentes tareas" Wells dijo antes de que Nathan acelerara y tomara su torre, después regresara a la mesa de ping pong y le pegara a la bola, ocasionando que la bola rebotara y pasara a lado de la raqueta de cisco dandole un punto a Nathan.

Nathan regreso con Wells y se llevo su reina antes de hablar "Jaque mate" causando que Cisco y Caitlin miraran sorprendidos y Wells miraba la mesa en shock, mientras Nathan sonreía antes que la alarma sonará.

"Robo a mano armada en la 4 y collins" Cisco dijo

"Para que conste también los aplaste en pin pong y operando. Pero siendo sincero, dominó el arte de la multitarea desde que tenía 15 años" dijo Nathan mientras aceleraba hacia su traje y después salía.

Caitlin intentó sacar otra pieza del juego, pero solo hizo que el tablero sonara y ella se estremeciera "No es tan fácil cómo parece" Caitlin dijo

 **4 Y COLLINS**

Nathan se apresuró a la escena y vio un camión de seguridad de Blackhawck que estaba siendo robado por 6 hombres, acelerando Nathan agarró al que estaba en el la puerta del conductor y lo estrelló en el suelo, acelerando de nuevo hacía el segundo hombre Nathan le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual envío al tipo volando hacía el camión, mientras aceleraba hacía el tercer tipo se dio cuenta que había otro dentro del camión, desarmando al tercer tipo acelero y saco al que estaba en el camion.

Aceleró para irse pero se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un disparó para ver que le habían disparado a un guardiá, Nathan aceleró y le dio un golpe al tipo del arma, en el costado de la máscara haciendo que este tipo saliera volando, tomo al guardia y aceleró al hospital mas cercano, tomando nota de que uno de los tipos no tenia máscara.

 **1 HORA DESPUÉS**

El CCPD estaba en la escena y estaban recorriendo el área, mientras Joe estaba en la parte trasera del camión mirando a su alrededor. Eddie se acercó a el "un camión fue robado. El conductor del camión esta estable y no sabe como llego al hospital"

"Revisaste las camaras de seguridad" Joe pregunto en un tono seco sin mirar a Eddie.

"La memoria de la cámara fue borrada. Estos hombres Son profesionales" Eddie dijo antes de retroceder cuando Joe salia del camión.

"Todo sigue aqui, incluso lo que creo que buscaban, el diamante de la dinastía Kahndaq, estaba de camino al museo para ser exhibida" Joe dijo mientras el y Eddie empezaban a caminar.

"Cierto, Iris esta tratando de que vaya" Eddie dijo, sin ver como Joe fruncía el ceño "pero yo no soy del tipo que va a museos, pero cuando ella se propone algo el.." Eddie se dió cuenta que Joe se quedó parado y lo estaba viendo "mejor me voy" dijo Eddie antes de irse

El capitán Singh se acercó a Joe y pregunto "¿Dónde diablos esta Nate?"

"Hoy es su dia libre" Joe respondió haciendo que Singh supire y saque su teléfono

 **S.T.A.R. LABS**

Nathan estaba hablando con Caitlin acerca de salir otra vez juntos, hasta que sono su teléfono "¿Singh? ¿que pasa?" Nathan pregunto

" _Te necesito en la 4 y Collins"_

"Vamos hombre, es mi día libre" dijo Nathan

 _"Bien te pagare el doble y conservaras tu descanso"_ Singh ofreció

"De acuerdo"

" _¿Que tan rápido puedes llegar?_ " Singh pregunto

"Estoy en la zona llego en un minuto" dijo Nathan mientras colgaba y miraba a Caitlin "Me tengo que ir"

"Que te diviertas" dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa, la cual Nathan devolvió.

 **LUEGO CCPD**

Nathan caminaba junto con Joe, el cual le entrego una carpeta llena de fotos "mira esas fotos de los más buscados de Central City, a ver si uno de ellos es nuestro sospechoso"

Nathan revisó la carpeta rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en una foto "Este es el sospechoso"

"Maldición" Joe dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta "Leonard Snart" Joe gimió

"¿Leonard? Es tan feo como Bartholomew" Nathan dijo con una sonrisa

"Snart tampoco es sexy" Joe replico causando que Nathan se encogiera de hombros "Su padre era policía, era corrupto, se desquitaba con sus hijos hasta que fue a prisión"

"¿El padre de Snart tambien esta en prisión? Deberíamos comenzar un club" dijo Nathan

"Aparece cada seis meses, estudia el trabajo por semanas antes de hacerlo, y cuándo lo hace escapa" Joe dijo

"Eso fue antes de que el rayo llegara" Nathan dijo

"Hablaste de ti en tercera persona" Joe susurro

"No, hablé del rayo el cual estoy bastante seguro que puedo mejorarlo" Nathan dijo mientras Joe parecía interesado "He pensado en un nombre nuevo ¿Que piensas de Go-"

"Descanso" interrumpió Iris haciendo que Joe frunciera el ceño, mientras ella se acercaba con dos cafés "Pense en traerle café a los mejores de la ciudad"

"Gracias" Nathan dijo mientras tomaba uno y Joe negaba con la cabeza

"Gracias, no bebo café" Joe rechazó antes de irse, a lo cuál Iris suspiro.

"Mi papá esta enojado conmigo desde que le dije sobre Eddie" dijo Iris mientras acompañaba Nathan a su laboratorio

"Querrás decir que esta enojado por que no le dijiste a tiempo" respondió Nathan

"uh, primero parece que estas de su lado, 2 sabes como hace esto de no te habló, pero tengo una bolsa llena de miradas juiciosas que te daré luego" dijo Iris

"Si he pasado por eso algunas veces" Nathan respondió

"Hablando de comunicaciones, o la falta de ellas, después de todas estas clases de periodismo se me ocurrió algo" Iris dijo mientras Nathan la miraba "Empece un blog"

"¿De que trata? ¿es sobre tu obsesión con los brownies? pregunto Nathan

"No, es algo importante, algo que Central City debe saber" dijo Iris antes de ponerse enfrente de Nathan "El rayo"

Nathan levantó una ceja

"Nate, esta ahi afuera, ademas corre el rumor de que detuvo un robo a mano armada, asi que esperaba poder echar un vistazo al archivo y..."

"No va a pasar. Además no estoy en libertad de discutir una investigación policíal contigo" Nathan dijo mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio y Iris lo seguía.

"¿Desde cuándo señor bocón?"

"Desde que hiciste un blog" Nathan dijo mientras la miraba "Bloguear sobre esto solo atraerá, a los locos a tu puerta.

"Mi blog es anónimo" Iris replico

"Bien, pero anónimo o no, no es seguro. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de bichos raros andan por ahi" Nathan dijo mientras entraba a su laboratorio

"Yo puedo responder eso" dijo una voz familiar para Nathan, este simplemente dirigió su vista a donde venía la voz viendo a su exnovia, Felicity Smoak "Internet esta lleno de bichos raros y rabia nerd, mucha rabia nerd" dijo mirando a Nathan, el cual le sonrió

Iris miro entre Felicity y Nathan los cuales se miraban y se sonreían "Hola Felicity Smoak" Felicity dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento y mirando a Iris.

"Iris West" Iris estrechó la mano de Felicity

"Felicity es-" Nathan hiba a contar que Felicity era una exnovia pero Iris lo interrumpió

"La chica que conociste en Starling City, la informática ¿correcto?, ustedes dos trabajaron en casos inexplicables" dijo Iris

Felicity miro a Nathan el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, ella volvió a mirar a Iris "para resumir, todos los caso fueron definitivamente explicables" dijo Felicity mientras retrocedía y miraba el techo de cristal "¿Asi que el rayo vino por aquí?" pregunto ella apuntando al techo

Nathan asintió con un suspiro antes de que Joe entrara "Nate antes de que te vallas...¿Felicity?" Joe preguntó viendo a la rubia la cual sonrió

"Hola señor West" dijo Felicity

"Que te dije acerca de llamarme así, ven aquí" Joe dijo y abrazo a una sonriente Felicity, mientras Iris parecía confundida "¿Que haces en Central City?"

"Vine a ver a Nate, pero si está ocupado yo.."

"No, el es libre de irse" Joe dijo mientras empujaba a Nathan y Felicity, antes de que Nathan tomara la mano de Felicity

"Nos vemos Joe, Iris" dijo Nathan mientras salía

"¿La conoces?" Iris le pregunto a Joe

"Si, ella fue novia de Nate en el MIT, incluso quería casarse con ella" Joe dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejando a una Iris sorprendida.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

 **PARQUE**

Nathan y Felicity caminaban por el parque "Asi que esa es la famosa Iris, parece agradable y realmente bonita" Felicity dijo.

"Iris es realmente una amiga, ademas tiene novio" dijo Nathan haciendo que Felicity asintiera

"Eso es... interesante supongo" Felicity dijo torpemente

"¿Que estas haciendo realmente aqui? digo es bueno verte pero, Oliver y tu necesitan algo o ..."

"No, no, vine por que quería verte" Felicity dijo y Nathan sonrió "escuché que habías salido del coma. No llamaste, no escribiste y tampoco corriste" dijo Felicity con una mirada de complicidad

Nathan se detuvo y miro a Felicity "¿Oliver te lo dijo?" el pregunto

"Honestamente, los escuché hablar en el techo en Starling City" Felicity dijo a lo que Nathan sólo asintió, ella se acerco y dijo "Quiero verlo"

"Bueno ya lo has visto, pero si..." Felicity se sonrojo por lo que Nathan dijo y golpeó el pecho de el haciendo que este sonriera.

"Me refiero a tu velocidad" dijo Felicity

"Te dejaste libre para eso pero bueno, veamos" Nathan dijo mientras miraba alrededor y vio un edificio en construcción, entonces cargo en estiló nupcial a Felicity y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaban en el edificio que daba al parque "Tada" dijo Nathan

Felicity miro a su alrededor asombrada, antes de que Nathan la bajara y ella mirará por encima de la cornisa el parque en el que habían estado, "Increíble" ella dijo con asombró antes de mirar a Nathan "¿Que mas puedes hacer?"

Nathan sonrio "Te mostrare que puedo hacer" dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

 **ALERTA DE LEMON**

Nathan y Felicity chocaron con la puerta de la habitación de Nathan, mientras ellos dos se besaban. Nathan se vio obligado a caminar de espaldas hacia la cama, mientras Felicity lo besaba, los dos se miraron mientras se besaban tratando de obtener el dominio de la boca del otro. Nathan llego a la cama y se dejo caer, Felicity se monto encima de el y volvió a estampar sus labios con los de el, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro y rasgaban la ropa para quitarla.

Felicity sonrio en el beso cuando sintió la erección de Nathan empujando atravez de sus pantalones.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que ambos estuvieran desnudos, uno enfrente del otro. Nathan sonrió mientras sus ojos admiraban cada centímetro de Felicity, su vientre plano y tonificado, sus pechos copa D y sus encantadoras caderas y piernas. Felicity en cambio se humedeció los labios mientras miraba el cuerpo musculoso y tonificado de Nathan y el gran pene de Nathan el cual debia medir 12 pulgadas, su vagina goteaba de la emoción. Felicity se sentó en el regazo de Nathan, los dos se besaron de nuevo y ella bajo la cabeza de Nathan a su pecho "Por favor chupa mi pechos, Nate" ella rogo y Nathan primero tomo su pecho derecho y comenzo a chuparlo.

Felicity gimió cuándo sintió su lengua y los labios en su pezón. Nathan levanto una mano para masajear y apretar el pecho libre mientras el seguía chupando y roía suavemente con sus dientes el otro pecho. Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al pene de Nathan el cual estaba duro como el acero, ella lo tomo y acarició con un suave pero firme agarre, vio como Nathan echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido por el placer que ella le estaba brindando. Ella acarició su pene unas veces mas antes de darle una lamida, la cual envió un escalofrío de placer por la columna vertebral del hombre, siguió lamiendo una cuántas veces mas antes de empezar a tragar el pene de Nathan. El simplemente gimió ante lo que estaba haciendo Felicity. Ella para aumentar el placer acarició su bolas.

Inicialmente Felicity pasó de subir y bajar lentamente su cabeza, a mover su cabeza rápidamente sobre el pene de Nathan, Felicity gimio por el olor y sabor de su virilidad. Nathan puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella para empezar a guiarla. Felicity intercambió el chupar y acariciar el pene de Nathan, ella sonrió cuando lo vio retorcerse por sus acciones, el poder que ella sentía cuando ocasionaba esa reacción en el era intoxicante.

Felicity volvio a poner el pene de Nathan en su boca y comenzo a chupar y acariciar parte del tronco con esmero "¡Felicity!" Nathan gimió "¡Me vengo!" el advirtió. Nathan cerro los ojos de golpe y solto su carga en la boca de ella, para ella fue algo difícil tragarse todo pero lo consiguió, ella se levantó y vio a Nathan "Todavia sabes delicioso, Nate" ella ronroneo "ahora me toca a mí probarte" el dijo.

Nathan la levantó y estampó sus labios con los de ella y después la recosto, y empezó a besar su cuello. Felicity gimio por la atención que el le estaba dando, el beso su cuello, después su esternón, luego paso a sus pechos, luego paso a besar su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, después bajo hasta estar de frente a la feminidad de la chica.

Nathan estaba fascinado por la excitación de la chica, rápidamente dio una pequeña lamida. Felicity gimió de placer al sentir la calida lengua en sus partes privadas. Nathan comenzo a lamer los pliegues de ella después, comenzó a lame el clítoris, enviando olas de placer a la chica. Felicity gimió y se arqueó, por el placer que el le estaba dando. Nathan dio un paso mas y uso sus dedos para abrir la feminidad de ella, luego sumergió su lengua lo mas profundo que pudo y hizo que su lengua comenzará a vibrar, lo que causo que Felicity gritara su nombre y se arqueara un poco mas, Nathan empezo a mover su vibrante lengua dentro de ella, y finalmente levantó una mano vibrante y empezó a jugar con el clítoris de ella.

Felicity estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante lo que Nathan estaba haciendo, con la mano izquierda ella tomo la sabanas, y con la derecha tomo la cabeza de Nathan y empezó a empujarlo hacia ella, haciendo que el fuera mas profundo en ella. Felicity estaba sudando cuando sintió que estaba apunto del climax, " ¡Nate!" ella dijo en voz alta "¡Me voy a correr! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO!" Ella gritó. Nathan sintio los fluidos de Felicity en su rostro. Felicity estaba jadeando por el podero orgasmo que esta sintiendo, después miro a Nathan el cual había tomado hasta la última gota.

"Todavia eres mi plato favorito Felicity" Nathan dijo mientras veía a Felicity la cual habia recuperado el aliento y estaba lista para la mejor parte.

"Nate, tómame" ella dijo. Nathan se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, asi empezando una batalla de lenguas dentro de su boca. Nathan tomo a Felicity y alineó su pene en la entrada de ella, el solo empujo poco sin llegar a entrar, ya que el quería que ella le rogara.

"Nate deja de jugar conmigo" ella dijo resoplando cerca de sus labios "Te necesitó ahora, te necesito dentro de mi" Nathan sin más empezó a entrar en ella.

Felicity estaba en éxtasis al sentir toda la longitud de Nathan dentro de ella, Felicity coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathan para acercarlo mas, mientras el no perdió el tienpo y empezo a mover sus caderas sintiendo la estrechez de ella, Felicity no podía dejar de gemir ante las estocadas de Nathan, el acelero la velocidad de las estocadas. Felicity envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el haciendo que el pudiera llegar mas a dentro de ella, y ahora con cada estocada el tocaba la entrada de su matriz. La cama de Nathan crujía ante cada estocada, Nathan y Felicity gemian y gemían, mientras el sudor llenaba sus cuerpos.

Felicity sintio que su clímax se acercaba, y también sintió como Nathan también estaba apunto de llegar a su límite. Felicity grito el nombre de Nathan mientras su vagina se apretaba a lo largo de toda la longitud de el, ella se corrió empapando ambas entrepiernas. Nathan apreto los dientes ante la estrechez de ella, y con una última estocada solto su carga dentro de ella. Felicity respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba mientras sentia los calidos fluidos dentro de ella.

Nathan se levanto con cuidado y agarró a Felicity e hizo que se acostara boca abajo, se detuvo por un momento para admirar la grandiosa piel de su espalda y su trasero en forma de corazón. Nathan se inclinó sobre ella y poso sus labios con los de ella. Los ojos azul mar de Nathan miraban amorosamente los ojos azul cielo de Felicity y ella se empezo a emocionar cuando sintió como el pene de su amante se ponía duro de nuevo. Nathan se alineó y de un solo golpe entro en ella, lo que causo que ella gimiera de felicidad al estar llena de nuevo. Nathan empezó sus empujes con fuerza haciendo que su pubis chocara con su trasero.

Felicity gimió cuándo Nathan empezo a besar su cuello y sus hombros, mientras empujaba en ella con gran poder. Nathan uso su super velocidad para hacer vibrar su pene dentro de ella, lo que causo que Felicity gimiera ruidosamente y buscara sus labios. Nathan tuvo una idea y la puso en en posición de perrito, entro en ella y tomo sus muñecas mientras aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas.

La cama se mecia y chocaba contra la pared, mientras Nathan seguia con sus empujes cada vez mas fuertes. Felicity gimio de placer y queria mas asi que le pidió a Nathan que continuará.

Felicity sonrió cuando sintio que su clímax se acercaba y el de Nathan también. Finalmente después de un rato Nathan sintio que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax "¡Felicity!" grito cuando empezo a soltar su carga dentro de ella, eso causo que la rubia igual se corriera. los dos permanecieron conectados por un tiempo hasta que Nathan la solto y antes que callera la tomo y dejo que ella se acostara en su pecho. "¿Estas lista para otra ronda?" Nathan preguntó con una sonrisa.

Felicity sonrio antes de besarlo apasionadamente "No he estado con nadie en 2 años, tu que crees" dijo mientras agarraba su miembro, ella se levantó alineó su feminidad con el miembro de el y se dejo caer, ella gimió cuando sintió toda la longitud de el y empezó a mover sus caderas. Nathan empezó a moverse igual y posó sus manos en la espalda de ella y ella poso sus brazos en el cuello de el.

Nathan y Felicity se volvieron a besar, mientras continuaban moviendo sus caderas entre si, y sus pechos rozandose y sus lenguas luchando por dominar a la otra.

La cama pronto se mecia y golpeaba contra la pared del cuarto de Nathan.

 **FINAL DEL LEMON**

 **POCAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Felicity gimio mientras se desperto y vio la cara sonriente de Nathan "Hola" dijo ella

"Hola" respondió Naruto

"¿Que paso?" Felicity pregunto

"Te desmayaste" dijo Nathan causando que Felicity se sonrojara "Supongo que vibrar, super velocidad y bajos niveles de electricidad era demasiado para ti"

Felicity con un sonrojo sonrió cuando Nathan la beso amorosamente antes de hablar "Lo siento, por haberte hecho preocuparte por mí" dijo Nathan

"Esta bien, no es que hayas elegido ser golpeado por un rayo" Felicity dijo antes de ver por encima de Nathan y noto que ya era de noche "¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos aqui?" ella pregunto

"6 horas" dijo Nathan

"Guau" dijo asombrada Felicity

"¿Puedo decirte algo? algo que no le he dicho a nadie y tendrias que mantenerlo en secreto, ni Oliver, ni Dig pueden saberlo" Dijo Nathan seriamente

"Claro" Felicity asintió, mientras Nathan acariciaba el pelo de ella mientras estaba recostada en su pecho

"Habia una vez un lugar que era llamado las Naciones elementales...

 **DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA**

Nathan y Felicity estaban en la cocina despues de haber comido, Nathan la besó.

Después de que le contó a Felicity sobre su vida como Naruto y su antiguo hogar, el se sintió cuándo ella lo aceptó todo y dijo que nada cambiaría lo que siente por el, volvieron a tener relaciones sexuales ahora con mucha mas pasión que antes. Nathan ahora se sentía menos abrumado y lo consideraba bueno.

Alejándose un poco Nathan pregunto "Algo que quieras hacer hoy"

"Todavia me tienes que mostrar mas de tu equipo" le recordo Felicity.

"Eso significa ir a S.T.A.R Labs" Nathan suspiró

"¿Por que lo dices asi? ¿no te agradan?" Felicity pregunto

"Confío en Caitlin y Cisco, pero Harrison no estoy seguro de el" dijo Nathan

"Le confiaste tu secreto" Felicity le recordó

"Ellos sabian de mi antes de que yo supiera algo, así que no era como si yo pudiera ayudar a las personas y mantener mi identidad secreta, cuándo personas que no conozco, probablemente saben mas que yo sobre mis habilidades" Nathan dijo antes de que Felicity envolviera sus brazos alrededor de de su cuello.

"Relájate, siempre has estado paranoico, recuerdas que en tu antiguo apartamento pensabas que habia camaras ocultas, y por eso te cambiaste" Felicity dijo

"Fue una corazonada" Nathan dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No se puede juzgar a nadie sin pruebas, ademas el no a hecho nada mas que ayudarte, dale una oportunidad" Felicity dijo

Nathan asintió antes de agarrar y lenvantar a Felicity por el culo, ella gimió y envolvio su piernas en la cintura de Nathan "Después de nuestro baño iremos a S.T.A R Labs"

"Bueno, tendras que llevarme a mi hotel para que pueda cambiarme" Felicity dijo mientras Nathan caminaba hacia la ducha y empezaba a besar su cuello.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Después de la ducha, Nathan habia llevado a Felicity a su suite para que se cambiara antes de llevarla a S.T.A.R Labs, y mostrarle los alrededores, actualmente caminaban hacia la corteza.

"Y aqui es donde monitoreamos las bandas policiales, y detectamos cualquier actividad delictiva, podemos rastrear todo lo que sucede en la ciudad. Incluso tenemos nuestro propio satélite" dijo Nathan

"Lo se, lo he hackeado de vez en cuando" Felicity respondió causando que Nathan riera.

"Que ruda" Cisco dijo mientras se acercaba con Caitlin

"Por supuesto que es maravilloso verte Felicity, me preguntó ¿Que tanto de nuestra operación debe saber?" Caitlin dijo

"Soy muy buena guardando secretos" Felicity respondió con un guiño

"Si, Felicity trabaja con Arrow" Nathan dijo

"Genial" Cisco dijo emocionado mientras Caitlin parecía sorprendida

"Y al parecer tu no eres bueno" Felicity dijo mirando a Nathan el cual estaba por hablar, pero Cisco emocionado se acerco.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido tu sabes quien es Arrow" Cisco dijo antes de mirar a Nathan con entusiasmo "Espera, sabes quien es Arrow"

Nathan negó con la cabeza antes de ver como Felicity lo miraba, volteó con Cisco y asintió.

"Digamos que mi equipo es similar solo que, con mas objetos puntiagudos" Felicity dijo

"Bienvenida, Sra. Smoak" dijo Harrison mientras estaba en el pasillo

"¿Dr. Wells?" Felicity dijo con asombro

"Por favor, llámame Harrison, Felicity" Wells dijo rodando hacía la corteza.

"¿Sabe mi nombre?" Felicity pregunto

"Ocupo el segundo lugar en la competencia de tecnología informática, a los 19 se graduó del MIT con maestría en seguridad informática y en ciencias de la computación. Se quien es usted, vigilo el talento prometedor, de esa manera encontré a Cisco y a Caitlin y preveo grandes cosas para usted" Wells dijo

Felicity se volteo hacia Nathan solo para ver que se habia ido "A donde fue" pregunto antes de verlo entrar en la corteza con una sudadera de S.T.A.R Labs y unos pantalones para correr puestos.

"Ok, veamos si puedo superar mi velocidad máxima" dijo Nathan

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Felicity, Wells, Caitlin y Cisco observaron como Nathan alcanzaba las 890 mph en su cinta para correr "¿Que tan rápido puede correr?" Felicity pregunto

"Ha estado mejorando a un ritmo extraordinario, su última velocidad maxima registrada es 750 mph" el Dr. Wells dijo

"Entonces, ¿esta realmente bien?" Felicity pregunto mientras veía a Nathan

"Su ritmo cardíaco esta en el rango normal, para el" Caitlin dijo

"No, quiero decir el rayo lo cambió" Felicity dijo mientras miraba a Wells "pero realmente saben ¿cuanto?"

"Sabemos los justo" Cisco dijo

"Si todo de el se acelera ¿va a envejecer más rápido? ¿Que pasaría si un dia corriera? y puf se convierte en polvo con un traje rojo y si algún dia tiene hijos ¿Tendran también super velocidad?" Felicity pregunto mientras Caitlin prestó atención a la última pregunta.

"Todo lo que hacemos aqui en S.T.A.R Labs es proteger a Nathan, confia en nosotros Felicity, el esta en buenas manos" Harrison dijo, Felicity asintió y volvio a mirar a Nathan que aun estaba corriendo.

"Felicity, ¿cómo conocíste a Nate?" pregunto Caitlin

"Oh, um, en mi primer año en el MIT, tuve un problema con un acosador y Nathan atrapó al chico y lo golpeó asegurándose de que me dejara en paz" Felicity dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a Nathan "Luego nos hicimos amigos, luego empezamos a salir hasta la graduación"

"Oh" dijo Caitlin mientras empezaba a caminar hasta Nathan que seguía corriendo

 **MUSEO DE CENTRAL CITY**

Joe y Eddie estaban en un auto afuera del museo, esperando a que apareciera Snart, hasta que Eddie se canso de el incómodo silencio y habló "Este, no lo entiendo ¿porque Snart vendría aquí?" pregunto

"Snart ha sido disuadido antes, pero una vez que va tras algo nunca se detiene hasta que lo consigue" Joe dijo mientras miraba la ventana

"Joe, quiero que sepas que voy encerio con Iris es una mujer increíble y realmente me veo...

"¿Alguna vez te conté sobre esa noche salvaje que tuve en mi último dia de universidad?" Joe interrumpió

"No lo creó" Eddie respondió

"¿No? ¿ni siquiera después de beber unas cervezas?" Joe pregunto

"No, nunca hemos hecho eso" Eddie Dijo

"Oh, cierto eso lo hago con mi amigos, y como no lo hemos hecho no somos amigos" dijo Joe viendo severamente a Eddie "Por eso no hay razón, por la cual necesite saber de tu noviazgo"

"Simplemente, no quiero que mi relación con tu hija afecte nuestra relación de trabajo" dijo Eddie

"No es sobre ti, es sobre ella. Asi que mientras no hablemos de ti o de ella estaremos genial" Joe dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

"Talvez deberíamos prender la radio" Eddie dijo mientras encendía la radio

" _When man loves a Woman~"_ Eddie rápidamente cambió de estación ~ _Let's get it on~"_ Eddie apago radio y miro a Joe "El silencio es mejor"

 **CC JITTERS**

Iris acababa de atender a un cliente cuando vio a Nathan y Felicity entrar "Hola ustedes dos" dijo Iris

"Hola" dijo Felicity mientras Nathan saludaba con un asentimiento.

"¿Nate te ha estado mostrando algunos sitios de interés en Central City?" Iris pregunto

Felicity sonrió y miró a Nathan "Si, he visto algunas cosas increíbles" ella dijo

"¿De verdad?" Iris pregunto antes de guiarlos a una mesa "Bueno, si tienes algo de tiempo podría mostrarte algo de la vida nocturna de Central City"

"Oh, no tengo mucha vida nocturna en Starling City" Felicity dijo

"Oh, esto es algo que querrás perderte" Iris dijo mientras dejaba su bandeja y se volteó con un volante en su mano "Noche de trivia en Jitters, lo admito Eddie no esta muy entusiasmado con esto, pero podría ser nuestra noche"

Nathan levantó una ceja y tomo el volante "Podriamos ganar $75 en capuchinos" el dijo

"Ah, me encantaría" Felicity dijo mientras tomaba el volante, miró a Nathan y dijo "Llamare al trabajo, para ver si todo esta bien, ya vuelvo"

Nathan asintió antes de seguir a Iris mientras Felicity se alejaba "¿Porque haces esto?"

"Hacer ¿que?" Iris pregunto

"La noche trivia contigo y Eddie, Forzando todo esto de la doble cita" Nathan dijo

"Por que ella es genial, ademas es de tu especie rara de nerds adorables" Iris dijo mientras estabas detrás de un estante, mientras Nathan parecía ofendido por lo de nerd.

"Iris, es encerio ¿Estas haciendo esto porque sientes que debería estar con alguien, por que tú ya estás con alguien?" Nathan pregunto

"No, solo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo" Iris dijo

"Soy feliz, Yo no tengo problema con que estes con alguien, mientras TÚ seas feliz" Dijo Nathan mientras se inclinaba mas cerca de Iris "No voy a poner en pausa mi vida por ti y no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo"

Iris asintió antes de preguntar "¿Por que no me contaste mas sobre ella?"

"No hay nada mas que decir" Nathan se encogió de hombros

"Mi papá dijo que querías casarte con ella, eso parece mucho" Iris dijo

"Esta bien, pensé que sería extraño hablar con mi ex novia de mi novia, en ese tiempo actual. Además es como si yo quisiera saber detalles íntimos sobre ti y Eddie, que realmente no quiero saber" Nathan dijo

"Oh, entonces ¿por que rompieron?" Iris pregunto

"Después de que se graduara le ofrecieron un trabajo en Queen consolidated, íbamos a instalarnos en Starling, pero ella sabía lo que significaba para mi sacar a mi padre de la carcel, ella no quería que me arrepintiera de no poder hacerlo, asi que cancelamos todo" Nathan dijo

"Pero obviamente ella aun te ama, solo traela esta noche, sera divertido" Iris dijo

"Si, divertido" dijo Nathan

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

Jitters estaba listo para la noche de trivia. "Atención todos, están listos para la trivia" pregunto el presentador haciendo que todos gritaran "Bienvenidos todos, tenemos nuevos retadores, den la bienvenida a E= mc hammer"

Nathan estaba sentado enfrente de Eddie e Iris y asentía con la cabeza a la multitud la cuál aplaudía "No puedo creer te dejara convencerme de esto" Nathan dijo con un suspiro.

"Deja de ser deprimente, ¿Donde está Felicity?" Iris pregunto.

"No estoy seguro" dijo Nathan bebiendo su refresco mientras Eddie e Iris miraban detras de el con asombro "Le dije que empezaba a..." Nathan se dio la vuelta y vio a Felicity en un vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo

"Siéntete libre de comprarte ese vestido" Eddie le susurró a Iris, mientras Felicity caminaba hacía ellos.

"No es el atuendo adecuado" Felicity dijo

"No, te ves hermosa" dijo Nathan con una sonrisa

"Si, te ves bien" dijo Iris, Felicity se sonrojo antes de ver el nombre del equipo

"E= mc hammer ¿Lo recuerdas?" Felicity dijo mirando a Nathan, el simplemente sonrió ya que era el nombre que siempre usaban cada ves que hacían equipo.

"Recuerda tengo memoria fotográfica" dijo Nathan mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara

 **LUEGO**

Nathan y Felicity barrían el piso con los demas jugadores, ya que empezaron a trabajar juntos, pero desconoció para todos Nathan acariciaba las piernas de Felicity y de vez en cuando daba leves toques en su feminidad. "La tres es Pasteur" dijo Nathan mientras metía su dedo en Felicity.

"Mm-mmm" Felicity negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de que su sonrojo no se viera "La tres es Erdel y la cuatro es Pasteur"

"Correcto" Nathan asintió

"¿La cinco es?" Iris pregunto

"Descartes/Descartes" Nathan y Felicity contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Están hablando español?" Eddie pregunto, ya que estaba sorprendido que Nathan fuera tan inteligente, ya que pensaba que era el típico chico que no prestaba atención en clase y que siempre salia con chicas.

"Y lo puntos son para E= mc Hammer" dijo el anfitrión mientras el público aplaudía y Nathan y Felicity chocaban los cinco.

"Sabía que ustedes harían un buen equipo" dijo iris mientras Felicity le sonreía a Nathan.

"Entonces, Felicity tu ¿Que haces?" Eddie pregunto

"Trabajo en informática, en Queen Consolidated" respondió Felicity

"¿Enserio?" dijo Eddie asombrado mientras Felicity asentía.

"¿Tienes novio en Starling City?" Iris pregunto causando que Felicity y Nathan la miraran.

"No, no hay nadie" Felicity respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Voy por unas bebidas" dijo Eddie mientras se ponía de pie

"Yo tome mucho asi que ahora regreso" Felicity dijo mientras se alejaba y Nathan la vveí irse después el miró a Iris la cual le sonreía.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Nathan con una ceja levantada

"Ella esta tan interesada en ti, mira ese vestido" Iris dijo mientras Nathan se reía entre dientes "ademas cuando le pregunté si tenia novio se congeló"

"Si, fuiste algo descarada con eso último" respondió Nathan

"Felicity es amable, inteligente y bonita. Ademas es la primera chica con la que te veo que realmente te entiende y te aprecia por la increíble persona que eres" Iris dijo

Nathan sonrió y tomo su mano "también vi todo de eso en ti"

Iris se sonrojó antes de que Nathan soltara su mano "Ella es perfecta para ti ¿Que estas esperando?"

"Desearía contarte sobre mi velocidad" Nathan pensó

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Eddie se sentó con la tableta enfrente de el con una mirada triste dijo "Lo siento pensé que la sabía y simplemente la apreté" dijo mirando a Iris, Nathan y Felicity.

"No, quiero decir los otros podrían fallar igual" Iris dijo mientras Nathan se hecho a reír.

"Oh,si. Estoy seguro que el equipo llamado Padawans no sabe el nombre de la nave de Han Solo" dijo Nathan señalando al equipo que estaba vestido de personajes de Star Wars.

"Oh, cariño te ves tan lindo cuándo estas confundido" dijo Iris antes de besar a Eddie, el teléfono de Eddie sono y este se apartó del beso.

Eddie termino de hablar y colgo mientras veia a Iris "Me tengo que ir, alguien vio a Snart"

Cuando Iris y Eddie se levantaron, Nathan y Felicity salieron "Te cubrire" dijo Felicity

"Esta bien ¿Que vas a decir?" Nathan pregunto

"Por lo general, le digo a la gente que Oliver esta en un antro con alguna chica" dijo Felicity

"Eso no funcionará conmigo" dijo Nathan mientras la miraba

"Tu editor te llamó y tuviste que irte" Felicity dijo

"Gracias" dijo Nathan antes de acelerar

"¡Cuidate! ... y ahora estoy hablando sola lo cual es extraño" Felicity se dijo asi misma, antes de que Nathan regresara y la capturara en un beso.

"Necesitaba eso" dijo Nathan antes de acelerar de nuevo

 **MUSEO**

Leonard Snart caminaba por la calle con dirección a un teatro, mientras Joe llego y gritó "¡SNART!".

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Snart vio un coche patrulla asi que que saco su arma y disparo un rayo blanco que dio en la calle convirtiéndola en hielo, eso hizo que el coche patrulla se volcara, por suerte Joe logro quitarse del camino.

Rápidamente Joe se levantó y corrió para alcanzar a Snart. Joe busco a Snart en el teatro, hasta que Snart apareció detras de el y con su arma le disparo a Joe.

Nathan llego y vio como un rayo extraño se dirigía a Joe, asi que acelerando empujó a Joe y el rayo lo golpeo en las costillas tirandolo al piso.

"¿Estas bien?" Joe pregunto viendo a Nathan el cual estaba detrás de un pilar

"Estoy respirando, pero sea lo que sea con lo que me dio, quema como el infierno" Nathan dijo mientras miraba sus costillas, después miró a un lado del pilar y vio a Snart apuntando asi que aceleró de nuevo.

Snart miro un objetivo y hablo "Es hora de una prueba" dijo y apunto hacia una familia, Nathan vio esto y aceleró poniéndolos a salvo y a los demas civiles. Apoyándose en un pilar Nathan se dio cuenta que, lo que le disparo Snart lo estaba frenando, Nathan se giró y vio a un hombre que venia de la parte de atras del teatro, los ojos de Nathan se agrandaron cuando vio que Snart le disparó al tipo.

Nathan rápidamente corrió a un lado del rayo blanco, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el rayo golpeo al hombre congelandolo y matandolo.

Nathan se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo, mientras Snart se escapó. Nathan se puso de pie y aceleró a S.T.A.R Labs.

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Nathan estaba sentado sin camisa en la sala medica, mientras Caitlin examinaba la mancha negra en sus costillas, y los demás simplemente observaban "Todavia esta entumecido" dijo Nathan a Caitlin

"Se presenta como congelación de tercer grado" dijo Caitlin mientras caminaba hacia un monitor "Si tus células no se regeneraran a la velocidad en la que lo hacen, tus vasos sanguíneos se hubieran congelado y el daño nervioso sería permanente, y probablemente estarías muerto" Caitlin dijo

Nathan se levantó, cerro los ojos y se concentró, los demas vieron como un rayo empezo a circular su cuerpo, hasta que este se paró en la herida haciendo que se curara.

"Cool" dijo Felicity mientras Nathan simplemente sonreía a ella, y Caitlin lo revisaba nuevamente.

"Snart no era metahumano, tiene un arma que congela las cosas, y eso me ralentizó lo suficiente como para no llegar a salvar a alguien" dijo Nathan mientras Caitlin le daba el visto bueno para ponerse su camiseta

"Según su historial, Snart no se molestó en terminar la escuela, ¿cómo pudo construir un arma así?" Felicity pregunto mientras Nathan se ponía su camisa.

"S.T.A.R Labs construyó la pistola" dijo Wells causando que Felicity y Nathan lo miraran, antes de voltear a mirar a Cisco el cual dió un paso adelante.

"El doctor Wells y Caitlin no tuvieron nada que ver en esto. Yo construí el arma" Cisco confesó

"¿Lo hiciste?, ¿Por que?" Nathan dijo

"Porque la velocidad y el frio son opuestos. la velocidad se mide por la rapidez con que los átomos de algo oscilan..."

"Cuánto mas rápido se mueven, Mas calientes son y cuándo se enfrían, son mas lentos a nivel atómico. Cuándo no hay movimiento, se llama cero absoluto" Nathan terminó la explicación por el.

"Correcto. Diseñe un crío motor compacto para alcanzar el cero absoluto. Lo construí para detenerte" Dijo Cisco mientras Nathan lo miraba "No sabía quien eras en ese entonces, quiero decir, ¿que hubiera pasado si fueras un psicópata como Mardon o Nimbus?"

"Lo entiendo, creeme cisco entiendo por que construiste la pistola" Nathan dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Pero no importa por que lo construiste, lo que importa es que la perdiste, y ahora tu máquina de hielo de alta tecnología, la tiene un ladrón que mato a un hombre inocente"

"Lo se y ahora tengo que vivir con eso" dijo Cisco

"Bien, encuentrala" dijo Nathan antes de salir

 **LUEGO**

Nathan estaba golpeando una bolsa de box pesada antes de que Felicity entrará "¡Na-ooh!" Felicity salto cuando Nathan golpeó la bolsa y la envió volando contra una pared haciendo que explotara.

Con un suspiro Nathan se volteó para ver a Felicity "¿Que haces aquí?" el pregunto

"Buscándote" dijo Felicity mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, y le hizo un gesto para que el hiciera lo mismo. Nathan con un supiro se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella "¿Estas bien?" ella pregunto

"Si" dijo Nathan solo oara que Felicity mirará la bolsa de box destruída "Estoy bien Felicity estoy acostumbrado a la muerte desde que tenía 12 años...la primera vez"

"Tal vez, que Cisco hiciera el arma fría para detenerte, te lastimó mas de lo que quieres admitir" Felicity dijo

"Entiendo por que lo hizo, si fuera un psicópata con súper velocidad hubiera hecho mucho daño, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo quiero poder golpear a Snart , y esto esta ayudando un poco, asi cuando lo vea no lo voy a matar" dijo Nathan

"Eso suena reconfortante" dijo Felicity haciendo que Nathan sonriera antes de supirar y relajarse, viendo a Felicity tomo su silla y la acercó mas a el.

"Bien, entonces sr, Smoak, ¿Como debería distraerme?" pregunto Nathan a Felicity la cual sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia el.

 **LUEGO**

 **CORTEZA**

El equipo flash estaba en la corteza buscando a Snart, justo cuando cisco entró "Encontré una forma de localizar al capitán frío"

"Tienes que dejar de ponerles nombres" Caitlin dijo mientras todos miraban a Cisco.

"¿Como?" pregunto Nathan.

"El arma funciona con una unidad de control, una micro computadora que regula la sustancia para que el fluido en las camaras no se derrame y..

"Explote"

"Correcto, esta unidad recibía actualizaciones desde mi tableta si amplifico la señal y envío una actualización falsa puede volver y luego..

"Podremos localizar a Snart" Wells término

"Cuánto tiempo tardará" pregunto Nathan

"Primero tengo que hackear la red de la ciudad, asi que no sé ¿Tal vez 30 minutos?" Cisco dijo mientras Felicity camino hacia su computadora portátil

"Puedo hacerlo en menos de uno" Felicity dijo antes de sentarse "Cuando se trata de hackear, soy la mujer mas rápida del mundo" Felicity chasqueó los dedos y luego sacudió sus manos con una mueca "Ow, eso no fue tan rudo como pensé" dijo haciendo que Nathan sonriera y la observara trabajar "Esta bien estoy dentro" ella dijo

"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo Caitlin mientras ella, Wells y Cisco la miraban a Felicity con asombro.

"Bien, estoy enviando las actualizaciones. Estamos conectados" dijo Cisco

"La red triangula la ubicación" dijo Felicity

"Lo tenemos, va al oeste por Nelson, hacia la estación de tren" Caitlin dijo

"Si se va, parece que el Sr. Snart ya obtuvo lo que buscaba" Wells dijo mientras Nathan se ponía el traje y salía.

"Nate tienes que acercarte a el antes de que te dispare" Cisco dijo

"Nate ¿me copias?" dijo Cisco antes suspirar "apago sus audífonos"

 **ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE CENTRAL CITY**

"Atención todas las unidades, sopechoso visto en la estación de tren de Central City".

Eddie y Joe se detuvieron en la estación de tren y bajaron "Tenemos a Snart" dijo Eddie con entusiasmo antes de que el y Joe corrieran hacia la entrada.

Joe miro a Eddie y habló "Espera a los refuerzos" el dijo

"¿Esperar a los refuerzos? claro que no" dijo Eddie

"Es una orden" dijo Joe corriendo

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Felicity suspiro antes de ver a Caitlin y Cisco monitoreando los signos vitales de Nathan "Deberían ir tras Nate"

"El quiere hacer esto solo" Caitlin dijo

"Por supuesto que quiere hacerlo. Conozco a Nate desde hace mucho, es terco y no le gusta mostrar a la gente su lado vulnerable, él cree que debe ser una persona fuerte incluso cuando no lo es. El puede que no lo muestre pero está herido, ustedes son su equipo y sus amigos" Felicity dijo mientras se acercaba "Si tuviera un centavo cada ves que Arrow me dice que retroceda, sería tan rica como Oliver Queen, el cual menciono por que es la persona mas rica que conozco o solía serlo. El punto es que cuidas la espalda de tu compañero sin importar nada"

Caitlin y Cisco se miraron "Tengo algo que podría ayudar" Cisco dijo con una sonrisa.

 **ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE CENTRAL CITY**

Joe corría con su pistola en mano buscando a Snart, dio la vuelta en un vagón para sorprenderse al ver a Snart apuntándole, antes de que Snart dispara, una bala paso cerca de su cabeza haciendo que se agaché y después corra. Joe vio a Eddie acercándose "Soy tu compañero no tu asistente" dijo Eddie.

Joe impresionado se unio a Eddie y empezaron a buscar a Snart, el cual había llego justo cuando un tren estaba saliendo, salto al tren. Eddie y Joe solamente pudieron ver como se iba, antes de que un borrón rojo pasara a un lado de ellos.

 **TREN**

Nathan aceleró a un lado de el tren donde iba Snart y se detuvo cuándo estuvo enfrente de el "No hay a donde correr" dijo Nathan

"No te había visto" dijo Snart viendo a Nathan "¿Tu madre sabe que estás fuera de tu cama?"

"¿Tu abuelo tiene idea de la decepción que tiene como hijo y nieto?" Nathan regreso

Snart miro a Nathan, levantó su mano y respiró hondo "Vi tu debilidad en el auto blindado y luego en el teatro, mientras tu estas ocupado salvandolos a todos, yo mismo me salvaré"

Nathan iba a avanzar pero Snart disparó en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que las ruedas del tren se congelarán.

"Buena suerte" dijo Snart mientras saltaba, antes de que el tren descarrilara.

Respirando hondo Nathan aceleró y rescató a las personas, cuándo rescato al último civil acelero a dónde Snart habia saltado, pero antes de llegar recibió un diparo en la espalda de parte de Snart, lo que hizo que Nathan cayera y se sostuviera en una rodilla.

"Eres bastante rápido niño, pero no lo suficiente" Snart dijo mientras le volvía a disparar a Nathan haciéndole gemir "Gracias"

"¿Porqué?" pregunto Nathan con un gruñido mientras se incorporaba.

"Me obligaste a mejorar mi juego, no solo con esta pistola, si no también mi forma de pensar sobre el trabajo, fue educativo" dijo Snart antes de volver a dispararle

"Suelta el arma" dijo Cisco sosteniendo un gran arma mientras detrás de el Felicity y Caitlin cargaban una pieza "Esta es un prototipo de arma, cuatro veces mas grande, cuatro veces mas poderosa, asi que, a menos que quieras algo de tu propia medicina, suelta el arma"

"Te tiemblan las manos" dijo Snart viendo por encima de su hombro a Cisco "Nunca has matado a alguien"

"Hay una primera vez para todo, capitan frió" Dijo cisco. Snart sonrio ante el nombre "Te disparare"

Snart asintió antes de retroceder "Tu ganas niño, te vere luego"

"Cuenta con eso" Nathan dijo. Snart se giro y camino.

"Oye, deja el diamante" dijo Cisco

"No presiones tu suerte" dijo Snart mientras se alejaba.

Después de un minuto Cisco bajo el arma "No podría dispararle aunque quisiera. Esta es en realidad la asoiradora de S.T.A.R Labs con muchos LEDS"

Nathan sonrio mientras Felicity y Caitlin lo ayudaban a sentarse "Necesitamos calentarte" Felicity dijo mientras Nathan miraba a Cisco.

"Gracias" dijo Nathan causando que Cisco sonriera. Nathan metió la mano en un bolsillo de su traje y saco el diamante "Deberíamos llevar esto al museo"

Caitlin, Felicity y Cisco sonrieron mientras ayudaban a Nathan a ponerse de pie.

 **LUEGO**

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Toodos estaban en la corteza tratando y fallando en localizar a Snart "Hemos tratado de localizar a Snart, pero él debió haber desconectado la señal del arma de alguna manera" dijo Cisco suspirando.

"Lo encontraremos, Cisco, juntos" Dijo Nathan, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Cisco

"Tienes un gran equipo Nate" dijo Felicity mientras Nathan se giraba hacia ella "Hablando de equipos probablemente debería volver al mío"

Nathan iba a hablar, pero Wells lo interrumpió "Sra. Smoak extienda mi saludo a Arrow"

"Lo hare" dijo Felicity con una sonrisa mientras Nathan acercaba a ella.

"Adios, Felicity" Nathan dijo con una sonrisa

"Adios, Nathan" Felicity sonrió antes de que ella y Nathan se abrazaran y se dieran un beso.

Al verla partir Nathan suspiro, antes de que Wells hablara "Excepcional mujer, es especial"

"Si, lo es" dijo Nathan antes de marcharse

 **LUEGO**

 **TREN**

Un tren se dirigía a Starling City, en el la única persona que iba era Felicity, ella miraba una foto de la universidad donde salia ella y Nathan, hasta que escuchó un golpe se giró pero no vio nada asi que se volteo, pero se asustó y dio un grito cuando vio a Nathan frente a ella.

"¿Acabo de gritar?" Felicity pregunto

Nathan sonrió y asintió "Si, lo siento no quería asustarte"

"No me digas que estás aquí para salvarme" dijo Felicity

"No, solo vine a platicar" dijo Nathan inclinándose hacia ella "Quería decir que no he cambiado de opinión sobre nosotros, todavía te amo"

Felicity con una sonrisa se inclinó hacia el "Yo también te amo" dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, Felicity se apartó del beso y puso su frente con la de el "Pero no puedo"

Nathan abrió los ojo para ver a Felicity llorando "Hey, no" dijo Nathan mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba sus mejillas "Pense qué te había dicho, que solo lagrimas de felicidad pertenecen a este bello rostro"

Felicity sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la palma de Nathan, "Se que te sientes igual con Oliver pero no estoy enojado contigo. Te dije que vivieras tu vida y no la pusieras en pausa por mí. Probablemente debería regresar el tiempo y patearme el trasero, pero tu felicidad es muy importante para mí" dijo Nathan con una suave sonrisa

Felicity ahuecó las mejillas de Nathan con una sonrisa "Todavía te amo, Nathan, por eso 'esto' es más difícil"

Nathan sonrío un poco más por eso y volvió a besarla "Esta bien. Siempre estaré aqui para tí, sin importar lo que tu corazón decida. Te mereces eso y mas"

Felicity sonrió y se paso al asiento a lado de ella, y la envolvió en su brazos mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro.

"¿No tienes que ir a ningún lado?" pregunto Felicity

"Tengo super velocidad, siempre estoy a 10 minutos" dijo Nathan besándola

Felicity sonrió y se acurrucó con Nathan, mientras un cómodo silenció se establecía entre ellos "¿Sabes, Nunca lo he hecho en un tren?"

Felicity golpeó el pecho de Nathan "Tu pareces un hotdog" dijo con una sonrisa "...yo tampoco lo he hecho"

Nathan mirio a Felicity, la cual se quitaba los lentes, su expresión sorprendida se volvio una de deseo, antes de besar a Nathan

 **FIN**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC. COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO TUVE UN PROBLEMA PERSONAL Y POR ESO ME TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAP, Y ADEMAS TAMBIÉN ME LLEVO ALGO DE TIEMPO ARREGLAR LA PARTE DEL LEMON, YA QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR LEMON Y SI TUVE QUE CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSITAS.**

 **POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE TAL ESTUVO EL CAP Y SONARÁ RARO PERO TAMBIÉN DIGANME COMO ME QUEDO EL LEMON SI QUEDO BIEN ESCRITO Y SI SE ENTIENDE POR FAVOR NO DUDEN EN DECIRME SU OPINIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO, Y ADEMAS ARREGLÉ LO DEL NOMBRE, DÍGANME SI LES GUSTO COMO QUEDO SIN MAS GRACIAS Y YA SABEN SI TUVE ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO NO DUDEN EN DECIRME, Y PERDON YA QUE NO ESTOY MUY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR MAS FORMALMENTE ASI QUE DIGANME SI HAY UN ERROR**

 **GRACIAS A Shawn129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR SU FIC NO OLVIDEN VISITAR SU PERFIL ADIOS.**


	5. CAPITULO 5: PLASTIQUE

**PERDON POR SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO HASTA AHORA, PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO Y SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO.**

 **NI NARUTO, NI FLASH SON MIOS, EL FIC TAMPOCO ES MIO, EL FIC ES DE SHAWN129 EL MEDIO PERMISO DE TRADUCIR SU FIC. PASEN POR SU PERFIL SI QUIEREN VER MAS FICS DE ESTE TIPO SON MUY BUENOS.**

 **SIN MAS COMENCEMOS.**

 **CAPITULO:5 PLASTIQUE**

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

 **BAR**

Nathan estaba sentado con una expresión aburrida, había pasado un mes desde que Snart escapó, aunque tendría que aparecer, en todo ese mes Nathan habia aumentado su entrenamiento y ahora podia hacer 2 clones sin cansarse, también refino su aerokinesis, ahora el objetivo de Nathan era usar el rayo que generaba cuando usaba sus poderes.

Su amistad con Caitlin y Cisco se había fortalecido, ya que él les había enseñado a defenderse ya que Snart sabía la identidad de ambos.

Actualmente estaba en el bar con Caitlin, Cisco, Iris y Eddie. Nathan estaba un poco molesto viendo la mesa don estaba una botella de whisky, una copa de ciroc, unos cuántos shots de Jack Daniels y de Hennessey. Todo eso estaba vacío, pero Nathan no se sentía ni siquiera mareado, al mirar hacía arriba vio a Iris acercándose a el.

"Me alegra que hayas invitado a Caitlin y a Cisco" Iris dijo

"Son geniales ¿verdad?" dijo Nathan viendo a los dos que se estaban sentando en una mesa.

"Te salvaron la vida Nate. Eso los convierte en las personas más geniales que he conocido" dijo Iris sonriendo antes de recibir un vaso de chupito "Por los amigos, viejos y nuevos" dijo mientras chocaban su vasos "ooh me toca deseame suerte" dijo Iris mientras volvía con Eddie.

Nathan asintió viendo a Iris alejarse volteó hacia el Barman y hablo "¿Me podrías dar 5 shots de bourbon?"

"saliendo" dijo el Barman

Tomando los cinco shots Nathan se acercó a Caitlin y Cisco "Chicos tengo un problema" dijo Nathan

"Todos los tenemos cuando existen chicos como el" dijo cisco viendo a Eddie, mientras tomaba su cerveza

"El es lindo, pero Nate es mas sexy" dijo Caitlin mientras miraba a Iris y a Eddie antes de procesar lo que dijo y voltear a mirar a Cisco y a Nathan los cuales le miraban "eh, quiero decir genéticamente hablando, por que soy genetista, oh dios sone como Felicity"

Nathan con una sonrisa sacudió la cabeza "No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a esto" en un disparo de velocidad Nathan bebió los 5 shots "Ven no siento nada"

"Si, eso suele suceder cuando bebes demasiado" Cisco sonrío al igual que Caitlin, Nathan nego con la cabeza

"No, el alcohol no me esta afectando no me siento mareado, menos borracho. Literalmente no me afecta nada" dijo Nathan

"Es tu hiper-metabolismo" dijo Caitlin antes de empezar a buscar en su bolso "necesito una muestra"

"Ire por mas alcohol" dijo Cisco

"Juro que tenía un Vacutainer aqui" dijo Caitlin mirando su bolso

"Espera, ¿Llevas un kit de recolección de sangre en tu bolso?" dijo Nathan

"tu tienes pasatiempos" dijo Caitlin

"No clasificaría eso como un pasatiempo" dijo Nathan antes de inclinarse mientras ella seguía buscando en su bolso "entonces ¿crees que soy sexy?"

Caitlin se detuvo viendo a Nathan con un sonrojó "S-si, hablando desde un lado genético"

"Gracias, yo también creo que eres sexy" dijo Nathan haciendo que el sonrojo de Caitlin se profundice

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Cisco regresó con 3 shots y vió a Caitlin sonrojada y a Nathan sonriendo, con un encogimiento de hombros puso la charola en la mesa y se sentó "Ok hágamoslo" dijo Cisco mientras agarraba cada quien un shot y se lo tomaban "¿Todavía nada?"

"Nada, esto es ridículo, tengo 25 y ya no podré emborracharme" dijo Nathan antes de que se le ocurriera una idea, talvez podría concentrarse lo suficiente para parar su metabolismo y hacer que se pueda emborrachar, valia la pena intentarlo.

Pero antes de que Nathan pusiera su idea en práctica Eddie le habló "Vamos Allen te toca" dijo Eddie apuntando a unos dardos. Nathan estaba apunto de acercarse pero el teléfono de Eddie sono "Hubo un bombardeo en la 8 y pass"

Nathan miro a Cisco y a Caitlin mientras Eddie besaba a Iris "Me tengo que ir nena"

Iris miro como su novio se iba y mmir a Nathan "Tengo turno mañana en jitters" dijo agarrando su bolsa " nos vemos mañana Nate"

Nathan espero a que Iris también saliera después miro a Cisco y a Caitlin y aceleró.

 **8 Y PASS**

Nathan aceleró por las calles de Central City hasta que llego al techo del edificio que estaba enfrete del que estaba en llamas

"De acuerdo" Nathan suspiro antes de separar sus brazos, mientras se ponía en posición para hacer un movimiento que había estado practicando en unas tierras baldías **_(imaginen el ataque jajanken de gon)_** "Ok, mi fuerza y velocidad se tienen que usar simultáneamente"

Respirando hondo Nathan se concentró, mientras sus pupilas se volvían rasgadas, un rayo empezó a moverse por todo su cuerpo, con una exhalación Nathan echo su puño hacía atrás y con un gruñido lo lanzó tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, una explosión de viento poderosa salio del puño con dirección al incendio y lo apagó en el acto.

"Si, funcionó" Nathan dijo mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria

abajo en la calle salió Iris de su taxi mientras miraba a todos lados.

Antes de que Nathan se fuera escuchó algo "¡ayuda! ¡ayuda!"

Caminando hacía un lado, Nathan noto como un hombre colgaba de una plataforma, después de que esta cayera por el fuerte golpe de Nathan.

"Maldita sea" Nathan salió disparado hacía el hombre

Iris saltó cuando un rayo rojo paso enfrente de ella y vio comi el rayo dobló en la calle, con una sonrisa Iris corrió tras el.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayu... ¡aaahh!" el hombre lavador de ventanas gritó cuando cayó, pero Nathan logro llegar y lo agarró y lo bajó hasta un callejón.

Nathan dejo al hombre en el suelo mientras la plataforma se cayo, Nathan estaba apunto de irse, pero vió a Iris la cuál lo observaba con asombro y con una sonrisa

" _ **Hola hermosa** " _Nathan dijo haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, antes de acelerar, mientras Iris se quedo observando con una sonrisa.

 **BAR**

Nathan con un suspiro entró a un bar diferente, ya que estaba dispuesto a emborracharse, no iba a dejar que sus dias de bebida se fueran. Caminando hacía el barman pidió una copa de brandy.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DESCONOCIDO**

Ropa de hombre y mujer conducían a un dormitorio en el cuál se escuchaban gemidos, debajo de los cobertores dos cuerpos se retorcían de placer, con un fuerte gemido, todo se detuvo. Del cobertor salio Nathan que se recostó en la cama, mientras la mujer llamada Lisa Snart se recostaba boca abajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Lisa Snart, la hermosa hermana menor de Leonard Snart, la hermosa mujer había estado en el bar la noche anterior, Nathan sabía de antemano quien era ella, y como su hermano no era metahumano y como se había escapado a Nathan eso le pico en el orgullo, asi que como venganza, Nathan tuvo sexo durante 5 horas con la hermana de Snart, y ahora Nathan realmente se sentía mejor.

Mirando hacía el reloj, Nathan vio que era la hora en la que acompañaba a Linda al trabajo asi que se sentó y miro a Lisa "Me tengo que ir" dijo Nathan

Lisa aun jadeante miró a Nathan "Estuvimos en esto durante 5 horas ¿nunca te cansas?"

"Estoy muy despierto, pero en cambio tu necesitas descansar" Nathan se inclinó para besar a la mujer "si alguna ves quieres repetir lo de anoche, llámame"

"Adiós" Lisa dijo antes de quedarse dormida con una sonrisa.

Nathan perdió la sonrisa y se apresuró a ponerse la ropa y salir con dirección a su casa.

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

Nathan se apresuró a tomar su equipo, y rápidamente se dió una ducha, y ahora estaba en su cocina comiendo cereal a super velocidad, después tomo el ascensor y se dirigió al piso de Linda llego a la puerta y toco hasta que se acordó de algo, aceleró y regreso con un cafe de jitters justo cuando la puerta se abría.

"Hola" dijo Linda mientras Nathan le pasa el cafe y el se quedaba con un Gatorade.

"Hola" dijo Nathan mientras daba un paso atras para que linda cerrara su puerta, después los dos se alejaron platicando y sonriendo.

 **LUEGO**

 **8 Y PASS**

Nathan estaba mirando alrededor de la oficina que explotó ayer, mientras que los detectives tomaban declaraciones "Nate" Joe llamó su atención "Algo"

"Nada, no he encontrado ningún signo de algún agente oxidante, es como si simplemente el piso hubiera estallado" dijo Nathan poniéndose de pie

"Las cosas no solo explotan" Joe dijo mirando a su alrededor, antes de que Eddie se acercara

"El guardia de seguridad dijo que nuestro bombardero es una mujer de pelo rojo" Eddie dijo haciendo que los dos lo miraran "No hay imágenes, Debe haber borrado la información de la cámara de seguridad, pero puede haber algo más"

Eddie llevo a Nathan y a Joe hacía una puerta, donde se podría ver que habían roto el pomo de la puerta "Una pequeña carga hizo caer el picaporte"

"¿Alguna idea de lo que falta?" Joe pregunto

"Mi conjetura es sobre uno de estos archivos" dijo Eddie viendo todos los archivadores del lugar "Llevará días averiguar cuál"

Nathan suspiro mientras miraba alrededor. Joe se volteó hacia Eddie y habló "Dejemos que Nate haga lo suyo" dijo Joe

Cuándo Joe y Eddie salieron Nathan aceleró y busco en todos los archivos hasta que encontró cual faltaba, con un suspiro cerró el gabinete y se marchó con la carpeta.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CCPD**

Joe y Eddie entraron al departamento y se detuvieron cuando vieron a dos soldados que estaban parados en la puerta de la oficina de Singh, Eddie se acercó a un policía y pregunto "¿Que está pasando?"

"No tengo idea. Pero vinieron aqui cómo si fueran los dueños del lugar. llevan ya media hora hablando con Singh" dijo el policía

"Esto no puede ser bueno" Joe dijo antes de ver a Singh salir de la oficina con otra persona, Joe se acercó

"General Eiling, el es el detective West" Singh los presentó mientras el general se acercó con la mano extendida.

"Detective" dijo Eiling mientras estrechaba la mano de Joe

"¿De que se trata todo ésto?" Joe pregunto

"El ejército se hara cargo de la investigación del atentado" dijo Singh causando que Joe levante una ceja.

"Necesitaré pruebas físicas, fotografías, entrevistas con testigos y notas personales" Eiling ordenó

"He estado en esto por 20 años, y nunca he oído que el ejército se haga cargo de una investigación civil" Joe dijo con suspicacia.

"No es civil es de los nuestros" dijo Eiling

Joe asintió mientras miraba a Eiling "Enviaremos todo lo que tengamos" dijo Joe

"Muy amable de su parte, sin embargo tomaremos todo lo que tengas" Eiling respondió

Singh miro a Joe y nego con la cabeza, antes de hablar "Dales lo que quieren Joe"

"Ya escuchaste Joe" dijo Eiling en un tono engreído "Dame lo que quiero"

Joe asintió después de un momento.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan bajaba del ascensor con la evidencia del atentado, cuando vió a Joe y a dos soldados "Oye, ¿que pasa?" Nathan pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"El general Eiling nos esta revelando del caso de los bombardeos" dijo Joe mirando a Nathan "Dale a estos hombres todo lo que sea relevante"

Entendiendo la mirada de Joe, Nathan asintió y le entrego la caja a un soldado, pero rápidamente le arrebató la carpeta que había encontrado sin que el soldado se diera cuenta.

Joe y Nathan observaron como los soldados se alejaban "Es probable que tu y algunos civiles de S.T.A.R Labs quieran ver esto"

"Voy delante de ti" dijo Nathan

Joe observó como Nathan se iba antes de que un policía se acercara a el "¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Joe?" Joe lo miro con una ceja levantada "Se trata de Iris"

Joe subió rápidamente las escaleras

 **1 HORA DESPUÉS**

 **S.T.A.R LABS**

Nathan estaba en la corteza, informando a Caitlin y a cisco del caso "¿Un número de hacienda es lo único que tienes del bombardeo?" Cisco pregunto

"Se le ordenó al CCPD que a abandonara el caso, antes de que pudiera investigar algo" dijo Nathan

"Bueno, ¿Quién tiene el poder de hacer eso?" dijo Caitlin

"Es un general, un tal Eiling" dijo Nathan

"El general Wade Eiling" dijo Wells mientras rodaba hacia la corteza

Nathan miro al hombre y habló "¿Conoces a ese tipo?"

"Si lo conozco, hace unos diez años el general Wade Eiling contrato a S.T.A.R Labs para desarrollar terapias genéticas para mejorar a los soldados" dijo Harrison Ocasionando que Nathan levante una ceja "estaba interesado en los posibles beneficios médicos para los civiles, pero el general Eiling quería desarollar capacidades de lectura mental para interrogatorios. Detuve la investigación cuándo vi la técnicas de Eiling, Nuestra separación todo menos amigable"

Nathan asintió aunque sentía que habia mucho mas que no dijo, pero siguiendo el consejo de Felicity lo dejo pasar "Tomo todo lo que reuní del atentado menos esta carpeta" dijo Nathan mientras le entregaba la carpeta a Wells.

"Bueno, para suerte de nosotros hacienda se unió al nuevo milenio y digitalizó todos sus registros" dijo Cisco mientras buscaba en una computadora "Mucha información redactada pero el nombre de nuestro bombardero es Bette Sans Souci, una especialista del ejército"

"¿Especialista?" Caitlin pregunto

"En bombas" dijo Cisco

"¿Hay alguna dirección?" pregunto Nathan.

"Espera,.. aqui hay una en caso de emergencia, Camero Scott en Inglewood" Cisco dijo a lo que Nathan asintió y aceleró hacia la dirección

 **INGLEWOOD**

Bette Sans Souci bajo por la escalera de incendios de un edificio, ella tuvo cuidado de no tocar nada, Caminando por el callejón ella se sorprendió cuándo Nathan apareció frente a ella "¿Bette Sans Souci?"

Bette se exaltó y corrió hacía el otro lado causando que Nathan suelte un suspiro "¿Encerio? aparece un tipo con super velocidad y lo primero que haces es correr" dijo Nathan al aire antes de acelerar y aparecer frente a ella "Necesito que vengas conmigo"

"No me toques" dijo Bette pero ya era tarde ya que Nathan la agarró del brazo y ella toco el emblema del traje.

Nathan la soltó cuando vio que su traje se empezó a poner morado "¿Que rayos?" dijo Nathan

"Quítate lo que llevas puesto" dijo Bette con prisa, Ocasionando que Nathan la mire fijamente "Deprisa"

Encogiéndose de hombros Nathan aceleró hacía un callejón y rápidamente se quitó el traje y corrio de nuevo antes de que el traje explotara.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R**

"¿Nate?" pregunto cisco "¿Me oyes? ¿Nate?"

"Debe haber una explicación perfectamente razonable para que no responda" Caitlin dijo antes de que ella lo intentará "¡Nathan!" Grito ella para después mirar hacía enfrente y ver Nathan poniéndose una camisa "Uh..."

"No preguntes" dijo Nathan

"Voy a preguntar ¿Donde esta mi traje?" Dijo Cisco

"Se fue" dijo Nathan lentamente

"¿Que quieres decir con que se ha ido?" Pregunto Cisco

"Explotó" dijo Nathan mientras Cisco se veía en shock "salí del traje antes de que hiciera kaboom" dijo Nathan

"¿Mi traje hizo kaboom?" Dijo Cisco

"Dato curioso de Bette San Souci. Ella no lleva bombas, ella tocó el emblema del traje y lo convirtió en una bomba, es metahumana" dijo Nathan

"Con la capacidad de causar combustión espontánea ante el contacto" continuó Wells mientras rodaba hacía la corteza.

Cisco se acercó a Wells "ella hizo estallar mi traje" dijo Cisco

"Tienes como tres" le recordó Caitlin.

"Esta bien tengo dos, pero ese me encantaba" dijo Cisco

"Esta bien, que más sabemos de ella" dijo Nathan

"Oh, no lo se, pero ella es pura maldad" dijo Cisco causando que Caitlin ponga los ojos en blanco, mientras Cisco empezaba a buscar a Bette en su computadora "encontraremos a esta chica y la meteremos a la tubería, nadie se mete con mi traje y se sale con la suya" dijo Cisco

Cisco se detuvo cuando vio la foto del ejército de Bette "A menos que se vea así" dijo Cisco mientras se sentaba.

"No creo que ella quisiera lastimarme" dijo Nathan mientras miraba la foto "pero que sea metahumana explica el interés de Eiling en ella"

"Y el por qué nos robó el caso a nosotros" dijo Joe mientras entraba "no quería que alguien supiera lo que ella puede hacer"

"Detective" Wells saludo

"Doctor" Joe regresó el gesto, antes de ver la foto de Bette "así que bomba humana, un martes en central city"

"El general Eiling no es alguien que abandone algo sin una pelea" dijo Wells

"Es por eso que tenemos que encontrarla antes que el" dijo Nathan

"Nathan" dijo Joe

"Oh, oh" penso Nathan ya que Joe solo lo llamaba Nathan cuando algo iba mal "¿Si?"

"¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" Joe dijo antes de salir, con un suspiro Nathan salio para hablar con Joe "¿Cuando pensabas decirme que Iris vió a el rayo?" dijo Joe

"Eso no fue planeado ella me tomó por sorpresa" dijo Nathan

"Tenemos un trato, tu mantienes en secreto a los metahumanos de ella, y yo no me pondría a lo Floyd Mayweather contigo" dijo Joe

"No, nuestro trato es que yo no le digo lo que puedo hacer, No puedo controlar que ella aprenda de los metahumanos" respondió Nathan

"Ok tienes razon, pero ¿sabias que ella esta escribiendo un blog?" dijo Joe

"Ya hable con ella sobre eso" dijo Nathan

"Habla con ella otra vez. Y se mas convincente" Joe dijo

"Joe piensa esto, el chico con el que se crió durante 11 años y les dijo a todos que un hombre en un traje amarillo y que tenía un rayo alrededor mato a su madre y hemano, que le dira ahora, ¿que de repente ya no esta tan interesado como debería? ella pensara que.. "

"tu escondes algo" Joe termino por el con un suspiro, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Joe, pensaré en algo solo dame algo de tiempo" Joe asintió antes de irse.

 **SÓTANO**

Nathan llegó al sótano con algunas bolas pequeñas en las cual trataba de enfocarse, de repente lanzó las bolas al aire y se enfocó en ellas, hasta que logró disminuir la velocidad de las pelotas.

Wells que había visto todo desde el umbral de la puerta solo pudo mirar en shock.

Nathan con una sonrisa intento agarrar las pelotas, pero una hemorragia nasal y el cansancio, lo hicieron caer de rodillas mientras tosia con fuerza y escupía un poco de sangre, las pelotas regresaron ala normalidad cayendo en el suelo y rebotando un poco.

Nathan jadeo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, hasta que vio a Wells acercándose le "¿Nathan, estás bien?"

"S-si" dijo Nathan mientras se sentaba.

"¿Que estabas haciendo?" Pregunto Wells

"Estoy intentando t-tener control de la c-chronokinesis" dijo Nathan mientras se volvía a tomar el costado y empezaba a toser. Wells lo miro en shock, y con un poco de miedo.

"Esto fue un error, y uno muy grande, el está avanzando a un ritmo muy grande" pensó Wells, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Nathan que lo tomara con calma, una alarma sono.

"D.r, Nate. Vengan a la corteza rápido"

Wells miro a Nathan el cual se paró con algo de dificultad después sacudió un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a la corteza.

"No lo ha dominado, ningún Speedster lo a hecho, pero ¿Por donde comenzó?" Wells pensó que necesitaba entrar al apartamento de Nathan, ya lo había hecho una vez pero Nathan se sintió vigilado y se cambió de casa rápidamente, y sin mucha confianza entre ellos, no podría saber con que otra cosa Nathan estaba practicando.

 **CORTEZA**

Nathan camino hacia la corteza con una botella de agua en mano "¿Que tienes?" Nathan pregunto.

"Nos hemos infiltrado en la investigación del general Eiling. Según lo que dicen es que la encantadora Sra. Sans Souci acaba de ser vista en inglewood" dijo Cisco.

"El mismo barrio del consultorio del doctor Harold Hadley, el cirujano que realizó varios procedimientos en ella" Caitlin dijo mientras Nathan terminaba su agua "por eso necesitaba la carpeta" dijo Caitlin.

"Tienes que llegar a ella antes de que Eiling lo haga" dijo Cisco

"Lo tengo" dijo Nathan mientras respiraba hondo y después aceleraba.

 **INGLEWOOD**

 **CENTRO PARA HERIDAS GRAVES**

El Dr. Harold Hadley estaba haciendo el papeleo, cuando levantó la vista y su corazón salto en su pecho "Sargento Sans Souci" dijo horrorizado.

"Me recuerdas, qué bueno" dijo Bette mientras entraba en el cuarto "por qué yo también te recuerdo, recuerdo que me desperté de un coma y comenzaste a cortarme"

"Solo estaba tratando de aliviar tu condición, no podías controlarlo" Harold dijo.

"Tiene hiciste esto, tu y Eiling" dijo Bette con una mirada fulminante.

 **AFUERA**

Eiling y sus soldados llegaron a la escena.

 **ADENTRO**

Bette miraba a Harold justo cuando llegó Nathan y dejo al médico inconsciente "Hola de nuevo" saludo, mientras Bette lo miraba con sorpresa. Nathan notó unos puntos verdes y antes de que pudiera hablar dispararon dándole a Bette la cual solo gritó por esto.

 **AFUERA**

Eiling con una sonrisa golpeó el hombro de su soldado "ve por el objetivo"

Todos los soldados se apresuraron Rápidamente al edificio.

 **ADENTRO**

Nathan se arrodilló juntó a Bette y pregunto "¿Estás bien?" Al verla asentir volvio a hablar "Mira puedo sacarte de aquí, puedo ayudarte a entender lo que te paso"

"¿Como?" Bette pregunto

"¿Por qué Ami tambien me pasó?" dijo Nathan.

Bette miro a Nathan antes de que los dos vieron una granada de flash entrar por la ventana. Nathan tomo a Bette y salió del lugar antes de que la granada explotará.

Eiling estaba con una sonrisa hasta que salieron y escuchó "el objetivo de ha ido" frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **S.T.A.**

"La detonación se dispersó por toda Central City, varias personas fueron expuestas a una energía incalculable" Wells dijo mientras le enseñaba a Bette una versión 3D de la explosión del acelerador de partículas " Y una de esas personas...fuiste tú"

"Estuviste en Central City hace diez meses" Nathan pregunto ya con ropa de civil.

"Acababa de regresar de Afganistán" dijo Bette mientras Caitlin le entregaba unos guantes "yo estaba ahí desactivando las bombas de la carretera, cuando una explotó y me desgarró, me regresaron y pase meses recuperándome y lo siguiente que se es que me convertí en la rata de laboratorio favorita de Eiling"

"La materia oscura debe haberse combinado con las partículas de la bomba que aún estaban en tu cuerpo" Caitlin dijo.

"Pensé que Eiling me había hecho esto" dijo Bette.

"No, el lo hizo" dijo Nathan señalando a Wells el cual solo frunció el ceño "Y de lo que he reunido, Eiling no es lo suficientemente inteligente para crear a alguien como tu, pero si es un halcón de guerra suficientemente inteligente para ver tu valor" dijo Nathan.

"¿Conoces a alguien que también haya cambiado?" Bette pregunto.

"Ha, habido unos poco" dijo Caitlin.

"Pero nadie que se parezca a ti" dijo Cisco soñadoramente, Nathan se empezó a reír y eso hizo que Cisco saliera de su ensoñación "Lo siento eso fue inapropiado... por favor no te vayas"

"Sé cómo realizar una lobotomía" sugirió Caitlina a Cisco, el cual se apartó de ella incómodamente.

 **LUEGO**

Bette estaba sentada en la bahía médica mientras Caitlin la observaba y Wells, Nathan y Cisco miraban sus signos vitales y la metralla en su cuerpo "su estructura celular es diferente a lo que he visto"

"Sus niveles de nitrógeno están fuera de las listas" dijo Nathan viendo un monitor "¿Crees que podemos ayudarla?"

"Para responder eso, debemos ver cómo trabaja y para eso debemos verla en acción" dijo Wells

"¿Quieres que exploté cosas?, De eso estámos hablando" dijo Cisco entusiasmado.

"No aquí, es demasiado inestable" dijo Wells.

"Lo sé" dijo Cisco

"Sé que lo sabes" Wells dijo con una sonrisa.

Nathan estaba viendo el monitor atentamente dandole la espalda a Wells y a Cisco "Un selló podría ayudarla, pero desgraciadamente ya no tengo acceso a mi maldito chakra" pensó apretando los dientes mientras miraba su palma y de esta salian unos pequeños brotes de chakra rojo antes de que se desvaneciera "y lo que queda del chakra de Kurama está casi vinculado con mi cuerpo"

Nathan fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sonó un pitido, este se acercó al escritorio y miró la tableta de Caitlin y vió las imágenes de seguridad y vió a Eiling y a su equipo, mientras Caitlin le enseñaba un localizador que acababa de sacar de Bette.

"Cierra la tubería y saca a Bette de aquí, yo me encargo de Eiling" Wells ordenó.

Nathan rápidamente tomo su traje y saco a los demás rápidamente mientras Wells se quedaba para enfrentar a Eiling

 **LUEGO**

 **AERÓDROMO**

Nathan, Caitlin y Cisco observaron como Bette usaba sus poderes para explotar juguetes "su calificación de traulz es de 45. Es lo mismo que cualquier plastique, plastique, eso es a la primera" dijo Cisco

"Realmente No pensaste en eso ¿verdad?" Caitlin pregunto mientras sostenía un boomerang.

Nathan y Bette caminaban por el campo aéreo "alla, cuando los insurgentes empezaron a robar autos todos tenían miedo de tocar uno, ahora pasaré el resto de mi vida aterrorizada de tocar a otro ser humano" Bette dijo antes de mirar a Nathan "¿Han tratado de ayudarte?"

"Si me han ayudado a aprender a usar mis habilidades no a revertirlas" dijo Nathan.

"Si pudieran revertirlo para que no fueras un metahumano ¿Lo harías?" Pregunto Bette

"Mi velocidad me acerca al asesino de mi madre y mi hermano, así que hasta que no lo atrapé no puedo rendirme" Nathan dijo a lo que Bette asintió "tu puedes controlar tus habilidades, algo lo desencadena probablemente tu miedo a tocar a alguien más, talvez algún sentimiento o algo psicológico, yo te ayudaré a controlarlo" dijo Nathan.

Bette sonrió a Nathan y este le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que su teléfono sonó "Disculpa" dijo Nathan mientras se alejaba y contestaba su teléfono "hola Joe"

"Necesitas hablar con Iris ahora" dijo Joe con urgencia.

"¿Por que, que está pasando?" Pregunto Nathan.

"Ella volvió a publicar otra historia de el rayo" dijo Joe

"¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"Nate, Ella firmó con su nombre" dijo Joe

"¡Que!" Dijo Nathan en shock "Joe hablaré con ella, te veo más tarde"

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Cisco mientras se acercaba a Nathan el cual ya había colgado.

"Iris volvio a publicar de el rayo, pero esta vez lo firmo con su nombre"dijo Nathan

"Oh, eso no es bueno, si uno de eso malos metahumanos lo ve pensaran que ella sabe algo.."

"E iran tras ella lo sé" dijo Nathan con un suspiro.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" Cisco pregunto.

"Parece que es hora de que el rayo hablé con ella" dijo Nathan " dile a Bette y a Caitlin que volveré"

Cisco asintió antes de que Nathan se alejara.

 **LUEGO**

 **CC JITTERS**

Iris estaba limpiando cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta lo que indico que alguien había entrado "Lo siento, esta cerrado"

" _Que mal, escuché que ustedes sirven el mejor café de la ciudad_ "

Iris volteó ante la vibrante voz vio a Nathan en su traje "oh, Dios mío, eres tú... Eres real" dijo Iris mientras deseaba poder llamar a Nathan pero no le había hablado desde hace 2 días "debería, este umm... Déjame limpiar"

De inmediato Nathan aceleró y limpió el lugar dejando a Iris asombrada " _espérame en el techo te daré ventaja_ "

Iris con una sonrisa emocionada se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo.

"Wow, ella es toda una fangirl en este momento". Dijo Nathan antes de que acelerará para ver a Iris salir y mirar a su alrededor " _Necesito que dejes de escribir sobre mí"._

Iris saltó y se giró para ver a Nathan apoyado en una cornisa "Hay muchas personas que necesitan a alguien como tú ahora mismo y deben saber que estás ahí afuera".

Iris observó cómo el hombre inclinaba la cabeza, como cuando justo como Nate solía hacerlo "Tengo tantas preguntas. ¿De dónde eres?"pregunto Iris

" _De_ _Muy_ _lejos_ " dijo Nathan

"¿Quién eres?" Iris preguntó

" _Me pongo esta máscara, para que nadie pueda saber eso_ " dijo Nathan

"¿Cómo puedes hacer lo que haces?" Iris pregunto solo para que el hombre se encogiera de hombros "es una entrevista terrible".

" _Escúchame, Srta. West. Hay más de esto de lo que puedes entender. Necesito que te detengas_ " dijo Nathan

"¿tu Puedes seguir corriendo en edificios y rescatar gente sin que ellos sepan que estás ahí?" Pregunto Iris

" _No hago esto por la gloria_ " dijo Nathan

"Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?" Iris pregunto. Nathan permaneció en silencio. "Mira, tengo un amigo, y le sucedió algo terrible cuando era niño". Nathan miró a Iris con sorpresa. "Toda su vida, ha estado contando historias sobre algo imposible. Y la gente se rió de él Y desde entonces ha estado buscando una explicación. Pero ahora, de repente, es como si hubiera perdido la fe en todo. Pero tú eres la prueba de que no estaba loco. Ayúdame a salvar a mi amigo ".

" _Suena como un tipo con suerte_ ". Nathan dijo antes de irse, para que no rompiera su promesa y se revelará a Iris .

 **Día siguiente**

 **STAR Labs**

Nathan entró en la corteza para ver a todos con problemas "Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó antes de mirar a Bette. "¿Descubrió el idiota de Eiling que estabas aquí?"

Bette sonrió, aunque estaba triste y negó con la cabeza. "No. Caitlin estaba a punto de darme las no tan buenas noticias".

Nathan miró a Caitlin, quien miró a Bette con tristeza. "La metralla de tu cuerpo se ha fusionado contigo a nivel celular".

"Y la tecnología requerida para desordenar tu ADN aún no se ha inventado". Wells dijo y Bette solo comenzó a llorar.

"Bette". Dijo Nathan dando un paso adelante

"No, está bien. Entiendo " Bette dijo respirando hondo "Solo necesito un minuto. No te preocupes. Estoy bastante segura de que puedo llorar sin hacer explotar algo".

Nathan la observó mientras ella se alejaba, y lloraba en privado "¿Y ahora qué?" Cisco preguntó

Wells quiso hablar, pero Nathan se adelantó "Ella se une a nosotros y se convierte en parte del equipo". él dijo

"Nathan, tienes una habilidad increíble para ayudar a la gente, pero Ella hace que las cosas exploten". Caitlin dijo

"Ella es la primera metahumana no empeñada en destruir esta ciudad". Respondió Nathan

"Es muy peligrosa " Wells dijo

'Bueno, ella no va a ir a la tubería ".dijo Nathan

"No estoy sugiriendo que vaya a la tuberia, pero si ella se quedará en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R, eso nos pondría a todos en riesgo". Wells dijo

"Moriré antes de dejar que Eiling ponga sus manos sucias sobre ella". Respondió Nathan

"Eiling es un hombre peligroso, Nathan. No lo queremos como enemigo". Wells dijo

"Vino tras Bette, ya es un enemigo". Dijo Nathan mientras caminaba, causando que Wells suspirara

 **AFUERA**

Nathan salió para ver a Bette en la puerta mirando hacia el horizonte, caminó hacia ella y se paró a su lado mientras ella sollozaba mirando el océano, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella. Nathan la abrazó, mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar en su pecho y empezaba a agarrar su camisa con fuerza.

 **Luego**

 **LABORATORIO DEL CCPD**

Nathan entró al laboratorio para ver a Joe revisando algunas pruebas. "Joe, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó

"Reviso las evidencias en el caso de Barry y de tu madre". Joe dijo cerrando la caja antes de tomar un sorbo de su café y miró a Nathan "¿Cómo te va?"

"Genial, me hice amigo de una pelirroja que puede hacer explotar las cosas, y finalmente se por qué Iris está escribiendo sobre el rayo" Nathan dijo haciendo que Joe lo miré con interés. "Lo está haciendo por mí. Para demostrar que lo imposible es posible".

"¿Como sabes eso?" Joe preguntó

"El rayo habló con ella". Nathan dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Nate, ¿no crees que Iris reconocería tu voz?" Dijo Joe

" No, _ya que puedo hacer esta cosa genial con mis cuerdas vocales, así que sueno así_ ". Dijo Nathan vibrando su voz, haciendo que Joe se riera "Lo sé. Es genial, es genial".

"Whoa" Joe dijo cuando finalmente dejó de reírse y suspiró "Bueno, ya lo hiciste, lo único que quiero es mantenerla a salvó"

"Sabes que la única forma real de hacer que se detenga es decirle la verdad". Respondió Nathan

"Hombre, realmente quieres decirle." Joe dijo

"Si, todo". Nathan se encogió de hombros

"Mm no todo".dijo Joe

"¿Como que?" Preguntó Nathan

"No le has dicho que todavía estás enamorado de ella". Joe dijo causando que Nathan se burlara, antes de ver a Joe mirándolo serio y frunció el ceño.

"E-espera lo sabias?" Pregunto Nathan

"Solía ver los mirándose con anhelo cuando pensabas que yo no estaba mirando, y un día simplemente se detuvo". Respondió Joe.

"¿Lo supiste hace 4 años?" Preguntó Nathan con los ojos muy abiertos. "Rompí con ella porque no quería decírtelo".

"Oye, lo siento, siempre te di espacio para decirme, pero anunciaste que irías al MIT, luego conociste a Felicity, así que mantuve la boca cerrada". Joe dijo y se encogió de hombros

Nathan negó con la cabeza "Sí, bueno, ella está feliz y con alguien más, eso es todo lo que importa".

"Cuando el universo quiere hacer que algo suceda, ya sea dando supervelocidad a un joven o juntando a dos personas, tiene una forma de resolver esas cosas". Joe dijo a lo que Nathan asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse y los dos se abrazaron "Y tengo que llegar a casa".

Joe dio un paso atrás, se señaló la garganta y se echó a reír antes de marcharse.

Nathan se rió entre dientes antes de tomar una taza, caminó hacia la máquina de café y regresó a su escritorio antes de abrir la caja del caso de su madre y Barry, y comenzó a mirarla a paso lento, pasaron las horas antes de que Nathan tomara un Trago grande de café, y parpadeó cuando notó que su mano vibraba antes de que todo su cuerpo hiciera lo mismo, y se deslizó a través de su silla y el piso, hasta el vestuario de mujeres, hasta que finalmente dejó de vibrar.

"Eso fue raro." Dijo Nathan mirando hacia arriba

 **Día siguiente**

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

Nathan entró a la corteza con una bolsa de lona, después de su debacle de la noche anterior, había robado de un banco unos 100.000 para Bette, si ella no estaba a salvo en los Estados Unidos, la sacaría de aquí para poder vivir Lo más cerca posible de una vida normal, sin importar el costo.

Al detenerse Nathan, dejó caer la bolsa al ver a Cisco y Caitlin luciendo decepcionados "¿Dónde está Bette?"

"Ella se fue." Cisco dijo

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde se fue?" Preguntó Nathan

"Ella no lo dijo". Wells dijo rodando hacia ellos.

"¿Dónde diablos podría estar ella?" Preguntó Nathan

Frente al mar

Bette se quedó mirando el océano, con una pequeña sonrisa, Nathan se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier lugar del mundo al que ella quisiera ir, y ella estaba totalmente a favor, pero Wells, había venido y le había dicho que Eiling era un enemigo con habilidades y como ellos ahora eran su gente, tenía que protegerlos, al oír que llegaba el convoy, respiró hondo mientras se preparaba.

"Ve, ve!" Los soldados salieron del auto y apuntaron sus armas a ella mientras Eiling avanzó.

"Cubranme" Eiling dijo

"Estoy listo para entregarme". Dijo Bette dándose la vuelta

"Oh, lo dudo mucho. ¿Crees que puedes hacerme caer? No puedes". Eiling dijo con aire de grandeza "Abajo, soldado".

STAR Labs

"Volví a entrar en la información militar. Parece que han ido a la costa para reunirse con Bette. Ella se está entregando". Cisco dijo

"Ella no se está entregando". Dijo Nathan acelerando

"Por favor, que llegue a ella a tiempo". Cisco oró

 **Frente al mar**

Eiling estaba dando un discurso, : "En todo el mundo, la gente está planeando destruirnos, el final de nuestras vidas. Soldados valientes morirán en esa lucha, pero no tendran que hacerlo. Gracias a ti podríamos tener la victoria". "

"Todo lo que siempre he querido es hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro". Bette dijo mientras apretaba unas canicas en su mano "Y será cuando no estés en ella".

Los ojos de Eiling se ensancharon cuando lanzó las canicas hacia adelante. el gritó antes de que explotaran los mármoles, tirando a todos al suelo

Bette caminó hacia Eiling con la mano en alto para tocarlo, pero Nathan apareció frente a ella "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella pregunto con sorpresa

"Ser soldado no significa que seas un asesino. No dejes que este hijo de puta te convierta en uno". Nathan dijo, Bette miró a Nathan y asintió antes de que cayera cuando Eiling le disparó "¡No!" Nathan gritó de rodillas hacia ella "Lo siento, no lo vi".

"No lo hagas. No es tu culpa. Me alegra que me hayas detenido". Bette dijo con una sonrisa.

Nathan la levantó en un estilo nupcial. "Voy a volver a STAR La-". Nathan fue interrumpido cuando Bette besó sus labios.

"Me alegro de haberte conocido, Nate. Hay algo que deberías saber. El Dr. Wells él ... tol-" Bette de repente se quedó quieta mientras Nathan derramaba una lágrima.

"Lo siento." Nathan dijo con tristeza antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba brillando "Um, chicos, tenemos un gran problema".

"¿Bette está bien?" Cisco pregunto

"No. Eiling la mató". Nathan dijo con tristeza antes de que él dijera "Ella está brillando, creo que va a explotar".

"Oh, Dios mío, una masa de ese tamaño, la explosión, sería", comenzó Caitlin.

"Devastadora." Wells dijo

"Nate, tienes que alejarla de la ciudad". Caitlin dijo:

"Bien." Nathan dijo, poniéndose de pie con Bette en sus brazos, besándola en la frente, aceleró hacia delante corriendo sobre el agua, justo cuando los soldados y Eiling se levantaban.

Corriendo junto a una boya, Nathan continuó corriendo hasta que ni siquiera podía ver el continente redujo la velocidad y la arrojó al agua con la mayor suavidad posible antes de que acelerara de regreso a la costa cuando Bette detonó, corriendo de la onda de choque Nathan llegó a la pista. Frente al mar para ver a Eiling y los soldados dirigiéndose a sus autos.

" ¡ _Hey_! " Gritó Nathan, vibrando su cara y sus cuerdas vocales.

Eiling y los soldados se dieron la vuelta para ver a Nathan.

" Mataste a mi amigo " dijo Nathan

"Tomenlo." Eiling sonrió ya que vio un arma que podía moverse a una supervelocidad, eso era una mina de oro.

Inmediatamente después de recibir la orden, los soldados abrieron fuego contra Nathan, cuyo brazo se movía frente a él antes de que se detuvieran los disparos y dejó caer las balas antes de acelerar hacia adelante y aparecer frente a Eiling, y un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que el hombre jadeara. antes de que un gancho en su mandíbula lo enviara rodando mientras todos los hombres colapsaban, quedando inconscientes cuando Nathan se precipitó a Eiling,

Wade se levantó y abrió fuego contra Naruto, que aceleró a un lado y le dio una patada en el estómago, lo que provocó que el anciano volara antes de que Nathan lo golpeara en las costillas, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor, antes de estrellarse contra uno de los costados. de los coches,

Wade respiró fuertemente agarrando su costado ya que Nathan le había roto las costillas, miro hacia arriba para ver a Nathan mirándolo, antes de que fuera agarrado por su cuello y levantado del suelo, agarrando su cuchillo escondido, trató de apuñalar a Nathan pero el agarró su muñeca y con un tirón se rompió y sacó el brazo de su cuenca causando que Wade gritara de dolor

"No voy a matarte, Wade, eso me convertirá en un hipócrita. Así que lo que haré es obtener todos los secretos sucios que tienes, y si te vuelvo a ver, todos tus secretos serán puestos en Internet y en la puerta del presidente". Nathan dijo antes de que un cabezazo noqueara al general "Perra". Nathan escupió antes de irse.

 **Luego**

 **STAR Labs**

Todos estaban viendo las noticias mientras un representante de Eiling les decía a todos que estaban realizando una prueba de armas bajo el agua. "Él asesinó a Bette justo frente a mí". Nathan mientras jugaba con una unidad de almacenamiento.

"Hombres poderosos, tienen una forma de evitar consecuencias". Wells dijo

"No esta vez." Nathan replicó mirando a la unidad de almacenamiento

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Caitlin preguntó

"Sí." Naruto asintió

"Puedes caminar sobre el agua, lo que te añade algo nuevo". dijo Cisco

Nathan sonrió y asintió, no muy impresionado con la hazaña "Necesito hablar con Iris, hasta luego". dijo alejándose

casa de Joe

Iris estaba en su computadora portátil en el comedor, cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta, al mirar hacia arriba vio que era Nathan "Oye, extraño, si vienes a lavar la ropa, ya tengo una carga".

"Uh, no. Vine a hablar". Nathan dijo caminando y sentándose a su lado, mirándola por un momento "Estaba trabajando en un caso y Alguien a quien realmente pensé que podía ayudar, murió".

"Nate, lo siento mucho". Iris dijo

"Gracias." Nathan asintió antes de suspirar y mirarla. "No puedes seguir escribiendo sobre el rayo".

"Q-qué, Nate, esto es importante para mí, pensé que me apoyarias".

"Lo apoyé cuando era anónimo". Nathan respondió haciendo que Iris lo mirara "La cosa es Iris, si este hombre es real, y está haciendo cosas como esta y se cruza con las personas equivocadas, ¿a quién van a ir a buscar? La persona que parece tener más información sobre él, eres tu. Te estás atando a alguien que no conoces y podría hacer que te maten ".

"El rayo está dando esperanza a la gente. Él debería darte esperanza". Iris dijo

"La única esperanza para mí es si veo al hombre de amarillo que pasó ese cuchillo a través de Barry y mi madre. No te parece que estas en peligro."

"Esto es importante para mí. Quien quiera que sea el rayo, no me detendré hasta que todos crean en él".

"¿Y si te causa dolor en el proceso no importara?" Preguntó Nathan

"Soy una niña grande, puedo cuidarme". Iris dijo

Nathan asintió con la cabeza "Ok" dijo levantándose y mirándola, antes de salir de la casa.

 **Luego**

Nathan se encontraba en un bar, simplemente disfrutando del sabor del bourbon y perdiendo los efectos del alcohol antes de darse cuenta de Caitlin y Cisco "Oye, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó sorprendido de verlos.

"Pensamos que deberíamos tener un brindis". Cisco dijo

"No funciona, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó Nathan

"Nathan Allen, tú, de todas las personas, debes saber que nada es imposible". Caitlin dijo entregándole a Nathan una pequeña botella llena de líquido "Destilé una suspensión altamente fermentada y potente. Es básicamente una prueba de 500".

Nathan descorchó la botella y tomó una bocanada, y arrugó la nariz "Pensé que si alguien podría tomar una bebida esta noche, eras tú". Caitlin dijo haciendo que Nathan sonriera mientras levantaba su vaso con Cisco "Así que, por Bette".

"Por Bette". Dijeron Nathan y Cisco cuando los tres tocaron sus copas y tomaron sus shots.

"Whoa, oh." Nathan dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tosía "Eso fue demasiado rápido".

"¿Estás mareado?" Caitlin preguntó esperanzada mientras ella y Cisco lo miraban con sonrisas.

"Sí. Sí, estoy muy seguro. Podría besarte". Dijo Nathan causando que Caitlin se sonrojara mientras miraba la botella "Whoa, eso es bueno". Nathan parpadeó antes de suspirar "Y se fue".

"Trabajo en eso." Caitlin se encogió de hombros cuando Nathan agachó la cabeza, llorando y ella le frotó la espalda.


	6. CAPITULO 6: GIRDER Y NUEVA TIERRA

**GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR ESTE FIC DE NUEVO**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH NI DE NARUTO Y TAMPOCO DEL FIC, EL DUEÑO DEL FIC ES SHAWN129 VISITEN SU PERFIL TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS.**

 **CAPITULO 6: GIRDER Y NUEVA TIERRA**

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde la platica de Iris y Nathan, ellos se habian dejado de hablar. Nathan no se habia acercado a ella y ella no se habia acercado a el, aunque eso no habia sido una molestia para Nathan, ya que el había visitado a Felicity y le había entregado una copia de su libro, y después viajó a National City para una entrevista con Cat Grant. Nathan penso que era una chica interesante.

 **NATHAN**

Nathan se encontraba caminando hacía su casa, ya que había tenido una cita con Stacy Conwell una compañera de Iris en Jitters, hizo eso ya que las dos semanas habían sido muy pacíficas, eso le dio tiempo para mejorar su velocidad, también habia trabajado en su agilidad y también trato de probar la reciente habilidad descubierta aunque todavia le costaba saber la función de tal. Ahora en ves de correr por la cuadra, se puso a correr por todo el pais y durante esas carreras el se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga y esa era Alex Danvers.

Alex Danvers es la única hija de los reconocidos científicos Eliza y Jeremiah Danvers. Alex habia crecido en Central City con sus padres pero se mudaron cuando ella cumplió 16. Ella, Nathan y Iris se habian mantenido en contacto, y ahora Nathan estaba feliz de volverla a ver, ya que se habia enterado que ella lo visitaba con frecuencia cuando el estuvo en coma.

Nathan habia mostrado a ella y a sus padres todo lo que él podía hacer y también les explico todo sobre los metahumanos, la familia de científicos expreso su temor y preocupación por el y sus nuevas habilidades, pero estaban de acuerdo en hacer una prueba a la energía que estaba unida a sus células y sangre, y asi poder ver de que era capaz tal energía.

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que Nathan mirara su teléfono y suspirara viendo que Iris habia publicado de nuevo, leyo rápidamente y despues aceleró.

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

 **JITTERS**

Iris estaba sentado trabajando en su blog, el blog que había funcionado que Nathan ignorara por completo su existencia desde hace 2 semanas estuvo tentada a dar marcha a retroceder, pero tuvo que soportar sin importar mucho extrañaba a Nathan, ella se rendirá a su blog .

"Para entender lo que voy a decirte, primero debes hacer algo y eso es creer en lo imposible. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Bien, ya que todos nosotros hemos olvidado como son los milagros. Talvez por que no han aparecido muchos últimamente. Nuestras vidas se han vuelto normales, pero hay una persona que es verdaderamente extraordinaria. Nose de donde vienes o quién eres, pero te he visto hacer lo imposible. Asi que en nombre de los que creemos en ti y en lo que haces solo quiero decirte gracias"

Iris hizo click en enviar.

Iris con una sonrisa público su post y después cerró su laptop, en unos segundos fue agarrada y de repente estaba en el techo, en shock miró a su alrededor antes de saltar cuando Nathan en su traje hablo.

" De nada ".

Con una sonrisa Iris lo miró y habló: "¿Cómo lo hiciste? Literalmente, solo presioné enviar".

"Lectura rápida " dijo Nathan encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es una locura lo que puedes hacer con tu voz". Iris comentó

" Necesitas dejar de escribir tu blog ". Dijo Nathan seriamente.

"La gente necesita saber que existes". Iris dijo antes de que su teléfono sonara, y lo saco para ver que era Eddie, hizo clic en ignorar y miró a su mejor amigo disfrazado "¿Qué más puedes hacer?" Ella pregunto.

" Esto no es una entrevista " dijo Nathan.

"Vamos. Tienes que darme algo. ¿Pasatiempos, mascota preferida, color favorito? Espera, quita el último. Rojo, obviamente".

" Odio el rojo, por antiguas malas experiencias. El traje era convenientemente de ese color ". Nathan dijo, " Pero necesitas escucharme" .

"Te escucho. simplemente soy selectiva". Dijo Iris haciendo que Nathan suspirara y sacudiera la cabeza "¿Cómo debería llamarte?".

"Como quieras menos el rayo ". Dijo Nathan.

"Bien. ¿Alguna Sugerencia?" Iris preguntó.

" Dijiste que estabas escribiendo sobre mí para darle esperanza a alguien que te importa. ¿Cómo se sentiría el si esto te pusiera en peligro? " Pregunto Nathan.

"Él y yo no estamos exactamente en la misma página estos días". Iris dijo con un suspiro "Además, le estás dando esperanza a mucha gente, así que estoy haciendo esto por ellos".

Nathan iba a hablar pero se callo y levantó la vista cuando escuchó las sirenas en la distancia "continuaremos ". dijo corriendo.

"¡Oye!" Iris gritó: "No puedes dejarme...", Nathan se dio la vuelta, recogió a Iris y la dejó en Jitters antes de irse "Aquí". Iris terminó de mientras miraba a su alrededor con asombro "Whoa".

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

Un humvee amarillo aceleraba por una calle mientras era perseguido por policías.

Joe y Eddie, junto con otros escuadrones estacionados al final de la calle, formaron una barrera, mientras salía del auto Eddie preguntó: "¿Qué tipo de idiota roba un Humvee amarillo?".

"¿Qué tipo de idiota compra un Humvee amarillo?" Joe respondió antes de ver a los peatones viendo "evacúa a estas personas".

Eddie se acercó a la gente y gritó "¡Necesito que todos se muevan!" todos empezaron a retroceder.

Joe y Eddie rápidamente se pusieron detrás de su auto, con sus armas levantadas mientras el humvee amarillo aceleraba hacia ellos antes de que un niño cruzara la calle mirando su teléfono causando que sus ojos se abrieran.

"¡Hijo! ¡Fuera del camino!" Joe gritó haciendo que el chico lo viera "¡Fuera del camino!".

El niño miró detrás de él para ver el humvee amarillo.

Joe miró preocupado antes de verse sorprendido, cuando rayos amarillos quitaron al niño, sacudiéndose la sorpresa, Joe y los otros oficiales comenzaron a disparar. Mientras disparaban, Joe se dio cuenta de que una bala atravesó el parabrisas y la frente del hombre se volvió de metal.

"¿Que demonios?" Eddie preguntó de pie en el lugar.

"¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!" Joe gritó, apartando a Eddie del camino, justo cuando el hombre se estrellaba en la calle.

"¡Sí!" el metahumano gritó.

Nathan corrió tras el humvee y perforó los neumáticos con un trozo de vidrio que recogió, antes de ponerse en frente del humvee detenido "Salga del auto". Ordenó Nathan.

"Si tú lo dices." dijo el metahumano mientras abría la puerta y salía antes de arrancar la puerta con sus bisagras.

"De acuerdo." Nathan susurró antes de ver al hombre lanzarle la puerta, Nathan solamente se agachó, después rápidamente agarró la puerta y la lanzó hacia atrás, causando que el metahumano jadee cuando fue arrojado sobre el Cofré del humvee.

Sin ser visto por Nathan, el hombre gruñó cuando su piel se volvió metálica, antes de que volviera a la normalidad y se pusiera de pie, "Vamos". Nathan dijo acelerando y lanzando un puñetazo, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa cuando la cara del hombre se convirtió en metal, Nathan sintió el dolor cuando su mano se rompió por el puñetazo contra la piel del metahumano.

"¡Maldita sea!" Nathan gritó y sostuvo su muñeca, antes de ser golpeado por un brazo de metal, enviándolo a volar a un lado del hombre.

El metahumano se acercó a Nathan mientras esté se tocaba las costillas y la muñeca "Parece que naciste para recibir una paliza". dijo antes de intentar golpear a Nathan de nuevo, pero Nathan se agachó debajo del gancho salvaje, y con todas sus fuerzas pateó al hombre en la espalda enviándolo a la camioneta abollada, antes de que acelerara.

 **STAR LABS**

Caitlin, Cisco y Wells salieron del elevador y caminaron hacia la corteza "Revisa las matemáticas. Tus modelos de dispersión no se correlacionan". Caitlin dijo.

"Uh, lo hacen si se toman en cuenta las fluctuaciones estacionales en los ciclos de reproducción". Cisco replicó.

"¿Qué estamos debatiendo exactamente?" Wells preguntó.

Caitlin y Cisco compartieron una mirada antes de que Cisco hablará "La cantidad promedio de insectos que Nate se traga en un día de funcionamiento".

"¿En serio?" Nathan preguntó haciéndoles saltar y girarse para mirarlo, sin su máscara, mientras que estaba agarrando su muñeca y costillas.

"Nate, ¿estás bien?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Una mano rota, y probablemente algunas costillas magulladas, aparte de eso, estoy bien". Nathan dijo antes de que Caitlin lo llevara rápidamente a la bahía médica.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

"13 fracturas, eso es un nuevo récord, y eso es solo en tu mano". Caitlin dijo mientras ponía la mano de Nathan en una abrazadera. "También tienes, tres costillas rotas y el brazoo magullado. Incluso con tus poderes, necesitarás algunas horas para curarte".

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que golpeaste?" Preguntó Wells haciendo que Nathan lo mirara.

"Un hombre, que aparentemente podría tener la capacidad de cambiar su piel a metal". Dijo Nathan sentándose.

"Interesante. Un hombre de acero". Wells dijo impresionado.

"¿Así que fuiste tras un metahumano solo? Amigo, ¿por qué no nos llamaste?" Cisco preguntó.

"No sabía qué era él. Además, estaba fuera de servicio". Dijo Nathan.

"Hmm" Caitlin tarareaba haciendo que Nathan la mirara con una ceja levantada.

"Tienes suerte de que no te rompa los dientes. Esos no vuelven a crecer". Cisco dijo.

"Lo extraño es que siento que lo conocí". Dijo Nathan sabiendo que escuchó esa frase antes.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Dijo algo que me era familiar". Dijo Nathan.

"Encontraremos la manera de luchar contra este nuevo meta". Wells dijo.

"Gracias" dijo Nathan levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" Caitlin preguntó.

"A casa, a dormir". Dijo Nathan.

"No deberías correr en tu condición, yo te llevó". Caitlin dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de Nathan.

"Gracias." Nathan sonrió.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **CCPD**

Nathan entró en el departamento moviendo su muñeca, antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver a Singh mirándolo de reojo. "Me alegra que hayas elegido honrarnos con tu presencia".

"Soy un CSI, no un detective, y a menos que haya una escena del crimen donde pueda echar una mano para atrapar a tu perpetrador, realmente no tengo que estar aquí". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Singh abriera la boca para replicar, pero no pudo encontrar nada que decir, ya que Nathan tenía razón, así que simplemente se fue.

A punto de dirigirse a su laboratorio, Nathan suspiró cuando escuchó una voz molesta "Hey, Allen".

Dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa falsa, Nathan dijo "Oye, Eddie".

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansado". Nathan dijo a lo que Eddie asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

"Escucha, vi algo anoche, y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza". Dijo Eddie haciendo que Nathan alzara una ceja "Disparé una docena de rondas contra nuestro ladrón de autos, y fue como si se hubieran rebotado en él".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que rebotaron?" Preguntó Nathan haciéndose el tonto.

Eddie se puso a hablar, pero Iris, que se acercó, llamó su atención "Oye". dijo antes de mirar a Nathan, quien tenía una mirada estoica en su rostro "Nate". dijo que solo para que Nathan permaneciera en silencio y se sentara, con un suspiro deprimido miró a Eddie que observaba con curiosidad "Hola, bebé, vi las noticias. ¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, estoy bien, lo cual sabrías si revisaras tus mensajes. Te llamé tres veces". Eddie dijo.

"Lo siento. Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde". Iris mintió causando que Nathan sonriera, mientras entraba a un sitio web al que Felicity le había enviado un enlace, sobre los superpoderes y las aplicaciones de ellos "Um, así que escuché que el rayo salvó a un niño. ¿Algún comentario, detective?".

"Todo lo que sé es que nuestro perpetrador se escapó, pero Nate me ayudará a encontrarlo". Dijo Eddie emocionado causando que Nathan levantara la vista de su teléfono, con una ceja levantada.

"Bien. Tengo otras fuentes". Iris se encogió de hombros antes de besar los labios de Eddie. "Te veré esta noche".

"Adiós." Eddie sonrió cuando Iris miró a Nathan, quien la ignoró por completo, así que con un suspiro se alejó "¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos?".

Nathan miró a Eddie "Su blog". Dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Eddie.

"Ella está escribiendo sobre el rayo, mira no sé si este tipo existe o no, pero si lo hace y está realizando actos heroicos, como ayudar a la policía a detener a los malos. Va a estar en el lado malo de muchas cosas, de personas peligrosas, y si Iris escribe sobre él, eso la pondrá en peligro, podría salir herida o peor Ahora sé que algo le interesa, nunca lo dejará morir, así que si este tipo realmente está ahí fuera y tratando de mantener a las personas de la ciudad a salvo, necesita hacer algo para evitar que Iris escriba sobre él ". Dijo Nathan antes de irse, dejando a Eddie con una expresión pensativa.

 **LABORATORIO DEL CCPD**

Nathan entró al laboratorio para ver una carpeta en su escritorio, y la abrió para ver una foto del metahumano de la noche anterior, "¿Tony Woodward?" Preguntó antes de agarrar sus cosas e irse.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nathan, de 11 años, camino con Iris y Alex por el pasillo de la escuela. "El aumento de la presión produce un aumento del calor y, si no lo liberas, obtienes combustión". Nathan dijo lo que había estado estudiando de este nuevo mundo.

"No sé cómo recuerdas todo esto, Nate". Iris dijo mientras Alex y Nathan le sonreían a la chica.

"Porque es un pequeño monstruo, al igual que su padre". un joven Tony dijo.

"No hables de mi papá". Dijo Nathan con una mirada fulminante.

"¿O qué? ¿También me va a matar?" Tony preguntó antes de que un impulsivo Nathan lo golpeara en la mandíbula, enviándole al suelo, el golpe causo que el interior de la boca de tony se cortara por sus brackets.

"Voy a romper tu boca". Dijo Nathan mirando a Tony.

"Nate, vamos." Alex dijo mientras ella e Iris lo agarraron de los brazos y lo arrastraron

 **FLASHBACK FIN**

 **STAR LABS**

"Así que el némesis de la infancia de tu hermano ahora es un metahumano imparable". Cisco le contesto a Nathan y el asintió con la cabeza "Eso es malo".

"Tuve una en la infancia La Roche. Ella solía ponerme chicle en el pelo". Caitlin recordo

"Jake Puckett. Si no le permitiera que copiara mi tarea, me golpeaba". Cisco dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ahora que hemos establecido que ambos son súper nerds, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Tony?" Preguntó Nathan

"Me alegra que hayas preguntado". Cisco se levantó de un salto, "Vamos a entrenarte, al estilo de Karate Kid".

Nathan levantó una ceja mientras seguía a Cisco a su taller, donde movió una tabla que mostraba a Nathan y Caitlin un muñeco de entrenamiento de metal "¡Miren! Lo llamo Girder".

"Para que conste, no es mi idea". Caitlin dijo mientras Nathan le sonreía.

"Pelear es física. No se trata de fuerza. No se trata de tamaño. Se trata de energía y ..."

"Cisco, no has olvidado que te he estado enseñando a ti ya Cait a pelear". Nathan interrumpió

"Bien, solo canaliza tu velocidad de la manera correcta". Cisco dijo antes de caminar hacia su control remoto "Ahora, obviamente, tu rival es un objetivo en movimiento".

Nathan levantó una ceja cuando el maniquí de entrenamiento giró repentinamente

"Tengo hielo y vendas esperando". Caitlin dijo

"Gracias por el voto de confianza." Dijo Nathan haciéndola sonreír

Nathan se agachó repentinamente cuando Cisco hizo que el maniquí enviara un golpe, antes de que comenzara a soltar golpes tratando de encontrar la fuerza adecuada para abollar al muñeco de metal, antes de agacharse de nuevo cuando el muñeco se giró y envió un gancho solo para que Nathan lo atrapara, pero se sorprendió cuando un compartimento en el maniquí se abrió y dos brazos adicionales salieron disparados, y uno le golpeó en las costillas y el otro le golpeó el hombro, lo que hizo que se saliera de su lugar.

"Argh!" Nathan gritó agarrando su hombro mientras caía sobre una rodilla, mientras respiraba, los ojos de Nathan de repente se tornaron de un color rojo sangre con sus pupilas rasgadas, con un gruñido amenazador se puso de pie y envió su brazo directo a través del muñeco de metal, causando que los ojos de Cisco y Caitlin se ensanchen.

Nathan estaba mirando al maniquí, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, y recuperó la compostura, apartando su brazo del muñeco y volviendo a agarrar su hombro dislocado, Nathan volteó hacia Caitlin y Cisco.

"Lo siento por el maniquí, amigo". Nathan dijo tímidamente

"N-no hay problema". Cisco dijo todavía en shock

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan estaba sentado en el compartimiento médico mientras Caitlin le revisaba el hombro. "Está bien, no voy a mentir. Esto va a ser rápido pero extremadamente doloroso".

Nathan asintió antes de mirar hacia el soporte donde estaba su teléfono cuando comenzó a sonar, al levantarlo, vio que Eddie estaba llamando y suspiró molesto "Oh, hablando de dolor". dijo antes de aceptar la llamada "Eddie, hey".

"Allen, encontramos al Humvee robado en el callejón de Fremont y Lawrence. Te necesito aquí para hacer lo tuyo".

"Genial. Te veré en un segundo". Nathan dijo colgando "Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto". dijo acostándose.

Caitlin asintió antes de agarrar su brazo con firmeza y colocar su mano en su hombro "Entonces, Nate, cuando dijiste que estabas fuera de servicio anoche, no estabas visitando a Iris otra vez. ¿Sabes, disfrazado? Porque eso sería imprudente Y un poco espeluznante ".

"No fue así, venía de un eh ... 'entrenamiento de resistencia' y vi su blog, así que hice una parada en Jitters para que dejara de escribir su blog, pero comenzó a divagar tratando de conseguir una entrevista." Nathan dijo con un suspiro "De todos modos, ¿has pensado en la próxima vez que podamos salir?" preguntó haciendo que Caitlin se sonrojara ya que habían ido al cine a principios de esta semana después de que Nathan había regresado de National City, era como una cita, en su mente, especialmente al ver que Nathan la había besado en la mejilla cuando la acompañó a su apartamento.

"Viernes." Caitlin dijo haciendo que Nathan sonriera, ella noto un brillo burlón en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera hablar o lo que fuera que iba a decir, ella volvió a poner su hombro en su lugar, sorprendiéndolo.

"Argh ... Joder!" Nathan grito.

 **CON EDDIE**

Eddie estaba en el callejón, cuando se dio cuenta de que Nathan caminaba hacia el "Allen, realmente necesitas un auto".

"Me gusta moverme a pie". Nathan dijo con un suspiro "¿Qué tenemos?" mirando a los dos barriles en la parte posterior del humvee.

"La plataforma que Tony Woodward choco la noche anterior. No hay señales de los cajeros automáticos robados. Probablemente estan en el lugar donde está escondido, aunque va a tener problemas para romperlos".

"No estaría tan seguro". Pensó Nathan para sí mismo.

"Entonces, sobre ti e Iris."

"Mira, Eddie, tuvimos una pelea, y aprecio tu preocupación, pero esto es entre ella y yo". Dijo Nathan.

"Entiendo eso, y se que ustedes dos volvieron a pelear. Para ser honesto, al principio estaba un poco amenazado por ti". Dijo Eddie mientras Nathan se ponía los guantes.

"¿te sentiste amenazado por mí?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Claro. Quiero decir, he visto lo cerca que están ustedes dos, pero pareces ser un buen tipo, solo quiero que ella sea felíz. Desde mi experiencia, los buenos amigos son difíciles de encontrar". Eddie dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Nathan.

"Detective." un policía de la persecución hablo llamando la atención de Eddie

"Perdóname." Eddie dijo de pie mientras Nathan miraba hacia el camión.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nathan, de 13 años, caminaba hacia su casillero, en los últimos 2 años había excentado todas sus clases y ahora estaba en el 10º grado, abriendo su casillero. Nathan comenzó a poner su libro, cuando de pronto lo empujaron en su casillero y se vio obligado a darse la vuelta y ver como el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y sus 3 lacayos le sonreían.

"¿Tienes mi tarea?" el capitán preguntó.

"Te lo dije, no voy a hacer tu tarea". Dijo Nathan

"Y te dije que si no lo hacías, te patearia el trasero". El capitán replicó antes de que Nathan lo empujara hacia atrás.

"Déjame en paz." Nathan dijo a lo que el capitán lo empujó con un brazo, los ojos de Nathan se estrecharon antes de agarrar el brazo que se dirigía hacia él y con un golpe de cadera tiro al adolescente al suelo, enviando un golpe al abatido en la mejilla, Nathan escuchó como su cabeza golpeaba el piso de mármol con fuerza, antes de que lo agarraran por la espalda, golpeando su cabeza contra la persona que lo agarró eso permitió que Nathan se liberara antes de voltear con un gancho y el tipo tropezó hacia atrás, Nathan le dio una patada en el esternón y lo envió de vuelta a los casilleros.

"¡Bastardo!" un lacayo gritó lanzando un gancho a la cabeza de Nathan solo para que Nathan lo pateara en las nueces, lo que hizo que él gritara de dolor, antes de que el otro lacayo lo agarrara y lo levantara, Nathan con un gruñido pateó al chico de las nueces pateadas en La cara lo que dejó inconsciente al chico, y empujó al niño que lo estaba reteniendo a los casilleros, antes de que empezara a darle codazos al niño en las costillas haciendo que lo dejara ir, antes de volverse y dar jabs, y un gancho que lo envió a el suelo, Nathan resopló mientras miraba al capitán que se estaba levantando, mientras sus ojos brillaban rápidamente de un color rojo sangre, haciendo que estuviera listo para patear el trasero de los niños, Nathan de repente lo agarraro y arrastró un profesor.

Luchando contra el maestro, Nathan gritó: "¡Déjame ir! ¡Quieren pelear, pues les voy a dar una paliza!"

Los estudiantes vieron en shock como un chico de 13 años de edad peleó solo y ganó nuevamente contra 4 jugadores de fútbol americano de 15 años

 **LUEGO**

Joe caminó por el pasillo para ver a Nathan sentado en la oficina, antes de que pudiera llegar a la oficina, el director que regresaba de la cafetería lo atrapó.

"Sr. West". La mujer dijo

"Sra. James, ¿El está bien?"

"Está bien físicamente, pero creemos que Nathan tiene mucha ira, y eso no es saludable".

"¿Cómo están los niños con los que luchó?" Joe preguntó.

"Uno tiene la nariz rota, otro unos dientes rotos y los otros dos solo unos pocos moretones". La Sra. James dijo antes de mirar a Nathan "Nathan, es un joven brillante, es servicial y un buen niño. Sin embargo, se enoja con rapidez y cuando se le quita el interruptor, puede ser difícil de controlar, no lo estoy suspendiendo, ya que actuó en defensa propia, pero, por favor, Sr. West tomé medidas para ayudarlo a controlar su ira ".

Joe suspiró y se volvió hacia Nathan, que todavía estaba sentado en la oficina, pero había escuchado todo, mirando sus manos que tenía en su regazo, Nathan observó cómo sus uñas se alargaban y se agudizaban.

"Kurama, ¿de verdad sigues ahí?" Nathan pensó mirando mientras sus uñas volvían a la normalidad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nathan fue traído de su memoria cuando Eddie habló: "¿De acuerdo? ¿Entonces qué piensas?" preguntó

"A juzgar por el barro y los barriles, diría que lo sé embriagó, robo una gran camioneta y salió a manejar". Nathan dijo antes de señalar la parte de atrás "Apuesto a que los barriles también son robados".

"Rusty Iron Ale, es una cerveza elaborada en Keystone, conozco el lugar". Eddie dijo

Nathan suspiró "Yo también".

"Vamos a ver." Eddie dijo alejándose

 **LUEGO**

 **RUSTY IRON ALE**

Nathan y Eddie estaban caminando hacia las instalaciones de envío cuando escuchó algo"¿Nate?"

Nathan se detuvo y miró hacia un lado para ver a un anciano de pie allí (Imagen Tim Thomerson).

"Hola tío Jay". Nathan suspiró mirando a Jay Garrick, el hermano mayor de su padre.

"Hombre creciste". Jay dijo caminando con una gran sonrisa

"Nate, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Eddie.

"Sí, dame un momento". Dijo Nathan antes de enfocarse en Jay quien continuó sonriéndole.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Jay preguntó

"Bien, considerando que mi padre todavía está encerrado por un crimen que no cometió y que su familia le dio la espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces".

"Tengo trabajo que hacer". Nathan dijo alejándose de su tío, causando que el hombre suspirara deprimido.

Nathan y Eddie entraron a las instalaciones para ver a los hombres trabajando arduamente para descargar los barriles de un camión antes de que Eddie levantara su placa y captara su atención "Caballeros, CCPD. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que alguna de sus mercancías hayan sido robadas anoche?"

Todos los empleados compartieron miradas "No, no lo creo". dijeron sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal este tipo?" Eddie dijo sacando la foto de Tony, mientras que Nathan notó que el descargador parecía sorprendido "¿Lo has visto?"

Nathan observó mientras los descargados giraban mientras todos los demás negaban con la cabeza antes de hablar. "Conoces a Tony, ¿verdad?"

El descargador saltó de la camioneta y corrió "¡Hey!" Eddie gritó mientras él y Nathan lo perseguían con Nathan tomando un atajo, y en un borrón de velocidad, estaba frente al hombre, y Eddie, quien notó que Nathan estaba enfrente miro en shock, Nathan paró el gancho del descargador y se lo devolvió enviando al hombre al suelo.

"Levántate." Eddie ordenó mientras agarraba al hombre.

"¡No hice nada!" el descargador gritó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué corriste?" Preguntó Eddie.

"¡Mira, fue un accidente!"

" ¿que lo fue?" Preguntó Eddie

"Que tony se cayera, ¿vale? ¡Pero te lo juro por Dios, no lo matamos!" el descargador dijo

Eddie miró a Nathan, quien se encogió de hombros antes de mirar hacia el descargador "Sigue hablando".

"Hace unos diez meses, en Keystone Ironworks. El jefe estába despidiendo gente. Tony le toco, y él solo se quejó y Comenzó a darle una paliza al tipo. Lo sacamos, y luego se apagaron todas las luces. Después Algún tipo de oleada de energía salió y luego Tony se fue por la barandilla a una cuba de hierro fundido ".

"Por suerte para ti, todavía está vivo". Eddie dijo antes de comenzar a ponerle las esposas al hombre y miró a Nathan. "¿Cómo te pusiste delante de nosotros?"

"Mi hermano y yo solíamos venir aquí cuando éramos niños, todavía recuerdo los atajos".

 **CC JITTERS**

Iris estaba en el trabajo tomando unas galletas para un cliente, cuando su compañera de trabajo, Stacy Conwell, habló: "Quería preguntarte, ¿dónde está Nate? No lo he visto desde que pasamos la noche juntos".

Iris frunció el ceño al escuchar eso "probablemente está trabajando en algun lugar".

"Hm, bueno, hablaré con él más tarde, e Iris, sé que son cercanos. Entonces, dime, ¿son ciertos los rumores?"

"¿Qué rumores?"

"Que Nate es fogoso, y probablemente se haya acostado con cada chica de Jitters desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí y También es una bestia en la cama, debes haberte acostado con él antes, ¿verdad?"

Iris abrió la boca para mentir, pero una voz masculina habló para llamar su atención "¿Iris?"

Mirando hacia la puerta, vio a Tony "Hace mucho que no nos vemos ... Tengo que decir que te ves increíble". dijo Tony acercándose.

"Gracias, Tony. Um, tú también". Iris dijo un poco incómoda.

"Oh, sí. Me mantengo en forma. tengo gimnasio en mi casa. He estado viviendo en Keystone en el lado oeste, y deberías, uh, deberías pasar por ahí en algún momento".

Iris puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta "Entonces, uh, ¿puedo darte una bebida?" ella preguntó.

"No, vine a verte". Tony dijo causando que Iris lo mirara.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Iris preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"He estado leyendo sobre el rayo. Encontré tu pequeño blog". Tony dijo cuando Iris comenzó a tener una sensación terrible "¿Por qué estás escribiendo sobre ese tipo?"

"La gente dice que es un héroe". Iris dijo.

"Digo que es un cobarde, y sé que recibió una paliza anoche y se escapó como una niña. Deberías escribir sobre eso ... ¿Tienes idea de quién es el chico del traje?"

"No, Ninguna pista." Iris dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y dijo: "Entonces, si no quieres una bebida, probablemente debería volver al trabajo".

"En realidad prefiero comprarte una bebida". Tony coqueteaba mientras Iris intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo "¿A qué hora sales?".

"Gracias, Tony, pero no creo que mi novio lo aprobara". Dijo Iris haciendo que Tony frunciera el ceño "Es un policía, como mi papá".

"Nunca me gustaron demasiado los policías". Tony dijo con un ceño fruncido.

"¡Iris!" Stacy siseó desde una mesa, causando que Iris echara un vistazo, para ver a su amiga apuntando a la televisión, donde un informe de noticias hablaba sobre Tony y decía estaba armado y que era peligroso.

"Bueno, él me va recojer para un asunto de la policía Probablemente debería llamarlo para ver dónde está", dijo Iris mirando su teléfono mientras Tony miraba hacia la televisión y frunció el ceño ante el informe de noticias sobre el.

"Dame el teléfono, Iris". Tony ordenó mientras Iris lo miraba "¡Ahora!"

Iris le entregó el teléfono y lo observó en shock cuando todo su brazo se convirtió en metal, y él aplastó su teléfono y lo dejó caer en un en la jarra de las propinas "Lo siento". Tony dijo mientras sacaba un fajo de efectivo " por el daño. Lo dejarenos para otra ocasión".

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan estaba en la sala de entrenamiento cuando Cisco y Caitlin se apresuraron con sus tabletas "¡Nate! ¡comprobado!" Cisco dijo mientras caminaba hacia el "¿La grava que sacaste del paseo de Tony? Contiene 76.8% de hematita".

"Coherente con las minas en Keystone Ironworks. Que cerró hace diez meses. Es el escondite perfecto". Nathan dijo antes de que Caitlin llamara su atención.

"Nate, ¿te importa contarme sobre esto?" Caitlin dijo mientras giraba su tableta para enfrentarlo.

"Ella no lo hizo". Nathan dijo mirando a la pantalla mientras el blog de Iris había sido subido con un mensaje a el rayo.

"Tengo información sobre alguien que estás buscando. Él estuvo aquí. Sabes dónde encontrarme". Ahora, ¿con quién podría estar hablando?

CC JITTERS

Iris se estaba cerrando una vez más, cuando se dio la vuelta, saltó mientras Nathan en su traje estaba en la sombra "Supongo que recibiste mi mensaje".

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Nathan

"Soy La hija de un policía. Puedo cuidarme sola".

"No con este chico". Dijo Nathan severamente

"Lo conocí cuando éramos niños. No quería hacerme daño. Quería impresionarme, pero está obsesionado contigo, y no de buena manera".

"¿Sabes a dónde fue?" Preguntó Nathan

"Dijo que tenía un lugar en el oeste de Keystone. Se jactaba de lo grande que era, pero no tengo idea de dónde".

"Lo tengo." Dijo Nathan dándose la vuelta para irse

"Espera, hay algo más". Iris dijo haciendo que se detenga "Su mano. Se transformó como un puño de hierro. Él es como tú, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, y escribir sobre mí es por lo que vino". Dijo Nathan.

"Lo sé, pero tal vez podría hablar"

"¡No! Es demasiado peligroso, deja de escribir tu blog antes de que llegue alguien que realmente quiera lastimarte. Ve a un lugar seguro". Dijo Nathan antes de que él acelerará, causando que Iris suspirara antes de que unos pocos policías golpearan el vidrio

 **MINA DE HIERRO**

 **KEYSTONE**

Nathan llegó a la mina, para ver si estaba abandonado, mientras caminaba alrededor, encontró los cajeros automáticos, junto con huellas y botellas de cerveza vacías. "Llama al CCPD y cuéntales sobre este lugar". Nathan dijo a Cisco y Caitlin, quienes asintieron mientras el caminaba, de repente se quedó cegado por Tony, quien lo recibió con un golpe limpio con su brazo de metal en la parte posterior a la cabeza de Nathan, lo que hizo que Nathan cayera al suelo, despues le dió una patada a Nathan en las costillas, lo que hizo que Nathan jadeara, cuando sintió que se rompían unas cuantas costillas, y negó con la cabeza para tratar de recuperarse del golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"No hay donde correr ahora, monstruo". Tony dijo antes de que convirtiera todo su cuerpo en metal, Nathan vio como Tony volcaba un gran estante de pesas de metal de más de 100 libras con una mano, haciendo que se estrellara contra Nathan, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan estaba sentado en la bahía médica después de Caitlin, y Cisco fueran a buscarlo. Resulta que Tony le rompió la parte posterior del cráneo con su primer golpe, y ahora se estaba curando. Nathan rodó los ojos cuando Wells rodó hacía el "¿En qué estabas pensando?" Te dije que encontraríamos una manera de lidiar con él ".

"Voy a sanar". Dijo Nathan poniéndose de pie

"No puedes sanar cuando estás muerto. Él podría haberte matado". Wells dijo.

"Pero él no lo hizo, además que debo sentarme aquí esperando que ustedes idearan una forma hipotética de derrotarlo, eso no funciona para mí. Fue tras Iris y lo mataré antes de que lastime a Iris"

Wells se mostró incómodo ante la expresión de Nathan de matar tan fácilmente.

"Además su ataque sorpresa, me permitió ver que no son solo las partes de su cuerpo, lo que se convierte en metal, es todo su cuerpo, y puedo manejarlo".

"¿Cómo?" Cisco preguntó y con una sonrisa Nathan levantó sus manos, y con un profundo suspiroun rayo surgió de sus manos "¡Impresionante!" Cisco aplaudió

"El metal, es un buen conductor". Dijo Nathan

"Suena a pájaros cantando". Caitlin notó antes de que Nathan deshiciera la técnica.

"Cu-cuánto tiempo has podido hacer eso?" Wells preguntó

"Por unas pocas semanas." Nathan se encogió de hombros mientras un rayo parpadeó alrededor de sus dedos "De todos modos, tenemos que encontrarlo".

"Lo haremos." Caitlin dijo antes de que el teléfono de Nathan vibrase al revisar su teléfono, vio que Alex le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

"Tan pronto como tengas la oportunidad, acelera aquí".

"¿Algo mal?" Wells preguntó

"No lo sé." Nathan dijo alejándose antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, sin embargo Eddie lo llamó "Hola ... ¿Qué?"

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon que la voz de Nathan se oscurecía "¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó "Llama a Joe".

Nathan colgó, su teléfono "Nate, ¿qué es?" Cisco preguntó

"Es Iris," dijo Nathan girándose hacia ellos, "ella ha sido secuestrada".

 **LUEGO**

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes cuando Nathan estaba en el taller dándole puñetazos a Girder, el cual tenia múltiples abolladuras , Nathan dejó de entrenar y comenzó a caminar, sus ojos parpadeaban entre rojo y azul.

"Necesito enfocarme", suspiró cerrando los ojos sin la conciencia de Kurama, no podía decir los efectos de su Chakra ya que ni siquiera tenía su propio chakra.

Nathan suspiró cuando sus ojos dejaron de cambiar de color, necesitaba tratar con Tony y evitar que Iris escribiera sobre él, tal vez matar a Tony haría que se detuviera, no, eso solo la traumatizaría.

"¡Nate! Tenemos una alarma de incendio en la Primaria Carmichael".

"Gracias." Dijo Nathan antes de que acelerará

 **ESCUELA CARMICHAEL**

Tony arrastró a Iris a través de la escuela antes de detenerse en una vitrina de trofeos, donde una vieja foto de él con su uniforme de lucha se podía ver "Tony, entregate antes de que las cosas empeoren. No es demasiado tarde".

"Sí, lo es. Los policías ya me están buscando, así que prepárate para cubrir el enfrentamiento de toda una vida porque no voy a salir sin pelear". Tony dijo sonriéndole a Iris

" Bien, porque acabas de encontrar una " dijo Nathan llamando la atención de los dos haciendo que Iris sonriera.

"Simplemente no te quedarás muerto". Tony dijo un poco molesto "¿Veniste a salvar a tu pequeña fanática?"

" Esto es entre nosotros. Déjala ir ." Dijo Nathan

"Oh, podría, pero preferiría hacerla mirar mientras rompo cada hueso de tu cuerpo". Tony dijo tirando a Iris al suelo y convirtiendo todo su cuerpo en acero.

Nathan entrecerró los ojos antes de que acelerara alrededor de Tony, quien lanzó un puñetazo salvaje, Nathan agarró a Iris y la coloco en una esquina de la oficina del director. " Espera aquí ", dijo antes de irse, e Iris lo siguió inmediatamente.

Tony miró a su alrededor cuando Nathan se apresuró y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, haciéndolo deslizarse por el suelo. " Tu error es pensar que la velocidad es mi única habilidad ". Dijo Nathan antes de un rayo zumbara alrededor de sus manos "Vamos"

Tony con un gruñido se puso de pie y lanzó algunos golpes salvajes que Nathan esquivó, antes de dar un golpe con su palma electrificada en la garganta de Tony, causando que el hombre de metal se atragantara, antes de que un gancho en la sien lo enviara a los casilleros.

Con un grito frustrado, Tony envió un gancho salvaje, Nathan se agachó antes de subir, y poner sus manos en el pecho de tony "¿Sabías que el metal es un buen conductor?".

Tony gritó de dolor, mientras Nathan hacía vibrar sus brazos haciendo que los rayos lo electrocutaran, Nathan soltó a Tony y solto un golpe rápido tan rápido que su brazo rompió la barrera del sonido, lo que causó que Tony volviera a los casilleros en el otro lado del pasillo.

Tony gimió mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud, y se apoyó en los casilleros, mientras jadeaba, antes de mirar hacia el pasillo para ver a Nathan esperándolo, con un gruñido volvio a la pelea, pero Iris, quien estaba a un lado viendo todo le dió un gancho que hizo que Toni cayera

" Bien hecho". Nathan felicitó

"Creo que me rompí la mano". Iris gimió agarrando su mano

" Estarás bien ". Nathan sonrió

 **LUEGO**

 **CC JITTERS**

Nathan entró a la cafetería, para ver que Iris estaba limpiando

"Hola". dijo Nathan sonriendo.

Iris volteo a verlo antes de fruncir el ceño "Oh, pensé que eras otra persona". ella dijo

"Así que Joe me dijo lo que pasó". Nathan dijo mirando su mano vendada "¿Cómo está la mano?"

"No rota, eso es algo". Iris sonrió antes de que se miraran.

"Yo debería..-

"Lo sient ..."

Nathan e Iris dejaron de hablar y sonrieron antes de que él le indicara que hablara primero. "Te he echado de menos".

"Sí, también te extrañé. Cuando escuché que Tony te había llevado, simplemente no sé qué haría si te pasara algo". Dijo Nathan.

"Bueno, mi ángel de la guarda me está cuidando". Dijo Iris haciendo que los ojos de Nathan se contrajeran.

"Mira, Iris, nunca estaré de acuerdo con que te pongas en peligro. Tú, Felicity, Alex, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin y mi padre son la única familia que tengo, y si hubieras muerto hoy . nunca me lo perdonaría ". Dijo Nathan

Iris miró a Nathan y asintió, entendiendo "¿Quieres pasar el rato y ponerte al día?"

"Sí. Me gustaría eso". Dijo Nathan asintiendo

"Prometo no hablar de el rayo esta noche". Iris dijo sentándose con Nathan sentado frente a ella

"No, quiero que hables sobre lo que quieras hablar. Sé que es importante para ti".

"Bien porque no es solo el rayo". Iris dijo emocionada causando que Nathan levante una ceja "Hay otros por ahí que son como él. He recibido publicaciones dispersas sobre un tipo que está en llamas, excepto que no se quema".

"Ok, espera, espera. ¿Estás tratando de encontrar a The Burning Man ahora también?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, pueden pasar muchas cosas en una semana, especialmente con el rayo. He estado tratando de obtener respuestas de él. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Cómo hace lo que hace? Pero lo esquiva todo. Literalmente, con esta potencia de súper velocidad. Cuando se mueve, Nate, ni siquiera lo ves. Aparece y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ".

Nathan asintió con la cabeza escuchándola, antes de verla con interés " Flash". Ella susurró

Nathan pasaría las próximas horas con Iris poniéndose al día.

 **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Nathan estaba caminando por la calle, después de haber dejado a Linda, cuando le pusieron una pistola en el riñón, lo arrastraron a un callejón y lo empujaron contra una pared con una pistola ahora en la cara.

"¿Tienes que estar bromeando?" Preguntó Nathan mirando al hombre.

"Cartera, ahora." el ladrón ordenó

"En serio no quieres hacer esto". Nathan dijo solo para que el hombre acercarcara el arma.

"¡Dinero!" El hombre gritó antes de que Nathan le diera un golpecito con el brazo, lo agarró por el cuello y lo tiró hacia adelante, lo que provocó que la cara del hombre se estrellara contra la pared de ladrillo, le rompiera la nariz y lo enviara al suelo, aferrándose la cara y agitándose de dolor. Con un suspiro, Nathan salió del callejón y vio a un policía conocido "¡hey, Paul!"

Paul caminó hacia el "Hey Nate, mucho tiempo sin verte".

"Sí, he estado súper ocupado, pero escuché que pronto te convertirás en detective, felicidades hombre".

"Gracias." Paul dijo antes de mirar al hombre en el suelo.

"Trató de robarme, confío en que lidiarás con esto".

"Lo tengo, vete si quieres." Paul dijo a lo que Nathan asintió con la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se marchó

 **STAR LABS**

 **CORTEZA**

Wells entró en la corteza para ver a Caitlin, y Cisco esperando a Nathan "¿Dónde está Nate?" solo termino de preguntar para que su respuesta llegara en forma de Nathan acelerando y parándose frente a Caitlin y Cisco entregándoles fotos.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Cisco dijo mientras miraba varias fotos de su acosador de la infancia en varias bromas

"Así que encontré los matones de tu infancia, y obtuve un reembolso para ambos". Dijo Nathan antes de que Cisco lo abrazara con fuerza.

"Gracias." Cisco dijo

"¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó cuando escucho un sollozo de Cisco.

"No, tengo alergias".

"Caitlin, Cisco, necesitaré un momento o dos a solas con Nate". Wells dijo.

"Ooh, estás en problemas". Cisco dijo mientras se iba y Nathan negó con la cabeza antes de centrarse en Wells.

"Ahora, permítame recordarle, Sr. Allen, tuvimos un acuerdo. Le ayudaríamos con sus actos heroicos, mientras usted nos ayudaría a investigar y desarrollar sus capacidades aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No." Nathan dijo a lo que Wells levantó una ceja "Nuestro acuerdo fue que contenía metahumanos deshonestos, y como tú eres la razón de nuestra existencia, me ayudarías. Ahora no estoy diciendo que lo hiciste a propósito, quiero decir, que idiota Encendería una máquina si hubiera incluso un 1% de probabilidad de que pudiera funcionar mal. Pero de todos modos no recuerdo haber hecho un acuerdo así, y como alguien que se enorgullece de cumplir su palabra, lo recuerdo. "

"Sr. Allen, imagine lo bien que se sentirá curar enfermedades, detener el envejecimiento, revertir la parálisis". Wells dijo

"Todas son buenas causas, pero tienes mi sangre, y me han realizado resonancias magnéticas todas las semanas".

"Necesito más velocidad". Wells dijo

"¿Mi velocidad va a curar el envejecimiento, las enfermedades y la parálisis?" Preguntó Nathan.

"La velocidad es clave para todo". Wells dijo

"Mi sangre, y la prueba que ya has realizado es toda la investigación que necesitas, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a National City". Nathan dijo girándose y saliendo.

"Nathan!" Wells gritó

"¡ Que tengas Buenos días, Harrison!" Nathan dijo mientras acelerába, causando que Wells apretara los dientes y arrojara el control remoto en sus manos a una pared con frustración.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **LIMITES DE LA CIUDAD**

Nathan estaba parado en los límites de la ciudad en su traje, estirándose, antes de respirar hondo y la energía roja brotó de su cuerpo, y entró en su forma inicial de jinchurriki, antes de acelerar mucho más rápido de lo que nunca antes había corrido mientras corría su Los ojos se ensancharon cuando un portal azul se abrió ante él.

 **Tierra 4**

Nathan se apresuró a salir del portal y miró a su alrededor mientras corría de repente sobre el agua "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó, de repente levantó la vista cuando escuchó una explosión y vio a una chica con una capa roja caer del cielo, corriendo hacia delante, la atrapó antes de que ella pudiera chapotear en el agua y llego a la orilla, donde él la bajó. , antes de levantar la vista cuando unos vehículos se detuvieron y hombres salieron con rifles, pero su atención estaba en la mujer del grupo.

"Alex?" preguntó en voz baja

"¿¡Kara !?" Alex gritó apresurándose y agarrando a su hermana inconsciente del hombre de rojo.

"¡Identifícate!" Hank Henshaw ordenó con su arma apuntando a Nathan el cual se detuvo.

"Um, acabo de evitar que tu amiga caiga a su muerte, al menos podrías hacerme la cortesía de hablar como seres humanos civilizados, sin las armas".

"¿Quién eres tú?" Alex preguntó mirando a Nathan, que la miró antes de que se quitara la máscara, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

"Alex, soy yo". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Alex preguntó.

Nathan miró confundido antes de mirar a los agentes que lo estaban observando "¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de él rayo, de Flash?" preguntó

"¿Deberíamos?" Hank preguntó

"Oh, mierda". Nathan suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO SI NOTAN ALGUN ERROR NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO Y BUENO GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR EL FIC VISITEN SU PERFIL ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	7. CAPITULO 7: TIERRA 38

**HOLA DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC Y SIN MAS EMPEZEMOS**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, NI DE FLASH Y TAMPOCO DEL FIC. YO SOLO HICE LA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL DE ESTE FIC.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DARME PERMISO DE TRADUCIR SU FIC, VISITEN SU PERFÍL TIENE MUCHOS MUY BUENOS.**

 **################################################################################################################**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: TIERRA 38**

 **TIERRA 38**

 **45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

 **BASE DEO**

Kara Zor-El se despertó con un gemido. Lo último que recordaba era haber hecho una entrevista con la Sra. Grant, y accidentalmente decirle que era la prima de Superman. Luego hizo un poco más de patrullaje y estaba salvando personas de un bombardero, y tuvo que volar con la bomba fuera de la ciudad, mirando a su alrededor, vio que estaba bajo algún tipo de máquina.

"Esa fue una gran caída que tuviste". Hank dijo que al verla levantarse "Las ondas solares concentradas imitan el sol amarillo de la Tierra, y recargan tus células kryptonianas".

"Gracias por salvarme." Kara dijo

"En realidad, no te salvamos". Hank dijo que Kara levantó una ceja "Sígueme".

Kara siguió a Hank a través de la base, y llegaron a un monitor donde vio a un hombre rubio guapo con un traje rojo sentado en una mesa "¿Quién es ese?"

"Dijo que su nombre es Nathan Allen, ¿te atrapó cuando estabas cayendo?"

"Kryptoniano?" Preguntó Kara esperanzada

"No lo sabemos, Alex está a punto de interrogarlo ahora". Hank dijo

 **SALA DE INTERROGATORIO**

Nathan estaba sentado esposado en una mesa, se había rendido hasta que pudiera descubrir qué demonios estaba sucediendo, recordó el portal y vio un montón de Tierras diferentes antes de que aterrizara aquí, donde atrapó a la chica con la capa. Miro hacia arriba cuando oyó que se abría la puerta y vio a Alex entrar.

"¿Son realmente necesarios?" Preguntó Nathan levantando sus manos mostrando las esposas.

"Lo serán Hasta que podamos descubrir si eres una amenaza" ella respondió.

"¿Si fuera una amenaza crees que me entregaría o siquiera hubiera atrapado a la chica de la capa?" dijo Nathan.

"Supergirl hubiera sobrevivido a esa caída". Respondió Alex.

"¿Supergirl?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada. "'Eso explica lo de la 'S' ". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Alex preguntó.

"Te dije que mi nombre es Nathan Allen, soy un CSI de Central City, y de noche soy un vigilante con super velocidad".

"Ajá, no hay registro de nadie llamado Nathan Allen". Dijo ella.

"En esta tierra". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Realmente esperas qué creá que eres de otra Tierra?" Pregunto ella.

Nathan levantó sus brazos y vibró sus manos haciendo que las esposas pasaran atraves de su muñeca.

"Escúchame, el Alex de mi Tierra es uno de mis mejores amigos, acabo de verla a ella, Eliza y a Jeremiah hace un par de días". Dijo Nathan

"¿Jeremiah?" Alex pregunto en shock.

"Sí, tu familia aceptó ayudarme, con mis nuevas habilidades después de que el acelerador de partículas explotó y me convirtió en un metahumano". Dijo Nathan

 **CON KARA Y HANK**

Hank y Kara miraban sorprendidos el monitor enfrente de ellos "Está diciendo la verdad". Kara dijo a lo que Hank la miró "Su corazón ha estado latiendo a un ritmo constante todo este tiempo". Dijo Kara

Hank volteó hacia el monitor donde Nathan aún estaba hablando con Alex "Llévalo contigo, y si ves algo sospechoso en él lo traes de vuelta aquí".

Kara asintió y miró a los monitores mientras Hank fue a buscar al velocista.

 **LUEGO**

 **NATIONAL CITY**

 **APARTAMENTO DE KARA**

Kara observó a Nathan el cual estaba sentado en su computadora escribiendo todo a una supervelocidad "Entonces, ¿cuántas Tierras hay?" Pregunto Kara.

"Probablemente toneladas, la teoría del multiverso dice que la Tierra vibra a diferentes velocidades, razón por la cual no pueden verse el uno al otro. Fui rápido y abrí una brecha en su mundo, y hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de regresar, Estoy atrapado aquí ". Dijo Nathan.

Kara asintió antes de preguntar: "Bueno, ya que conoces a Alex, ¿también me conoces en tu Tierra?".

"Bueno, por lo que sé, en mi Tierra, los extraterrestres no existen, así que tal vez nunca haya un motivo para que Jeremiah y Eliza te adopten. O siquiera para que llegaras a la Tierra". Nathan dijo sin ver la mirada en shock de Kara. Nathan solto un suspiro y se recostó. "Nada, tienes Central City, pero no STAR Labs, o Mercury Labs, así que estoy atascado". Dijo Nathan.

"Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda". Dijo Kara obteniendo una sonrisa de Nathan el cual asintió.

"Bueno, primero lo primero, necesito un lugar para dormir y algo de comida". Dijo Nathan.

"Podrías quedarte aquí". Kara dijo.

"¿No tendrá tu novio algún problema con eso?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Oh, um no...no tengo un umm...novio". Kara dijo un poco nerviosa.

"¿En serio? Bueno entonces." Nathan dijo antes de acelerar y regresar con 3 pizzas grandes.

"¡Sí!" Kara aclamó acercándose.

Nathan y Kara pasaron la noche aprendiendo el uno del otro, Kara estaba realmente emocionada, aquí había un hombre que era como ella en cierto modo, un huérfano y un alienígena de alguna manera desde que vino de otra Tierra, y alguien que ayudó a la gente necesitada.

Los dos se quedaron toda la noche viendo películas, probando su fuerza y deteniendo un robo juntos.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Nathan y Kara estaban en una tienda de donas, mientras que en las noticias hablaban sobre Nathan y Kara deteniendo un robo anoche, con el titular "El hombre misterioso de rojo ayuda a Supergirl".

"Ojalá tuviéramos esto en mi Tierra". Nathan dijo comiendo un bollo pegajoso

"Cuando encuentres el camino a casa, me aseguraré de que lleves un poco". Kara dijo.

"Por favor, hazlo." Nathan asintió antes de que una camarera les trajera otra ronda.

"No sé cómo, puedes comer bollos pegajosos todos los días y aún así permanecer tan delgada". la camarera le dijo a kara.

"Soy un alien." Dijo Kara haciendo que la camarera se riera, antes de alejarse cuando llegó Alex.

"Hey Lexi". Saludó Nathan.

"Lexi?" Preguntó Kara.

"Así es como llamo a mi Alex, pero me limitaré a Alex mientras esté aquí".

"Está bien." Alex dijo causando que Nathan se encogiera de hombros antes de concentrarse en su panecillo pegajoso "Así que veo que ambos estuvieron ocupados anoche".

Nathan y Kara sonrieron mientras comían, "¡Buenos dias!".

Mirando hacia arriba vieron a Jimmy Olsen caminando "¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Kara.

"Oh, este es el único lugar que hace mi bebida favorita el té". Jimmy dijo haciendo que Kara se riera en voz alta, lo que hizo que Nathan alzará una ceja y mirará a Alex, la cual se encogió de hombros

"Hola Alex". saludó haciendo que Alex asintiera antes de mirar a Nathan, quien estaba masticando su bollo pegajoso

"Um, James, este es Nathan, mi viejo amigo de ... la escuela". Kara mintió mientras James miraba a Nathan.

"Encantado de conocerte, soy James Olsen".

"Un gusto." Nathan asintió mientras Jimmy alzaba una ceja ante el relajado saludo, generalmente la gente se emocionaba y empezaba a preguntarle sobre Superman.

"Entonces Alex, ¿cómo vas en el trabajo?" James preguntó.

"¿Él también sabe de los Aliens?" Preguntó Nathan haciendo que James lo mirara sorprendido.

"No se lo dije." Dijo Kara mientras Alex la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Está bien, se me puede confiar un gran secreto". James dijo mirando a Nathan preguntándose cuánto sabía de Kara.

"Bueno, espero que extiendas la misma cortesía a mi hermana". Alex dijo.

"Siempre." James dijo mientras Kara suspiraba y se ajustaba las gafas. "Nos vemos en la oficina".

"Por supuesto." Kara asintió.

"Me alegra verte Alex, y un placer conocerte Nathan". James dijo mientras se alejaba.

Kara comenzó a cortar su panecillo pegajoso antes de mirar a Nathan, y Alex los cuales la miraban con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kara.

"Te gusta Jimmy Olsen". Alex dijo.

"Para." Kara dijo.

"¡Este es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar mi bebida favorita el té!" Dijo Nathan sonando como James antes de que Alex se riera en voz alta imitando a Kara

"Primero que todo, él prefiere James, y solo somos amigos". Kara dijo.

"Correcto." Nathan asintió junto con Alex.

"Escucha, Kara, tienes que dejar de decirle a la gente quién eres realmente, cuanto menos gente sepa sobre Supergirl, mejor". Alex aconsejó seriamente.

"Esta bien.".

"Y en una noticia impactante hoy, Cat Grant, CEO de CatCo Media informa que Supergirl y Superman son primos".

Alex miró a Kara y ella se quedo mirando su plato "Kara". ella dijo.

"Wow, eso es muy personal, parece que Cat Grant en esta Tierra también es un sabueso mediático". Dijo Nathan mirando la tele.

"Tengo que irme." Kara dijo terminando su plato y levantándose y saliendo para evitar el sermón de Alex.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA**

Kara entró al trabajo con el café y el pastel de Cat, cuando vio a su amigo Winn mirando la cobertura de noticias "Interesante elección mencionando eso en una entrevista. ¿No es eso un poco peligroso?".

"No quise hacerlo". Kara dijo, volteando hacia él: "Me confundí y se me escapó. Ella...Ella me engañó. Es como una villana. Es como una villana súper entrevistadora".

"Eso es, literalmente, el poder más aburrido". Winn dijo antes de sentarse y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿ quién es el tipo del traje rojo que te ayudó con el robo anoche?" Winn pregunto.

Kara estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Cat sonó "¡Kerah!".

Kara suspiró y entró en la oficina de Cat. "Buenos días, Sra. Grant." dijo colocando el café y la bolsa en el escritorio de Cat.

"Es un gran día para el periodismo". Cat dijo, volteando para mirar a Kara, "The Daily Planet toma esa".

"Sí, yo lo... oí". Kara dijo mirando los múltiples televisores que hablaban de ella y de su primo "Les dijiste a todos que Supergirl y Superman son primos. ¿Crees que tal vez ella haya querido que se quedará en secreto?".

"A prueba de balas." Cat dijo de repente causando que Kara levante una ceja.

"Uh. ¿Me estás preguntando si soy una bala-"

"Café a prueba de balas". Cat interrumpio "Está hecho de mantequilla sin sal, alimentada con pasto organico, con un extracto de aceite de coco que mejora la energía del cerebro. Necesitaré una taza cada hora. El café maloliente contiene toxinas que me robarán mi creatividad y mi vigor. Yo Voy a necesitar ambas cosas si voy a escribir un artículo sobre Supergirl ".

"¿Lo escribirás tú misma ? ¿Tú misma?" Preguntó Kara preocupada.

"Soy un escritor. Es como andar en bicicleta, o un trauma severo de la infancia. Realmente nunca lo olvidas". Cat dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Y debo ser bastante decente porque" Cat hizo un gesto señalando todo el edificio mientras se reía entre dientes "Publicaremos un número especial de nuestra revista mensual, El día después de mañana. Hare que Caitlyn de Vanity Fair parezca una reportera retirada. Necesitamos lanzar una gran fiesta. Algo como Uh, 1,000 invitados. Alquila un museo o algo así ... y quiero que alguien busque al amigo speedster de Super girl, quién es él ¿De dónde vino, y están saliendo? Oh, y lleva a Dave a otro escritorio. Me distrae su pelo ".

Kara asintió y se puso a trabajar.

 **LUEGO**

 **BASE DEO**

Alex y Hank observaron a Nathan el cual estaba levantando casi 800 libras "¿Pensé que solo tenía super velocidad?" Hank preguntó

"Sí, no es tan fuerte como Kara, pero nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez que aumenta su fuerza sus músculos parecen acelerarse, lo que le otorga una forma de súper fuerza".

"¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él?" Hank preguntó mirando al hombre con suspicacia, no podía leer su mente y algo parecía peligroso en él.

Alex asintió recordando la conversación que ella y Nathan tuvieron después de que Kara se fue.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Entonces, Nate, ¿qué tan cercanos somos en tu tierra?" Alex preguntó mientras caminaban por la calle y sorbía su café.

"Um, bueno, estás lo suficientemente cómoda como para caminar desnuda a mi alrededor, así que diría que muy cercanos". Nathan dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Alex comenzó a toser mientras se atragantaba con su café.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Nathan dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de que ella dejara de toser y lo mirara con un sonrojo.

"M-me has visto desnuda?" Ella pregunto.

"Muchas veces," Nathan se encogió de hombros "Te fuiste de Central City cuando tenías 16 años, pero antes de que lo hicieras, viniste a mi y te desnudaste en mi habitación, antes de que me dijeras que me llevara tu ..."

"Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo". Alex dijo ruborizándose más ahora, ella respiró hondo y le preguntó: "Mi papá, ¿cómo está él?".

"Bien, tú y tus padres acordaron ayudarme con mis habilidades y tu padre estaba muy emocionado cuando se enteró de ellos. Los Danver son una familia de científicos y de la gente más confiable que conozco. Tus padres me apoyaron cuando mi papá Fue encarcelado injustamente por la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano ".

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Sí, creo que es digno de confianza". Alex asintió viendo a Nathan detener su entrenamiento antes de que los científicos lo llevaran a una cinta de correr y lo hicieran correr, lo que hizo bien hasta que la corredora empezó a brillar y explotó cuando excedió las 450 millas por hora.

A lo largo del día, el DEO puso a prueba a Nathan para asegurarse de que no era un extraterrestre, aunque el se negó a permitir que algunos de ellos, excepto a Alex que tomara algo de su sangre, y una vez que ella terminó, la prueba comenzó de nuevo.

Después de terminar la prueba, Nathan se había ido con ganas de revisar algo

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Nathan se detuvo en el patio trasero de una casa familiar, miró a su alrededor, se asomó por una ventana y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Nora Allen, colocando la mesa con la ayuda de Barry, y Henry, la familia conversaba y sonreía pasándola bien. extendiendo la mano para abrir la puerta, se detuvo y cerró los ojos para poder contener las lágrimas, antes de retroceder, hacia el patio y con un suspiro, sonrió tristemente para sí mismo y aceleró

 **NATIONAL CITY**

 **DEO**

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿En qué estabas pensando al dar entrevistas?" Hank gritó mientras caminaba junto a Kara en la base.

"No diría que fue exactamente una entrevista. Fue más una conversación privada que se publicó".

"¿Qué sigue? ¿Un contrato de libros? ¿Un reality show? ¿viviendo con los kryptonianos?" Hank preguntó antes de marcharse, dejando a Kara con Alex, la cuál se acercó.

"Entonces, ¿está enojado?" Preguntó Kara

"Es difícil decirlo". Alex dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "¿Por qué diste esa entrevista?".

"Al principio, lo hice por James". Kara dijo.

"Oh, eso lo explica". Alex asintió.

"Pero también lo hice por mí. Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar qué significa Supergirl. Supongo que solo pensé que hablar me daría algo de perspectiva". Explicó Kara.

"Todo el mundo se pregunta quiénes son en algún momento de sus vidas. Lo resolverás, Siempre lo has hecho". Alex aseguró haciendo que Kara asintiera antes de mirar alrededor.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Nate?" Pregunto Kara

"Dijo que quería verificar algo y que volverá pronto". Alex dijo antes de sonreír y preguntó: "¿Entonces James tiene competencia por el corazón de la Chica de Acero?".

"¿Qué? No hay competencia. Quiero decir que Nate es sexy, divertido y es como yo, pero vive en un universo diferente". Kara dijo.

"Nate me parece el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, incluso si eso significa cruzar dimensiones. Estoy seguro de que encontrará una manera de viajar a su dimensión".

Kara reaccionó cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar, lo que provocó que ella y Alex se dirigieran a el monitor "Señor, tenemos un Código Gris. Viene de la policía. Parece una colisión múltiple de autos, Los oficiales de carreteras y el personal médico están en camino. No hay Signos de actividad alienígena ".

Kara inmediatamente se giró y se fue.

"Ejecuta un escaneo térmico para estar seguro". Hank dijo: "Y señorita Danvers, la próxima vez que piense en hablar con la prensa" se giró para ver que Kara se había ido causando que suspirara.

"Ella está emocionada. Es su primer misión". Alex explicó solo para que Hank volviera a mirar la pantalla.

 **AUTOPISTA**

Kara se acercó a la carretera para ver que un autobús estaba volteado, mientras la gente observaba, aterrizó, miró a un hombre que corrió hacia ella: "Supergirl, la conductora aún está dentro, no puede salir".

Kara inmediatamente corrió hacia el autobús, cuando escuchó que el conductor gritaba pidiendo ayuda, ella corrió hacia el autobus pero vio un cable de alimentación en el suelo chispeando, gruñó mientras lo sujetaba haciendo que dejara de chispear.

"¡Ayuda!" el conductor gritó, Kara flotó hasta la parte superior del autobús y entró para ver a la conductora atorada en su asiento "Estoy atascada".

"Está bien, te tengo, te tengo". Kara dijo acercándose y colocando una mano sobre la mujer.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Todos vieron como Kara salió volando del autobús con la conductora en sus brazos, antes de aterrizar frente a los paramédicos y colocar a la mujer en la camilla "Gracias".

Kara sonrió y asintió antes de gruñir cuando fue golpeada con energía, lo que la llevó a volar y la multitud gritó sorprendida cuando todos empezaron a correr hacia una distancia segura.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kara preguntó de pie y al ver un hombre en traje de metal con un círculo naranja brillante en su pecho aterrizando en la carretera.

"Solo soy un fantasma". el hombre dijo

"¿Qué deseas?" Preguntó Kara con la guardia en alto.

"Quiero que el Hombre de Acero sufra. Quiero que sepa lo que se siente al perder todo. Comenzando por ti". el hombre dijo acercándose antes de que la pieza de su pecho brillara y se desvió a su brazo levantado eso hizo que un rayo de energía saliera disparado a Kara y la enviara al parabrisas de un automóvil.

De pie, Kara voló hacia arriba cuando el hombre le disparó de nuevo, ella aterrizó frente a él, y se movio cuando él lanzo un golpe, ella procedió a lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo que el retrocediera un paso.

El hombre con un gruñido dio un paso adelante y lanzó un golpe que ella esquivó, después el detuvo el gancho de Kara, y con un brazo cargado de energía golpeó la parte posterior de su pierna, antes de que la golpeara en el pecho haciendo que ella se cayera.

Kara se apartó del camino, cuando el hombre trató de pisotearla, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y le bloqueará un gancho y le dio un rodillazo al hombre en su torso, para después darle una patada.

El hombre se deslizó hacia atrás y se detuvo antes de mirar a Supergirl. Con un gruñido hizo disparar su rayo de energía hacía ella, pero de repente recibió un golpe por la espalda, lo que hizo que tropezara hacia delante mientras un hombre de rojo lo golpeaba en su estómago abollando su armadura, después fue agarrado y arrojado hacia Supergirl, quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se fuera rodando. Con un gemido levantó la vista para ver a Supergirl, y al hombre de rojo antes de que corrieran hacia él.

Sé levantó, gruñó y con los dos brazos hacia delante, envío rayos de energía, Supergirl voló para esquivarlos, mientras el hombre de rojo se preparaba.

"Ok, no lo he intentado todavía, pero ahora es un momento para probarlo". Nathan pensó antes de levantar las manos y acelerarlas alrededor del rayo de energía para que un vórtice de viento comenzara a orbitar alrededor de el rayo, haciendo que este se de la vuelta y regrese la energía al hombre haciendo que este salga volando hacia un automóvil.

"Él dispara y anota". Nathan dijo mientras Kara aterrizaba a su lado, mientras observaban al hombre ponerse de pie, e intentaron dispararles de nuevo, solo para que su pieza de pecho brillara antes de irse.

Kara miró a su alrededor mientras los civiles que estaban viendo tomaron un video, y tomaron fotos de ella y Nathan "Sabes me di cuenta de algo que pasa con todos los tipos malos" dijo Nathan.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Kara.

"Siempre hay 3 peleas, las primeras 2 de alguna manera se escapan, luego en la tercera todo se decide". Dijo Nathan

"¿Así que esta fue la pelea número 1?" Preguntó Kara

"Sí, él volverá, o lo encontrarás. Nos encontraremos en el DEO, ¿quieres algo de comer ?"

Kara asintió antes de volar, mientras que Nathan corrió a buscar algo de comida.

 **LUEGO**

 **DEO**

Nathan con una hamburguesa de Big Belly, miró los monitores de todo lo que el DEO tenía sobre el atacante de Supergirl.

"Reactron. Al menos, eso es como el Daily Planet lo bautizó cuando apareció en Metrópolis hace unos años". Hank dijo.

"¿Reactron? Es un nombre un tanto estúpido. ¿Quién lo llamó así?" Preguntó Kara.

"Jimmy Olsen". Hank respondió.

"Oh." Kara dijo mientras Alex y Nathan se reían entre dientes "Entonces, ¿quién es este tipo realmente?"

"Desconocido. Permanece en libertad después de una serie de peleas muy públicas con tu primo. Ninguno de ellos llegó a la cima. Y nadie sabe por qué está tan obsesionado con matar a Superman". Hank dijo mientras se sentaba y hacía el papeleo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo lo detenemos?" Preguntó Kara.

"Nosotros no lo haremos". Hank dijo con una ceja levantada mirando a Alex.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Nos sentamos y no hacemos nada?" Preguntó Kara.

"Reactron, quienquiera que sea, es humano. Lo que significa que este caso queda fuera de la jurisdicción de la DEO". Hank dijo.

"¡Este hombre vuela y dispara bolas de fuego nucleares! ¿Cómo eso no es extra-normal?" Kara preguntó con incredulidad.

"Está utilizando tecnología biomédica avanzada. Tecnología hecha por el hombre". Alex dijo.

"No puedo arriesgarme a exponer a esta organización cada vez que aparece un criminal humano en National City".

"Y simplemente no puedo dejar que este hombre corra libre". Kara dijo

"Nadie lo está haciendo". Nathan dijo llamando su atención "Te veo luego".

Kara sonrió y asintió.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **APARTAMENTO DE KARA**

Nathan estaba solo en el apartamento, tratando de abrir una brecha, alzando una mano, la hizo vibrar a altas velocidades, antes de que avanzara, y un pequeño portal azul dimensional se abrió antes de que se cerrara de inmediato, la velocidad estaba allí, pero necesitaba más poder, y la frecuencia correcta para vibrar, al mirar por encima de su hombro vio a Kara aterrizando.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Nathan

"Maxwell Lord ha sido secuestrado por Reactron". Dijo Kara.

"Max también existe aquí, el de mi tierra es un imbécil, ¿y el tuyo?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Es ... una persona complicada". Kara dijo sentándose.

Nathan se unio a ella en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?" Pregunto Nathan.

"James, cree que debería llamar a mi primo".

"No hagas eso". Nathan dijo, pero vio el rostro de Kara y volvió a hablar. "La ayuda es algo bueno, no me malinterpretes. Pero ahora tienes que demostrarle al mundo que no eres solo la prima de Superman, sino su igual en todos los sentidos. Tienes los mismos poderes y el mismo deseo de hacer lo correcto. Si Solicitas su ayuda, enviarás el mensaje de que no puedes hacer nada sin él ".

Nathan puso una mano en el hombro de Kara.

"Esta vida es difícil, Kara, y el hecho de que estés en público, la gente criticará cada pequeña cosa que hagas. Muéstrale a National City que Supergirl es su protector".

Kara le sonrió a Nathan y asintió.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

Kara estaba sentada trabajando y hablando por teléfono, hoy estaba tratando de distraerse despues de la posición comprometedora en la que se había levantado hoy, después de que Nathan le había dado su la plática motivadora, ella y él habían pasado la noche viendo Netflix y se habían quedado dormidos, se había despertado acurrucada con el rubio speedster.

Quitando eso de su memorias, miró la cobertura de noticias "Han pasado 24 horas desde que el multimillonario Maxwell Lord fue secuestrado por un criminal con sede en Metrópolis conocido como Reactron. Las autoridades todavía no especularán si el Sr. Lord está vivo o muerto".

Kara suspiró y dijo: "Sí, sí, todavía estoy aquí ... Sí, quiere que todas las anfitrionas se vistan como Supergirl. Correcto, uh, rojo, azul, la" S "... Gracias" dijo Kara antes de colgar.

"Esto no es lo tuyo, Kara." Winn dijo llamando su atención.

"Tengo que encontrar a este hombre. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?" Kara pregunto

"Con mi ayuda". Alex dijo caminando junto a Nathan, quien hizo un gesto de saludo "¿Tienes algún lugar privado donde podamos hablar?".

"¿Probablemente?" Winn sonrió

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Kara, James, Winn y Nathan observaron el lugar mientras Alex escribía en la computadora de la nueva base de Kara "Usé el satélite DEO para escanear la carretera donde luchaste contra Reactron. Y pude aislar la firma nuclear de su sistema de armas. Es impulsado por Thorium 232 que solo se puede encontrar en un lugar:

Kara se volteó para ver lo que había encontrado su hermana "La Central Nuclear de Bakerline".

"Recuerdo esto. Los terroristas trataron de comenzar una crisis completa como hace cinco años, pero luego" Winn estaba diciendo.

"Superman los detuvo". James terminó.

"Sí, evitó que el núcleo se sobrecargara. Salvó a millones de personas. Pero dos ingenieros de reactores murieron cuando las instalaciones se inundaron de radiación. Ben y Alyssa Krull. Estaban casados". Alex dijo.

"Ben Krull es Reactron". Kara dijo mirando la foto.

"Sí, de alguna manera sobrevivió a la exposición a la radiación". Dijo Olsen

"Por eso odia a mi primo. Lo culpa por la muerte de su esposa". Kara suspiró

"Superman logró evitar a un Chernobyl estadounidense". James dijo.

"Chernobyl". Nathan dijo llamando la atención de todos "Eso me da una idea de cómo podemos encontrar a Krull".

"Um, ok, ¿quién eres exactamente?" Pregunto Winn.

"Soy el tipo del traje rojo que ha estado ayudando a Kara". Dijo Nathan

"Oh" dijo winn.

"De todos modos, en mi Tierra, hubo un moho negro que creció en la ciudad de Chernobyl justo después de la crisis. Si puedes encontrar uno aquí en National City, ahí es donde estará Krull". Dijo Nathan.

Kara asintió antes de mirar hacia arriba cuando usó su súper audiencia para escuchar que la Sra. Grant estaba a punto de llamarla, así que rápidamente se fue.

"Entonces, ¿qué querías decir con lo de en mi Tierra?" Pregunto Winn.

"Oh, soy de otra dimensión, en mi Tierra tenemos todo lo que ustedes parecen tener con algunas diferencias, como el hecho de que no hay extraterrestres, que todos somos meta humanos" dijo Nathan.

"¿Meta-humanos?" James preguntó.

"Sí, las personas que recibieron habilidades la noche en que un acelerador de partículas explotó y estuvieron expuestas a materia oscura, mi exposición me puso en coma durante 9 meses y cuando me desperté descubrí que podía correr muy rápido" Nathan explicó.

"Cool." Dijo Winn haciendo que Nathan sonriera.

"Encontremos al Sr. Krull y dejemos que Kara haga lo suyo". Dijo Nathan.

 **LUEGO**

 **DEPÓSITO DE CHATARRA.**

Nathan aceleró por el depósito de chatarra hasta que encontró el lugar, después se detuvo al lado de Kara "Para que conste, lo puedo oir".

"Escanee el perímetro, así que lo atrapé antes que tú". Dijo Nathan mientras entraban más profundo en el depósito de chatarra "¿Escuchas algo?" Pregunto.

Kara usó su súper audición para escuchar 2 latidos de corazón, antes de usar su visión de rayos X en un cobertizo y vio que Max estaba atado a una silla.

"Veo a Maxwell Lord" dijo Kara.

"Iré por el tu vigila si llega Krull". Nathan dijo, antes de que acelerara para ver a Max atado a una silla.

"El compañero de Supergirl". Max dijo mirando a Nathan

"Cállate idiota, ¿dónde está el hombre de hojalata?" Preguntó Nathan

"Me obligó a reparar su traje, no sé dónde está". Max dijo antes de que Nathan lo desatara de la silla, justo cuando Krull irrumpió en el cobertizo e intentó golpear a Nathan, quien actuó rápidamente al atrapar el puño de Krull, y usando su propia fuerza contra él, lo envió volando a través del cobertizo hacia Supergirl, quien lo atrapó.

"¿Sácalo de aquí?" Kara gritó.

Nathan asintió antes de agarrar a Max, y en un destello de velocidad se lo llevó.

 **LORD TECH**

Los oficiales de policía y las cámaras de noticias estaban frente a Lord Tech, todos saltaron cuando Nathan apareció con Max, quien procedió a vomitar, mientras que Nathan saludó a la cámara y aceleró.

 **DEPÓSITO DE CHATARRA**

Kara estaba en el suelo con dolor, mientras Krull caminaba hacia ella "Y después de que mueras, tu ciudad también morirá". Krull dijo antes de enviar otra explosión de energía nuclear, pero Nathan apareció y golpeó una torre de coches de chatarra haciendo que cayeran encima de Krull.

En un instante fue por Kara "Kara, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Nathan mientras Kara lo miraba, antes de ver a Krull levantarse e intentar usar su visión de calor, pero le dolía mucho concentrarse.

Nathan miró por encima del hombro para ver a Krull dispararle, estaba apuntó de hacer un movimiento pero se sorprendió cuando Superman aterrizó frente a él tomando el disparó, antes de que Krull se alejara volando.

"Superman, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Nathan poniéndose de pie con Kara inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Eso es correcto, y tú eres?" Pregunto Superman.

"Flash." Nathan dijo antes de preguntar "¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?"

"Jimmy me dijo que Kara estaba luchando contra Reactron".

"Mira hombre, entiendo que ella es tu única y verdadera familia, pero no deberías haber venido. Kara quiere ser definida por sus propias victorias y pérdidas. Si apareces y la salvas cuando está en un aprieto, solo harás que sea más duro para ella, y comenzará a perder confianza en sus habilidades ".

Superman asintió antes de mirar a Kara y de nuevo a Nathan. "Dile que creo en ella, y si ella quiere mi ayuda que no dude en llamarme". Dijo a lo que Nathan asintió con la cabeza antes de que se fuera volando, mientras que Nathan corrió de regreso al apartamento de Kara donde James y Alex estaban esperando.

 **LUEGO**

 **APARTAMENTO DE KARA**

Kara se despertó al escuchar una discusión acalorada que venía de su cocina, al ver que era vio a Alex "Kara, tómalo con calma". Alex dijo mientras Nathan y James entraban.

"Estas bien." Alex dijo mientras ayudaba a Kara a sentarse

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Preguntó Kara.

"Sólo unas pocas horas". Dijo Nathan

"Estaba luchando contra Krull ... mi primo. ¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Kara.

"Tuvimos una charla, y él se fue". Dijo Nathan.

"No entiendo. ¿Cómo supo que estaba luchando contra Krull?" Preguntó Kara mirando a Alex y a Nathan, quienes estaban mirando a James que estaba mirando hacia abajo. "Lo llamaste".

"Kara, él me dio esto hace mucho tiempo". James dijo levantando la parte superior de su reloj donde se encontraba El símbolo de Superman, presionó el botón, lo que provocó que se iluminara en rojo "Si alguna vez me meto en problemas, puedo contactarlo".

"Pero no estabas en problemas. ¿Cuándo lo llamaste? ¿Fue En cuanto me fui?" Kara preguntó lastimada.

"Kara, le hice una promesa a tu primo. Si alguna vez te sucediera algo," intentó decir James.

"Mi primo no tenía un botón de 'salida' cuando comenzó. Tampoco yo debería. Pero Parece que no crees en mí". Kara interrumpió.

"Por supuesto, creo en ti. Ni siquiera estaría aquí si no creyera en ti". James dijo.

"Tal vez no deberías estar aquí en absoluto". Kara miró furiosa antes de que James se levantara y caminara hacia la puerta antes de que él se detuviera y se acercara a ella.

"¿Sabes qué, Kara? Siento que estés enojado conmigo. Pero no lamento que aún estés viva". James dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Kara puso su cara en sus manos y empezó a sollozar.

"Él sólo te estaba protegiendo". Alex dijo.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que no se suponía que fuera así. Esta es la razón por la que mi madre y mi padre me enviaron a la Tierra". Kara dijo, levantándose mientras Nathan se alejaba para dar algo de espacio a las hermanas.

"Querían que vivieras, Kara". Alex dijo.

"No, es más que eso. Se suponía que yo era la que lo salvaría y no al revés. ¿Cómo se supone que debo convertirme en un héroe si Superman tiene que seguir salvándome?".

Alex se puso de pie y se acercó a Kara. "Es tu historia. Tu historia apenas comienza. Y algún día, tú serás tú quien lo salve".

"¡Oh, Dios! Yo ... tengo que estar en la fiesta de Cat . Como hace 10 minutos". Kara se dio cuenta antes de pasar una mano por su cabello "No tengo mi vestido".

"Sí, pensé que no tendrías tiempo, así que tomé prestado uno del armario de la DEO. Um, no es que realmente lo necesites, pero es a prueba de balas".

Kara le sonrió a su hermana antes de mirar a Nathan el cual entró vistiendo su traje "Bueno, Kara, y Alex Danvers, esto es un adiós".

"¿Encontraste un camino a casa?" Preguntó Kara.

"Sí, realmente es una idea, pero si no funciona volveré". Nathan dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de que las dos hermanas lo envolvieran en un abrazo grupal, apartándose un poco dijo: "Las extrañaré chicas, pero les prometo que regresaré. Su Tierra es muy divertida para mí ".

Las hermanas Danvers sonrieron mientras Nathan las miraba antes de besar la mejilla de Alex y alejarse. "Alex, igual que en mi Tierra, dedicas mucho tiempo al trabajo, diviértete de vez en cuando".

Alex asintió antes de que Nathan volteara hacia Kara. "Recuerda, Kara, nunca te rindas ni te pongas en duda, solo haz lo mejor que puedas, es todo lo que todos esperamos de ti, y antes de que te des cuenta estarás eliminando a los malos, que incluso tu primo no podría. No te detengas ".

Kara asintió antes de besar la mejilla de Nathan. El con una sonrisa se puso la máscara y dio un paso atrás antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras corría, Nathan cerró los ojos.

 **ESCAPE MENTAL**

Nathan apareció en medio de nueve estatuas de los bijuu, sin ninguna preocupación empezó a tocar cada una, los biju no han estado activos desde que se convirtió en Nathaniel Allen, solo se quedaron congelados de esa forma, pero el Chakra todavía era capaz de ser utilizado, solo que sin ellos era muy peligroso manejarlo, pero su nueva capacidad le permitía cierto margen de maniobra, por lo que respiró profundamente y llamó algo del Chakra de Kurama.

 **MUNDO REAL**

Nathan corrió antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, y pisó el aire, con sus pies vibrantes y corrió hacia el cielo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto, levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos causando una gran onda de choque que rugía a su alrededor, mientras que un portal azul se abrió y entro en el.

TIERRA 1.5

(Lo de 1.5 lo explico al final)

A cualquier espectador, le parecería que The Flash solo se había topado con un portal, y salió corriendo enseguida, patinando un poco hasta detenerse. Nathan miró a su alrededor antes de sacar su teléfono y buscar STAR Labs, y el blog de Iris.

Al ver que estaba en casa, Nathan se fue corriendo a National City.

 **NATIONAL CITY**

 **APARTAMENTO DESCONOCIDO**

Llamando a una puerta, Nathan esperó a que respondieran y cuando vio que Alex abrió, no habló, solo la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, causando que ella gimiera de sorpresa y placer antes de levantarla. permitiéndole a ella envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento, pateó la puerta para cerrarla

 **3 DIAS DESPUÉS**

 **STARLING CITY**

Nathan pasó 2 días en National City con Alex, y sus padres, ellos le dieron mucha ayuda, y Nathan escucho todo lo que tenían que decir sobre cómo la energía que tenía podía potencialmente hacer muchas cosas, y algunas de las cosas que nunca debería hacer.

Al parecer, Eliza había fabricado una droga que llamaba Velocity cuando la aplicó a su sangre, las células comenzaron a moverse más rápido, con pequeñas llamaradas de electricidad azul, antes de que estas células se deterioraran a un ritmo acelerado, por lo que nunca debía intentar potenciarse artificialmente, de todos modos eso iba en contra del gusto de Nathan, ya que le gusta trabajar para conseguir su meta.

 **AHORA**

Nathan y Felicity estaban acostados juntos besándose, antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el teléfono de Nathan, el cual comenzó a sonar causándole que gruñera de molestia, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas. Nathan contestó su teléfono con un poco de enojo "¿Hola?"

 **STAR LABS**

Cisco, Caitlin y Wells se escondían en el garaje del edificio, de un meta humano con la capacidad de usar la electricidad que quería que Wells pagara por sus crímenes.

Habían tratado de hablar con él, y Wells incluso había liberado a Tony con la promesa de su libertad si eliminaba a Blackout como Cisco lo había apodado, solo para que el hombre de metal muriera, ya que aún con toda su fuerza el era un gran conductor para Blackout, tratar de hablar con Nate tampoco tuvo éxito, ya que su teléfono siempre estaba apagado o estaba ocupado cada vez que llamaban, y ahora toda la energía se cortaba en el edificio gracias a Blackout que desvíaba toda la energía hacía el.

"¡Nate! ¡Finalmente respondes!" Caitlin dijo aliviada: "Mira, un metahumano está en los laboratorios STAR, quiere matarnos y acaba de matar a Tony, necesitamos tu ayuda".

 **CON NATHAN**

"Voy enseguida." Nathan dijo seriamente antes de colgar y mirar a Felicity.

"Tienes que ir." Felicity dijo ya entendiendo.

"Un metahumano está en el laboratorio y trata de matar a Cisco, Caitlin y Wells".

"Oh, Dios mío, apúrate, y ve a salvarlos". Felicity dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cama, en un borrón Nathan estaba completamente vestido con su traje antes de darle un último beso a Felicity e irse, acelerando su fue hacia Central City

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan llegó para ver a Caitlin, Cisco y a Wells en el suelo fuera de su silla con un voltio de electricidad dirigiéndose hacia él, Nathan se interpuso y recibió el tiro, causándo que apretara los dientes por el dolor antes de sentir como su energía lo estaba dejando, mientras la electricidad se volvía naranja.

"¡Necesito más!" Blackout gritó amando lo que recibía de Flash antes de que sintiera algo oscuro cuando Flash aceleró y agarró sus hombros.

"Entonces ten todo lo que quieras". Nathan dijo enviando ondas del Chakra de Kurama hacia el metahumano, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras agarraba su cabeza.

"¡No más! ¡Detente!" Blackout gritó antes de que cayera de rodillas con una hemorragia nasal antes de finalmente morir. Nathan que estaba a su lado miro a Caitlin, y Cisco específicamente.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Nathan dijo a lo que ellos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento antes de que él se acercara y los ayudara a levantarse, y ellos ayudaron a Wells a sentarse en su silla.

 **LUEGO**

Después de ir a ver a Eddie que estaba en el hospital, Nathan entró en su apartamento y tomó una cerveza, antes de sentarse en el sofá y encender el televisor.

Tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, Nathan se inclinó hacia su mesa de café y tomó tres canicas del pequeño plato donde las guardaba, y respiró hondo, mientras colocaba su cerveza en la meza antes de lanzarlas canicas al aire. Con un gruñido Nathan las observó mientras se congelaban en el aire, antes de que empezara a mirar alrededor para ver que todo se había detenido, el reloj, su televisor, incluso las molestas gotas de agua del grifo de la cocina, con una sonrisa puso su mano debajo de las canicas. y el tiempo se reinició. Nathan se recosto con una gran sonrisa, subio los pies y siguió mirando televisión.

 **############################################################################################################################################**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VER EL CAPÍTULO, DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO DE QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **LO DE TIERRA 1.5 EN PRIMERA NO ESTABA, DECIA TIERRA 1 PERO SHAWN DESPUÉS EN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS ADELANTE ACLARA QUE LA TIERRA DE NATE SERIA COMO LA 1.5, YA QUE SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE EN ESTE FIC LA TIERRA 1 ES LA DE LA SÉRIE ORIGINAL Y LA DEL FIC ES LA 1.5, YA QUE HABRÁ CROSOVER CON LA SÉRIE HASTA AHÍ MI SPOILER.**

 **LOS CRÉDITOS DEL FIC Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS SON PARA SHAWN129, YA QUE EL ME DIO PERMISO DE TRADUCIR SU FIC, VALLAN A VISITAR SU PERFIL YA QUE EL TIENE MUY BUENOS FICS.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: FLASH VS ARROW

**AL FINAL DE ESTO TENGO UNAS NOTICIAS.**

 **GRACIAS** **A SHAWN129 POR DEJARME TRADUCIR EL FIC.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH, DE NARUTO O INCLUSO EL FIC, YO SOLO TRADUJE ESTE FIC AL ESPAÑOL.**

 **###############**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: FLASH VS ARROW**

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

Nathan recorrió su ciudad mientras regresaba de su trote por todo el país, patino hasta detenerse en un callejón, jadeó un poco antes de levantar un brazo para mirar el velocímetro que Cisco había hecho para ver la velocidad que alcanzaba, y hoy había llegado a Mach 2.1.

En el mes que ha pasado desde que regresó, Nathan había pasado su entrenamiento a toda velocidad, con un objetivo en mente además de su venganza, se había dado cuenta de que era más lento que su modo Sabio de los seis caminos, quería recuperar esa velocidad que tenía e ir más allá de eso.

Su primer paso fue un cinturón de gravedad que había inventado con algunos de los suministros que había recibido de la Tierra 38, el collar estaba hecho de Nth metal, un metal extraño de Tierra 38, era irrompible y podía desafiar la gravedad, pero con un poco de retoques y algo de nanotecnología unida al cinturón, todo eso gracias a Jeremiah, todo eso le permitió elevar y bajar su propio centro de gravedad, hasta el momento estaba por debajo de 10 veces la gravedad normal de la Tierra.

Su segundo paso solo se podía realizar durante tormentas eléctricas, el se posicionaba en un campo rodeado de pararrayos y esquivaba o cortaba los rayos, un ejercicio doloroso pero valioso.

Su tercer paso tuvo que lidiar con las vibraciones, si hubiera otras Tierras allá afuera, sería genial ir a ellas para ver qué cosas podría recoger y quién sabe puede que algunas de ellas podrían tener una manera de reactivar su red de chakras, y si eso sucediera entonces estaría realmente en paz.

Su proyecto más reciente fue Molekinesis, que era Robar la velocidad de los objetos, aunque estaba dedicando todo el tiempo posible a ellos ya que estaba ocupado mejorando el alcance de su cronokenisis.

Mirando hacia arriba, Nathan estaba a punto de dar otra vuelta cuando Cisco se puso en contacto con él "Nate, un robo a un banco en progreso en Cunningham y Sampere".

"Lo tengo." Dijo Nathan antes de que suspirara y se fuera.

"Espera, ahí es donde yo guardo mi dinero". escuchó decir a Caitlin.

"Una vez que aparecieron los súper ladrones, me fui al colchón" dijo Cisco.

Nathan sonrió y siguió corriendo, antes de llegar al banco justo cuando escucho un disparo, rápidamente entró para ver una bala que se dirigía hacia un hombre, y corrió para atraparla, antes de arrebatarle el arma a la mujer en el balcón, mirando hacia abajo vio que todos parecían regresar en si.

 **LUEGO**

 **CCPD**

Nathan estaba sentado en el escritorio de Joe, esperando que él y Eddie salieran de la oficina de Singh, ya que no tenía nada que hacer no pudo evitar pensar en el caso en el que trabajó en Starling City antes de que lo alcanzara un rayo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **STARLING CITY**

 **QUEEN CONSOLIDATED DIVISIÓN CIENTÍFICA**

El SCPD junto con sus CSI estaban recorriendo el edificio mientras el Capitán Lance, informaba a Oliver, Diggle y Felicity sobre lo que tenían hasta ahora, desconocido para cualquiera en otra parte del almacén Nathan se había colado, y estaba examinando la escena del crimen.

Nathan caminó por donde se había arrancado la centrifugadora industrial del suelo, notando las huellas dejadas en el suelo por un hombre, así como también el olor de un hombre "Todas las pruebas apuntan a que un hombre estuvo haciendo todo esto, pero poder arrancar una centrífuga industrial significa que tenía que ser al menos tan fuerte como yo. ¿Podría ser esto lo que el viejo Ivo buscaba, su droga milagrosa?".

Nathan se detuvo en su investigación cuando captó un olor familiar que lo hizo mirar hacia una dirección y caminar hacia donde escuchó voces.

"Esto es lo que podemos sacar de las cámaras de seguridad ... Fue al único que grabamos en video. El resto del equipo debe haber venido después de él ".

"En realidad, era solo uno". Dijo Nathan haciendo que se voltearan hacia él.

Felicity se quedó sin aliento al ver a Nathan el cual le sonreía.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Pregunto el oficial Lance mientras Nathan se acercaba.

"¿Y tus padres saben que estás aquí?" Oliver pregunto

"Eso fue tan divertido como la última vez que dijiste eso, Oliver". Dijo Nathan causando que Oliver pareciera confundido cuando Nathan se volvió hacia Lance. "Oficial Lance, que bueno verle de nuevo, desde que la última vez que amenazó con castrarme".

"... Tu eres ese niño Allen, amigo de Sara". Lance dijo.

"Nathan, sí". Nathan asintió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Lance.

"Estoy con el departamento de policía de Central City. Soy de la unidad de investigación de las escenas del crimen. STAR Labs tuvo un problema con algunos elementos inexplicables similares en Central City, por lo que cuando el informe de su robo llegó, mi capitán me envió aquí . " Nathan mintió convincentemente.

"¿Y crees que un tipo atravesó esta puerta como si fuera papel aluminio?" Preguntó Lance.

"Un tipo muy fuerte, sí". Nathan dijo sacando su tableta mostrándoles la imagen del guardia que fue asesinado, lo que hizo que se acercaran "Se necesitan aproximadamente 1,250 libras de torque para romper el cuello de alguien. ¿Ves las marcas en el cuello del guardia? sugiere que el asesino usó una sola mano ". Dijo Nathan.

"Uh, vamos a necesitar una lista de todo el inventario aquí para averiguar exactamente qué fue robado". El CSI dijo llamando la atención.

"Una centrífuga". Nathan dijo haciendo que todo lo mirarán a él antes de que los llevará a donde estaba antes "Una centrífuga industrial. Probablemente Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Tal vez de la serie seis. Ambos tienen una base de tres columnas. Aquí, puedes ver los tres conjuntos de tornillos rotos donde el ladrón solo la arrancó del suelo ".

"¿Y qué es exactamente una centrífuga?" Preguntó Lance.

"Separa los líquidos. La aceleración centrípeta hace que las sustancias más densas se separen a lo largo de la dirección radial".

"Y los objetos más ligeros se mueven hacia la parte superior". Nathan agregó como de último momento mirando a Felicity "Todavía eres nerd por lo que veo".

Felicity arrojó su bolígrafo a Nathan, este simplemente lo atrapó "Supongo que ustedes dos se conocen?" Oliver pregunto.

"Muy bien." Dijo Nathan haciendo que Felicity se sonrojara antes de aclararse la garganta "De todos modos, puedes ver las grietas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Son pasos De un tipo".

"Tiene que haber otra explicación". Preguntó Lance.

"Siempre la hay". Nathan dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Lance se alejaba con Felicity usando su audición aguda, escuchó lo que se dijerob mientras miraba a Oliver.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nathan fue sacado de su recuerdo, cuando Iris se acercó para escuchar la discusión de la oficina de Singh "Oye, ¿qué está pasando allí?".

"Eddie está tratando de convencer al capitán de que Flash es una amenaza pública". Nathan dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿Perdón?" Iris preguntó molesta, antes de que Eddie saliera y ella se le acercó. "Entonces, después de semanas de intentar convencerte de que Flash es real, ahora que finalmente me crees, ¿tratas de que lo arresten? ¿Qué demonios? "

"Gracias, Nate". Dijo Eddie mirando a Nathan

"No hay problema." Nathan dijo.

Eddie miró a Iris. "No te preocupes por eso, el capitán me ignoró. Mira, no me siento comodo para almorzar. Hasta luego". dijo Eddie antes de salir.

"Solo está celoso". Iris le dijo a Nathan este simplemente levantó una ceja.

"De Flash?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada antes de sentarse, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo "Oh, Dios mío, Iris estás prendada por el velocista rojo".

"No." Iris dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza haciendo que Nathan la mirara "Te veré más tarde".

"¿Iras a llamar a tu nuevo enamorado?" Preguntó Nathan causando que ella se sonrojara antes de que lo golpeara en el pecho haciéndolo reír mientras ella se alejaba.

"Nate, necesitas ir a los laboratorios STAR". Joe dijo.

"Lo tengo." Nathan dijo, levantándose y alejándose, antes de hacer una pausa y tomar una foto de Singh comiendo su hamburguesa para después enviársela al novio de Singh, después de unos minutos vio que Singh recibía una llamada y se fue.

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan estaba en el laboratorio, con Cisco y Caitlin mirando por encima de su hombro mientras les contaba que quería hacer una IA para el equipo, así como para el equipo de Arrow.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en más detalles, Wells entró hablando al aire "Ira, odio, agresión".

"no anhelar un Jedi debe". Cisco dijo que imitando a Yoda, haciendo que todos lo miraran "¿Nadie siente esa referencia?"

"Todos en el banco se volvieron completamente salvajes durante cinco minutos. Y luego volvieron a estar bien". Dijo Nathan.

"La ira puede ser una emoción poderosa". Wells dijo algo que Nathan sabía muy bien: "Si este metahumano puede generar sentimientos irracionales de ira en sus víctimas, puede causar mucho daño".

"El detective West ayudó a obtener una copia de los escáneres TAC que el hospital realizó a todos en el banco". Caitlin dijo mientras caminaba hacia la computadora "Echa un vistazo".

Todos miraron los escaneos CAT "Bueno, mira esto, los centros emocionales de los cerebros aún muestran signos de estar abrumados. Particularmente el área que controla la función del juicio". Caitlin dijo

"Es la parte del cerebro que impide que las personas hagan cualquier cosa aleatoria y potencialmente destructiva que aparezca en su cabeza".

"¿Cómo crees que el meta se lo hace a ellos?" Cisco preguntó.

"Quién sabe, podría ser a través de su voz, del contacto visual, mental o físico. Hasta que realmente lo veamos en acción, tendremos que caminar con cuidado". Nathan dijo antes de mirar su teléfono para ver que Iris quería conocer a Flash, "oigan, si ustedes descubren como lo hace, solo llámenme, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¿Ira Flash a otra cita en la azotea con Iris?" Caitlin preguntó un poco celosa.

"No, voy a hacer ejercicio". Nathan dijo con una sonrisa "Te veré más tarde".

 **LUEGO**

Justo cuando había dicho eso Nathan se fue para ir a hablar con Iris, aunque él le dejó un teléfono celular que no se puede rastrear, ella lo llamó e intentó tener una conversación completa, pero dio una excusa de que estaba ocupado con otro metahumano.

Actualmente Nathan estaba haciendo flexiones con una mano, con su cinturón de gravedad puesto en 15 veces la gravedad normal, esto ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo por lo que no podía acelerar en este ejercicio, el cinturón aumentaba la gravedad por sus solo así que se apresuró en terminar el ejercicio.

"298 ... 2-299 ... urk ... 300!" Nathan se derrumbó empapado de sudor y jadeando mientras intentaba poner su mano en su cinturón para apagarlo, y después de un tiempo finalmente lo logró, realmente necesitaba poner una función de comando de voz en esta cosa.

"Nooooo!" Nathan gritó molesto cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, "¿Hola?".

"Nate, la policía obtuvo una alerta del dispositivo escondido en el dinero robado. El equipo SWAT está acordónando el bloque 1600 de Pass". Cisco dijo.

"En camino." Nathan dijo, pero apenas podía moverse, ya que sus músculos aún estaban tan rígidos, así que aceleró el proceso de sus músculos, se puso de pie y colocó el cinturón de gravedad a 10x así podría acostumbrarse a acelerar.

 **1600 Y PASS**

Nathan se detuvo cerca del lugar para ver cómo Joe y unos pocos miembros del equipo SWAT habían detenido al metahumano qué los miraba, mientras Joe ordenó a uno de los miembros del equipo SWAT que le esposara, él notó cómo el hombre se detuvo antes de que sus ojos brillaran rojos

"Certo, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Esposalo!" Joe dijo.

"No me digas qué hacer". Certo dijo mirando a Joe y a los demás antes de sacar su escopeta.

"¡Bajala!" Joe gritó justo cuando Certo disparaba.

Nathan aceleró y agarró a Joe y a los demás, y los saco del camino, "¿Estás bien?". Pregunto Nathan

"Sí." Joe asintió.

Nathan se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de acelerar vio una flecha que hizo que Certo quedará inconsciente.

"¿encerio?" Preguntó Nathan mirando hacia la esquina donde Oliver estaba vestido como Flecha.

"¡Bonita máscara!" Oliver felicitó antes de irse.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nathan gimió al despertar, lo último que recordaba era que estaba listo para abordar su tren, de regreso a Central City, pero un dardo terminó en su cuello, parpadeando por la visión borrosa vio a Oliver en la mesa inconsciente con Diggle y Felicity de pie aún lado de el.

"Nate, por favor ayúdame a salvar a mi amigo". Felicity suplicó.

"¿En qué diablos te has metido, Felicity?" Preguntó Nathan mirando al inconsciente Oliver, antes de que este se levantara y comenzara a golpear "¡Agárralo!" Ordenó diggle.

"No lo va a lograr". Diggle dijo mientras él y Felicity tomaban a Oliver.

"Él lo hará. Sólo tenemos que averiguar qué hay en su sistema". Nathan dijo antes de que comenzara a revisar a Oliver "Bien, puedo pensar en cuatro posibles diagnósticos de lo que está causando que su cuerpo reaccione de esta manera. 3 ... Dos has compresiones torácicas".

Nathan se acercó a una mesa para obtener una jeringa y después meterla en el brazo de Oliver, y extraer algo de sangre. "Entiendo. Sufre de coagulación intravenosa". Dijo Nathan

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Diggle.

"Su sangre se coagula de forma poco natural. Es como el jarabe de arce". Nathan dijo mostrándoles la jeringa llena.

"Puedes salvarlo, ¿verdad?" Felicity preguntó.

Nathan miró a su alrededor antes de que viera una caja de veneno para ratas. Se acerco y agarró una lata.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso lo matará!" Diggle gritó

"Él morira si yo no lo hago". Nathan dijo mientras caminaba con una jeringa "Sólo la cantidad correcta de esto diluirá su sangre lo suficiente para que circule de nuevo".

Nathan insertó la jeringa en Oliver, después de que dejó de golpear pareció estirarse para alcanzar algo antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Nathan bostezó mientras comenzaba a quitar una huella dactilar del cuello de Oliver, justo cuando el brazo de Oliver se levantó, pero Nathan lo agarró por la muñeca y le puso el puño en el pecho para mantenerlo abajo.

"Está despierto". Dijo Nathan mientras Diggle, y Felicity se giraron para ver a Oliver tratando de levantarse para poder luchar contra Nathan.

"Oliver!"

Nathan se alejó, cuando Felicity y Diggle se acercaron y observaron cómo se levantaba el vigilante "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó Oliver.

"Te inyectaron un coagulante de sangre de acción fuerte". Felicity dijo.

"Te hubieras muerto, pero afortunadamente tenías a mano un diluyente para la sangre muy efectivo". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Oliver se volteara hacia él.

"El niño te salvó la vida, Oliver". Diggle dijo a lo que Oliver permaneció en silencio.

"Este es el punto De una emergencia donde se agradece a la persona que te salvó". Felicity dijo antes de que Oliver se volviera hacia ella.

"Le dijiste quién soy yo". Dijo oliver

"Si, lo hice." Felicity asintió.

"Ese no es tu secreto para que lo cuentes, Felicity. Yo decido quién descubre mi identidad". Oliver dijo molesto.

"Bueno, no tuvimos tiempo para obtener tu voto, ya que estabas inconsciente y muriendo". Felicity se defendió.

"¿Qué pasa si él se va de aquí y va directamente a la policía?".

"Yo / él no haría eso". Naruto, y Felicity dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo confío en él." Felicity añadió.

"¡Yo no!" Oliver gritó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, ponerle una flecha?" Felicity preguntó.

"Lo estoy considerando". Dijo Oliver mirando a Nathan.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo". Nathan provocó.

"No te preocupes, está bromeando!" Felicity dijo de pie frente a Oliver, quien miró a Nathan con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Cómo es esto diferente de cuando tu madre te disparó y viniste a mí en busca de ayuda?"

"¿Tu madre te disparó? Maldición." Dijo Nathan.

"O cuando trajiste a Dig aquí cuando fue envenenado con curare". Felicity continuó.

"¡La diferencia es que hice mi tarea con ustedes dos! No solo voy y les digo a las personas". Oliver grito.

"¡Oye!" Nathan dijo mientras se acercaba "No se lo diré a nadie. Y no tienes que agradecerme, pero debes agradecerle a ella en lugar de ser un imbécil".

Oliver volteó hacia Nathan, pero tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de su mano, Nathan lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

Oliver gruñó de sorpresa mientras miraba a Nathan. "Discúlpate con ella, señor Queen".

Oliver miró a Felicity y obligó a salir sus palabras "Gracias por salvarme la vida".

Nathan dejó caer a Oliver, quien tosió. "todavía estas débil, puedes experimentar alucinaciones y un aumento en el sudor. Tómalo con calma". él dijo.

Oliver miró a Nathan antes de que su teléfono sonara

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **LIMITES DE CENTRAL CITY**

 **ALMACÉN ABANDONADO**

Diggle y Felicity estaban comiendo mientras esperaban a que Oliver regresara "Es un poco reconfortante saber que no importa a qué ciudad vayas, Big Belly Burger siempre sabrá como Big Belly Burger". Felicity dijo mientras tomaba su refresco y miraba las estrellas.

"¿Quieres decir lleno de grasa y sal?" Diggle preguntó haciendo que Felicity lo mirará.

"Pensé que esos eran los ingredientes secretos". Felicity dijo antes de voltear cuando escuchó el rugido de una motocicleta "Oliver está de vuelta".

De repente, Nathan apareció masticando un burrito, lo que causó que Diggle saltara de sorpresa y lanzara sus papas al aire. "Que quede claro, le di a Oliver una ventaja de media hora". Dijo Nathan.

"Hola Nate". Felicity sonrió, mientras, Nathan termino su burrito y tiró la envoltura.

"Oye, Felicity". Nathan dijo antes de mirar a Diggle quien lo estaba mirando en shock "¿Cómo estás, Dig?"

"Tu eres rápido." Dijo John haciendo que Naruto mirara a Felicity.

"¿No le habías hablado de mí?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Ver para creer", Felicity se encogió de hombros antes de mirar la cara de Diggle "Drooling".

Nathan se rió entre dientes antes de mirar atrás cuando Oliver estacionó y caminó hacia el "Oye, gracias por aparecer allí, pero lo tenía controlado".

"UH Huh." Oliver asintió.

"¿Qué?, me estaba preparando para hacer mi movimiento". Dijo Nathan

"¿Qué movimiento?"dijo Oliver.

"El que habrías visto si no hubieras disparado la flecha a Certo, pero de todos modos, ¿qué hacen ustedes en Central City? ¿Han encontrado al asesino de Sara?".

"No, todavía estamos buscando, pero estamos trabajando en un caso". Felicity dijo mientras sacaba un boomerang "Sospecha de homicidio, en donde el arma homicida es un boomerang".

"Cool." Nathan dijo antes de tomar el arma y de ver a Oliver fruncir el ceño "¿Qué?".

"Encontré rastros de óxido de hierro en él. Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero Central City tiene la mayor concentración de óxido de hierro en el país".

Nathan levantó una ceja "Está vibrando". Él notó.

"Estábamos siguiendo una pista cuando escuchamos del SWAT a través de la radio, y pensé en ver cómo lo llevas".

"O robar mi turno". Nathan le devolvió el golpe causando que Oliver resoplara mientras sonreía.

"Tuve un primo que fue alcanzado por un rayo una vez". Diggle dijo de repente llamando la atención "Él solo desarrolló un tartamudeo".

Nathan, Felicity y Oliver compartieron una mirada, "Eso es ... interesante". Nathan dijo lentamente: "Bueno, mi equipo y yo estamos detrás de un meta-humano que hace que la gente se enoje".

"Cool." Felicity dijo causando que Oliver la mirara "¿Qué?".

"Uh, bueno, ya que ustedes están aquí, ¿por qué no formamos un equipo? Los ayudaré a encontrar a su hombre boomerang y pueden ayudarme a encontrar al hombre furia". Nathan dijo ya que podría ser más interesante tratar con este meta.

"Nos encantaría." Felicity dijo emocionada.

"No, manejaremos lo nuestro y nos iremos a casa". Dijo Oliver haciendo que Nathan se encogiera de hombros

"La forma más rápida de descubrir todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre el boomerang esta en STAR Labs". Felicity dijo.

"Bastante gente sabe mi identidad secreta". Oliver suspiró.

"Bien, me iré. Ya saben quién soy. Me reuniré contigo más tarde". Felicity dijo caminando hacia Nathan.

"Te veo luego." Nathan dijo recogiendo a Felicity y acelerando.

"Hombre, eso no te está asustando?" Diggle preguntó señalando a Naruto.

"Vamonos." Dijo Oliver alejándose.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan se detuvo en la corteza y sento a Felicity "¡Eso nunca me aburrirá" Felicity dijo antes de mirar hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su chaqueta en llamas "¡Mi camisa está en llamas!"

Felicity intentó rasgarse la camisa, pero Nathan la detuvo y tomó su chaqueta antes de irse, y volvió con una nueva chaqueta para ella.

"Perdon por eso." Dijo Nathan mientras Felicity tomaba la chaqueta, antes de mirar a Caitlin y Cisco "¿Recuerdan a Felicity?".

"Hola Felicity, es tan bueno verte". Caitlin dijo caminando hacia ella "¿Qué te trae de vuelta a Central City? ¿Talvez Nate?".

"No, solo es una coincidencia muy buena, en realidad estoy aquí por esto". Felicity dijo sacando el boomerang.

"¡Increíble!" Cisco dijo con un jadeo cuando comenzó a examinarlo "¿De qué están hechas las alas?".

"No estoy seguro de que esté hecho, pero pienso en algún tipo de plástico compuesto o de alta densidad reforzado con fibra de carbono".

"También vibra, Cisco, ¿podrías hacer alguna prueba?" Preguntó Nathan.

"¡Por supuesto!" Cisco dijo aturdido mientras caminaba hacia su taller mientras Felicity sonreía y Nathan miraba a Caitlin.

"Oigan, ¿Encontraron algo nuevo de nuestro meta?" Pregunto Nathan.

"El oficial que fue afectado dice que vio un destello rojo antes de perder el control". Caitlin dijo.

"Así que es elcontacto visual, genial". Nathan suspiró porque no tenía suficientes enemigos con habilidades basadas en los ojos.

"Oh, el Dr. Wells y el Detective West quieren verte". Caitlin dijo haciéndole levantar una ceja.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan entró en una habitación para ver qué Joe, y Wells lo estaban esperando. "¿Por qué siento que me acaban de llamar a la oficina del director?" Dijo Nathan.

"El vigilante de Starling City". Joe dijo.

"¿Qué hay de él?" Preguntó Nathan.

"No confiamos en él". Wells dijo.

"¿Bueno y?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Nate, fue buscado por asesinato en al menos 12 casos diferentes que se remontan a tres años". Joe dijo.

"Ha habido al menos dos ataques terroristas importantes en Starling desde que llego". Dijo Wells

"Puede que ya no mate a la gente, pero ¿qué pasa con todos los criminales a los que les metió flechas? Esos, ¿qué, no cuentan?". Dijo Joe.

"Es un héroe, Joe". Dijo Nathan.

"Eres un héroe, Nate. Ofreces protección, esperanza, luz. Lo que ese hombre hace es llevar a cabo una justicia sombría para su ciudad. Es una visión brutal y violenta de la justicia, una que no compartimos". Wells respondió.

"No soy un héroe, solo soy un tipo que fue golpeado por un rayo, cuya misión es encontrar a Eobard". Nathan dijo haciendo que los ojos de Wells se ensanchen "Mi velocidad me ayuda a hacer eso, y cuando lo encuentre y lo mate, mi expiación ayudará a la gente Soy un adulto, decido con quién asociarme y con quién no, y si a ustedes no les gusta, lidien con eso porque no me importa "dijo Nathan antes de marcharse.

Joe suspiró antes de mirar a Wells quien estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente "Te lo dije, nadie le dice a Nate cómo vivir su vida".

 **CORTEZA**

Nathan entró ala corteza, justo cuando Caitlin corría a su lado gritando, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja antes de mirar hacia un lado para ver al boomerang que se dirigía hacia él, rápidamente lo atrapó entre sus dedos, justo cuando estaba a punto de perforar su frente

"mi culpa". Cisco dijo causando que Nathan lo mirara "fue mi error".

Nathan negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el boomerang a Cisco.

"Me voy de aquí, nos vemos mañana". Dijo Nathan alejándose, seguido de Felicity.

"Oye", dijo Felicity haciendo que la mirara. "Escuché lo que pasó. Realmente estás planeando matar a ese tipo".

"¿No debería?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Te estás pareciendo mucho a tu amigo Sasuke". Felicity dijo haciendo que Nathan se detenga y gire hacia ella.

"Sasuke,traicionó a su hogar y amigos en su búsqueda de Itachi, nunca abandonaré a mis amigos, especialmente a ti". Dijo Nathan haciendo sonreír a Felicity.

"Nathan, recuerda que necesitas al hombre vivo para poder liberar a tu papá". Felicity dijo causando que Nathan asintiera.

"Primero necesito encontrarlo, él ha tenido 14 años para aparecer de nuevo, pero no lo ha hecho, probablemente se ha vuelto más rápido y más fuerte, necesito estar listo, hasta ahora mi única ventaja que tengo es que puede subestimarme. Solo necesito estar listo ". Dijo Nathan

Felicity asintió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de los de Nathan, antes de que él acelerara hacia su apartamento.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CC JITTERS**

Nathan entró en Jitters ya que Felicity lo llamó para ver a Oliver y ella en una mesa. "El chico malo que buscas, el que robó el banco, se llama Roy".

"Uh, gracias. Pensé que no querías ayudar".dijo Nathan

"No lo hago. Es solo un nombre". Oliver dijo.

"Eso todavía suena como ayudar". Dijo Nathan antes de que Oliver pudiera responder Iris se acercó.

"Hola." Iris saludó mientras Nathan retrocedía.

"Oye." dijo Nathan mientras Iris colocaba las tazas.

"Un café con leche sin grasa, azúcar extra para Felicity y un café, negro, para Oliver". Iris dijo sirviéndoles antes de que Nathan se inclinara hacia adelante.

"Lo estás mirando." Él susurró causando que ella le golpeara el brazo.

"Te preparé una olla fresca, así que" Iris

"Gracias." Oliver dijo sonriendo

"Así que. Nate, um, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?".dijo Iris

"Sí." Dijo Nathan mientras Iris seguía mirando a Oliver.

"Adiós." Iris dijo

"Adiós." Oliver sonrió mientras Iris y Nathan. Comenzaban a alejarse

"No me dijiste que conocías a Oliver Queen". Iris dijo palmeando el brazo de Nathan.

"Salió con la hermana de Sara, Laurel". Respondió Nathan.

"Oh, Dios mío, es aún más guapo en persona. Y sus brazos son, como, del mismo tamaño que los tuyos". Iris dijo.

"Creo que los míospodrían ser más grandes". Dijo Nathan mientras Iris saltaba delante de él.

"Está en mi lista de tres".

"¿Qué es una lista de tres?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Mi lista de tres tipos con los que puedo engañar a Eddie". Iris dijo

"De Verdad."

"Por lo general, no te encuentras con gente en tu lista, pero ahora aquí está, y simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarlo". Iris se ruborizó mirando a Oliver con un suspiro antes de que Nathan soplará su oido "¡Ow!"

"Realmente me estás asustando". Dijo Nathan.

 **CON OLIVER**

Felicity sostuvo su taza mientras miraba a Oliver y él notó esto "Felicity, ya note que te quedaste mirandome".

"Necesitamos ayudar a Nate con su caso". Felicity dijo causando que Oliver suspirara "¿Por qué no quieres ayudar?".

"Porque Nate realmente no quiere mi ayuda". Oliver dijo.

"Harrison Wells y el tutor de Nate dijeron que eras peligroso y una mala influencia. Él te defendió". Dijo Felicity.

"Me vas a molestar con esto hasta que te diga que sí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Oliver haciendo sonreír a Felicity.

"Soy terca". Felicity dijo haciendo que suspirara y se levantara antes de caminar hacia Nathan, que estaba caminando hacia el.

"Bien ." Oliver dijo

"¿bien que?" Preguntó Nathan

"Está bien, te ayudaremos a atrapar a tu chico malo". Oliver dijo

Nathan levantó una ceja y miró por encima del hombro de Oliver a una sonriente Felicity. "Ella lo hizo, ¿no es así?" preguntó haciendo que Oliver asintiera con un suspiro.

 **LUEGO**

 **LIMITES DE CENTRAL CITY**

Oliver estaba esperando a Nate, quien se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. "Llegas tarde. Nate, ¿cómo puedes tener una súper velocidad y aún así no llegar a tiempo?".

"Estaba visitando a mi papá, en la cárcel". Dijo Nathan

"Oh." Oliver dijo antes de mirar hacia Nathan "Estamos aquí para entrenar".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"Leí la publicación del blog de tu amiga Iris en The Flash y visité todas las escenas del crimen en las que luchaste. El mes pasado te enfrentaste a un hombre llamado Leonard Snart".

"Lo llamamos Capitán Cold". Dijo Nathan.

"hablaremos luego de los nombres tontos que les das más tarde".

"¿Te refieres a Deathstroke y The Huntress?" Preguntó Nathan cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"El punto es que involucraste a Snart en un tren con personas, el cual descarriló".dijo Oliver.

"Todo sucedió antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento para detenerlo". Dijo Nathan.

"Nathan, cuando te acercas a un nuevo entorno, ¿te debe importar cada centímetro de este? Puedes y Tienes tiempo. Pero no lo haces. Solo corres a ciegas".dijo Oliver.

"Esta charla parece familiar". Nathan pensó recordando una conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya.

"Hay una diferencia, Nate, entre tener poderes y tener precisión. Necesitas disciplina. Y ya que probablemente seas tan terco como yo", Oliver se acercó a su motocicleta, agarró su arco y puso una flecha.

"¿Para que es eso?" Preguntó Nathan

"Vas a correr hacia allí, vas a volver contra mí y te voy a golpear con una flecha". Dijo Oliver.

"¿Eso crees?" Nathan sonrió.

"Sí." Oliver sonrió.

"Está bien, está bien, ya veremos". con un rápido movimiento de pie, Nathan estaba a una milla de distancia "¿Listo?".

"Listo." Oliver dijo apuntando a Nathan, antes de que le disparara, pero Nathan atrapó la flecha

"Buen intento." Nathan sonrió antes de que Oliver presionara un botón. Nathan se giró fácilmente y agarró las dos flechas que volaban hacia él desde atrás en el aire "Sabes que es malo subestimar a las personas, ¿no?". Dijo Nathan.

Oliver sacudió la cabeza y colocó su arco hacia abajo antes de mirar a Nathan, quien le lanzó las 3 flechas.

Nathan y Oliver pasaron las siguientes 2 horas entrenando en combate mano a mano.

 **LUEGO**

 **STAR LABS**

Felicity se quedó en el pasillo viendo a Wells alejarse después de que él intentara y no lograra que le dijera quién era Arrow, al mirar hacia arriba vio a Nathan entrar "Oye. ¿Cómo te fue con Oliver?"

"Nada mal en realidad". Dijo Nathan.

"Oh, ¿realmente hizo eso con las flechas?" Felicity preguntó haciendo que Nathan se detuviera y la mirara.

"¿Sabías que iba a intentar dispararme?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Whoa, es prácticamente imposible saber cuándo Oliver está haciendo una broma". Felicity dijo levantando las manos en defensa.

"¿Te das cuenta de que voy a tener que hacer algo por no decirmelo, verdad?" Nathan preguntó antes de que Felicity tratara de convencerlo de que Cisco lo llamaba.

"Oye, acabamos de recibir una alerta del software de reconocimiento facial de Bivolo, también conocido como Prism". Dijo Cisco.

"¿Desde cuándo tenemos software de reconocimiento facial?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Feliz Janucá". Felicity dijo se acercaba a Caitlin

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Las cámaras de tráfico lo atraparon entrando a una residencia en 168 Jarvis". Cisco dijo.

"Deberíamos avisar a flecha". Felicity dijo.

"Se está cosiendo un poco". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Qué?" Felicity preguntó.

"Estábamos entrenando, y él sacó sus flechas, y puede que haya usado una o dos para defenderme". Nathan se encogió de hombros "De todos modos, volveré". dijo antes de que acelerara.

 **168 JARVIS**

Nathan entró por la puerta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor cuando escuchó: "Sabía que vendrías por mí. Podía verlo en tus ojos en el banco. Cuando volví a esas personas una contra la otra, te enojé. ." Roy dijo.

"Cierto, tu vienes conmigo". Nathan dijo antes de que acelerara hacia Bivalo y lo agarrara de su chaqueta y lo empujara contra una pared causando que sus lentes se desprendieran, mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Roy miró a Nathan, quien comenzó a parpadear rápidamente "Tú, ten un poco de ira". dijo antes de irse, pero una mano lo agarró por el cuello y lo comenzó a apretar, mirando al hombre vestido de rojo. Roy vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, pero eran diferentes como si pertenecieran a un animal.

"Me canse de los malhechores metahumanos". Dijo Nathan antes de que le rompiera el cuello a Bivalo.

 **LUEGO**

 **STAR LABS**

Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco y Wells habían estado en el córtex tratando de ponerse en contacto con Nathan, pero él no respondía a la comunicación, y el rastreador en su traje mostraba que todavía estaba en el edificio donde estaba Bivalo, así que todos con La excepción de Wells decidieron ver si estaba bien.

Al llegar al edificio, entraron para ver a Bivalo muerto, con el emblema de Nathan y sus audífonos en el suelo, inmediatamente empezaron a trabajar para encontrar al velocista, pero su teléfono estaba apagado y Arrow no lo había visto.

Mirando hacia arriba vieron a Joe caminar en "¿Está Nathan aquí?" preguntó.

"No, hemos estado tratando de encontrarlo, estaba a punto de llamarte para ver si tenías noticias de él". Felicity dijo.

"No he hablado con él, pero de acuerdo con el Capitán Singh, él acaba de llamar y renunciar al CCPD", dijo Joe.

"Él no haría eso, estar en el CCPD lo ayuda a liberar a su padre de la cárcel". Felicity dijo.

"Sí, pensé en revisar aquí antes de dirigirme a su apartamento". Joe dijo.

"Iré contigo." Felicity y Caitlin dijeron juntos, pero antes de que pudieran salir, Nathan se apresuró hacia la corteza con un rayo blanco que lo seguía en lugar del amarillo habitual.

"Nate!" Joe dijo mientras Nathan ponía un disco en la computadora antes de que sus dedos presionarán rápidamente en el teclado.

"Hola Joe." Nathan dijo mientras trabajaba.

"Singh dijo que renunciaste al CCPD, ¿por qué?" Joe pregunto.

"Eso es porque decidí concentrarme todo mi tiempo en encontrar al hombre responsable de destruir a mi familia". Dijo Nathan simplemente.

"¿Qué pasó con Bivalo?" Wells preguntó.

"No quería entregarse pacíficamente". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Felicity preguntó mientras los archivos se abrían y cerraban en el monitor.

"La energía que se une a mis celdas, estoy escribiendo un algoritmo, cubrirá la ciudad para encontrar a alguien con una firma remotamente similar a ella". Dijo Nathan

"¿Y si no funciona?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Entonces lo atraeré yendo tras su familia". Dijo Nathan, causando que Wells se congelara.

"Nate, te estás escuchando a ti mismo, no puedes hacer eso".

Nathan se detuvo y se giró para mirarlos, permitiéndoles ver sus brillantes ojos rojos que causaron que sus ojos se ensancharan "O me respaldan o se quedan fuera de mi camino". dijo antes de arrebatarles el disco duro "No interfieras en las cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, este hombre se dirigió a mi familia, y entre más respira, es una bofetada en mi cara. Eso terminara hoy".

Nathan se alejó, causando que todos se miraran preocupados.

"Esto es malo", dijo Joe dirigiéndose a los científicos. "Mientras más reprimes tus emociones, mayor es la explosión. Y Nathan tiene mucha ira, es por eso que medita. Considerando lo que puede hacer, ¿cómo podemos detenerlo?".

"Una pistola fría sería muy útil ahora mismo". Cisco dijo.

"Oye." Joe dijo molestó.

"Sólo digo'." Cisco dijo.

"Ninguno de nosotros puede detener a Nate. Afortunadamente, Felicity conoce a alguien que puede, Creo que es mejor que llames a Oliver Queen. Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Arrow". Wells dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras por dentro, era un desastre, si el algoritmo de Nate funcionaba, podría ser descubierto, si no, las consecuencias eran peores.

APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN

Nathan se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras su computadora portátil realizaba una búsqueda utilizando el algoritmo que había hecho, al escuchar un pitido, se acercó a su computadora portátil y suspiró con molestia, el algoritmo parecía seguir su rastro, todo el centro de la ciudad con los dos puntos principales, su casa, y STAR Labs.

Cerró de golpe su computadora portátil y comenzó a pasearse, antes de detenerse y mirar una foto de el e Iris "Eddie". el sonrió siniestramente.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

Iris y Eddie estaban en el auto, conduciendo hacia el apartamento de Eddie, mientras Eddie hojeaba las estaciones molesto por la negación de su fuerza de trabajo.

Iris miró a su novio y le preguntó: "¿Es esta tu forma de decirme que quieres una radio satelital para Navidad?" antes de que Eddie apagara la radio "Mira, no estoy enojado contigo".

"Bien, porque no hay razón por la que debas estarlo". Eddie dijo.

" Eddie, tanto a ti como a Flash les importa proteger esta ciudad. Ambos darían la vida por ello ¿ok? Él no es el malo".

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él, Iris?" Preguntó Eddie.

"Se puso en contacto conmigo después de que empecé el blog, y lo he visto un par de veces". Iris dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Un par de veces? ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto?" Preguntó Eddie horrorizado.

"Bueno, dado el hecho de que creo que es un héroe, y quieres encarcelarlo, ¿realmente necesitas hacer esa pregunta?".

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaría bien con esto?" Eddie preguntó antes de que la ventana se rompiera, lo agarraron y lo tiraron al suelo mientras Iris se estrellaba contra los descansos.

"He oído que me has estado buscando". Dijo Nathan.

Eddie estaba mirando a Nathan en shock antes de mirar detrás de él para ver a Iris mirandolo, así que sacó su arma.

"Supongo que no has leído el blog de tu novia". Dijo Nathan

"Eddie, no!" Iris gritó cuando Eddie apuntó y disparó, pero las balas fueron atrapadas por Nathan.

 **STAR LABS**

John se había reunido con todos en el laboratorio, esperando que hicieran un plan, antes de que un Cisco entusiasmado se acercara a él. "Ooh, mira, sabía que The Arrow era Oliver Queen. Quiero decir, lo tenía reducido, como, una lista de 150 personas, pero definitivamente estaba en esa lista ".

Diggle miró a Cisco antes de mirar a los demás "¿Tienes alguna forma de detener el festival de rabia de Nate?"

"Tengo una idea sobre cómo hacer eso. Joe, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda". Wells dijo.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo primero antes de que lastime a alguien". Joe dijo.

"Lo tengo." Felicity dijo al sacar imágenes de vigilancia "El reconocimiento facial lo detectó en una cámara de tráfico del centro. Oh, Dios".

Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron a Eddie en el suelo antes de que disparara a Nathan, y este atrapará las balas.

"Joe, apurémonos". Wells dijo con urgencia antes de que él y Joe se fueran.

 **CON NATHAN**

Eddie se levantó y cargó contra Nathan, quien se apresuró y lo golpeó ennel estómago, causando que Eddie se agachara con saliva volando de su boca.

"Eddie!" Iris gritó de preocupación.

Nathan agarró a Eddie por su cara, y lo levantó en el aire antes de arrojarlo de vuelta a un edificio causando que se formaran grietas en el muro y Eddie se deslice hacia el suelo.

Iris corrió rápidamente para ponerse entre ellos "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella preguntó antes de ver sus ojos "¿Qué te ha pasado?".

"Me siento bien." Dijo Nathan.

"No estás bien". Iris dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sabrías? ¿Porque escribes sobre mí? ¡No me conoces! No sabes quién soy. Nunca lo hiciste. ¡Ahora muévete!".

"Sé que arriesgaste tu vida para ayudar a la gente, para salvarla. Alguien que hace eso no se da vuelta y repentinamente quiere lastimar a la gente. Por favor".

"Deberías irte, Iris. Las cosas están a punto de ponerse sangrientas". Nathan dijo que caminaba junto a ella, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Eddie atrapó una flecha que se dirigía hacia él, pero una segunda flecha sé envolvió alrededor de sus brazos.

Iris miró hacia un callejón para ver a Arrow "¡Corre!"

"Eddie, corre!" Dijo Iris huyendo a su carro.

Nathan miró a Eddie, quien estaba usando la pared como palanca para ponerse de pie. "Nos veremos, Luego habalremos sobre tu amigo del traje amarillo".

Eddie se fue cuando Nathan se volvió hacia Oliver "Necesitas calmarte".

Nathan se escapó del cable y estaba frente a Oliver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "Ese hombre por el que me detuviste momentáneamente es la única pista que tengo hacia el hombre que asesinó a mi madre y a mi hermano. Tú eres como yo, ambos fuimos testigos de la muerte de personas valiosas para nosotros, y solo nos queda un miembro de la familia por el que haremos cualquier cosa, mi padre ha pasado la última década más tras las rejas por un crimen que no cometió".

"Sé de dónde vienes"

"Bueno." Nathan dijo girándose y caminando hacia donde Iris y Eddie se habían ido, pero dos flechas en la espalda lo detuvieron, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas, sintiéndose somnoliento de repente.

"Pero nunca te perdonarás si matas a un hombre inocente". Oliver dijo antes de ver sorprendido cuando Nathan sacó las dos flechas llenas de tranquilizante de caballo y comenzó a vibrar causando que una neblina verde se levantara de su cuerpo antes de girarse hacia él con las flechas.

"No deberías haber hecho eso". Gruñó Nathan

 **STAR LABS**

"Solo espero que puedan devolver a Nate antes de que mate a Oliver". Caitlin dijo al lado de Cisco y Diggle.

"Yo, estaría más preocupado por lo que Oliver podría tener que hacerle a Nate". Diggle dijo.

"Barry tiene superpoderes. Oliver tiene un arco y una flecha". Caitlin respondió con una ceja levantada.

"¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas ha matado Oliver con ese arco y flecha?" Diggle preguntó girándose hacia ella.

"Las flechas de arco recurvo pueden viajar hasta 300 pies por segundo, por lo tanto, como 200 millas por hora. Nate puede correr más rápido que Mach 2. Y perforar un agujero en acero reforzado". Cisco dijo.

"Como sea. Oliver ha estado haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo. Mi dinero está en la experiencia". Diggle dijo volteando para ver pelear a sus amigos.

"Mi dinero está en velocidad y fuerza". Cisco dijo observando también.

"Por favor, diganme que no estáb teniendo esta conversación en este momento". Felicity dijo preocupada al saber que había muchas posibilidades de que Nathan no pensara correctamente y matara a Oliver.

 **CON FLASH Y ARROW**

Oliver vio como el relámpago comenzaba a salir de las flechas que Nathan sostenía antes de lanzarlas, rápidamente se dejó caer al suelo y miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó que caía algo pesado, para ver que la mitad superior de su motocicleta había sido partida.

"Nunca apartes la vista de tu oponente". Nathan susurró en el oído de Oliver.

Oliver se giró con un golpe, que Nathan bloqueó antes de conectarse con un golpe que lo mandó a Oliver a rodar.

Oliver gimió mientras flexionaba su mandíbula, antes de ponerse de pie y disparar 3 flechas a Nathan que este cortó con un movimiento de su mano antes de sostener su brazo a un lado, y una larga hoja de relámpago se extendió de su mano.

 **STAR LABS.**

"Pensé que Nate solo tenía súper velocidad?" Diggle preguntó viendo a Nathan comenzar a caminar hacia Oliver con su espada relámpago cortando el concreto fácilmente.

"Lo hace, pero ha estado usando sus rayos en formas que nunca pensamos que él podría". Caitlin dijo en shock por la habilidad también.

"Oliver no tomes ni un solo rasguño de eso!" Felicity dijo.

 **FLASH Y ARROW**

"No te voy a matar Ollie, tu eres mi amigo, así que te paralizaré por un par de horas". Nathan dijo antes de que Oliver comenzara a disparar cada flecha que tenía, que Nathan comenzó a cortar, antes de arremeter contra Oliver que se apartó del camino, pero su pierna fue cortada, lo que causó que se adormeciera, Oliver apuñalo a Nathan en la pierna con su última flecha,

Nathan gritó de dolor, mientras la flecha atravesaba su pierna, anulando la espada, apretó su pierna, "Eso fue sucio". Nathan gruñó arrebatando la flecha de su pierna.

"Todavía creo en ti, Nate". Oliver dijo tratando de recuperarse en su pierna, mientras observaba a Nathan ponerse de pie.

Nathan miró a Oliver, antes de que escuchara que se acercaba un camión y se diobla vuelta para ver a Joe, y Wells en una camioneta se dirigía hacia él "Me canso de estas molestias". dijo oscuramente, Nathan levantó su brazo y unas agujas de rayo caomenzaron a volar hacia la camioneta.

"Joe!" Wells gritó antes de que Joe girara el auto, justo cuando algunas de las agujas golpeaban a Wells en el hombro causando que él gritara de dolor.

Oliver agarró a Nathan y lo obligó a mirar la máquina en la parte trasera de la camioneta cuando los colores comenzaron a destellar.

Cuando la máquina se detuvo, Nathan gimió agarrando su cabeza "Nate, ¿estás bien?" Oliver pregunto.

"Yo creo ..." Nathan no pudo terminar cuando se desplomó sobre sus rodillas escupiendo sangre.

"Nate!" Oliver gritó cuando Joe saltó de la furgoneta y corrió para ver cómo estaba.

Nathan respiraba profundamente mientras levantaba una mano "Estoy bien". dijo respirando profundamente.

Wells en la furgoneta miró el rayo senbonnque mantenía entumecido su brazo, antes de que este se desvaneciera, Nathan Allen era muy peligroso, un monstruo que solo ha estado usando sus poderes por apenas 4 meses, y que sin embargo avanzaba de una manera sin precedentes. ,

 **STAR LABS**

Felicity suspiró aliviada, junto con Caitlin mientras Cisco miraba a Diggle "Así que fue un empate".

 **CON NATHAN**

"Chicos, lo siento mucho". Dijo Nathan.

"Está bien, no es tu culpa". Oliver sonrió, mientras Nathan negaba con la cabeza, antes de que Oliver y Joe lo ayudaran a levantarse.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan estaba sentado afuera, cuando Oliver, Felicity y Diggle salieron y se despidieron de los demás . "¿Y?" Preguntó Naruto a Oliver.

"Tienes razón, hay algo con él". Oliver dijo.

"No sé qué es, pero siento que confiar en él sería un grave error". Dijo Nathan

 **LUEGO**

 **CC JITTERS**

Nathan, Felicity y Oliver entraron a Jitters para ver a Iris y Eddie hablando "Bueno, supongo que algo bueno vino de esto".

"¿Que es eso?" Felicity preguntó.

"Iris, decidió dejar de escribir su blog". Dijo Nathan antes de que Iris se acercara.

"Ustedes se dirigen a casa?" Iris preguntó.

"Sí, podríamos nesecitar algunos Javas para el camino". Felicity dijo.

"Te los dare". Dijo Iris antes de que ella y Oliver se alejaran, dejando que Nathan volteara hacia Felicity.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso". Dijo Nathan sentándose.

"No eras tú". Felicity dijo.

"Lo fue Felicity. Sin importar qué, siempre seré Naruto Uzumaki, asesino entrenado, y Jinchuuriki. 11 años de recuerdos de un padre y madre amorosos, y un hermano pequeño no es suficiente para cambiar eso. Yo Puede que haya perdido mi propio poder, pero con mis nuevas habilidades no soy menos peligroso de lo que podría ser con todo el poder. Si te hubiera lastimado yo ".

"No lo hiciste. Sé que nunca me harás daño". Felicity dijo ahuecando su mejilla: "No te concentres en lo que sucedió cuando te controlaron, concéntrate en lo bueno que puedes hacer por el mundo y en el hecho de que aún te amo".

Nathan sonrió levemente "Y me esforzaré para asegurarme de que nunca dejes de amarme". Nathan besó los labios de Felicity antes de volverse hacia Oliver, quien caminó hacia el "Sabes que puedo llevarlos a casa, ¿no?".

"El tren estará bien". Oliver dijo.

"Te conseguiré una motocicleta nueva". Dijo Nathan.

"Estoy contando con eso" dijo Oliver dándole la mano a Nathan.

"Dalea Laurel mis saludos, y no lo arruines esta vez" dijo Nathan.

Oliver resopló y con un asentimiento se alejó con Felicity.

Iris se acercó mientras Nathan observaba a sus amigos irse "Oye, te escuché que renunciaste al CCPD"

"Sí, limpié el laboratorio antes". Nathan dijo asintiendo con la cabeza antes de mirarla a ella "¿Ha venido tu velocista a disculparse?".

"Lo intentó antes, pero le dije que no me contactara. Tenías razón, él es peligroso". Dijo Iris.

"Bueno, todo lo que hizo fue patearle el trasero a Eddie, así que mientras no te toque estoy bien". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Iris preguntó.

"Con mi boca". Nathan dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar más adentro de la tienda con Iris.

###############

 **BUENO ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**

 **AHORA SI SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE HAY UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y UNA RAZON DE ESO ES POR QUE ESTA SEMANA PASO ALGO, BUENO LO MENOS IMPORTANTE ES QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO.**

 **LO SEGUNDO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE SHAWN129 FUE DENUNCIADO O ALGO ASI POR SUS FICS, Y BUENO LAMENTABLEMENTE EL DIJO QUE DEJARA DE PUBLICAR EN FANFICTION PERO TRANQUILOS EL DIJO QUE SUBIRA SUS FICS EN OTRA PAGINA ESA PAGINA ES FICWAD, AHÍ LO PUEDEN BUSCAR COMO SHAWN129 ASI QUE SI POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO LO ENCUENTRAN LES DEJARE EL LINK EN LOS COMENTARIOS OJALA Y PUEDAN APOYARLO EN LA OTRA PAGINA, Y YO NO DEJARE DE TRADUCIR LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER TODO ESTO HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. CAPITULO 9: REVERSE FLASH

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH, NI DE NARUTO, EL DUEÑO DEL FIC ES SHAWN129, LO ÚNICO MIO ES LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **################**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: FLASH REVERSE**

 **3 SEMANAS DESPUES**

 **CASA DE JOE**

Han pasado 3 semanas de el festival de furia de Nathan, y una semana después de que él, Cisco y Caitlin fueron a Starling City para ayudar a Oliver y su equipo con el capitán Boomerang, el equipo se había desenvuelto sin problemas. Después de que regresaron a Central City, Nathan comenzó a entrenar y ayudar a la ciudad a tiempos completó, en realidad no tenía intención de encontrar otro trabajo, ya que a su libro le estaba yendo muy bien y en 2 meses publicará la segunda entrega.

Actualmente Nathan estaba con Joe, ayudándolo a decorar el árbol de Navidad el cual iba bastante lento, Nathan suspiro mientras le daba a Joe otra decoración.

"Sólo quedan 2 cajas". Joe dijo.

"¿Encerio?" Nathan preguntó antes de acelerar y en un borrón rojo decoró todo el árbol, para después sentarse en el sofá "Ahí tienes". él dijo.

"De acuerdo, el único tipo de traje rojo que quiero en esta casa en este momento es Santa Claus, ¿Entendiste?" Joe preguntó.

Con un gemido Nathan deshizo el árbol y se volvió a sentar, mientras Joe se echó a reír cuando Iris entró con tres tazas navideñas. "Uh, estos adornos no se van a colgar solos". Dijo ella.

"Lo Dice la que ha estado en la cocina todo este tiempo". Dijo Nathan mientras le entregaba a Joe otra decoración.

Iris comenzó a repartir las tazas "Es la Receta de la abuela Esther ... Luz de bourbon".

"Oh si." Dijo Nathan tomando su taza.

"Mmm. Siempre me encantó su definición de luz". Joe dijo bebiendo su taza antes de que sonara su teléfono "Y la tradición navideña continúa". dijo mientras se extrañaba por el sonrojo de Iris la cual miraba a un sonriente Nathan

"Aquí el Detective West ... ¿Sí? Está bien". colgando, miró a Iris y a Nathan. "Lo siento, niños, el fiscal del distrito quiere hacerme algunas preguntas. Asegúrense de que me quede algo de ponche cuando regrese".

"Bien pensado." Nathan dijo mientras Joe agarraba su chaqueta y se iba, mientras Nathan tomo un sorbo de su taza y levantó la vista cuando Iris agarró su taza y la puso aún lado "Iris, no creo que el elfo de Santa deba aprovecharse de él este año". Dijo Nathan.

Iris, que estaba apagando la televisión, se sonrojó, ya que esta vez todos los años corría escaleras arriba y le mostraba a Nathan su sexy disfraz de elfo antes de que durmieran juntos.

"Cállate." Iris dijo antes de que se aclarara la garganta e hiciera que Nathan se sentara en el suelo con ella después agarro dos regalos que estaban debajo del árbol.

"Oh, vamos, ¿ya estaremos haciendo esto? La Navidad es en unos días". Dijo Nathan.

"No podía esperar más." Iris dijo antes de entregarle a Nathan su regalo "ten". Dijo ella mientras Nathan mostraba su regalo, de repente ella se lo arrebató "Oh, espera, yo primero". Dijo Iris.

"Bueno." Nathan dijo con una sonrisa mientras Iris abría su regalo y sacaba un collar con un anillo.

"¿El anillo de bodas de mi madre ?" Iris pregunto sorprendida.

"Una réplica". Nathan mintió después de que ella lo había perdido en el zoológico el se puso a buscar en todo el zoológico el verdadero, después de que lo encontro lo limpió "Estabas devastada cuando perdiste el verdadero".

"Durante Nuestro viaje al zoológico". Iris dijo.

"Lloraste durante semanas". Nathan recordó, antes de agarrarlo "volteate".

Iris se dio la vuelta para que Nathan pudiera ponerle el collar, miró hacia atrás cuando él lo ponía en su cuello, y vio que el tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro, mientras se sentaba "No sé qué decir".

Nathan sonrió cuando Iris le dio un abrazo, Iris sostuvo a Nathan con fuerza mientras tomaba un ligero respiro de su aroma, antes de retirarse "Mi regalo es una mierda en comparación".

"De ninguna manera." Nathan dijo antes de abrirlo para ver que era un microscopio.

"Se supone que es el mejor en el mercado". Iris explicó mientras Nathan lo miraba con una ceja levantada. "Pensé que tal vez podrías usar uno nuevo ... Es una tontería, lo sé.".

"Sí lo es." Dijo Nathan haciendo que Iris le golpeara el pecho "Iba a decir que lo apreciaría porque viene de ti"

"Oh lo siento." Iris dijo.

"Bastante tarde, acabas de perder del Benz que estaba ordenando para ti, felicidades Iris por que obtendrás un Prius". Nathan dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, causando que Iris jadeara para después ella intentara disculparse pero la puerta sonó.

"Ese debe ser Eddie" dijo Iris.

"Mi señal para salir". Nathan dijo, levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después agarró su chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta para ver a Eddie.

"Oye. Nate, ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó Eddie.

"He estado bien, Eddie, me gustaría poder hablar pero tengo que manejar algo. Te veré en la fiesta de Navidad". Dijo Nathan caminando.

"Nate, no olvides esto". Iris dijo dándole un termo.

 **LUEGO**

 **STAR LABS**

Después de salir de la casa de Joe, Nathan había ido de compras de Navidad para sus amigos y Wells.

"Feliz Navidad. Es solo una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud". Nathan dijo entregando los regalos "Por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí este año".

"Creo que hablo en nombre de mis colegas cuando digo que has sido un regalo para nosotros". Wells dijo.

Nathan se dio la vuelta y tomó un termo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Caitlin mientras comenzaba a abrir su regalo.

"Esto es una bebida que hizo Iris, el famoso ponche de huevo de la abuela Esther". Dijo Nathan.

"De eso estoy hablando." Cisco dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar algo de beber.

"Tal vez más tarde. No quisiera beber y conducir". Wells dijo mientras rodaba lejos.

Nathan levantó una ceja ante esto "¿Dije algo malo?".

"No." Caitlin dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, el, um, solía ser esta su época favorita del año, pero el accidente ocurrió antes de Navidad así que arruinó las vacaciones". Cisco dijo caminando.

Caitlin se quedó sin aliento, al ver el collar de copo de nieve de diamante que Nathan había conseguido para ella "Nate, es hermoso".

Nathan sonrió antes de que Caitlin lo abrazara, y él la ayudó a ponérselo, mientras Cisco comenzó a servirse ponche de huevo de nuevo.

Los tres amigos disfrutaban su tiempo juntos antes de que Caitlin se fuera a buscar un regalo para Wells y asi animarlo.

 **CC JITTERS**

Iris y Eddie estaban tomando café algo nerviosos "El hecho de que te preguntara por el tamaño de tu camisa no debería indicar que de alguna manera te estoy regalando algo relacionado con la camisa para Navidad".

Eddie sonrió antes de apoyarse un poco más adelante. "Nate parecía un poco extraño hoy. Estoy bastante seguro de que no estaba emocionado. Viste la rapidez con la que salió de allí ... ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez le gustes?".

Iris se atragantó con el café y después miró a Eddie. "Debería decirle que Nate y yo hemos salido, no es una mala idea él probablemente quiera que ya no esté con él". Iris pensó antes de hablar "¿Qué?, No."

"Los amigos no dan anillos de boda a sus amigos". Eddie dijo.

"No me lo estaba proponiendo tonto. Él y yo solo somos mejores amigos". Iris dijo con la esperanza de que Eddie lo dejara pasar y no se pusiera celoso de Nate.

"Bueno, entonces no le molestará esto". Eddie dijo antes de colocar una pequeña caja en la mesa "Es un poco temprano, pero no podía esperar".

Iris abrió la caja lentamente, antes de que ella viera una llave "Me di cuenta de que hemos estado juntos por un año". Eddie dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirara "De todos modos, casi todas las noches te quedas allí".

"Te amo." Iris dijo agarrando su mano.

"¿Eso es un sí?, pues lo tomo" Preguntó Eddie con una sonrisa.

 **CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Caitlin se estaba yendo del centro comercial, actualmente se dirigía a su auto mientras hablaba por teléfono con Cisco "Era eso o la nueva autobiografía de Stephen Hawking, y ambos sabemos cómo se siente con respecto a Hawking ... Está bien, hablaré contigo más tarde. Adiós Cisco ".

Caitlin colgó pero se detuvo cuando creyó ver algo, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su auto, se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Ronnie en el reflejo de su espejo de pie detrás de ella, dio la vuelta, vio a alguien doblando una esquina e inmediatamente lo siguió y encontró a el hombre en la esquina aparentemente luchaba consigo mismo antes de que sus manos y su cabeza estallaran en llamas, y él volteó hacia ella.

Caitlin se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Ronnie, ella retrocedió y se escondió detrás de una pared.

 **LUEGO**

 **APARTAMENTO DE LINDA**

Nathan acababa de llegar al apartamento de Linda para ayudarla a instalar decoraciones, "¿Linda?" preguntó Nathan.

"¡Estoy en la cocina!" Linda gritó.

Nathan comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina tomando nota del árbol sin decorar, que él había traído para ella ayer, y vio el especial de Navidad de Charlie Brown en su pantalla plana.

De pie en la puerta de la cocina, Nathan la vio sirviéndose un vaso de ponche de huevo y estaba vestida con una de sus camisetas que él le permitió tener.

"Entonces, ¿Larkin te dará un descanso pronto?" Preguntó Nathan ya que Linda había estado trabajando horas extras en la estación de noticias.

"No hasta después de Año Nuevo". Linda dijo antes de mirarlo, y pareció notar algo, así que dejó su vaso y se acercó a él.

Nathan levantó una ceja cuando se paró frente a él, "¿Qué?" Pregunto Nathan mientras veía como ella sonreía, levantando la mirada Nathan vio un muérdago, "¡ muérdago, sabes cómo atra-mmph!".

Nathan fue interrumpido por Linda, quien lo besó tan pronto como volvió a mirarla, gimiendo de placer Nathan la rodeó con sus brazos y apretó su pantalón antes de que la levantara y la colocara en el mostrador, Linda lo agarró a él por el pelo mientras Nathan comenzaba a chupar su cuello haciéndola gemir de placer.

De repente, Nathan se detuvo, "Espera, espera", Nathan se apartó para mirar a Linda, que parecía confundida. "No tienes idea, cuánto quiero hacer esto, desde aquí hasta el sofá, a tu habitación, maldición en toda tu casa. "

"¿Pero?"

"Necesito decirte algo." Nathan dijo seriamente, mientras ella levantó una ceja en cuestión, "Incluyéndote a ti, hay 4 mujeres en mi vida por las que puedo decir que tengo sentimientos por ellas, 1 vive en Starling City, otra tiene un novio, otra tiene un novio muerto del cual ella todavía está enamorada, y tú. No eres un premio de consolación, realmente me importas y debes saber que tengo sentimientos por otras 3 mujeres. También necesitas saber exactamente quién es la persona con la qué te involucraste ".

"¿Qué sigue, eres un asesino en serie?" Linda pregunto en broma.

"No." Nathan dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza después la tomo de su mano "Déjame mostrarte".

Linda miró confundida cuando Nathan la llevó a la sala y la hizo sentar en el sofá.

"¿Nate?".

"Sólo mira." Dijo Nathan de pie junto a la caja de decoraciones.

Linda vio como Nathan tocaba una decoración antes de que se convirtiera en un borrón de electricidad amarilla, toda su sala de estar estaba decorada y Nathan ahora estaba sentado en la mesa de café frente a ella, todo eso la hizo saltar de modo que sus rodillas estuvieran pegadas a su pecho, Mientras miraba alrededor de su apartamento para ver como cada centímetro estaba decorado.

Miro a Nathan, el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa, le preguntó: "T-tu ..." Nathan asintió "Oh, Dios mío, el chico sexy del que me he enamorado es un superhéroe super veloz".

Nathan se rió entre dientes antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella dijo "¿Enamorado?.

Linda se sonrojó "um".

"Escucha, esto es mucho para asimilar de una vez, pero te diré lo que quieras saber, solo que se quede entre nosotros". Nathan dijo a lo que Linda le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

Se podía escuchar algo de ruido en el apartamento de Nathan, mientras esté se ejercitaba en su escalera, con su cinturón de gravedad aún por debajo de la gravedad 15x, la noche anterior le había contado todo a Linda y ella le pidió algo de espacio para procesarlo todo, lo cual aceptó.

Al escuchar a Joe entrar, Nathansiguió con su entrenamiento "Hombre, todavía no sé cómo puedes hacer eso". Joe dijo.

"Todo está en el núcleo". Nathan dijo mientras continuaba "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta hermosa mañana?".

"Hubo un ataque en Mercury Labs anoche". Joe dijo.

Nathan se detuvo y miró a Joe, "¿Está Tina bien?" Preguntó ya que el habia realizado prácticas en Mercury Labs y en ese tiempo fue amigo de la mujer la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Sí, dos guardias de seguridad fueron asesinados, y el testigo describió haber visto lo que parecía un borrón en algún tipo de traje amarillo". dijo Joe.

Nathan, que estaba a punto de hacer otra repetición, se detuvo y miró a Joe, mientras bajaba "¿Qué?" preguntó acercándose, mientras tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a limpiarse el sudor de la cara "Así que ha vuelto".

"Sí, ha regresado por unas semanas". Joe dijo causando que Nathan levante una ceja.

"¿Unas pocas semanas?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Me visitó en la casa y se llevó todos los archivos del caso de tu madre y Barry".

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Amenazó con matar a Iris". Joe dijo haciendo que los ojos de Nathan se estrechen.

"Dame un minuto y nos dirigiremos a STAR Labs para ver si podemos atraer a este tipo". Nathan dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de Joe.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Nathan estaba pensando profundamente: "Aparece, cuando Joe empieza a observar activamente el caso de mamá y Barry, y también después de que escribí el algoritmo. O me ha estado observando, o es solo una coincidencia. Pero mi algoritmo solo ha seguido el rastro que he dejado por Central City, lo que significa que o bien no ha estado usando su velocidad, o que algo es diferente en él ".

 **LUEGO**

 **STAR LABS**

El equipo de Flash estaba en el córtex, con Nathan sentado en una silla sumido en sus pensamientos "El testigo describió ver un borrón amarillo como el que mató al hermano de Nate y a su madre". Joe dijo.

"Entonces necesitamos romper y detener a este velocista psicópata". Cisco dijo antes de mirar a Nathan "¿Que? no estaba tratando de darle un nombre".

"La escena del crimen en Mercury Labs estaba en un piso con bóvedas muy seguras, y el testigo dijo que estaba buscando algo". Nathan dijo antes de acelerar a través de la instalación.

"Sea lo que sea lo quería lo suficiente como para matar por eso". Wells dijo.

"Doctor, ¿qué sabe de Mercury Labs?" Joe preguntó.

"Mercury fue uno de los principales competidores de STAR Labs hasta nuestro pequeño contratiempo, y luego se catapultó a la vanguardia, es liderada por la doctora Christina McGee, una física brillante pero egocéntrica". Wells ayudo recopilando toda la información que tenía sobre Mercury Labs.

"Dice aquí que la Dra. McGee ha asegurado 500 millones de dólares en fondos privados para desarrollar, y cito, 'prototipos para la tecnología del futuro " dijo Cisco.

"Bueno, lo sé. Tina está jugando con taquiones, partículas superluminales". Wells dijo.

"Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿qué podría alguien hacer con uno de esos Tachyons?" Joe preguntó.

"Aplicado a alguien como yo, con una matriz lo suficientemente estable como para aprovechar su poder, el velocista podría llegar a ser increíblemente más rápido". Nathan dijo ya que hace poco tuvo una conversación sobre taquiones con Jeremiah.

"Correcto." Wells dijo.

"Intentará obtenerlos nuevamente, así que necesitamos obtener lo que Mercury tiene y usarlo como un señuelo". Joe dijo.

"Correcto. Cisco, Caitlin, comencemos a diseñar una trampa". Wells dijo rodando lejos.

"Lo tengo." Cisco dijo siguiendolo.

"Por supuesto." Caitlin dijo antes colocar una mano en el hombro de Nathan para después seguir a sus colegas.

"Nate". Joe dijo causando que Nathan lo mirara " encuentra a este tipo".

"Cuenta con ello." Dijo Nathan.

"Mira, cuando lo encontremos, no puedes matarlo".

"¿Qué? Joe, yo lo jur-"

"Recuerda, tenemos que sacar a tu padre de la cárcel si este tipo está muerto, no podemos hacer eso". Joe dijo interrumpiendo a Nathan, quien respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

 **LUEGO**

Nathan se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo, antes de mirar a Iris la cuál estaba durmiendo a un lado, todo eso después de que se acostaron juntos, se levantó y se puso un par de ropa interior nueva, sus pantalones vaqueros negros y sus zapatos después Nathan caminó a su cocina y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon.

Anteriormente, había hecho una parada en Mercury Labs para ver a Tina y había diseñado un plan con ella para el prototipo de taquión, uno que aseguraba que Harrison Wells no pudiera robarlo, o el hombre de amarillo, e incluso si lo hicieran no funcionaría, porque solo será una réplica y no tendrá cerca las partículas necesarias para hacer algo productivo. Mientras tragaba su bebida comenzó a caminar hacia su balcón, se detuvo y miró a su habitación donde estaba dormida Iris.

 **FLASHBACK**

Iris se sentó junto a Nathan en el sofá mientras Rudolph estaba en la televisión "Nate, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿no?" dijo Iris.

Nathan, que estaba comiendo sus palomitas de maíz, se detuvo y la miró. "Sí, ¿qué pasa?".

"Simplemente siento que no me estás diciendo algo". Dijo ella.

"Iris, tu eres mi mejor amiga y te amo, si te estuviera ocultando algo nunca será por elección". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Así que nada está mal?" Iris preguntó.

"Lo que importa es el corazón". Nathan dijo haciendo que ella alzara una ceja.

"Mira, te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte. Pero hay otras mujeres de las que me he enamorado, ¿cómo puedo estar con una mujer? cuando amo a otras mujeres exactamente de la misma manera que la amo a ella. Es por eso que no creo que las relaciones sean el camino a seguir en este momento ".

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nathan negó con la cabeza, era un error dormir con ella, no es que le importara Eddie, lo quería decir es que las cosas iban a ser incómodas con ella ahora, no porque durmieran juntos, sino por el hecho de que básicamente engañó a Eddie.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Nathan suspiró mientras bajaba su vaso, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la calle, sintiendo que lo observaban miro hacia arriba sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Eobard Thawne parado en una azotea.

¡Ba-Dump!

El mundo entero se congeló a su alrededor, mientras Nathan saltaba sobre la barandilla y salio disparado hacía Eobard, el tiempo se reanudó cuando Nathan estaba cerca de el.

Eobard estaba vibrando mientras observaba a su boleto de regreso a casa, vio que Nate lo había notado así qué se preparó para guiarlo en una persecución, pero se sorprendió cuando Nathan estaba justo frente a él los siguiente que sintió fue el gancho que lo envió volando a otro techo.

Tan pronto como los pies de Nathan tocaron el suelo se secó la nariz ensangrentada y persiguió a Eobard, el cual estaba tratando de levantarse, Nathan rápidamente se acercó y le dió 10 patadas rápidas en sucesión, antes de que uno de estas enviará a Eobard a la calle.

¡Ba-Dump!

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y Nathan estaba ahora bajo Eobard, y un golpe en la mandíbula lo envió a volar, antes de que Nathan detuviera otra vez el tiempo, y ahora estába sobre Eobard y con un golpe de hacha lo envió a un edificio.

Eobard Entro rompiendo una ventana y después tres paredes, Eobard gimió cuando la sangre se escapó de su boca y también por un corte sobre su ojo.

Rápidamente como pudo, salió corriendo del edificio de oficinas hacia la calle, guiando a Nathan a través de la ciudad.

Nathan se detuvo en seco cuando Eobard se quedó allí agarrándose las costillas, en un callejón "Eobard Thawne. Deberías haberte quedado debajo de la roca de la que saliste".

"¿Sabes mi nombre?" Eobard pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo para que sus costillas sanen.

"La fuerza de la velocidad dijo tu nombre, cuando estaba en coma". Nathan dijo mientras un rayo comenzaba a zumbar a su alrededor "Mataste a mi madre y a mi hermano sin ninguna razón. Mi padre pasó los últimos 14 años tras las rejas, y toda su familia le dio la espalda, por tu culpa". Las pupilas de Nathan se volvieron como las de un animal "Te voy a matar, pero no ahora, el fiscal te verá y liberará a mi padre, entonces te haré sufrir".

"Tendrás que atraparme primero." Eobard sonrió un poco confundido por la convicción de la amenaza, antes de darse la vuelta y correr, pero una onda de choque hizo que mirara hacia atrás para ver que Nathan estaba ganando terreno rápidamente.

Eobard se golpeó el pecho para activar el dispositivo de taquiónes en su traje, eso hizo que saliera disparado.

Nathan estaba siguiendo a Eobard, notando cómo cortaba las esquinas, sintiendo un patrón. Nathan había hecho un trabajo de conocimiento de la distribución de la ciudad así que se dirigió a otro lado.

Vibrando a través, coches y edificios, Nathan se lanzo a Eobard con otro gancho que Eobard esquivó antes de seguir corriendo con Nathan a su lado, Nathan lanzó un revés que Eobard bloqueó con un gruñido, y los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes mientras corrían, Nathan logro darle a Eobard en la barbilla y después en una rodilla, Eobard se puso de pie y esquivó un auto, antes de girar bruscamente hacia los estadios, pero Nathan estaba de nuevo sobre él y lo agarró por la muñeca y usando su fuerza mejorada trató de Colocar a Eobard en el chidori que manifestó.

Pensando rápidamente, Eobard balanceó sus caderas y el impulso hizo que Nathan golpeara la entrada del estadio de fútbol y liberara a Eobard mientras rodaba por el campo y se ponía de pie.

Mirando a su alrededor, Nathan levantó la vista cuando empezaron a encenderse las luces, y Eobard estaba ahora frente a él.

"Impresionante." Eobard dijo jadeando un poco.

Nathan permaneció en silencio y dio un paso adelante, Eobard sonrió con ganas de chocar, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando Nathan simplemente desapareció antes de que el dolor brotara de su espalda, causando que escupiera sangre, mientras Nathan aparecía detrás de él, apuñalando lo con su espada relámpago.

Arrancando la espada de la espalda de Eobard, Nathan lo hizo voltear y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, antes de que un golpe en el estómago causara que el hombre se encorvara, agarrando al hombre Nathan con un rugido lo arrojó lejos.

Eobard gruñó cuando golpeó el lugar del gol de campo, y cayó a las gradas, e intentó ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo e intentó neutralizar los efectos, pero no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente rápido.

Nathan comenzó a caminar hacia Eobard y notó que dejó de vibrar antes de que volviera a vibrar, como si su velocidad fluctuara, al ver que el hombre avanzaba hacia la salida. Nathan gritó "¡NO TE VAS A IR!".

Nathan detuvo el tiempo otra vez, e ignoró la sangre que goteaba de su nariz, apareció frente a Eobard y lo cargó justo cuando el tiempo se reiniciaba antes de que gritara "¡Lariat!".

"¡Guahh!" Eobard fue enviado a volar a través del estadio antes comenzara a caer, pero Nathan no le permitió tener suficiente tiempo para recuperar su fuerza, ya que ahora estaba a su lado, Nathan le dio una patada al torso acortando su vuelo, Nathan comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de Eobard cada vez soltando golpe tras golpe.

Nathan se detuvo, se arrodilló y se limpió la nariz mientras jadeaba todo eso mientras miraba a Eobard que estaba gimiendo de dolor.

Al verlo obligándose a ponerse de pie, Nathan apretó los dientes.

Eobard desconfiaba del joven velocista, y aliviado de haber reforzado su traje, era como si tuviera experiencia en combate de alta velocidad, y sus golpes estaban haciendo mucho daño así necesitaba salir y rápido.

Nathan se puso de pie.

"Ya casi Flash, solo un poco más". Eobard dijo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, por qué mataste a mi madre y mi hermano?" Preguntó Nathan tratando de tomar una respiración más para poder congelar el tiempo sin importar las consecuencias que tuviera sobre su cuerpo.

"Todo a su debido tiempo". dijo Eobard

"Dices eso como si te fueras a ir de aquí". Dijo Nathan mientras un chidori rugía en su mano.

Los ojos de Eobard se ensancharon cuando Nathan echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzó hacia adelante, el rayo saltó de su palma y se convirtió en un lobo, que inmediatamente comenzó a perseguir a Eobard, el cual apenas y logró escapar.

Nathan cayó de rodillas con su visión borrosa. haciendo que el lobo relámpago implosione en una lluvia de electricidad.

Apretando los dientes, Nathan se sentó y recobró el aliento.

Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar a casa, pensando en fortalecer su debilidad.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan estaba en el laboratorio, había traído el prototipo falso, y Cisco no le dijo nada sobre el plan que tenían, Wells y Joe habían decidido no decirle sobre esto a Nathan ya que el se ira contra Eobard así que esto lo dejaron a Eddie y su equipo de trabajo.

Actualmente Nathan se dirigía al sótano para desahogarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Caitlin en la sala de la tubería, mirando su anillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cait?" Nathan preguntó después de tomar un aliento para deshacerse de la frustración y la ira para poder estar con ella "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, Sé que este es un gran momento para ti". Dijo Caitlin.

"Olvídate de mí, estás sentado aquí sola, llorando. ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo Nathan.

"Ronnie está vivo". Caitlin dijo después de un momento causando que Nathan la mirara con sorpresa.

"E-eso es genial, ¿por qué no estás emocionado?" Dijo Nathan algo sorprendido.

"Él es diferente." Dijo Caitlin.

"Es el hombre del que te enamoraste, lo encontraremos". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Para que, para que lo arrojemos allí con todos los otros psicópatas metahumanos?" Caitlin preguntó con tristeza causando que Nathan suspirara "Solía jugar este juego mentalmente. A qué renunciaría a todo solo por un minuto más con él. Mi casa, mi carrera, el resto de mi vida Hoy finalmente llegué a ese minuto. Entonces desearía no haberlo visto. Al verlo así, en lo que se ha convertido ... Querido Dios, ojalá hubiera muerto ese día".

Nathan la miró con tristeza y la abrazó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

 **LUEGO**

 **CASA DE JOE**

Nathan estaba solo en el porche después de visitar a su padre, quien le había dicho que el hombre del traje amarillo ya había robado gran parte de su vida, debido a lo que sucedió esa noche, su padre le había dicho que comenzara a vivir realmente Su vida, y dejará ir todo. Nathan no tenía intención de hacer eso en absoluto.

Al entrar vio que Iris estaba haciendo el árbol, "Oye". Iris saludó girándose hacia él pero manteniendo su distancia.

"Te escapaste mientras estaba en la ducha esta mañana, así que no pudimos hablar". Dijo Nathan.

Iris frunció el ceño "Engañé a Eddie contigo.".

Nathan asintió "Lo sé".

"Sé que lo sabes, simplemente no te importa". Iris dijo lo que era verdad.

"Eso es correcto, pero me preocupo por ti, Iris. No estás sola en esto cuando me besaste podría haberte detenido, pero no lo hice. Así que no puedes decírselo a Eddie".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que debo mudarme con él, no puedo simplemente mantenerlo en secreto". Dijo Iris.

"Sí, si puedes, así como mantuvimos innecesariamente nuestra relación en secreto de Joe" dijo Nathan.

"Innecesariamente?" Dijo Iris.

"Joe sabía que estábamos saliendo todo el tiempo". Nathan reveló a lo que Iris lo miró en shock "Ahora, sé que no le has contado a Eddie sobre nosotros, así que no le digas esto. Él te hace feliz, eso es todo lo que importa".

Iris miró a Nathan por un momento antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza "Bien, pero necesitamos algo de espacio".

"Está bien, es perfectamente comprensible". Dijo Nathan antes de que su teléfono zumbara cuando sonó una alerta "Tengo que irme".

Iris observó a Nathan salir de la casa, y suspiró antes de sentarse.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

 **STAR LABS**

Sin darse cuenta de lo que su novia había hecho, Eddie estaba mirando alrededor de él cortex, mientras él y su equipo de trabajo esperaban junto al Equipo Flash "estoy Enviando otro pulso". Cisco dijo, y sin saberlo agotó la ya baja cantidad de partículas de taquiónes.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta trampa funcionará?" Preguntó Eddie impaciente.

"He enviado al menos tres cargas al satélite abierto. Si alguien está buscando partículas de taquiónes, sabrá que las tenemos". Cisco dijo.

Después de un momento todos miraron el monitor, y vieron a Eobard entrar en la trampa y comenzar a golpear el campo de fuerza que surgió.

"Vamos a ver lo que atrapamos". Wells sonrió cuando él, Joe y el grupo de trabajo fueron a ver su captura "Cisco? Luces".

"Claro, Dr. Wells." Cisco dijo por el micrófono antes de encender las luces, ya que los oficiales tenían las armas levantadas hacía Eobard que los observaba. "Detective Thawne, ¿le gustaría leerle sus derechos?".

Eddie asintió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Joe avanzó. "Joe, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Eddie.

"Obteniendo algunas respuestas". Joe dijo mirando a Eobard "Hace 14 años, asesinaste a Nora y a Barry Allen, quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué?"

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

Nathan había pirateado las cámaras de seguridad de STAR Labs y estaba viendo todo.

 **STAR LABS**

Eobard ignoró a Joe y caminó hacia Wells y dijo: "Dr. Wells, por fin nos encontramos".

"¿Qué quieres con las partículas taquiónicas?" Wells preguntó.

"Mis metas están más allá de tu comprensión". Eobard dijo.

"Oh, no lo sé, soy un tipo muy inteligente. Sabía que eras excepcionalmente rápido, por lo que cualquier trampa que fabriquemos tendría que ser invisible. Sabía que tus células podrían repararse a velocidades extraordinarias, por lo que podrías soportar el daño que esto le está haciendo a tu cuerpo en este momento ". Wells dijo.

 **CON CISCO Y CAITLIN**

Los ojos de Cisco se ensancharon cuando notó que su máquina fallaba "Los supercondensadores del campo de contención fluctúan. Necesitan salir de allí ahora".

 **CON WELLS Y LOS DEMAS**

"La razón por la que sé todo esto es porque tus poderes son casi exactamente iguales a los de Flash". Wells dijo.

"Oh, no soy como Flash en lo absoluto. Algunos dirían que soy lo contrario". Eobard dijo.

 **CORTEZA**

"¡Dr. Wells, evacue! ¡Salga de allí ahora!" Caitlin gritó pero no pudieron ser escuchados.

 **CON WELLS**

Los oficiales estaban observando cuando de repente una racha de rayos rojos y Wells estaba siendo golpeado contra el campo de fuerza.

 **APARTAMENTO DE NATHAN**

Nathan no hizo ningún movimiento para ir al rescate, mientras observaba a Wells recibir un golpe mientras escuchaba a Joe y Cisco discutir para cerrar la barrera antes de que Joe lo hiciera al sacar al arrancar un cable, Eobard agarró el prototipo antes de irse y regresar. Nathan rápidamente agarró su traje y se dirigió a la ronda 2.

 **STAR LABS**

Joe estaba siendo retenido contra un condensador por Eobard "Te advertí que no me cazaras". dijo el hombre antes de que Nathan llegara y lo pateara lejos de Joe.

Eddie estaba en el suelo, debería estar muerto como sus camaradas, pero no lo estaba "'Te retendre un poco Eddie, vamos a hablar de tu amigo con el traje amarillo'" Eddie recordó lo que Flash le había dicho.

 **AFUERA**

Caitlin y Cisco corrieron afuera para ver un tornado de color rojo y amarillo relámpageando antes de que aterrizaran y ambos lanzarán un puñetazo que hizo que sus puños chocaran, girando Nathan aterrizó e intentó golpear la nariz de Eobard, pero el hombre apartó su cuerpo del camino, e intentó dar una patada alta, que Nathan bloqueó.

Eobard probó un gancho, pero Nathan golpeó su codo, Nathan lanzo un puñetazo giratorio hacia atrás causando que Eobard tropezara, antes de que este intentara dar una patada giratoria, que Nathan esquivó Eobard lo intento nuevamente, pero Nathan lo bloqueo y le dio una palmada en la pierna.

El frustrado Eobard trató de dar otra patada, pero Nathan se agachó una vez más y se apartó. Nathan esquivó a Eobard cuando esté aceleró para golpearlo, Nathan le dio un codazo en la mandíbula y se giró quedando detrás de Eobard y rápidamente le dio una patada en las costillas enviándolo a un carro.

Nathan comenzó a caminar hacia Eobard, aceleró con su brazo levantado pero su brazo atraveso la puerta del coche, mientras que Eobard lo esquivó y acelero, Nathan abrió los ojos cuando vio que Eobard tenía a Caitlin y Cisco sujetos por sus cuellos.

"¡No!" Gritó Nathan.

"Tu eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, Flash, pero tus debilidades son fácilmente accesibles, te preocupas por la gente". Eobard dijo.

"Tienes razón, y es porque me importan y son la razón de que soy fuerte". Nathan dijo justo cuando dos clones aparecieron y tomaron a Cisco y a Caitlin y los puso detrás de él.

Eobard miró a los tres Nathan mientras estos compartían una mirada, estos aceleraron, Eobard trató de ver cuál era el verdadero, pensó que lo tenía cuando el primer clon lo agarró de la muñeca solo para sorprenderse de que eran reales. el segundo lo golpeó en la cara, antes de que el tercero lo golpeara en el estómago.

"¡Son reales!" pensó con horror, antes de que los tres Nathan le comenzaran a dar golpe tras golpe.

Nathan respiró hondo cuando los clones se desvanecieron mientras ocultaba su agotamiento antes de agarrar a Eobard por la garganta. "Veamos quien esta detrás de la máscara, ¿vale?".

Los ojos de Eobard se ensancharon cuando Nathan comenzó a quitarle la máscara.

Nathan estaba preparado para el aspecto de este tipo, pero no estaba preparado cuando una bola de fuego lo alejó de Eobard.

"Tal vez la próxima vez Flash". Eobard dijo antes de marcharse.

Nathan se levantó, y vio a un chico en llamas, antes de que estuvieran a cara, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Nathan gruñó antes de que Cisco y Caitlin se interpusieran entre él y el hombre misterioso.

"Nate cálmate es Ronnie". Caitlin dijo entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

Nathan suspiró y se giró hacia donde Eobard se había escapado, necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades no podía limitarse a su forma actual, al mirar hacia arriba, Nathan vio a Ronnie volar mientras Caitlin lo observaba, después miro a Cisco. "Voy a necesitar tu ayuda".

"¿Con que?" Cisco preguntó.

"Para averiguar, cómo robar la velocidad de los objetos y las personas". Nathan dijo causando que Cisco lo mirara sorprendido mientras Nathan miraba hacia donde Eobard había escapado

 **LUEGO**

Harrison estaba solo en el laboratorio estaba dentro de su extraño cuarto de braile, estaba probando el dispositivo de taquiones, Harrison frunció el ceño cuando vio que apenas había partículas en el dispositivo, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño, por lo que todo lo que hizo fue en vano, ni siquiera podía ir más allá de Mach 2 con su conexión fluctuante a la fuerza de la velocidad, y con Nate cada vez más fuerte, es más peligroso pelear contra el.

Y el no tenía ninguna forma de detener, o recrear cualquiera de los logro que Nate estaba haciendo, cómo demonios iba a detener a ese monstruo y regresar a casa.

"Gideon". Wells dijo antes de que su inteligencia artificial apareciera "Busca partículas de taquión fuera de Central City y encuentra a Grodd".


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: CAPITAN FRIO Y HEAT WAVE

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, DE FLASH Y DEL FIC, LO UNICO MIO ES LA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL DE ESTE FIC. SIN MAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER EL FIC.**

 **################**

 **CAPITULO 10: CAPITAN FRIO Y HEAT WAVE**

 **6 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Durante las 6 semanas Nathan había aumentado su entrenamiento físico, todos los días hacía 2000 lagartijas, 4000 sentadilas, zancadas, extensión de piernas, flexiones de piernas, elevaciones de pantorrillas, 100 abdominales invertidas con una gravedad de 30x, 6000 flexiones con los dedos, 25 sprints desde Central City a París, 200 vueltas parado de manos alrededor de un campo de fútbol, 8000 saltos de cuerda, 10000 flexiones de manos, 12000 flexiones, 500 veces levantamiento de pesas, 14000 flexiones con una mano, 100 vueltas alrededor del planeta, 20000 flexiones de manos con un solo dedo, y 15 vueltas nadando por todo el país, y sexo regular con Felicity, y Alex, o una hermosa mujer llamada Mckenna Hall que vivía en Coast City, y una vez con Thea, aunque era mejor ocultar ese dato de Oliver y Roy.

Hablando de eso, Oliver había estado desparecido después de que se entregó a la Liga de Asesinos para salvar a Thea, que aparentemente estaba drogada y la habían obligado a matar a Sara. Laurel no estaba de acuerdo con que su novio pudiera estar realmente muerto, y siendo Merlyn el verdadero culpable detrás de la muerte de Sara eso no hacía que esto mejorará.

La relación de Nathan con Linda se estaba reconstruyendo a un buen ritmo, tomó algo de tiempo pero iba bien, Linda se estaba a acostumbrando otra vez, por lo que había comenzado a acompañarla al trabajo de nuevo y comenzó a ver la televisión con ella todos los jueves por la noche, ya que lo puso a ver su última obsesión con The Vampire Diaries, el programa comenzó lento pero la Temporada 2 lo convirtió en un verdadero fan, y la Temporada 3 fue increíble, fue viendo este programa lo que hizo que Nathan estuviera de acuerdo en algo que dijo Klaus: "No te armes después de que se haya declarado la guerra, solo construye un ejército tan grande que nadie se atrevera a luchar contra ti". Eso era algo que podía podía hacer ya que siendo Speedster podría lograr bastantes cosas que podría ocupar contra los meta.

A Iris no la había visto desde la fiesta de Navidad de Joe, mientras que con Caitlin tenía un acercamiento mayor y se reunían cuando tenía tiempo libre. Nathan sabía que había atracción el uno por el otro, pero como le había dicho a Iris una relación no estaba en sus prioridades para él, especialmente con Ronnie todavía vivo.

Actualmente, Nathan estaba en el campo de aviación ya que Cisco lo había llamado para ayudarlo con su entrenamiento, por eso Nathan se encontraba huyendo de 4 drones que le estaban disparando.

De repente se deslizó hasta detenerse, mientras estaba rodeado, Nathan se apartó del camino de las balas y aceleró pasando por abajo de un dron.

"Cisco, ¿cuándo vas a ponerte serio? Porque encerio me estoy aburriendo". Nathan le dijo a su amigo por el comunicador cuando de repente 4 misiles se dirigían hacia él "¡Ahora estamos hablando lo mismo!".

Nathan zigzageo causando que 2 de los misiles golpearan el suelo y explotaran, mientras corría, Nathan se giró repentinamente y atrapó un misil para después de enviarlo de vuelta al misil restante, Nathan sonrió antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando unos láseres aparecieron y le dispararon.

"Láseres, cool". Nathan dijo mientras corría antes de que se viera obligado a detenerse mientras los drones lo rodeaban de nuevo "Ok, intentemos algo".

"¿Por qué no está corriendo?" Caitlin preguntó viendo a su amigo con algo de preocupación, mientras este miraba a su alrededor.

De repente los drones dispararon sus láseres, y los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando Nathan fue golpeado "¡Nate!" Caitlin gritó con horror, solo para jadear cuando Nathan desapareció de la vista y caminó hacia ellos, justo cuando los droides explotaron de repente.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio antes de que Caitlin golpeara a Nathan en la cabeza tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan estaba en una mesa con 5 grandes tazones de Miso Ramen apilados sobre esta, terminó de beber la sopa y dio un suspiro.

"Muy impresionante, Sr. Allen, continúa sorprendiéndome. Literalmente destruyó los drones sin dejar un solo rastro". Wells dijo con molestia en sus ojos ya que había perdido de vista a Nathan cuando los drones lo rodeaban.

"Mi objetivo es complacerlo doctor". Nathan dijo levantándose y estirándose.

"Sí, bueno, mantén tu forma así y nadie ni el hombre de traje amarillo podrá detenerte". Wells dijo enfocándose en su computadora.

"Creo que te refieres al Flash reverso". Cisco dijo haciendo que Caitlin y Wells lo mirarán mientras Nathan se alejaba para limpiarse "¿Qué? Lo dijo el, no yo. Y tiene razón. Traje amarillo, relámpago rojo y maldad, todo lo contrario a Nate".

"Meh" Caitlin se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad, me gusta". Wells sonrió.

 **ESA NOCHE**

Nathan estaba acelerando alrededor de su apartamento buscando algo pero se detuvo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Oye, Joe, ¿qué pasa? ... ¿Qué, estás seguro? ... Ok, gracias por el aviso". Dijo Nathan colgando y acelerando.

 **SEGUNDOS MÁS TARDE**

 **DEPÓSITO ADUANERO**

El CSI y CCPD estaban terminando de acordonar la escena cuando de repente todo se congeló, y Nathan aceleró y comenzó a mirar alrededor antes de irse.

 **MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan se quedó en la corteza, mirando a Caitlin, Cisco y Wells, quienes estaban procesando lo que Nathan acababa de decirles "¿El capitán Cold está de vuelta?" Cisco dijo obteniendo un asentimiento de Nathan.

"Para un no metahumano Leonard Snart está demostrando ser un Némesis". Wells dijo.

"Y todavía tiene la pistola fría, la que nos robó y la que yo construí". Cisco suspiró.

"Bueno, ¿qué quiere él esta vez?" Caitlin pregunto.

"Pasé por el Almacén de Aduanas, y él no robó nada, estaba tendiendo una trampa para Flash". Dijo Nathan.

"Bueno, si Snart quiere pelea con Flash, entonces le darás una". Wells dijo.

"No voy a pelear con él". Nathan dijo, provocando que Wells frunciera el ceño ligeramente mientras Cisco levantaba una ceja. "La última vez que me encontré con Snart él descarriló un tren aunque logré que todas las personas salieran del tren, ir por el no debió haber sido una razón para poner a civiles en esa situación. Así que creo que sería mejor si no le diera la pelea que él quiere ".

Cisco asintió viendo el punto mientras Wells intentaba cambiar la opinión de Nathan, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, Nathan le habló a Cisco "¿Cisco crees que puedas hacer algo para que el CCPD pueda detener a Snart y al arma fría? "

"Estoy en ello." Cisco asintió.

Nathan asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sótano, cuando Wells lo alcanzó en el pasillo "Nate, ¿crees que es una buena idea?"

Nathan miró a Wells y hablo "Sí, necesito estar listo para el Flash reverso, estoy trabajando en algo que le quitará su velocidad y lo matará".

"¿Pensé que lo ibas a capturar para sacar a tu papá de la cárcel?" Wells preguntó.

"Ese es el plan, pero siempre puedo sacar a mi papá y ponerlo en una isla tropical o en algún lugar donde no pueda ser extraditado. El Flash reverso morirá de una forma u otra". Nathan dijo seriamente lo que enervó a Wells.

"T-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con lo que estás haciendo". Wells se ofreció con la esperanza de que Nathan no notara el ligero temor en su voz.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no lo creo". Dijo Nathan dejando a Wells quien lo miro con un ceño fruncido.

 **SALA DE TIEMPO**

"Gideon muestrame el futuro". Eobard dijo.

"Estos son todos los artículos, sobre Flash". Gideon dijo sorprendiendo a Eobard con tres artículos hablando de Nathan, uno habla del cambió de su traje y su nombre a Godspeed, otro de Nathan como Flash desapareciendo en la Crisis, y otro Flash siendo un criminal buscado por matar a todos los súper villanos.

"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó Eobard.

"Estos son futuros potenciales Dr. Wells. Flash se encontrara en una encrucijada, en la que el camino que elija conduce a uno de estos Futuros". Gideon dijo mientras Eobard miraba los artículos antes de centrarse en el que Nathan desaparecía en la crisis.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué elección debe hacer para guiarme hacia mi futuro?" preguntó Eobard

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CCPD**

Nathan entró a el CCPD y comenzó a mirar alrededor, hasta qué vio a Joe en la oficina de Singh se acercó, pero alguien le habló "Nate " Eddie saludó desde su escritorio en el que Iris estaba sentada.

"Hola." Iris dijo mirando a Nate y viendo que parecía que estaba más fuerte que la última vez que lo vio.

"Hola,"

"¿Estás aquí para recuperar tu trabajo?" Preguntó Eddie.

"No, necesito hablar con Joe". Nathan dijo justo cuando Joe salía.

"Nate, ¿qué pasa?" Joe dijo saliendo de la oficina de Singh mirando a Nathan, este simplemente sonrió.

"Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?" Nathan dijo.

"Por supuesto." Joe dijo antes de que él y Nathan se alejaran.

"¿Está todo bien con ustedes?" Preguntó Eddie mientras Iris observaba a Nathan y Joe alejarse.

"Sí, estamos bien".

"'Esta es la primera vez que vemos a Nate desde la fiesta de Navidad de Joe. No pareció emocionado de verte después de 6 semanas" señaló Eddie.

"Bueno, ahora es un gran autor, está ocupado. Confía en mí cuando Nate está enfocado en algo se pone muy irritable, así que ten cuidado". Iris dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

Eddie asintió antes de levantarse y preguntó: "¿No tienes dudas acerca de mudarte, verdad?".

"Por supuesto que no." Iris sonrió, lo que provocó que Eddie sonriera y la besara antes de que se abrazaran, aunque desconocido para el sonriente Eddie. Iris ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

 **AFUERA**

Nathan se paró al lado de Joe mientras tomaba un café. "¿Entonces no nos vas a ayudar, con Snart?" Joe preguntó.

"Snart no es un metahumano, solo es un imbécil con una fábrica de hielo portátil. STAR Labs los ayudará a hacer que esta máquina de hielo deje de ser un problema".

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el asesino de tu madre?" Joe preguntó.

"No, tengo eso bajo control". dijo Nathan.

"Nate, no quieres ir por el camino de un asesino. Piensa en qué tipo de símbolo sería Flash si anduviera por ahí matando criminales". Joe preguntó.

"Solo hay una persona a la que quiero matar a Joe, y él se lo merece, no solo por lo que le hizo a mi familia sino por el hecho de que te amenazó a ti y a Iris, además mato al grupo de trabajo de Eddie eso demuestra que matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino ". Nathan dijo antes de volver al tema "Mi decisión de no ayudar con Snart se debe al hecho de que Snart piensa que con su máquina de hielo es intocable para los policías, esto es para demostrar que está equivocado. Tu eras policía mucho antes de que Flash apareciera, muéstrale de qué estás hecho ". Dijo Nathan antes de irse.

 **LUEGO**

 **CASA WEST**

Iris durante las últimas 6 semanas había sido un desastre total, llena de culpa por el hecho de que se había acostado con Nathan mientras aún estaba con Eddie, para compensarlo ella habia ido más allá en su relación y al mismo tiempo trataba de no ser agresiva o pegajosa.

Tampoco pudo evitar extrañar a Nate, estaba segura de que ella dijo que necesitaban espacio, pero no esperaba que él simplemente desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra, siendo hoy la única vez que lo había visto.

Iris dejó escapar un suspiro, amar a dos hombres es difícil, pero estaba con Eddie y él tenía que ser su prioridad no Nate. por lo que esta mudanza será un gran paso en la dirección correcta de la relación de ella y Eddie.

Joe bajó las escaleras con una caja, mientras le sonreía a una tortuga verde "Aw. McSnurtle la tortuga. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo dejaste de dormir con esto? Era tu favorito". dijo Joe mientras Iris se levantaba.

"Lo era. Pero si recuerdo bien, me lo quitaste después de que rompí el vinilo de Blue Note de Duke Ellington en vivo". Iris recordó antes de que Joe le frunciera el ceño.

"Oh si." Joe asintió antes de acercarlo a ella. "Puedes recuperarlo ahora".

"Oh, caramba, gracias". Iris, sonriente, tomó la tortuga antes de ver a Joe y suspirar mientras la miraba "Oh, papá".

"Te voy a extrañar, bebé". Joe dijo abrazando a su hija.

"Papá, estoy a solo diez minutos de distancia". dijo Iris.

"Lo sé." Joe dijo antes de reclinarse: "No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, como siempre".

Iris le sonrió a su padre, antes de que ambos se giraran hacia la puerta cuando se abrió para ver a Nathan entrar "Hola". saludó.

"Oye. ¿Viniste a ayudarla a empacar?" Joe preguntó.

"Oh, no. Iris dijo que tenía algo para mí". Dijo Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"Oh, um, encontré esto en mi armario". Iris dijo mientras se acercaba a algunas cosas y de ellas sacó una mochila roja.

"La mochila de Barry". Nathan dijo en shock mientras la tomaba de Iris y se sentaba "Lloró tan fuerte cuando extravió esto".

Nathan abría la mochila mientras Iris sonreía y volvía a hablar "Bueno, el kit de supervivencia nerd sigue intacto".

Nathan la abrió para verlo lleno de cómics sin abrir "Justo como lo dejó".

"Pensé que eso podría valer algo". Iris dijo.

"Lo son, más de lo que creés". Dijo Nathan antes de mirarla "Gracias".

Iris asintió, mientras Nathan miraba de nuevo a la mochila "Llego tarde para el trabajo". dijo de repente causando que Nathan y Joe la miraran mientras agarraba su bolso "Prometo que limpiaré esto cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Adiós." Dijo Nathan mientras abría la puerta.

"Adiós". Iris dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Está bien. ¿Te importa decirme qué está pasando contigo e Iris?" Joe preguntó.

"Nada." Dijo Nathan cerrando la mochila.

"Hmm. Eso es gracioso, porque tengo estas dos cosas llamadas ojos, y no parece que ustedes dos estén bien". Joe dijo.

"Nos besamos". Nathan medio mintió, no quería decirle a Joe que se había acostado con su hija.

"Oh Dios." Joe dijo

"Mm-hmm". Nathan asintió de pie y girándose hacia Joe "Ella dijo que quería espacio, así que se lo doy".

"Maldición, lamento oír eso".

"Está bien, ella está feliz con Eddie, no quiero quitarle eso". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Joe asintiera antes de mirar a su desordenada sala de estar.

"Nate, ambos sabemos que ella no va a limpiar este desastre pronto".dijo Joe.

"Por supuesto." Nathan asintió mientras Joe se alejaba, antes de que en cuestión de segundos Nathan tuviera 12 cajas llenas de ropa de Iris apiladas en la puerta antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **STAR LABS**

Caitlin estaba en la computadora en los Laboratorios STAR tratando de encontrar algo de Firestorm, tan concentrada estaba en su investigación que no vio a Nathan entrar y este comenzó a mirar por encima de su hombro, antes de saltar cuando la saludó "Hola". dijo Nathan antes de inclinarse y poner una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento, no quise asustarte".

"No, está bien. Estaba concentrada". Caitlin dijo mirándolo.

"Correcto. ¿Qué es Firestorm?" Preguntó Nathan sentándose a su lado.

"Es una de las últimas cosas que me dijo Ronnie antes de que se fuera volando". Caitlin dijo antes de que su rostro se arrugara "Mi prometido muerto puede volar. Todavía no se lo he contado a mis padres. ¿Has estado bien?" dijo Caitlin tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Estaba, me encontré con Iris ayer" dijo Nathan.

"¿Qué está mal con eso?" Caitlin preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, accedí a darle espacio, después de acostarme con ella en Navidad" dijo Nathan haciendo que los ojos de Caitlin se ensancharan.

"Guau."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Simplemente sucedió, quiero decir que sucedió antes, pero es diferente ahora que está con Eddie". Nathan suspiró "Honestamente, no conozco el próximo paso en nuestra amistad o si aún hay una amistad para empezar".

"... Antes de conocer a Ronnie, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar todos los días de mi vida Era predecible, Me gusta lo predecible". Caitlin dijo haciendo que Nathan le sonriera "Pero cuando Ronnie y yo comenzamos a salir, comenzó a hacerme probar la comida india y el buceo. Al principio fue aterrador. Pero luego fue mejor". Caitlin dijo antes de sonreír a Nathan. "Iris es lo predecible en tu vida, tú mismo lo dijiste, dijiste que ella ha estado en tu vida mucho tiempo y probablemente sentiste que ella siempre estaría allí. Pero ahora que te vas en esta aventura como Flash y ella está en una relación feliz con Eddie. Tendría sentido que hicieras algo predecible entre ambos, sin pensar en cómo eso podría afectar todo. Ahora debes decidir dejar que Iris viva su vida sin ti como un amante ocasional, y simplemente ser su amigo. Una vez que las cosas se calmen entre ustedes dos, será mejor. Lo que necesitas es tiempo y no intentar forzar las cosas, porque quieres que jueguen a tu favor y así estaras listo en caso de que eso no suceda".

Nathan se quedó pensativo y asintió. "Deberías ser psiquiatra". sonrió antes de besarle la mejilla "Gracias".

Caitlin se sonrojó "de nada."

Nathan sonrió antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la cinta de correr, pero se detuvo "Espera, Caitlin". dijo llamando su atención "Arsua".

"¿Qué es eso?" Caitlin preguntó.

" Es un acrónimo, Aparato de respiración subacuática autónomo,". Nathan dijo causando que Caitlin gane una mirada de realización.

"¿Y si FireStorm no es una palabra?" Caitlin dijo mientras se dirigía a su computadora y empezaba a realizar una nueva búsqueda. "Experimento de investigación de ignición por fusión y ciencia de la transmutación que origina el ARN y las estructuras moleculares. Son 800 páginas". dijo ella mirando suplicante a Nathan.

Nathan con una sonrisa leyó todo rápidamente "Ok, hay muchas cosas ahí, pero se enfoca principalmente en la transmutación, que es el proceso de alterar la estructura de un elemento al descomprimir los átomos y reconstruirlo para crear un Elemento nuevo. El artículo fue coescrito por Jason Rusch, un estudiante graduado de la Universidad de Hudson. Entonces, si alguien sabe lo que le sucedió a Ronnie ".

"Es el." Caitlin dijo sonriendo.

"Tal vez." Nathan asintió antes de mirarla seriamente "Ten cuidado".

"Lo haré, gracias." Caitlin dijo mientras Nathan se alejaba.

 **LUEGO**

 **HANGAR PRIVADO**

Un hombre vestido con un traje de clase alta ayudó a una mujer vestida con un atuendo de clase alta. ¿Un vuelo agradable, señora Rathaway? preguntó.

"Sí, bastante". La Sra. Rathaway dijo cuando una sirvienta tomó el cuadro de su esposo.

"Cuidado, por favor. Vale una fortuna". El Sr. Rathaway dijo antes de caminar y reunirse con su esposa, antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia el auto, cuando el hombre de antes caminó hacia el Sr. Rathaway.

"Bienvenido a casa Sr. Rathaway". el hombre dijo.

"Gracias, Ethan." El señor Rathaway asintió.

"Señor, su hijo Hartley llamó de nuevo". Dijo Ethan haciendo que la pareja frunciera el ceño.

"Ya no tenemos un hijo". El Sr. Rathaway dijo fríamente haciendo que Ethan frunciera el ceño cuando se acercaban al auto, Snart apareció en la entrada caminando hacia ellos antes de disparar su fría pistola al cielo para llamar su atención.

"Que Alguien llame al 911." Snart sonrió.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Los escuadrones de policía llegaron rápidamente a la escena, mientras la pareja Rathaway y sus sirvientes corrían a la seguridad, Joe salió del auto escuadrón con su nuevo escudo, cortesía de Cisco, avanzó junto con otros oficiales "Snart, quieto".

Snart sonrió y disparó su pistola fría, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando ninguno de los escudos se congeló "¡Mick!" gritó todavía disparando el arma.

"Gaaaah!" Mick Rory gritó caminando hacia ellos haciendo que los policías se vieran confundidos.

"¿Que demonios?" Joe preguntó.

"¿Quieren saber Por qué me llaman Heat Wave? ¡Por qué yo soy el calor!" Mick gritó antes de disparar su arma, y chorros de fuego dispararon a los policías haciendolos retroceder ya que los escudos no soportaban el calor.

Snart se acercó a Mick y continuó disparando su pistola fría "Olvídalos, Mick. Prepárate para él". Snart sonrió.

"Es hermoso." Mick dijo no prestándole atención a Snart mientras se perdía en su obsesión con el fuego.

"Mick". Snart llamó al ver a su compañero perder el control "Mick!" Mick volvió a la realidad cuando una bala perdida de Joe golpeó a su lanzallamas "¡Vamonos, ahora!" Ordenó a Snart antes de que Mick tomara el cuadro y saliera corriendo seguido de Snart.

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

 **CCPD**

Nathan entró al recinto y caminó directamente hacia Joe, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver a algunos oficiales cojeando con la ropa chamuscada "Oye, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó

"El nuevo socio de Snart, tiene un lanzallamas de mano". Joe dijo causando que Nathan levante una ceja "Casi todos fueron tratados en la escena, pero tenemos dos en la unidad de quemados".

Nathan, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, miró a Joe "Lo manejaré". él dijo.

"Hazles sentir que metieron la pata". Joe dijo a lo que Nathan asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Joe hizo una llamada al hospital.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Nathan estaba parado en una habitación solo, él había estado tratando de llamar a Caitlin pero ella no estaba respondiendo, tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado cuando ella fue a su reunión, cuando estaba apunto de volver a llamar Levantó la vista viendo a Wells, que estaba en la puerta "Espero que no seamos enemigos".

Girando hacia el hombre con una ceja levantada, Nathan preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Pensé que cuando intentaba presionarte para que acudieras a la policía, podría haber dado un mal paso de alguna manera". dijo Wells

"Mira, soy un adulto. Tomo mis propias decisiones y tomo la responsabilidad de mis errores. Fue mi error por no seguir tus consejos para ayudar a la policía, dejé que mi obsesión por matar a Flash reverso se interpusiera en eso. No Olvidaré eso y dedicaré todo mi tiempo libre a lograr ese objetivo, pero todavía tengo que ayudar a la gente de esta ciudad. Snart y su compañero son un peligro para esta ciudad, y necesito detenerlos". Dijo Nathan.

"Chicos, tienen que venir a ver esto". Cisco dijo llamando su atención antes de que los llevara a su computadora.

"Cuando se disparó la pistola de calor, aumentó la temperatura del aire de forma dramática, algo así como una ola de calor extrema ... Ola de calor".

"Para de hacer eso." Wells dijo.

"Bueno." Cisco suspiró antes de volver a hablar "Medí la salida de temperatura de las pistolas de calor y de frío Y mientras la pistola de frío alcanza el cero absoluto, la pistola de calor alcanza el calor absoluto o la temperatura más alta que puede alcanzar un objeto. "

"La temperatura de Planck". Dijo Nathan

"Así que potencialmente, estas dos armas podrían cancelarse entre sí". Wells dijo.

"Sí, pero para hacer eso, tendrías que hacer que crucen los rayos". Cisco dijo encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Quieres decir como los Cazafantasmas?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"Sorprendentemente esa película es científicamente precisa". Cisco asintió.

"Y realmente muy graciosa". Wells dijo mientras sonaba el teléfono de Nathan.

"Oye, Joe. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nathan, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y acelerara.

 **ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Joe estaba examinando el auto de Caitlin viendo como el costado de este estaba cubierto de hielo, mientras los CSI bloqueaban la escena "Joe, ¿algo?" Preguntó Nathan caminando y deteniéndose antes de que Joe le permitiera pasar la cinta.

"No hay rastro de Caitlin". Joe dijo mientras Nathan miraba su auto.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Snart". dijo Nathan.

"Claro que sí.". Joe dijo alejandose con Nathan.

 **LUEGO**

Nathan estaba acelerando a través de la ciudad en su traje, Snart había accedido a todos los canales de la red y lo había llamado con Caitlin en el fondo había amenazado con matarla si no aparecía para pelear, solo que Nathan no tenía ninguna intención de arrastrar a alguien en esto a si que había hablado con Joe y acordonaron una zona.

A medida que avanzabaa través de la cinta policial, se detuvo frente a Snart y Mick sin prestar atención a los policías asombrados que estaban detrás de él.

"El velocista escarlata. ¿Alguna preferencia sobre cómo te gustaría morir? ¿La llama o la escarcha?" Snart preguntó caminando hacia adelante junto con Mick, mientras Nathan comenzó a acercarse también. "No estoy de humor para charlar. Así que Estas listo".

Tan pronto como Snart dijo eso, un golpe en la cara lo envió a un auto, antes de que Nathan girara alrededor de un chorro de fuego de Mick, y después le pateara la rodilla, causando que cayera sobre una rodilla, Nathan se inclinó hacia un lado cuando Mick disparó de nuevo, Nathan tomo rápidamente el costado de la pistola se lo arrebató de la mano y después golpeó a Mick en la cara con la pistola, causando que Mick cayera al suelo inconsciente inmediatamente Nathan le disparó a Snart con el arma, eso hizo que Snart disparará su pistola fría haciendo que las armas se cancelen entre sí.

La fuerza de la cancelación de las armas hizo que Nathan se deslizara un poco pero Snart salió volando hacia un auto, rápidamente Nathan lo esposo, junto a Mick y después los arrojo delante de la policía e Iris, mientras ellos lo miraban en shock.

"muy despiadado niño". Dijo Snart.

"Tus días de amenazar a personas inocentes han terminado Snart, diviértete en Iron Heights con tu padre". Dijo Nathan mientras Snart lo miraba, Nathan miro a la policía y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse.

"Tiene suerte de que no pudiera matarlo, con tantos policías alrededor" pensó Nathan

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

En lugar de hacer una vuelta de la victoria e ir a la comisaría, Nathan se quedó con Caitlin para asegurarse de que estaba bien, él había pasado toda la noche, y parte de la mañana acompañándola hasta que ella decidió ir a STAR Labs, así que con Nada mejor que hacer, había decidido ayudar a Iris a mudarse.

Iris observó a Nathan mientras este ayudaba a Eddie con una caja, "Creo que eso es todo" dijo Iris.

"Será mejor que sea así". Eddie gruñó cuando Joe entró.

"Bueno, como dijiste, estás a diez minutos de distancia, así que si olvidas algo" Dijo Joe.

"Esta bien." Iris dijo mirando a Nathan y Eddie que dejaron la última caja antes de que Nathan llevará a Eddie a la cocina.

 **COCINA**

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa Allen?" Preguntó Eddie.

"Voy a ser sincero contigo Eddie. No esperaba que tú y Iris duraran mucho". Nathan dijo con una cara seria causando que Eddie frunciera el ceño "Pensé que eras un niño bonito que siempre tenía todo lo que siempre quisiste. Me alegra decir que me has demostrado que estoy equivocado. Iris merece ser feliz, y yo Voy a confiar en ti para darle esa felicidad ".

Eddie sonrió "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo".

"Eso espero por qué si la cagas te mato. Y no olvides que fui un CSI por un tiempo, sé que puedo salirme con la mía ". Nathan dijo, haciendo que Eddie se riera pensando que estaba bromeando, pero cuando vio la expresión sería de Nathan se detuvo.

"V-voy a estar en el carro". Eddie dijo antes de alejarse.

Nathan siguió a Eddie para verlo decirle una broma a Joe pero este no dijo nada Eddie intento decir algo más pero solo empeoró mas, así que se fue con la caja restante.

"¿Por qué no hablamos un minuto?", Preguntó Joe caminando al exterior para hablar con Eddie.

"Bueno mira, sé que las cosas han estado realmente mal entre nosotros recientemente". Nathan suspiró.

"Sí, lo han hecho". Iris asintió

Nathan se rascó la cabeza "¿Qué haría Barry en esta situación?" se preguntó a sí mismo antes de decir: "Bueno, ¿sabías que puedo ver el futuro?".

"¿De Verdad?" Iris preguntó.

"Oh, sí. ¿Olvidé decirte eso?" Dijo Nathan asintiendo seriamente.

"No lo mencionaste. Entonces, ¿qué ves?" pregunto Iris.

"Los veo a ti y a Eddie muy felices juntos. Y las cosas ya no están tan tensas entre nosotros, Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero todo está mejor que antes y somos amigos" dijo Nathan.

"El futuro no suena tan mal". Iris dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, no lo hace". Nathan sonrió antes de mirar hacia la puerta "Realmente creo que Eddie te hará feliz, y tu felicidad es importante para mí, y me odiaría a mí mismo si te la fastidiara "

Iris asintió antes de caminar y abrazó a Nathan, quien lentamente le devolvió el abrazo antes de que ella retrocediera y tomara una foto de ellos y se alejara.

Nathan suspiró antes de entrar a la sala de estar, justo cuando Joe entró y se sentó a su lado, los dos se sentaron y miraron el juego.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: PIED PIPER Y UN VISITANTE

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH, DE NARUTO Y DE ESTE FIC.**

 **YO SOLO HICE LA TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC, EL DUEÑO DEL FIC ES SHAWN129**

 **################**

 **CAPÍTULO 11: PIED PIPER Y UN VISITANTE INESPERADO**

 **1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Nathan suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Joe después de capturar a la banda Royal Flush Gang, cerrando la puerta, vio a Iris bajar las escaleras "hola".

"Hola." Iris dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

"Te das cuenta de que todo el punto de mudarte es ya no es estar en casa, ¿verdad?" dijo Nathan.

"Lo dice el que se mudó primero". respondió Iris.

"Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar al viejo, no quisiera que se cayera y se rompiera la cadera". Nathan dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Escuché eso." dijo Joe cuando entró con un plato, antes de mirar a Iris "spaghetti a la me. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte a cenar?".

"Gracias, pero Eddie está pintando todo el día y juré que ayudaría". Iris dijo mientras ella y Nathan se acercaban a la mesa "Aunque realmente solo voy a hacer esa cosa donde me pongo un poco de pintura en el pelo y en la nariz".

Joe sonrió mientras colocaba el plato, y tomaba una botella de vino antes de que recordara algo "Oh, cierto, alguien de Central City Picture News te llamó el otro día, dejé el número en la nevera".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Iris preguntó.

"Tranquila! Simplemente se me olvidó". Joe dijo a lo que Iris suspiró y corrió a la cocina, lo que le permitió Joe acercarse a Nathan y susurrar "Oye, escuché que algunos miembros de la Royal Flush Gang van a la cárcel".

Nathan sonrió e Hiba a hablar pero un grito de Iris hizo que miraran hacia la cocina "¿Es un grito bueno o un grito malo?".dijo Joe

Iris regresó con una gran sonrisa "¡Bueno! ¡Muy bueno! Me ofrecieron un trabajo como reportera en Central City Picture News".

"¡Eso es genial!" Nathan dijo feliz por su amiga.

"El editor es un fan de mi blog!" Iris dijo emocionada.

"Esto es increíble." Nathan asintió.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Iris dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a Nathan y Joe suspiraba y sorbía su vino.

 **LUEGO**

 **CASA DE WELLS**

Harrison entró en su lujosa casa e inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a su bar, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y suspiró mientras escuchaba el suave jazz que sonaba antes de escuchar el zumbido de su teléfono.

"Harrison Wells". Wells contestó, solo para no recibir respuesta "¿Hola?".

"Ambos sabemos lo que hiciste". Dijo una voz familiar en el teléfono antes de colgar.

Wells inmediatamente se dirigió a su caja fuerte y sacó una pistola.

"¡Es hora de pagar al gaitero!" Escuchó lo que hizo que mirara hacia arriba antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando el cristal se rompió de repente y se apartó para que los fragmentos no cayeran sobre él, antes de agacharse cuando las ventanas que daban al patio se rompieron.

 **A** **LA** **MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Nathan estaba parado en su sala de estar, con su ropa de entrenamiento, una camiseta sin mangas negra comprimida y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, atados alrededor de sus muñecas y los tobillos estaban sus pesas de gravedad, ha estado levantado desde las 5 am, ahora eran las 8, así que esto sería su último ejercicio del día. Mientras se colocaba los auriculares, miró su teléfono y sonrió ante las primeras 4 canciones de la lista de reproducción.

Linkin Park - In the end

Linkin Park - Numb

Linkin Park - Weak

Pool Drowning- Bodies

Cuando comenzó a tocar la primera canción, Nathan se colocó frente al balcón abierto, tan pronto como comenzó la primera canción Nathan despegó.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos, Nathan corrió moviendo la cabeza al ritmo la música, a veces cantando durante la tercera y cuarta canción que se había vuelto tan exagerado que accidentalmente volcó autos mientras corría por Dubai, sucedió algunas veces durante el transcurso de sus 200 minutos. Nathan corría muy rápido y de hecho se divertía un poco, de acuerdo con su reloj velocímetro, cortesía de Cisco, estaba debajo de Mach 5.

Nathan suspiró molesto cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono, cortando la canción. Todavía corriendo contestó el teléfono "¿Hola? Caitlin, sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy corriendo en algún lugar del Pacífico". dijo agachándose justo cuando un gran tiburón blanco trató de tragarlo" Wells fue atacado, ¿por quién? Hartley Rathaway, está bien, estoy en ca -... está atacando a Rathaway Industries? Voy para allá".

Nathan colgó y golpeó a otro tiburón blanco que voló de regreso al océano antes de acelerar y regresar a tierra firme e inmediatamente se dirigió a su casa para ducharse y ponerse el traje antes de dirigirse a Rathaway Industries.

 **INDUSTRIAS RATHAWAY**

Hartley Rathaway, armado con unos guanteletes, estaba disparando ondas de sonido en el negocio de su familia, antes de que escuchara las sirenas y mirara para ver cómo se acercaban 3 escuadrones.

"¡Tírate al suelo!" un policía gritó solo para que Hartley le disparara con sus guanteletes y lo derribara, girándose para enfocarse en el edificio se sorprendió cuando Flash lo empujó al suelo.

"Se acabó, Rathaway". Dijo Nathan mirando al nerd que sonrió.

"Sabes mi nombre. También conozco algunos nombres, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon y Harrison Wells". Hartley dijo, poniéndose de pie antes de que Nathan gruñera cuando sus comunicadores hicieron un molesto sonido, lo que hizo que mirara a su alrededor antes de que Hartley continuara. "Puedo escuchar las ondas de radio que emanan de tu traje. Alrededor de 1900 megahertz. ¿Te oirán morir? "

"No. Van a escuchar como te pateó el trasero". Dijo Nathan.

"Bueno." Hartley de inmediato lanzó ondas de sonido a Nathan, este simplemente gruñó cuando fue enviado hacía una placa de vidrio reforzada.

Nathan estaba a punto de levantarse, pero denrepente lo levantaron y se lo llevaron algunas cuadras hasta que vio quien lo sostenía contra la pared.

Nathan se veía confundido cuando se encontró mirando a otro Flash, solo que este no era él, y estaba sosteniendo su comunicador "¿Que dia.."

"No tengo tiempo para explicarte esto en este momento". El otro Flash dijo antes de que sacara un dardo.

Nathan entrecerró los ojos y atrapó la otra muñeca de Flash, lo que le hizo gruñir "No hay tiempo". Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que él golpeara al otro Flash y lo empujará hacia un basurero, mientras que un rápido movimiento golpeó al hombre y después arrojó al impostor en el basurero, Nathan se apresuró a regresar.

Hartley estaba buscando a Flash cuando de repente estaba sin sus guantes y estaba siendo sostenido por su chaqueta "Se acabó". Dijo Nathan mientras se acercaba una mano a la oreja para reactivar sus comunicadores.

"Nate, ¿estás ahí?" Cisco preguntó.

"Sí, estoy llevando a Hartley, y a un invitado". Nathan dijo antes de que él y Hartley se fueran.

 **STAR LABS**

Cisco, y Caitlin se miraron cuando Nathan dijo que él también traía un invitado, ellos esperaban muchas cosas, pero cuando llegó con otro Flash en el hombro, estaban desconcertados.

"¿Quien es este?" Cisco preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero él sabía de mis comunicadores, y es un velocista". Nathan dijo antes de que Cisco y Caitlin mirarán a Hartley.

"Bueno, toda la pandilla está aquí. Has durado mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado, Cisco". Hartley dijo.

"Y no duraste diez segundos contra Flash". Cisco replicó.

"Estaba pensando en llamarme Pied Piper". dijo Hartley

"¡Hey! Yo Asigno los apodos aquí". Cisco dijo, después de un momento siguió hablando "Aunque ese no es malo".

Hartley miró a Caitlin y le dijo: "Caitlin. Nunca recibí esa invitación de boda aghhh". De repente gritó cuando Nathan colocó una mano electrificada en su hombro.

"¿Quieres repetir lo que dijiste?" Preguntó Nathan mientras Hartley respiraba profundamente antes de que Cisco lo agarrara y lo empujara hacia adelante.

"Quédate frente a mí". Cisco ordenó antes de que Caitlin los siguiera mientras escoltaban a Hartley hasta la tubería, Nathan en un destello de velocidad tenía al hombre misterioso atado a una silla en la corteza.

 **TUBERÍA**

Hartley permaneció en silencio mirando a sus viejos colegas mientras lo obligaban a avanzar, pero Cisco lo detuvo. "Los escáneres detectan objetos metálicos extraños en tus oídos, damelos".

"No puedo. Sufrí un traumatismo en la cabeza cuando STAR LABS explotó. Mi audición fue severamente dañada. Sin esto, me duele como no puedes imaginar". Hartley dijo antes de mirar a Caitlin y sonrió. "Todos perdimos algo esa noche. fue muy inteligente reutilizar las cavidades anti-protones en celdas de confinamiento. idea de Wells, estoy seguro".

"En realidad es mía". Cisco corrigió.

"El pequeño Cisco. Todavía rogando por la aprobación de su maestro", dijo Hartley.

"Si te crees tan inteligente, ¿por qué estás en una jaula?" Cisco respondió.

"Hartley, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser" Caitlin dijo.

"Lo olvidé, no te gustan las emociones. Son desordenadas" Hartley se burló.

"Suficiente, Hartley." Wells dijo lo que causó que Hartley apartara la vista cuando el hombre se detuvo entre Caitlin y Cisco "Danos un minuto".

"Nos vemos pronto, Cisco". Hartley llamó mientras Cisco y Caitlin se alejaban.

"¡Lo Dudo!" Cisco replicó.

 **CORTEZA**

Nathan tomó una muestra de sangre y huellas dactilares del misterioso Flash, y estaba esperando que los resultados regresaran a la base de datos, cuando Caitlin y Cisco regresaron.

"¿Cómo está el?" Preguntó Nathan

"Todavía es un idiota. ¿Cómo está el misterioso Flash?" Cisco pregunto caminando.

"Todavía inconsciente. Tomé una muestra de sangre y sus huellas dactilares esperando los resultados". Nathan dijo a lo que Cisco asintió con la cabeza antes de que Caitlin recogiera el dardo con el que Flash había intentado pegarle.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Caitlin mirándolo.

"Trató de apuñalarme con eso".

"Voy a hacer algunas pruebas en él". Caitlin dijo con un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa de Nathan, quien gentilmente golpeó su hombro haciéndola sonreír.

"Eres brillante." Nathan y Caitlin voltearon para ver que Cisco había subido el volumen de la conversación de Harrison y Hartley. "Y cualquier angustia que haya pasado por mi causa nunca fue mi intención".

"No está mal en lo que respecta a unas sinceras disculpas. Excepto que no me sirve". Hartley dijo antes de mirar hacia una cámara "Eso fue para ti, Flash".

Cisco y Caitlin miraron a Nathan, quien parecía desinteresado. "Se siente bien tener al gran Harrison Wells detrás de ti, ¿no? Pero un día, este hombre te atacará en un instante Y ni siquiera lo verás venir. Yo Solo espero que te deje en mejor forma que a mí. Si tienes suerte, solo estarás muerto. Porque cada día tengo que vivir con los gritos agonizantes y penetrantes en mis oídos ".

Nathan suspiró "Es por eso que no pones toda tu fe en las personas que admiras". dijo sentándose mientras sus amigos volvían a la computadora para ver a Wells irse.

"Casi le dije a tu mascota que conozco tu profundo y oscuro secreto Harrison. Diviértete cuando se enteré". Hartley dijo.

Wells solo tardó unos instantes en regresar ala corteza "Supongo que todos estaban escuchando". dijo, haciendo que todos lo miraran, aunque Wells seguía mirando al otro Flash "Bueno, Hartley estaba diciendo la verdad. No he sido sincero contigo. Con ninguno de ustedes. El acelerador ... Hartley me advirtió que había de hecho, una posibilidad de que el acelerador pudiera explotar. Sus datos no mostraron una certeza del 100%, solo que existía un riesgo, pero era un riesgo real y sin embargo, tomé la decisión de que la recompensa y todo lo que podíamos lograr era mejor, todo eso simplemente superó ese riesgo. Lo siento ".

Caitlin y Cisco miraron a Wells en shock, mientras que Nathan sintió que no estaba contando toda la historia.

Caitlin se acercó a Wells. "La próxima vez que elija poner nuestras vidas y las vidas de las personas que amamos, en riesgo, espero un aviso ".

Caitlin se estaba yendo, pero un gemido hizo que se detuviera, todos voltearon hacia el segundo Flash, quien miró a su alrededor "¿Caitlin, Cisco? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que estaba atado a la silla, mientras todos le miraban preguntándose cómo conocía a Caitlin, y Cisco.

"Me atacaste y te dejé inconsciente". Dijo Nathan inclinándose hacia adelante haciendo que el Flash lo mirara.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Flash preguntó.

"Bueno, me atacaste, vestido como yo. Así que supongo que la pregunta adecuada sería quién eres tú. Sabías de mi comunicador, tu traje es como el mío hasta el último detalle, y conoces a Caitlin y Cisco. Cómo?".

"Soy Flash, yo soy Barry, Barry Allen".

Nathan entrecerró los ojos mientras Wells se veía sorprendido, mientras que Cisco y Caitlin miraban a Nathan preocupado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Nathan gruñó de pie antes de que Cisco lo agarrara por el hombro, lo que hizo que se detuviera "Mi hermano murió hace 14 años".

"¿Hermano? ¿Espera muerto?" Preguntó Barry mientras Caitlin caminaba hacia la computadora que sonaba y miraba los resultados en shock.

"Nate". Caitlin llamó a Nathan para que la mirara antes de poner los resultados en los monitores de todas las computadoras, lo que hizo que todos vieran que había un 99% de coincidencia con los registros de Bartholomew Allen, lo que hizo que todos miraran a Barry, que vio un certificado de defunción con fecha del día que su madre fue asesinada.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Wells preguntó.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber". Preguntó Nathan mirando a Barry quien lo miró "¿Cómo estás vivo?".

"Nunca morí, mi madre fue asesinada por E ... el hombre de amarillo, y mi padre fue a la cárcel por su asesinato, fui criado por Joe West y me convertí en Flash hace un año, después de".

"Que el acelerador de partículas explotó". Nathan interrumpió causando que Barry lo mirara "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?".

"Estaba en la Fuerza de la Velocidad, y algo que parecía salido directamente de Harry Potter apareció frente a mí, y tropecé y caí, luego supe que estaba en ese callejón, y pensé que podía mejorar mi pasado hasta que descubrí un problema" Barry explicó mientras Wells se tensaba.

"¿Estabas tratando de viajar en el tiempo?" Nathan pregunto a lo que Barry asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, en este mundo, nuestra madre murió hace 14 años y yo me convertí en Flash. Pero a juzgar por tu historia, eres hijo único en tu tierra".

Barry asintió, aunque miró a Wells. "Voy a hacerte algunas pruebas, mientras yo voy a buscar algo de ropa para ti, vamos a hacer un viaje, hay alguien que necesita verte". Nathan dijo antes de que Barry asintiera con la cabeza y se alejara, mientras Caitlin y Cisco miraban a Barry.

"Danos un minuto, ¿quieres?" Caitlin dijo antes de que ella y Cisco se fueran mientras Wells se quedaba con Barry.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Barry habló "Déjame salir de esta silla, Thawne".

Eobard sonrió "Así que ya lo sabes. Supongo que mi contraparte también se atoró en tu mundo". dijo mientras se levantaba "Te maté una vez, ahora puedo hacerlo de nuevo".

"No puedes matarme. Antes de confrontar a mi ... hermano. Escondí una memoria USB en la casa de Joe diciéndole quién eres y cuál es tu plan. Solo yo sé exactamente dónde está. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que lo encuentre?" Eobard fulminó con la mirada a Barry tratando de ver si estaba mintiendo, pero todo lo que vio en los ojos de Barry fue su odio hacia él, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla.

 **CON** **NATHAN**

Nathan estaba apoyado en la pared y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, "Esto no puede estar pasando". dijo antes de levantar la vista cuando Caitlin, y Cisco se acercaron.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" Preguntó Caitlin, causando que Nathan negara con la cabeza.

"He estado llorando a mi hermano desde que tengo memoria, Ahora una versión más antigua de él con exactamente los mismos poderes que yo está aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que maneje eso?" Preguntó Nathan.

"No tengo idea." Cisco dijo mientras Nathan comenzaba a caminar "Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a llevarlo?".

"Con mi papá". Nathan dijo mientras movía la cabeza, antes de respirar profundamente. "Me ocuparé de esto, después de la prueba, ustedes pueden preocuparse por Hartley. Lamento que hayan tenido que descubrir que Wells en realidad los puso a ustedes y a sus seres queridos en riesgo".

Caitlin y Cisco fruncieron el ceño ante el recordatorio, aún no podían creer que Wells hiciera eso, eso les hizo pensar en lo mucho que no sabían del hombre considerando que no sabían nada de el personal, solo cosas relacionadas con el trabajo y cosas que todos sabían sobre él gracias a su libro

 **LUEGO**

Cisco, Caitlin y Wells observaban a Barry mientras corría en la cinta llegando solo a Mach 2.5, luego se detuvo mientras Cisco y los demás grababan los datos.

"La velocidad máxima es Mach 2.5". Cisco dijo causando que Barry asintiera ya que sabía esa información.

"Oye, ¿qué tan rápido es Nate?" Barry preguntó curioso.

"Um, la última vez que verificamos estaba justo debajo de Mach 4." Caitlin dijo causando que Barry pareciera sorprendido.

"¿Cómo? Quiero decir en esta época, apenas estaba por encima de Mach 1." Barry preguntó.

"Bueno, Nate, piensa que ha estado avanzando aún más rápido desde que renunció al CCPD". Cisco dijo.

"¿Espera? ¿Por qué iba a renunciar?" Barry pregunto.

"Bueno, yo estaba bajo los efectos de Roy G. Bivalo" dijo Nathan.

"¿Ustedes también tienen a Prisma aquí?" Barry preguntó.

"¿Prisma? Me gusta eso". Cisco dijo.

"Tuvimos, desafortunadamente lo maté cuando me jodió la cabeza". Nathan dijo entregándole a Barry una bolsa de ropa "Tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué estabas tratando de viajar en el tiempo de todos modos?".

"No creo que sea una buena idea, saber mucho sobre su mundo Nate". Wells dijo causando que Naruto suspirara molesto.

"Viajaba hacia atrás en el tiempo para saber cómo puedo ir más rápido, en un corto período de tiempo, sin tomar V9".

"V9?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Sí, en mi Tierra, un Speedster vino y él esta usando la droga para ir más rápido".

"V9, ¿eh? Bueno, no quieres tomar drogas Barry, si te acelera pero es probable que tenga muchos inconvenientes". Dijo Nathan.

"Háblame de eso. Me voy a vestir". Dijo Barry saliendo.

"¿Crees que estaba hablando sobre flash reverse?" Cisco le pregunto a Nathan.

"No, es alguien más, sabemos que el Flash reverse usa partículas de taquión, quienquiera que sea este tipo probablemente no aparecerá en nuestra Tierra". Nathan se encogió de hombros antes de mirar la velocidad máxima de Barry "¿Ha tenido sus poderes por un año?".

"Eso es lo que él dijo." Cisco asintió haciendo que Naruto frunciera los labios.

"Supongo que puedo ayudarlo" Dijo Nathan.

"¿Cómo?"

"Un amigo mío elaboró la ecuación de Tachyons, y una ecuación de velocidad, se la puedo dar a Barry" DijoNathan.

"Darle que a Barry?" Preguntó Barry entrando a la habitación.

"Te digo más tarde, por ahora vamos".

 **LUEGO**

Naruto y Barry estaban saliendo de Big Belly Burger mientras hablaban sobre la vida de cada uno "Así que déjame aclarar esto. Besaste a Iris pero regresaste en el tiempo y borraste ese beso de la existencia".

"Sí." Barry dijo asintiendo mientras sorbía su refresco.

"Wow. Bueno, Iris, y yo salimos desde que éramos niños, y terminamos cuando fui al MIT porque no quería decírselo a Joe". Dijo Nathan causando que Barry se ahogara y tosiera "¿Estás bien?".

"Tú y Iris, salieron?" Barry preguntó y Nathan hizo un gesto de asentimiento "¿Entonces no está con Eddie?".

"Sí, decidí dejarla ir, ella merece ser feliz". Nathan se encogió de hombros y Barry asintió. "Después de eso conocí a Felicity Smoak y ya estaría casado con ella, pero papá todavía está en la cárcel, y no puedo seguir adelante hasta que él haya salido".

"Wow, lo más que Felicity y yo hicimos fue un beso". Barry dijo.

"En serio, wow." Nathan dijo mientras tomaba su batido, "¿Así que estás solo en tu Tierra?" Preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza "¿Cómo podrías estar soltero cuando tiene a todas estas mujeres hermosas a su alrededor?" pensó: "Bueno, al menos no pusiste toda tu confianza en Harrison Wells o en ninguna otra persona que simplemente apareció en tu vida y que quiso ser útil de inmediato".

"Oye, ¿cómo eres tan rápido?" Barry preguntó después de un momento de silencio sin querer revelar que ha sucedido dos veces lo que dijo Nathan.

"Bueno, entreno y hago ejercicio cada vez. Eso y uso pesas en los tobillos y no dejo que mis propios miedos e inseguridades me debiliten" dijo Nathan.

"¿Entonces no usas nada para ser más rápido?".

"Solo mi trabajo duro y mi determinación de proteger a aquellos que son preciosos para mí. Quiero ser tan rápido que incluso después de terminar con ... el hombre de amarillo, todavía sere lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para salvar a mis personas queridas. Siempre habrá una persona más rápida allí afuera, y yo quiero ser esa persona ".

Barry asintió con la cabeza, en su Tierra, después de que Thawne fue atendido, no trató de acelerar, solo se movía de vez en cuando, ahora que lo piensa, solo trató de ser más rápido cuando otro speedster como Reverse Flash y Zoom lo habían derrotado en su primer combate, y tuvo que tratar de ponerse al día tal vez debería seguir trabajando en su velocidad después de que detenga a Zoom.

"Llegamos". Nathan dijo mientras detenía su caminata, seguido por Barry quien miró alrededor y vio algunos árboles para después ver la Penitenciaría de Iron Heights "Papá fue declarado culpable de asesinar a mi madre y a Barry. Necesita hablar contigo para el cierre".

"¿Él conoce que eres Flash?" Barry preguntó.

"Se lo dije después de que enfrentará a Clyde Martin". Nathan asintió antes de llevar a Barry a la cárcel y los dejaron entrar.

 **6 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Después de explicar el multiverso a Henry y presentar a Barry, Naruto se recostó y observó cómo Henry le hablaba a Barry, el hombre incluso había derramado lágrimas, actualmente los dos Speedster estaban saliendo de la cárcel cuando Nathan recibió una llamada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Escúchame, Hartley escapó. Está suelto en las instalaciones".

"Estoy en camino." Dijo Nathan antes de que él y Barry salieran corriendo.

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan, después de dejar a Barry atrás, llegó al Cortex para ver a Caitlin en el suelo "¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

"Sí, eh, Cisco y el Dr. Wells". Caitlin dijo antes de que Barry y Wells entrarán con un Cisco inconsciente.

"El se fue." Wells dijo mientras Barry colocaba a Cisco en la sala médica.

 **LUEGO**

Cisco gimió cuando regresó al mundo de la conciencia "Hey. Bienvenido de nuevo, Sr. Ramon". Dijo Nathan.

"Oh, rayos ... ¿Caitlin?" Cisco pregunto sentándose.

"Oye, tranquilo. Ella está bien". Nathan dijo viendo hacia un lado de la habitación mientras Barry y Caitlin se acercaban.

"Necesitas descansar. Tienes una conmoción cerebral. Tienes suerte". Caitlin dijo mientras Nathan con una sonrisa levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Por favor, dime que tienes-" Cisco fue interrumpido cuando vio la expresión de miedo en la cara de Nathan "¿Qué? ¿Qué es... eso ?" Cisco se giró para ver lo que Nathan estaba mirando y se cayó de la camilla, ya que flotando en el aire estaba una especie de fantasma de un cadáver.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso ?!" Caitlin preguntó retrocediendo detrás de Naruto mientras Barry parecía sorprendido.

"¿Es eso lo que viste en la fuerza de la velocidad verdad?, bueno él te siguió hasta aquí, así que te está persiguiendo". Nathan le preguntó a Barry, quien asintió con la cabeza cuando la cosa comenzó a acercarse "Corre". dijo antes de que Barry acelerara y el espectro lo siguiera inmediatamente.

"¿Tenemos que enviar a Barry a casa?"

"¿Cómo?" Cisco preguntó cuando Nathan comenzó a rastrillar su cerebro para una idea.

"Tomamos una página del libro de Hartley y usamos el sonido". Nathan dijo, en un destello de velocidad, fue al taller de Cisco e inmediatamente comenzó a armar un dispositivo para el sonido, mientras Barry corría por la tubería, estableciendo rápidamente la frecuencia para que coincidiera con la suya Nathan hizo un experimento, chasqueó los dedos y Nathan sonrió al ver que funcionaba. Nathan aceleró, mientras que también se detuvo frente a una computadora y guardó la fórmula de mejora de Tachyon en una unidad de disco antes de acelerar para ayudar a Barry.

 **TUBERÍA**

Barry corría lo más rápido que podía, pero desafortunadamente el espectro lo seguía, y de alguna manera lo estaba frenando, y justo cuando el espectro estaba a punto de agarrarlo, Nathan vino y lo pateó, para después agarrar a Barry y acelerar. Nathan vibró para coincidir con la frecuencia de Barry y los dos se encontraron con un portal seguido inmediatamente por el espectro

 **ARROWVERSE**

 **CENTRAL CITY, ESTADOS UNIDOS**

 **STAR LABS**

Caitlin, y Cisco de ARROWVERSE, estaban en la corteza cuando de repente Nathan y Barry llegaron por un portal.

"¿Barry?" Caitlin preguntó mirando entre los dos Flash cuando, de repente, un chillido le hizo saltar y ella y Cisco se giraron para ver al Espectro.

"¿Qué es e...?" Cisco comenzó antes de que el espectro se precipitara hacia adelante y abordó a Barry, pero Nathan chasqueó los dedos apuntando hacia el estrecho, pero no sucedió nada.

"Maldita sea". Nathan dijo antes de que se apresurara a ajustar el guantelete a la Frecuencia actual y lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez el guantelete hizo que el espectro se fuers después de que dio un chillido de dolor.

Nathan suspiró antes de ayudar a Barry a levantarse "Gracias".

"¿Para qué son los hermanos?" Nathan preguntó haciendo que Barry sonriera antes de que Nathan le entregara la unidad de memoria flash. "Es la fórmula para la mejora de Tachyon, deseaba que pudiéramos haber hablado más, pero conozco tu frecuencia, así que regresaré. Cuenta con eso".

Barry asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el disco duro. "Podría haber sido hijo único, pero se siente bien saber que tengo un hermano en el multiverso".

Nathan sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza antes de mirar a Caitlin, y Cisco, que salieron de debajo del escritorio en el que estaban escondidos y con un gesto de cabeza salió corriendo a otro portal y regresó a su Tierra.

 **TIERRA 1.5**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan regresó a la corteza en su Tierra para ver a Cisco y Caitlin en las computadoras que lo habían estado buscando "¿Acabas de ir a otra Tierra?" Cisco preguntó.

"Sí, hablamos de eso más tarde. Necesitamos encontrar a Hartley". Dijo Nathan mientras se sentaba antes de que Caitlin se acercara, mientras que Cisco comenzó a buscar lo que Hartley estaba buscando, ya que el se había dejado capturar, todo eso antes de que encendieran la televisión viendo cómo Wells apareció en una entrevista en la CCPD.

Los tres observaron cómo Wells confesaba haber sido notificado de que el acelerador podría haber explotado, y Iris le preguntó si reactivaría el acelerador algún día, y vaciló antes de rechazar, diciendo que no lo haría.

"Cisco, ¿no crees que deberías estar descansando?" Preguntó Nathan después de apagar la televisión.

"No hasta que atrapemos a ese hijo de puta". Cisco dijo causando que Nathan se riera mientras Cisco se alejaba antes de mirar a Caitlin "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí." Caitlin asintió.

"Algo te ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo. ¿Qué es?".

"Está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie". Caitlin dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de Nathan.

"Lo juro por mi vida." Nathan dijo antes de que Caitlin levantara ambas manos y Nathan sintió que la temperatura de la habitación bajaba mientras que el humo frío comenzó a emitirse de las manos de Caitlin.

"Soy un metahumano". Caitlin dijo bajando las manos.

"¿Cuando pasó esto?" Pregunto Nathan.

"Estaba en la ducha, y simplemente todo se congeló. Sucedió después de que vi a Ronnie por primera vez". Caitlin dijo causando que Nathan suspirara.

"Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho para que no tuvieras que lidiar con esto sola".

"No quiero estos poderes Nate". Caitlin dijo.

"¿Es por eso que no los usaste cuando Snart y Rory te llevaron?" Nathan preguntó haciendo que Caitlin mirara hacia abajo antes de que Nathan la abrazara. "No importa qué, sin poderes o con poderes siempre estaré cuidándote".

Caitlin asintió con la cabeza en el pecho de Nathan envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza antes de que Nathan se alejara. "Se me ocurrirá algo que puedas usar y que suprimirá tus habilidades".

"Gracias." Caitlin dijo mirando a Nathan. "No se lo puedes decir a nadie".

"Lo sé, este no es mi secreto es tuyo así que tú decidirás cuando decirlo". Nathan dijo besándola en la mejilla, antes de dar un paso atrás y comenzó a investigar en las computadoras mientras esperaban a que Cisco encontrara algo cuando Wells regresara.

"¿Hartley ya ha hecho contacto?" Dijo Wells entrando a la corteza.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo hará?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Porque él es Hartley, y querrá la última palabra". Wells dijo. Unas chispas en el sistema de sonido llamaron la atención de todos.

"¿Que es eso?" Caitlin preguntó mientras Nathan se ponía de pie.

"Buen juego, Harrison. Pero esto no ha terminado". Hartley dijo por los altavoces.

"¿Qué quieres, Hartley? Ya di mi mea culpa hoy". Wells dijo.

La ciudad ya te odiaba. ¿No crees que me di cuenta de que la conferencia de prensa fue un sacrificio patético de un obispo? No no no. He jugado contigo muchas veces para dejarte escapar con eso. Esto es entre tú yo y tú mascota Flash "dijo Hartley haciendo que Nathan alzara una ceja

"¿Qué diablos está mal con este chico?" Nathan pensó ya que el no era la mascota de nadie, menos el Dr. Wells.

"No quieres jugar este tipo de apuestas conmigo, Hartley". Wells dijo.

"En realidad, realmente lo hago. ¿Qué dices? ¿Un último juego de ajedrez?" Hartley preguntó.

"Tu y yo sabemos que el ganador del juego es el que comete el último error, y claramente tienes un movimiento en mente". Wells dijo.

"Tienes razón. Y ya estoy en el tablero. Entonces, ¿por qué no mueves a tu precioso caballero escarlata mientras saco unos cuantos peones?" Hartley dijo.

"No me gusta el sonido de eso". Dijo Nathan metiéndose en su traje.

"No puedo rastrear la señal. Podría estar enviando sus mensajes desde cualquier lugar".

"Escanea la actividad sísmica". Nathan dijo moviéndose para estar detrás de Cisco "Si Hartley está usando una explosión sónica, las vibraciones podrían causar temblores. Llámame cuando recibas una señal".

Cisco se puso a trabajar cuando Nathan salió corriendo, "Mira. Por aquí. Actividad de sismo, pero no hay fallas. La presa de Keystone Cleveland". Caitlin dijo.

"Nate, ve a la presa de Keystone en Cleveland!" Cisco dijo.

"Lo tengo." Dijo Nathan.

"¡Nate! No lo subestimes. Es brillante". Wells dijo.

"Roger". Dijo Nathan.

 **PRESA KEYSTONE**

Nathan llegó para ver a la gente corriendo, cuando vio un auto que volaba hacia el puente, Nathan corrió rápidamente por la barandilla, saltó al auto sacó a la mujer y la puso a salvo al borde del puente.

"Vete." Nathan dijo a lo que ella asintió, después miro a Hartley, quien lo estaba viendo antes de que enviara cuatro autos al aire, tú Nathan corrió hacia los civiles y los puso a salvo.

"Nate, necesitas desarmar a Hartley de inmediato. ¡Inmediatamente! ¿Me escuchas? Es un maestro de la distracción. Es un maestro que esconde su verdadero final". dijo Wells.

Nathan se apresuró a Hartley, quien disparó una explosión sónica tras otra, las cuales Nathan esquivaba mientras Hartley sonreía burlón pensando que Nathan no notó que Hartley extendía sus manos ligeramente haciendo que Nathan parpadee, en lugar de desarmar a Hartley, decidió obtener un poco de recompensa por la conmoción cerebral de Cisco. y esa broma sobre la boda de Caitlin.

Hartley dio un grito de dolor cuando Nathan dio un uppercut que lo envió volando hacia el parabrisas de un auto dejándolo inconsciente.

"Nate, ¿estás bien?".

"Sí, Hartley está tomando una siesta". Nathan sonrió antes de mirar hacia arriba cuando escuchó gritos, se dio vuelta y vio a los civiles en el borde del puente aplaudiéndole antes de que comenzaran a cantar su nombre, Nathan sonrió y saludó con la mano antes de agarrar a Hartley y huir.

 **LUEGO**

Nathan suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz entre Linda, y Caitlin cuando empezaron a ver The Vampire Diares, aparentemente Caitlin también era un gran fan.

"¿Así que cómo estuvo tu día?" Linda preguntó mirando a Nathan mientras Caitlin le daba una cerveza "Gracias".

"Aburrido." Nathan se encogió de hombros.

"Igual." Caitlin se encogió de hombros ya que conoció a Linda hace unas semanas y se hizo amiga de ella con bastante facilidad.

Los tres se quedaron despiertos hasta las 2 am, viendo la televisión y hablando antes de quedarse dormidos con las dos chicas acurrucadas en Nathan, quien las envolvió con un brazo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: PEEK A BOO

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FLASH, NARUTO O DEL FIC, YO SOLO TRADUJE ESTE FIC DE SHAWN129 AL ESPAÑOL .**

 **################**

 **CAPITULO 12: PEEK A BOO**

 **3 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Nathan estaba en su apartamento practicando algunas katas, necesitaba que Cisco preparara una máquina que lo ayudará a entrenar su evasion, ya que desde que Hartley fue arrestado y Barry vino a su tierra, nada interesante había sucedido, solo él había estado corriendo hacia edificios en llamas y salvando Gente, y justo anoche salvó a una pareja de un carro en llamas. Fueron un poco aburrido estos días, así que Nathan decidió ir a visitar a Kara por unos días y los dos se divirtieron un poco, pero ella tuvo que volver al trabajo, asi que Nathan regresó a casa y fue a ver a Felicity.

Nathan se detuvo en una kata y se acercó a su teléfono y contestó oyendo la voz de Joe "Oye, Joe, ¿qué pasa?".

"Tenemos un meta humano". Joe dijo.

"Está bien, te veré en la estación" Dijo Nathan.

"No, estoy en camino a STAR Labs" Joe dijo.

"Estare allí en pocos minutos". Dijo Nathan suspirando mientras colgaba.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan con una barra de gronola en la mano entró a la corteza para ver a Joe, Caitlin, Wells y Cisco mirando una pantalla "¿Entonces tenemos un nuevo meta?" preguntó Nathan.

"La noche anterior, Clay Parker desapareció misteriosamente de su celda, los guardias informaron que vieron a una mujer corriendo por la cárcel pero un segundo después ella ya no estaba. Nuestro nuevo CSI encontró partículas que conducían hasta el exterior". Joe explicó a lo que todos vieron las pantallas y vieron como las partículas rebotaban.

"Ni siquiera las células de Nate se mueven tan rápido" Caitlin dijo.

"Nunca he visto nada igual". Wells dijo, mientras Nathan se concentraba en las partículas tratando de averiguar algo.

"No se están moviendo, es más como si estuvieran saltando". Pensó Nathan para sí mismo.

"¿Entonces Clay Parker es un meta-humano?" Joe preguntó.

"El no, ella, lo que los guardias vieron fue un metahumano. El residuo de partículas contiene el ADN de Clay Parker, pero también el ADN de una mujer. Cisco". Dijo Nathan a Cisco.

"Lo tengo." Cisco dijo mientras comparaba el ADN femenino en la base de datos criminal de la CCPD "Yahtzee. Su nombre es Shawna Baez. Principalmente tiene delitos menores, y le gusta ir de fiesta al parecer. Tiene una larga lista de mala conducta en bares locales".

"Así que supongo que si la encontramos, encontraremos a Clay Parker". Joe dijo asintiendo impresionado antes de irse, justo cuando sonaba el teléfono de Nathan.

Nathan reviso su teléfono y suspiró cuando vio que era de un número sin identificación "¿Hola?" Preguntó antes de supirar ya que la persona que llamó colgó.

"¿Quien era?" Caitlin preguntó.

"No sé en los últimos días alguien ha estado llamando y colgando". Nathan dijo antes de negar con la cabeza "Veamos cómo funciona el poder de Shawna".

Caitlin asintió y siguió a Nathan y Wells al laboratorio, mientras Cisco se puso de pie. "Estaré pronto con ustedes". dijo alejándose.

 **TUBERÍA**

Cisco se paró frente a Hartley que todavía estaba en su celda de contención, normalmente habría estado más que feliz de dejar que el bastardo presumido se pudriera aquí, pero dijo que sabía lo que le había pasado a Ronnie. Durante los últimos 3 días no pudo quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza, y su curiosidad lo había superado.

"He tenido un deseó mayor de comida tailandesa". Hartley dijo tratando de salirse con la suya mientras se sentaba relajado en su celda.

"Dijiste que sabías lo que le pasó a Ronnie y cómo estaba vivo. Y dijiste que el profesor Stein estaba en STAR Labs la noche de la explosión". Cisco dijo.

"Sí, el estaba." Hartley asintió.

"¿Por qué?" Cisco preguntó.

"El misterio no es por qué Stein fue a STAR Labs esa noche. Es por eso que no se fue". Hartley dijo comprando tiempo.

"Dime." Cisco exigió.

"Tengo que enseñartelo".dijo Hartley.

"No vas a salir de esta celda". Cisco dijo girándose para dejar la celda eso hizo Hartley se levantara rápidamente

"Está bien, pero te conozco Cisco. Sé lo mucho que admirabas a Ronnie. Era como una familia, Una familia que construiste para ti. Sé lo mucho que quieres ver a esa familia sanada. Déjame ayudarte" Hartley dijo haciendo que Cisco se detenga y se voltee hacía el.

"No te creo". Cisco dijo girándose para irse.

"Bueno, te dije la verdad, Cisco". Hartley dijo haciendo que Cisco se detenga "Cuando estés listo, sabes dónde encontrarme".

Cisco con el ceño fruncido cerró la tubería y se alejó.

 **LUEGO**

Nathan regresó con una bolsa de Big Belly Burger para ver a Caitlin trabajando duro "Hey". saludó.

"Oye mira esto." Caitlin dijo a lo que Nathan se inclinó hacia delante junto a ella "Estaba analizando las partículas que Clay Parker y Shawna Baez dejaron atrás, y encontré algo muy interesante. Cuando las células de Clay entran en contacto con Shawna, adoptan sus propiedades".

Nathan asintió antes de mirar a Caitlin después de que ella no siguiera su explicación "¿Algo te molesta?" le preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirara.

"¿Porqué lo preguntas?" Caitlin preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Cada vez que algo te molesta te muerdes el labio inferior". Nathan dijo causando que Caitlin se sonrojara un poco por saber que le había prestado mucha atención.

"Estoy bien." Caitlin dijo.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunto Nathan obteniendo un asentimiento "Está bien". dijo mirando a la computadora.

"Cisco dice que no tengo una vida". Dijo Caitlin de repente cruzando sus brazos debajo de su busto causando que Nathan la mirara.

"¿Y la tienes? Quiero decir, además de estar conmigo, y Linda, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Cocino y como, y leo y yo ..." Caitlin se calló tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que cuando no estás conmigo, haces todo lo que no tiene nada que ver con tener una vida" Nathan dijo.

"No tienes que ser grosero al respecto". Caitlin dijo con un pequeño puchero.

"Lo siento, pero quizás puedas tomar algunas clases de artes marciales, o incluso yoga. Cocinar y leer son actividades internas pero necesitas salir más, incluso si es sin mí o con Linda" Dijo Nathan haciendo que Caitlin se vea pensativa.

"Supongo que puedo ir por las artes marciales, será bueno para mí". Caitlin dijo.

"Conozco a alguien que podría enseñarte. Te lo presentaré" Dijo Nathan.

"Gracias." Caitlin sonrió antes de que una alarma en la computadora hiciera que miraran para ver una alerta sobre un crimen en progreso "Hay un robo a mano armada en progreso. Dos sospechosos, hombre y mujer en sus 20 años. Parece que nuestros Bonnie y Clyde están en de nuevo ".

"Es hora de arruinar su vida social". Dijo Nathan guiñándole un ojo a Caitlin antes de que acelerara.

 **MIENTRAS** **TANTO**

Clay Parker apunto su Glock en dos de los guardias de seguridad de Black Hawk Squad mientras miraba a su nueva arma en la forma de su novia Shawna Baez, que ahora era como uno de esos monstruos de la película Jumper, el no mostraría su disgusto hacia ella mientras fuera útil.

"Solo unas pocas bolsas bebé, con esto es suficiente para pagarle a Marcus". Clay dijo mientras Shawna caminaba desde la parte trasera del camión con 2 bolsas de dinero.

"Estas cosas son más pesadas de lo que parecen". Shawna dijo sonriéndole a Clay, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de que desaparecieran haciendo que los dos guardias miraran a su alrededor en shock.

Shawna estaba en el auto, poniendo el dinero en el maletero cuando levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Nathan detenerse. "Oh, he leído sobre ti. Eres Flash". Shawna dijo sonriendo mientras Nathan se encogía de hombros "He oído que eres muy rápido".

"Lo intento." Dijo Nathan.

"A ver si es verdad. Atrápame si puedes". Shawna dijo mientras Nathan vio como ella se enfocaba en algo antes de que ella se teletransportara y él miró hacia atrás para verla aparecer y antes de que ella volvieara a desaparecer, él la agarró del hombro.

"Yo Puedo." Nathan sonrió antes de soltar a Shawna cuando ella sacó un Taser y trató de darle después saltó hacía su coche, pero Nathan estuvo allí en un momento y la agarró, pero ella se teletransportó de nuevo y Nathan ahora se encontró cayendo de alrededor de seis pisos, pero él se sujeto de la barandilla a tiempo.

"No hay muchos hombres que puedan seguir mi ritmo". Shawna dijo antes de que ella se teletransportara de regreso al auto, y Nathan estaba de vuelta donde comenzó.

"Bueno, realmente no lo he intentado, solo he estado observando tus poderes y tengo que decir que estoy un poco celoso, cualquier lugar que veas puedes llegar allí, así que ¿por qué sigues aquí robando camiones blindados?" Pregunto Nathan.

"Para ayudar al hombre que amo". Shawna dijo.

"Lo sacaste de la cárcel, y en lugar de salir de la ciudad y vivir la buena vida en alguna playa tropical, todavía estás aquí limpiando su desastre". Nathan dijo. "Puedo respetar eso, pero ¿él haría lo mismo por ti?".

"Por supuesto que sí, nos amamos". Shawna dijo antes de que Nathan levantara la vista justo cuando oyó un disparo se vio obligado a agacharse cuando una bala le paso por encima, mientras Shawna se teletransportaba con Clay y Nathan estaba cerca, pero aún así Shawna se escapó, provocando que suspirara.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Nathan estaba en una computadora haciendo un perfil de Shawna cuando vio a Caitlin, y Wells llegando "Shawna Baez, ella puede teletransportarse". él dijo.

"¿Al igual que en las películas? " Preguntó Caitlin.

"por supuesto. Enredo cuántico. La capacidad de manipular partículas interconectadas en una distancia infinita. O, como lo dijo Einstein, 'acción espeluznante a distancia' "dijo Wells.

"Cada vez que me acercaba, ella desaparecía. Era como si estuviéramos jugando un juego de ..."

"Cucú." Caitlin dijo de repente interrumpiendo a Naruto quien levantó una ceja "Vamos. ¿No puedo nombrar uno?"

Nathan sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "La observé mientras usaba sus poderes, es como la película Jumper, ella puede teletransportarse mientras pueda ver a dónde va".

"Buen trabajo." Wells dijo antes de que Nathan terminara el perfil y se levantara.

"Me Voy a cambiar". Nathan dijo antes de mirar a Caitlin "¿Seguro que quieres ir?".

"Claro, será divertido. Nos encontraremos allí". Caitlin sonrió cuando Nathan se fue.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Wells preguntó.

"Nuestra amiga Linda, nos invitó a un bar, al parecer es noche de karaoke". Caitlin sonrió.

"Está bien, diviértete". Wells dijo rodando lejos.

 **LUEGO**

 **BAR**

Nathan y Linda estaban sentados en su mesa sonriendo mientras un chico cantaba horriblemente y todo el mundo observaba. Nathan estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su vaso, justo cuando vio a Caitlin caminando con un vestido negro ajustado que se detuvo a la altura del muslo y tacones negros.

"¿Qué?" Caitlin preguntó.

"¿Qué? Nada. Es solo que te ves muy bien". Dijo Nathan.

"No siempre me visto como un director de secundaria". Caitlin dijo sentándose mientras Nathan sonrió.

"¿Así que estás listo para esta noche, Cait?" Linda preguntó sabiendo que Caitlin nunca había hecho algo así.

"Sí, lo estoy me tomaré un descanso de todo y para no estar triste por un hombre en llamas que no quiere nada conmigo". Caitlin dijo.

"Eso es un poco raro". Nathan pensó antes de ver a Caitlin agarrar su vaso.

"Aquí está el coraje líquido". Caitlin dijo e inmediatamente bebiendo su bebida entera.

"Eso fue ... wow". Dijo Nathan mirando a Linda que estaba sonriendo antes de mirar a Caitlin.

"¡Perdón!" ella dijo llamando la atención de las camareras "Me gustaría comenzar una cuenta".

Nathan vio como Caitlin sonrió y Linda se emocionó, el se inclinó junto a Linda.

"Tu vas a corromperla".

"No puedo esperar". Linda dijo emocionada.

Durante toda la noche, Nathan y las chicas se divirtieron, con Caitlin emborrachándose y subiendo al escenario, en el bar, Nathan estaba hablando con el camarero y le pidió agua a Caitlin cuando "¡Sr. Nathaniel Allen!".

Nathan se dio la vuelta para ver a Caitlin en el escenario "Tienes que estar bromeando". Dijo Nathan.

"¡Vamos sube!". Dijo Caitlin.

Nathan negó con la cabeza "No haré eso". él dijo

"Ven aquí conmigo. Oh, ven y muéstrales lo que tienes. ¡Vamos, Nathan!" Caitlin comenzó a cantar junto con la multitud "¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan! ¡Nathan!"

Finalmente, Nathan corrió al escenario, "Ooh, míralo ir. ¡Es tan rápido! ¡Oh, oh, shh!" Caitlin silencio a Nathan el cual solo sonrió.

"Sabes que no soy un gran cantante. Y no eres una gran bebedora". Dijo Nathan.

"Vamos a derribar este lugar". Caitlin dijo cuando comenzó la música "Prepárate".

"Summer Lovin, Had me a Blast " Caitlin cantó horriblemente mientras Nathan inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la boca para no reírse mientras Linda grababa con su teléfono riendo también

"Summer Lovin, It Happened So Fast"

"I meet a girl crazy for me !" Cantó Nathan.

"I met a boy, cute as can be!" Caitlin siguió,

"¡Summer Day just drifting away!" Dijo Nathan antes de hacer un gesto a Caitlin para que cantara con él.

"To oh, the Summer Nights!" Ellos cantaron"

"Walla, Walla, Walla, ¡Uh!" Caitlin dijo

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Nathan y Caitlin caminaron hacia Linda, ella los recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazó a ambos y después le dió algo de agua a Caitlin.

"Gracias." Caitlin dijo bebiendo y después vió a Nathan. "Puedes correr rápido y también sabes cantar ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?".

"Te avisaré cuando lo averigüe". Nathan sonrió antes de que Linda subiera, queriendo cantar sola y Caitlin mientras fue al baño.

Nathan sonrió cuando Linda hizo un buen trabajo, pagaron la cuenta y los tres se dispusieron a salir, Nathan paseo y disfruto en compañía de las dos chicas y después se dispusieron a ir al Loft de Nathan, Caitlin y Linda se quedaron en la habitación de invitados, Aunque Linda se escabulló a la habitación de Nathan en medio de la noche.

 **LEMON**

 **LOFT DE NATHAN**

Linda Tiro del boxer de Nathan haciendo que el mienbro de este rebotará un poco, ella vio la longitud del miembro y después lo tomo con su mano y empezó a hacer suaves caricias por toda la longitud del miembro.

"¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?" Linda preguntó mientras acariciaba el miembro de Nathan de arriba hacía abajo.

"Sí, me gusta mucho" respondió Nathan con un pequeño suspiró de satisfacción mientras ella bombeaba su miembro con su mano.

Ante la respuesta ella sonrió después se arrodilló ante él. "Solo espera, porque si eso gustó, esto te va a encantar".

Linda se agachó entre las piernas de Nathan y le dio una pequeña lamida el Tronco de su miembro, eso hizo que Nathan se retorciera de placer.

"Maldita sea, sigue haciendo eso", dijo Nathan después de que ella siguiera lamiendo le tronco y parte de sus bolas, el instintivamente llevo sus manos al sostén de Linda y se lo quito.

Los hermosos pechos copa c de Linda quedaron expuestos con los pezones erectos ante la excitación que tenía mientras seguía lamiendo y acariciando el miembro del rubio.

Nathan gimió mientras ponía sus manos en los pechos de linda y comenzaba a explorarlos. Esto causó que un leve gemido brotara de la boca de Linda mientras ella seguía lamiendo su miembro. Nathan exploró con gran confianza sus pechos, pasaba sus manos sobre ellos y acariciaba sus pezones con la palma.

Linda movió su lengua de arriba hacía abajo por todo el miembro de Nathan, sintió cada latido, cada contracción y todo eso mientras el miembro de Nathan se ponía más erguido. Ella quería ponerlo en su boca.

"Maldición," Dijo Nathan cuando sintió como Linda metía su miembro en su boca y después ella empezaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

"Ella es buena" Dijo Nathan para sí mismo, él agarró el cabello de Linda y la empujó mas abajo haciendo que los labios de ella se presionaron contra la base de su miembro, esto causó que se atragantara, pero ella comenzó a respirar por la nariz, y se balanceó de un lado a otro cayendo sobre él como una profesional.

Linda mantuvo su ritmo constante, quería que la primera vez que estuvieran juntos fuera inolvidable y además estaba ansiosa por ver lo que Nathan podía hacer.

Ella bombeó el miembro en su boca por muchos minutos más mientras lo miraba. Linda se balanceo de arriba hacía abajo haciendo sonidos lascivos mientras también acariciaba las bolas de Nathan.

Nathan sintió que se venía así que puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la empujó para que tomara toda la longitud de su miembro, después roció una carga caliente de su semen en la garganta de Linda mientras ella trataba de tomar toda la carga de Nathan, cuando sintió que Nathan termino saco el miembro de su boca y lo miro.

"Nathan ... tómame, por favor", declaró Linda antes de que Nathan la acostara en la cama y le quitará las bragas.

Nathan miró la feminidad de linda, vio la entrada de linda que hacía que su miembro palpitara y tuviera ganas de tomarla pero antes le tenía que devolver el favor a Linda.

Linda respiró pesadamente cuando las manos de Nathan acariciaron sus muslos, después Nathan empezó a dar besos alrededor de su feminidad desesperando la un poco, pero se acabó cuando la boca de Nathan encontró y lamió su clítoris, lo que hizo que Linda echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera. Él la estaba estimulando de tal manera que nunca pensó que fuera posible, pero la diversión comenzó cuando Nathan empezó a lamer su feminidad, paso su lengua por su entrada y después la metió.

Nathan disfruto el sabor de Linda mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de ella, así que el continuó trabajando en ella con su lengua, presto mucha atención a los puntos que la hacían gemir más fuerte. Esos gritos lo hacían ponerse mas duro.

El coño de Linda se apretó cuando Nathan empezó a meter y sacar su lengua de ella, ya que su órgano húmedo se raspaba contra ella.

"Oh, si" dijo Linda mientras jugaba con su pecho, una mano de ella apretaba su pecho y la otra masajeaba y apretaba su pezón.

Nathan no redujo la velocidad, ni siquiera por un segundo, sino que se lanzó con fiereza dentro y fuera de ella lamiendo sus entrañas. El reportero de pelo oscuro agarró el cabello de Nathan y lo empujó más adentro, mientras él seguía devorando su condición de mujer, usando su lengua para encontrar un ritmo agradable y constante a través de ella. Él aceleró el ritmo haciendo que ella gimiera mas fuerte.

Linda cerró los muslos y sujeto con sus manos la cabeza de Nathan y después se vino empapando la cara de Nathan con sus jugos, ella sintió una descarga de los pies a la cabeza cuando se venía haciendo que se estremeciera un poco más.

"Es hora de más", declaró Nathan, mientras ponia a Linda en su regazo haciendo que su miembro quedará entre sus nalgas .

Ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. La mujer se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sus piernas apretadas alrededor de él. Nathan ahuecó su trasero en sus manos y la levantó.

"Oh, Dios", Linda respiró pesadamente mientras se empalaba en el grueso miembro de Nathan, ella pudo sentir como la estiraba. Era bastante largo y los juguetes que ella utilizaba no se comparaban en nada.

"Mhhh" Nathan gruñó mientras se levantaba y se hundía mas en ella. Nathan sentía como las apretadas paredes de Linda acariciaban su virilidad muy bien, mientras ella se movía a su ritmo. "Estas tan mojada y apretada".

"Disfrútalo ya que solo te pertenece a ti" dijo Linda con un gemido lujurioso ella se levantó y se hundió de nuevo, y continuó su rebote. Ella siguió empujando hasta que Nathan empujó con fuerza dentro de ella haciendo que ella suelte un gran gemido mientras sus ojos se iban hacia atrás.

Nathan estaba en el cielo cuando su miembro fue envuelto dentro de la feminidad gracias al pequeño orgasmo que sufrió Linda. Ella se meció hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y realmente tomó un ritmo constante y pesado. Ella lo montó, girando sus caderas alrededor de él, mientras sentía como el miembro de Nathan tocaba los lugares correctos.

"Sí," jadeó Linda, sintiendo que otro orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo cuando Nathan la mecía con su miembro. Linda Obtuvo mucho más de lo que podría esperar de esta sesión y le encantó. "¡Más! ¡Muevete más!".

Nathan empujó su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que ella se inclinara hacia atras y terminará acostada en la cama. Utilizó esa posición para mover su miembro por toda la feminidad de Linda, su miembro llegaba hasta el tope y salía y volvía a entrar haciendo que ella se mojara más por cada empuje que Nathan le daba. Ella puso su manos alrededor de Nathan y rasguñaba su espalda con cada empuje que él le daba.

"Muy bien" dijo Nathan mientras tomaba las manos de linda con las suyas y seguia en la sesión.

"Tú eres ... Ah muy bueno", jadeó Linda mientras el miembro de Nathan se movía dentro y fuera de ella, ella sintió que otro orgasmo rompía su cuerpo. No estaba segura de cuánto podía tomar y Nathan parecía no parar ya seguia empujando su miembro con vigor dejando a linda como gelatina.

Nathan sonrió, y salió de ella y Linda se quejó por el sentimiento de vacio, pero no duró mucho tiempo, ya pronto se encontró en cuatro, con su manos y rodillas en la cama.

Ella se estremeció con anticipación, cuando el miembro muy duro de Nathan se alineó con su entrada y se estrelló contra ella. La mujer se aferró a las sábanas cuando el empujó dentro y fuera de ella. empujo rápidamente y con una fuerza que ella nunca había experimentado. Las manos vibrantes de Nathan abrieron su camino sobre su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a los pechos de Linda solo para aumentar el placer que ella estába sintiendo.

Fuera de la habitación, Caitlin, que se había despertado para ver a dónde había ido Linda, había ido a buscarla pero cuando escuchó los gritos que provenían de la habitación de Nathan no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se dirigió a la puerta solo para ver la imagen erótica que tenía ante ella.

Linda estaba en la cama sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el enorme miembro de Nathan enterrada en ella, y ella podía escuchar a Linda gritando por más.

Caitlin se quedó en la puerta y miró fijamente la escena.

"Oh Dios mío, Linda y Nate lo estan haciendo. Ronnie no era tan grande y solo era en la posición de misionero, estoy tan celosa" pensó, pero de repente sintió un calor que crecía en su cuerpo, más específico entre sus piernas.

Se sintió caliente y sudorosa cuando vio la acción. Su amiga gritaba en voz alta mientras lo hacían al estilo perrito.

Caitlin se detuvo y decidió esperar un momento.

La doctora jadeó cuando vio a Nathan seguir arando a su amiga como si no hubiera un mañana. Nathan paso sus manos por el cuerpo de linda y acarició todo hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Caitlin se bajó los pantalones cortos, antes de meter un par de dedos dentro de su feminidad. Empezó a estimularse un poco arrepentida mientras observaba la escena erótica ante ella.

"Oh, maldita sea, desearía ser ella", pensó Caitlin, se sentía desesperadamente caliente ya que desde hace casi mas de un año que tuvo relaciones sexuales ya que después de que se comprometió con Ronnie habían pospuesto sus relaciones sexuales hasta que fuera su noche de bodas.

Linda dio un grito de orgasmo desde la otra habitación y Caitlin levantó la vista, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que Naruto había puesto a Linda en un estupor. Y todavía estaba duro, así que Caitlin decidió que era su turno.

Nathan vio que Linda se desmayó por el intenso orgasmo. El todavía podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y todavía respiraba así que no se preocupó pero tenía otro problema y era que necesitaba terminar ya que a pesar de que Linda tuvo ento este rato vários orgasmos el todavia no se había venido.

De repente, una figura se precipitó hacía el, los ojos de Nathan se ensancharon cuando vio que Caitlin se lanzó hacia el, y ella lo besó con locura mientras tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor de él mientras frotaba su feminidad contra su miembro.

Caitlin pudo sentir el sabor de Linda en la boca de Nathan, pero lo ignoró ya que se concentró en Nathan, ya que se había sentido atraída desde que lo conoció, incluso en su estado de coma le atraía pero cuando lo conoció le atrajo mucho más, ella podía decir que sentía algo por él, pero Caitlin aún amaba a Ronnie y aunque por lo general eso la detendría, todavía estaba un poco ebria y estaba decidida a no dejar escapar este momento así que continuó, siguió acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo de Nathan, hasta que se separó un momento.

"Estas segura de esto?" Preguntó Nathan mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Sí, solo por esta noche mientras aún tengo el coraje de hacerlo" dijo Caitlin mientras miraba a Nathan, ella tomo la erección de Nathan en su mano y después la alineó en su entrada.

Caitlin se dejó caer sobre el pene de Nathan, eso hizo que su feminidad envolviera el miembro de Nathan.

" Ahora pue...Ah Nathan" gimió Caitlin mientras el miembro de Nathan se deslizaba dentro de ella.

"Mierda, eres bastante apretada" gimió Nathan, mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, una de sus manos ahueco uno de sus pechos.

"Sí, tómame como lo hiciste con linda" jadeó Caitlin mientras ella se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, giraba sus caderas de arriba a abajo, ella lo montaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Caitlin sintió que su mente se ponía en blanco cuando el miembro de Nathan se hundía mas en ella y golpeaba los lugares correctos, así que sin esperar más ella empezó a moverse de un lado a otro esperando que Nathan se viniera antes.

"Oh, joder, oh, sí, joder" jadeó Caitlin mientras sentía el mejor orgasmo que había tenido, aún que eso no impidió que ella se siguiera moviendo.

Nathan observó como los pechos de Caitlin rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo mientras ella seguía montandolo.

Linda se despertó con los sonidos de su amiga y Nathan follando como conejos.

"Caitlin, es muy agradable que te unas a nosotros", dijo Linda cuándo se despertó y se acomodo detrás de Caitlin.

"¡Oh sí, Nathan!" Caitlin gritó mientras se mecía hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre "córrete, lo necesito".

"No estoy seguro si estás lista para eso", dijo Nathan, en respuesta ella le mordió el hombro mientras seguía saltando de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro.

"Sí, por favor, córrete por mí" jadeó Caitlin fuertemente, mientras ella continuaba montando el miembro del velocista.

Ella pudo sentir como el miembro de Nathan tocaba cada parte correcta y eso la hizo alegrarse.

Caitlin Tuvo otro orgasmo en el que vio estrellas y poco después Nathan finalmente explotó. Caitlin gritó cuando el pene de Nathan se deslizó en lo profundo de ella y se vino soltando carga tras carga dentro de ella.

"Qué Bueno", respiró Caitlin mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y apoyaba la cabeza en los pechos de Linda, pero miró a Nathan y noto que aún seguía duro.

"Por supuesto que aún no terminas" dijo haciendo que Nathan sonriera.

Linda se recostó y puso la boca de Caitlin en su feminidad que estaba mojada por verlos. Caitlin se sumergió entre los jugosos labios y comenzó a probar a su amiga.

Nathan sabía qué hacer y él agarró de las caderas a Caitlin y metió su miembro en ella de nuevo, su miembro golpeó a Caitlin por detrás y lentamente comenzó a moverse haciendo lo en estilo perrito.

"Aún eres apretada" dijo Nathan y Caitlin apretó su feminidad con fuerza mientras el miembro de Nathan se habría paso dentro de ella.

Caitlin jadeó mientras seguía probando la feminidad de su amiga, tomando cada gota de los jugos de Linda. Nathan tomó un ritmo agradable y constante mientras exploraba el interior de Caitlin con su gruesa herramienta, la cual hizo vibrar mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se daba un gran beso con Linda.

'oh, si', pensó Caitlin mientras el miembro de Nathan vibraba y continuaba empujando dentro de ella, sintió como golpeaba su punto g continuamente "es muy bueno"

Nathan aceleró el paso, y se metió en ella aún más, mientras Caitlin devoraba el coño de Linda.

"Eres muy buena en esto, Nathan sigue, no tengas piedad", sugirió Linda y Nathan hizo eso. Ver cómo Nathan jugaba con su Caitlin hizo que Linda se sintiera celosa y molesta, ella apenas podía esperar para ver qué más tenía Nathan para ofrecerle con sus rápidos movimientos.

Nathan apresuró cosas un poco, sus caderas se difuminaron mientras seguía follando a su médico personal.

Linda dio un grito de orgasmo cuando Caitlin la seguía devorando con su boca ahora fría, ella dobló sus caderas hacia adelante, mientras que Caitlin comenzo a gemir más fuerte en la feminidad de Linda.

Los tres amantes continuaron sus movimientos por un tiempo, y los empujes de Nathan se adentraron más en ella.

"Creo que Caitlin está llegando a su límite" dijo Linda mientras miraba a Nathan, antes de succionar sus propios jugos de sus dedos.

Esto hizo que Nathan se moviera un poco más lento, ya que lo había estado haciéndolo durante casi dos horas y media seguidas con ellas dos y podía ver que estaban llegando a su límite. Así que se obligó a terminar, dando una última estocada Nathan se vino dentro de Caitlin.

Caitlin vio estrellas, mientras tuvo su último orgasmo y se derrumbaba encima de linda.

Nathan jadeó mientras se inclinaba sobre Caitlin que estaba acurrucada con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Linda, así que le dió un beso a Caitlin antes de que Linda lo atrajera para besarlo.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Caitlin estaba en el ascensor, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, a pesar de que tenía resaca, ella, Nathan y Linda se habían levantado y lo habían hecho en todo su loft, incluso en el balcón que daba a la ciudad, ella y Linda se había quedado dormidas alrededor de las 6:00 y se despertó para encontrar que Nathan se había ido con una nota que decía que estaba en el laboratorio.

Caitlin no pudo evitar pensar cómo ha cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Nathan, quitando lo de los poderes y los metahumano, ella pudo ver que había cambiado, antes solía ser tan reservada y nunca trató de salir de su zona de confort, pero Nathan la ha arrastrado fuera de su zona muchas veces y se había divertido mucho, por ejemplo anoche. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes habría estado en un trío compartiendo un hombre, pero lo había hecho y le había gustado.

Al salir del ascensor, entró en el pasillo "Hey".

Caitlin se estremeció mientras miraba a un sonriente Nathan que estaba bebiendo un Gatorade "Tan fuerte". ella gimió.

"Oh, ho-ho". Nathan se rió caminando hacia ella. "Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien".

"Digamos que envidio tu incapacidad para emborracharte". Caitlin dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la Corteza. "No recuerdo mucho del bar".

"Sí, eso es probablemente lo mejor ... Summer Lovin".

"Oh, Dios. Eso sí lo recuerdo". Caitlin dijo mientras Nathan se reía y envolvía un brazo alrededor de ella antes de que llegaran a la corteza, para ver a Cisco alejándose de Wells y parecía que lo habían regañado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Cisco ... tiene algo que necesita decirte". Wells dijo causando que Caitlin y Nathan lo miraran.

"... Hartley se ha ido". Cisco dijo tristemente causando que Nathan, y Caitlin lo miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Se escapó de la tubería? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Lo dejé salir". Cisco dijo que causó que Nathan alzara una ceja mientras Caitlin miraba a Cisco "¿Estas enojada? No puedo saberlo con esas gafas puestas".

"Me gustaría gritar y agitar mis brazos, pero temo que vomitare si lo hago". Caitlin dijo.

"¿Por qué lo sacaste?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Hartley dijo que sabía lo que le pasó a Ronnie". Cisco dijo mientras Nathan notó que Caitlin se ponía tensa al oír el nombre.

"Te dije que lo dejaras. No quería que lo investigaras por mí". Caitlin dijo.

"No lo estaba haciendo por ti ... sellé a Ronnie en el acelerador antes de que explotara. Me dijo que esperara dos minutos, y esperé, pero no regresó. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que Ronnie no sería como es si yo". Cisco dijo tristemente mientras Naruto suspiraba mientras Caitlin caminaba hacia Cisco quitándose las gafas. "He querido decírtelo tantas veces. Lo siento mucho".

"¿Así que te atormentaste todo el tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que diría Ronnie si él estuviera aquí? Él diría que hiciste lo correcto, No fue tu culpa. Lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue culpa de nadie". Caitlin dijo, mientras Nathan miraba a Wells pero no dijo nada. "Vamos. ¿No tenemos un metahumano que atrapar?"

Justo cuando dijo eso el teléfono de Nathan sonó

"¿Hola? ¿Qué?" inmediatamente Nathan aceleró.

 **IRON HEIGHTS**

 **ENFERMERÍA**

Nathan se sentó junto a la cama de Henry Allen con una expresión fría en su rostro al ver la cara magullada de su padre, miro hacia abajo con la mano en la frente, mientras sus piernas se contraían antes de escuchar a Henry.

"Papá. " Dijo Nathan mientras Joe se acercaba.

"Hola hijo". Henry dijo.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Me dieron un recordatorio bastante severo, para no volver a hurgar en los negocios de Marcus Stockheimer". Henry dijo causando que Nathan lo mirara confundido.

"¿Por qué estás vigilando a Marcus Stockheimer?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Tu padre me ha estado dando información, para localizar a Clay y Shawna y arrestar a Stockheimer". Joe dijo causando que Nathan lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"También logré arruinar el gran atraco de Marcus, así que ..."

"Ustedes dos han estado trabajando juntos, y no me lo dijeron?" Nathan interrumpió a Henry mientras miraba a Joe pero Henry lo agarró por el hombroy habló.

"No es su culpa. Lo hice para ayudarte". Henry dijo.

"Que seas apuñalado y golpeado no me está ayudando". Nathan frunció el ceño y Henry volvió a hablar.

"Mira, yo ... yo ... no me siento muy útil aquí. Así que si puedo ayudarte en algo, querré estar ahí para ti. Así como tú has estado allí para mí todos estos años ". Henry dijo causando que Nathan suspirara.

"Está bien." Dijo Nathan.

"¿Dijiste que Marcus tenía un gran atraco?" Joe pregunt

"Mhhm" Henry asintió

"¿Sabes algo más sobre eso?" Preguntó Joe haciendo que Henry negara con la cabeza.

"Papá, dime quién te hizo esto". Dijo Nathan.

"No, ya no importa". Henry dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Pero dijiste que querías ayudarme. Así que ayúdame". Dijo Nathan.

"Uno de los hijos de Marcus. Julius". Henry dijo causando que Nathan asintiera.

 **LUEGO**

Julius, un miembro de nivel medio en el equipo de Marcus Stockheimer estaba en su litera mirando una revista Playboy, hasta que de repente lo agarraron y lo sacaron de Iron Heights y después lo tiraron al suelo, con un gemido se levantó y comenzó a mirar alrededor en shock, y desconcierto "¿Qué demonios?"

"Buenas noches, Julius". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Julius se girara y lo enfrentara.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Julius preguntó.

"Escapaste." Nathan dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Si me atrapan tratando de escapar, van a agregar cinco años a mi condena ".

"Diez en realidad. A menos que me digas el próximo trabajo de Marcus Stockheimer". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Julius hiciera una mueca justo cuando sonaban las sirenas de la prisión "¡Oh! Los guardias estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Si fuera tu comenzaría a hablar".

"Está bien! Está bien. Es un camión de transferencia de dinero y TDK que viene del banco de la reserva federal en St. Louis. Se supone que son millones. La entrega es alrededor de las 8:00. Eso es todo lo que sé. Lo juro". Julius dijo.

"Eso es justo ahora." Dijo Nathan llendose.

"¡Oye! Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?" Julius gritó.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Nathan gritó antes de que se fuera.

 **CAMIÓN BLINDADO**

Dos guardias de seguridad estaban en el camión, uno de ellos revisó el espejo lateral y vio el auto de Shawna Báez.

"Tenemos compañía". le dijo al conductor que haciendo que este mirará pero de pronto escucharon un ruido en la parte de atras, los hombres miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Shawna metiendo dinero en su mochila para después les lanzará un beso y desapareciera.

Clay Parker sonrió mientras miraba a Shawna, quien apareció metiendo otros mil en la mochila llena "Vamos". Ella dijo y él inmediatamente dobló una esquina.

"Casa llena, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es salir del país, luego trabajar para que me convierta en el mejor con este monstruo a mi lado será fácil". Clay pensó antes de fruncir el ceño cuando la ventana del asiento del conductor se rompió y un rayo rojo entró y quitó las llaves del coche, lo que provocó que este se apagara y se detuviera enfrenté de Flash el cual tenía la bolsa del dinero en su mano.

"Cisco, corta la energía al túnel". Dijo Nathan.

"Lo tengo." Cisco dijo apagando el poder

Shawna miró a su alrededor en estado de shock cuando las luces se apagaron, antes de que ella oyera el canto de los pájaros y viera un rayo en la mano de Flash.

"Sal del auto, ahora." Ordenó Nathan

Shawna suspiró ya que no podía hacer nada con sus poderes ya que tenía su visión limitada así que se había terminado, bajó del auto, levantó las manos y caminó hacia la parte delantera del auto, sin mirar atrás cuando escuchó a Clay cerrar la puerta "Lo siento ba-urk! " Shawna se vio obligada a dejar de hablar cuando Clay envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, ahogándola y apuntandola con su arma en su sien.

"Muy bien, loco, tu vas a retroceder y yo y esta rara nos vamos a ir sin problemas". Clay ordenó mientras Shawna tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"No la vas a matar, la amas". Nathan dijo solo para que Clay prepará su arma.

"Cuando era normal, ahora es una loca como tú, entre en esto para volver con el amor de mi vida pero luego está loca apareció, Shawna está muerta todo lo que queda es esta perra cuyo único propósito es ayudarme a ser el jefe! Ahora vete si-argh! "

Clay gritó de dolor, cuando Nathan apareció detrás de él y lo agarró del hombro con su palma infundida en electricidad, y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo inconsciente con humo saliendo de su boca y con ampollas en su piel.

Shawna tenía lágrimas en su rostro mientras miraba a Clay antes de que ella escupiera sobre su cuerpo inconsciente y se girara hacia Flash "¿Supongo que me vas a llevar a prisión?" preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.

"Por lo que sé, no has lastimado a nadie, así que estamos bien". Nathan dijo tirándole la bolsa de dinero y las llaves del auto para su sorpresa "Usa ese dinero para vivir tu vida al máximo y trata de mantenerte fuera de problemas".

Shawna asintió con gratitud antes de caminar hacia el coche, pero se detuvo, se giró y le dió un beso a Flash después se metió en el coche y se fue para nunca regresar a Central City.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

"¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea dejarla ir?" Joe preguntó ya que había visto lo que pasó junto con los demás.

"Ella no ha lastimado a nadie y todo lo que hizo fue porque amaba a ese tipo, aunque estuvo fuera de lugar lo que hizo pero no lastimó a nadie". Dijo Nathan.

"Está bien, voy a confiar en ti en esto". Joe dijo haciendo que Nathan asintiera antes de irse, y Nathan fue a buscar a Caitlin y la vio en su oficina mirando las imágenes de Ronnie fusionándose con el profesor Stein.

"Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Nathan haciéndola saltar y girarse para mirarlo antes de mirar hacia abajo.

"¿Es muy obvio?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Nunca te considere una persona que pudiera amar a otra persona y olvidar a otra fácilmente". Dijo Nathan sentándose a su lado.

"Pero que hay de nosotros?" Caitlin preguntó mirándolo. "Después de la otra noche, lo que hicimos ..."

"La otra noche dejaste atrás todos tus problemas y fuiste una mujer joven con toda su vida por delante. Todavía estás comprometida con Ronnie Raymond, encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo, obtendrás tu felicidad Caitlin, lo prometo" Dijo Nathan.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Mantendré mis sentimientos bajo control, puedo amarte desde lejos, siempre y cuando seas feliz". Dijo Nathan inclinándose y besando a Caitlin, ella lo correspondió, después se retiró un poco y le sonrió antes de darle un abrazo. "Sólo recuerda que siempre te cuidare".

"Lo se, gracias." Caitlin dijo.

 **CC PICTURE NEWS**

Iris caminó por el pasillo en su trabajo sintiéndose bien, Flash la había ayudado con una historia y obtuvo una foto de él que le dio la primera página, al mirar hacia arriba vio a Nathan entrar "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? " ella pregunto llamando su atencion.

"Hola." Nathan dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es dulce de tu parte venir a verme, pero creo que todo está bien". Iris dijo ya que le había contado lo difícil del trabajo.

"Me alegro. Pero en realidad no estoy aquí para verte". Nathan dijo haciendo que Iris se sorprendiera.

"¿No?" Iris preguntó.

"No, tengo una cita para almorzar". Nathan sonrió.

"¿Con quien?" Iris preguntó justo cuando Linda se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nathan.

"Estás Listo." Linda preguntó.

"Sí." Nathan sonrió mirando los labios de Linda, antes de que Linda viera a Iris.

"Oh, hey, eres nuestro nuevo periodista, ¿verdad?" Linda preguntó.

"Sí." Iris asintió mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho.

"Soy Linda Park. Deportes". Linda sonrio.

"Iris West". Iris dijo estrechándole la mano.

"Bueno Iris West es un placer conocerte finalmente" Linda respondió.

"Lo siento, ¿cómo se conocieron?" Pregunto Iris.

"Ella tiró su café sobre mí". Dijo Nathan.

"Fue un accidente." Linda dijo indignada.

"Nos conocimos hace un par de meses, vivimos en el mismo edificio".

"Oh." Iris dijo mientras la sensación en su pecho cada vez era más fuerte.

"Sí, hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Nathan.

"De acuerdo." Iris asintió antes de que Nathan y Linda se fueran "Diviértete" dijo ella mientras los miraba

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Nathan y Caitlin caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad hacia un almacén.

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Sí, ella tiene una obsesión con esconderse en los almacenes, incluso cuando su ¡amigo la invita a quedarse en su cómodo Loft de lujo por qué es una persona bondadosa!". Nathan dijo en voz alta para después atrapar una flecha que apuntaba a la frente de Caitlin eso causo que ella jadeara "¿Es en serio?"

"Quería ver qué tan fuerte es ella". dijo una mujer saliendo de las sombras colocando su arco en su espalda.

"Te lo dije, tendrás que empezar desde cero con ella". Nathan dijo antes de mirar a Caitlin. "Cait, te presento a Talia, ella aceptó entrenarte".

Talia miró a Caitlin y después miró a Nathan. "Acepté enseñarle, gracias por traérmela ahora vete. Te veremos más tarde".

"Te acostumbrarás a eso, es como una reina de hielo alrededor de extraños". Nathan dijo antes de que se mirara pensativo "se llevarán genial".

"Te veo luego." Nathan dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano mientras se marchaba, antes de que Caitlin pudiera decir algo. Al llegar afuera, suspiró cuando sonó su teléfono, contestó pero no dijo nada.

"¿Hola?"

Los ojos de Nathan se abrieron cuando escuchó la voz familiar "¿Dinah?" Preguntó antes de que hubiera un clic.

Dinah Drake era una buena amiga de Nathan, pero ella se había ido cuando él estaba en coma, aparentemente su compañero fue asesinado delante de ella mientras estaba encubierta, y él en estado de coma no le hizo ningún favor, por lo que simplemente abandonó la fuerza y salió de la ciudad.

Nathan sonrió levemente antes de que él guardará el número "Es bueno saber de ti, tan pronto como descubra dónde te encuentras te iré a ver con amor Nate" escribió Nathan y sonrió cuando vió que el mensaje se había leído de inmediato.

 **################**

 **PERDONOR TARDARME EN PUBLICAR PERO TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES BASTENTE FUERTES PERO BUENO YA MEDIO SE ARREGLO ESO ASI QUE PUBLICARE NORMALMENTE POR SI ALGUIEN NO SABE PUBLICO UN CAPÍTULO CADA 2 SEMANAS.**

 **GRÁCIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DEL LEER EL FIC Y GRACIAS A SHAWN129 POR DARME PERMISO DE PUBLICAR ESTE FIC.**

 **SI HAY ALGUN ERROR FAVOR DE DECIRME EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: FIRESTORM PARTE 1

**Capítulo 13: FIRESTORM Parte 1**

 **################**

 **ESCRITO POR SHAWN129 TRADUCIDO POR MI**

 **################**

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Nathan y Linda tenían una cita en su restaurante mexicano favorito, actualmente los dos estaban en un concurso de miradas fijas mientras masticaban sus tacos, antes de que Linda notara que la cara de Nathan se ponía roja "¿Estás bien?" Linda pregunto sonriendo.

Nathan asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía masticando antes de agarrar rápidamente su vaso de agua y comenzó a tomar, mientras Linda aplaudía y levantaba las manos en señal de victoria "¡Sí! ¡Victoria! Te dije que estos eran los tacos más picantes de Central City."

Tosiendo Nathan respondió "Oh, pensé que estabas mintiendo".

"Tú me conoces, nunca miento". Linda dijo haciendo que Nathan se riera entre dientes mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. "Solo dilo, di que soy la mejor en las cosas picantes".

"Tú eres la mejor en toda Central City". Dijo Nathan antes de que ella lo besara suavemente y se retirara sonriendo.

"Bueno, esto requiere agua y jabón". Linda dijo mirándose las manos, "ya vuelvo".

"Mm-hmm". Nathan sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse, antes de que terminara su taco, demostrando que el picante no lo afectó siguió comiendo, hasta que su teléfono sonó "¿hola?" pregunto comiendo un nacho

"Oye. Robo en una tienda de conveniencia de Brand y Paulson". Cisco dijo sentado solo en STAR Labs, ya que Caitlin estaba entrenando, y estaba haciendo más cosas en este tiempo libre que tenía.

"Hermano, vamos. Estoy en una cita. ¿No puede la policía hacerse cargo?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Bien, pero cuando leas en el periódico mañana sobre esa pobre anciana que fue asaltada ..."

"¿Cómo sabes que es una viejecita?" Preguntó Nathan alzando una ceja.

"Por favor, siempre es una viejecita". Cisco dijo a lo que Nathan suspiró antes de que una anciana rodeada por su familia entrara.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Nathan pensó mirando a la mujer sonriente "Está bien, está bien". dijo mirando a su alrededor aceleró y regresó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que se había ido "No había viejecita". dijo colgando.

"Te toca, Allen." Linda dijo caminando hacia Nathan "¿Qué sigue?".

Nathan levantó una ceja antes de que él sonriera y pagara la cuenta, los dos salieron, Nathan cargo a Linda y salió disparado en una dirección

 **TOKIO** **, JAPÓN**

Nathan y Linda ahora estaban sentados en un restaurante en Tokio mientras un mesero colocó un tazón grande entre ellos "¿Qué es eso?" Linda preguntó.

"Son bolas rusas de Takoyaki, una de ellas está llena de Wasabi, ten cuidado, está en un nivel diferente al de los tacos picantes". Dijo Nathan sonriendo.

"Oh por favor." Linda dijo mientras tomaba una pelota, mientras que Nathan agarraba una y después comieron y así continuó hasta que Linda comió la bola llena de Wasabi e inmediatamente comenzó a tragar agua helada, mientras Nathan se reía ruidosamente tomando una foto con su teléfono antes de que su teléfono y el de linda sonarán.

"Esto es picante". Linda dijo tomando una respiración profunda.

"Joe". Nathan respondió contestando su teléfono "¿que pasa?"

"Sé que estás en una cita, pero tenemos algo en un puente en la 52 y Waid".

"Bien." Nathan dijo mirando a Linda que colgó su propio teléfono antes de informarle sobre lo que estaba pasando

 **CENTRAL** **CITY**

Eddie caminó hacia la acera y miró al hombre de mediana edad que estaba de pie en el techo de un edificio de 16 pisos, mientras que otros oficiales estaban a su lado con camiones de bomberos en el lugar "Señor, por favor, tiene todo para vivir". Eddie dijo por el megáfono.

"No, no lo tengo". el hombre dijo antes de saltar, pero una racha naranja lo alcanzó y él estaba frente a Eddie a salvo, y el hombre parecía desconcertado mientras Eddie sonreía con asombro "¿Me dejarás volver allí?"

"No." dijo Eddie llevando al hombre a un coche patrulla.

En un callejón detrás de ellos, Nathan y Linda vieron cómo metían al hombre en el auto antes de que Linda le golpeara el brazo "Eso fue increíble". dijo ella haciendo que Nathan se riera antes de que él y Linda comenzaran a caminar hacia el edificio de su apartamento, pero se detuvieron para tomar un helado y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa. "Entonces, ¿he estado pensando?".

"¿Acerca de?" Preguntó Nathan lamiendo su helado de galleta en un cono de waffle.

"El trío que tuvimos". Linda dijo mirando a Nathan.

"Sí, buenos tiempos". Nathan sonrió.

"Sí, pero lo he discutido con Felicity y creemos que podemos intentarlo". Linda dijo causando que Nathan levante una ceja.

"¿Me darán una oportunidad?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Bueno, sabemos que por nuestra cuenta, no podemos seguir te el ritmo, e incluso juntos todavía nos cuesta, y sabemos que nos quieres mucho tanto que no elegirias a una de nosotras. Así que decidimos compartirte ".

"Um"

"Mira, sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero este es un territorio inexplorado para mí y para ella. Vienes de un mundo donde caminar sobre el agua es normal, mientras que aquí es un milagro y ahora todas estas personas obtienen poderes, es ..."

"Extraño." Dijo Nathan.

"Nuevo." Linda corrigió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Nathan "Confiaste en mí tus secretos y yo confío en ti con mi vida. Sé que nunca me lastimarías intencionalmente, porque te amo".

Nathan sonrió brillantemente ante las palabras de Linda "Te amo". dijo besándola suavemente "Entonces, ¿esto significa que somos oficiales, ahora?".

"Puedes apostar tu dulce culo a que si". Linda sonrió antes de que Nathan tomara los dos conos y los arrojara sobre su hombro, y rápidamente la llevo a su apartamento, dónde aparecieron besándose apasionadamente, mientras comenzaban a hacer el amor.

 **DÍA** **SIGUIENTE**

Nathan con una expresión pensativa entró en Jitters, anoche, cuando él y Linda estaban haciendolo, cuando ella llegó a su clímax cada bombilla en su Loft explotó, él sabe que no era él, pero eso solo podía significar que era ella, Linda no era un metahumano, a menos que todavía estuviera en el proceso de despertar sus habilidades.

"Amigo, eres una máquina contra el crimen y un conquistador de chicas". Cisco dijo caminando con Nathan mientras esté sonreía.

"Gracias, estamos saliendo esta noche". Nathan dijo abrazando a Caitlin y después saludo a Cisco.

"¿Esta noche? ¿De verdad? ¿No te preocupa que te muevas demasiado rápido?" Cisco pregunto mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras hasta el balcón.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Nathan alzando una ceja, deteniéndose y girándose hacia Cisco.

"Me refiero a ir demasiado rápido, apresurado. Mira, quiero decir, eres rápido, pero hay de rápido a rápido. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente sutil?" Cisco preguntó mirando a una caitlin ruborizada mientras Nathan la miraba y sonreía

"Realmente no lo eres". Nathan dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, subiendo los escalones hacia una mesa y sentándose.

"Solo digo que es posible que tengas que pensar en muchos cachorros muertos. O talvez, la perrera completa".

"Cisco, confía en mí cuando digo que no hay nada malo, ahora ayúdame a pensar en algo que hacer para mi cita, por favor". Nathan dijo, pero antes de que Cisco pudiera hablar, Iris se acercó ya que había escuchado por casualidad.

"¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?" Iris pregunto caminando hacia ellos.

"Uh, con Linda". Nathan dijo justo cuando sonó el teléfono de Cisco y él respondió alejándose.

"Eso es genial. Linda parece genial, y tú eres genial. Muy bien".

Nathan miró a Iris con una ceja levantada "Genial". dijo antes de acercarse a ella y llevarla a un rincón "¿Estás bien?".

"Eh, oh sí ".

"¿Estás segura? Porque has estado actuando de forma extraña desde que te enteraste de mí y de Linda. Como si estuvieras celosa o algo así".

"No, estoy feliz por ti". Iris dijo causando que Nathan la mirara y asintiera lentamente.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices." Nathan asintió antes de caminar hacia Caitlin y Cisco, quien lo miró.

"Oye, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ayudar a un amigo". Cisco dijo alejándose.

"¿Todo bien? Acabamos de llegar". Dijo Nathan mirándolo.

a

"Sí, nos vemos luego chicos". Cisco dijo mientras Nathan miraba a Caitlin y ella solo se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse con ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su atención se dirigió a un informe de noticias.

" ** _Quentin Quale fue atacado cerca de su laboratorio en Concordance Research anoche. Hubo varios informes no confirmados del llamado "Hombre Ardiente" en el área después de los ataques "._**

"¿Hombre ardiente? Caitlin, ¿no estabas preguntando por él hace unas semanas?" Iris preguntó mientras Caitlin parecía sorprendida por lo que esto significaba antes de mirar a Nathan quien le estaba mirando preocupado.

 **CON** **CISCO**

Cisco salió de la furgoneta de STAR Labs y se dirigió a Joe, quien se acercó.

"Oye". Joe saludó.

"Hey hombre." Cisco volvió agitando la mano antes de mirar a su alrededor.

"Gracias por venir". Joe dijo.

"No hay problema. ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?" Cisco dijo haciendo Joe apunte hacia una casa.

"Esa es la vieja casa de Nate". Joe reveló.

"¿Dónde fue asesinada su madre y su hermano?" Cisco pregunto antes de caminar a la casa.

"Tengo una teoría acerca de quién podría haber estado involucrado en su muerte. Pensé que tu y yo podríamos reexaminar la escena del crimen, podrías aplicar tu experiencia técnica y ayudarme a demostrar quién realmente lo hizo".

"Por supuesto, deberíamos poner al Dr. Wells y Caitlin en esto". Cisco dijo ansiosamente.

"No, deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros por el momento". Joe dijo mirando a Cisco "Si mucha gente lo sabe, Nate lo descubrirá y no quiero involucrarlo hasta que sepamos algo definitivo".

Cisco asintió en comprensión antes de que Joe llamara a la puerta, y una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años vestida con un camisón abrió la puerta, lo que provocó que Cisco se sonrojara mientras Joe respiraba profundamente. "Hola, señora. Soy el detective West y el es Cisco Ramon ".

"Oh por favor llámame Sherry, como la bebida". Sherry dijo mirando a Joe "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, detective?".

"No sé si lo sabía, pero hubo un homicidio en esta residencia hace aproximadamente 15 años". Joe dijo.

"Oh, lo sé." Sherry dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"Hemos reabierto la investigación. ¿Te importa si entramos y echamos otro vistazo?".

Sherry sonrió ampliamente "Oh, en absoluto". ella dijo mirando a Joe.

"Gracias." Joe dijo mientras caminaba dentro seguido por Cisco, mientras Sherry lo miró fijamente "¿Vive sola?".

"Sí, estoy divorciada". Sherry dijo, lo que hizo que Joe asintiera antes de que Sherry se volteara y cerrara la puerta con una sonrisa.

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan y Caitlin estaban en su computadora leyendo sobre artículos sobre el hombre en llamas "Caitlin, el estará bien". dijo Nathan llamando su atención "Necesitamos evitar que lastime a personas inocentes, y a él mismo. También necesitamos encontrar una manera de separarlos".

Caitlin asintió un poco aliviada antes de que Wells entrara "Bueno, parece que dejar a Ronnie en libertad ya no es una opción".

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que el cerebro de Stein tiene el control del cuerpo de Ronnie, y no al revés?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Darwinismo simple". Nathan dijo antes de que Wells pudiera hablar "Un organismo nuevo seleccionará las partes más fuertes de sí mismo para sobrevivir. La supervivencia del más fuerte. En este caso, el cuerpo de Ronnie, la mente de Stein".

"En cualquier caso, lastimó gravemente a un hombre inocente y hemos cazado metahumanos por menos". Wells dijo mirando a Caitlin "Caitlin, necesitamos saber que estás a bordo con lo que debe hacerse aquí".

"¿Cómo lo encontramos?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Quentin Quale, el científico al que Ronnie atacó, es un ex colega de Martin Stein. Si Martin está realmente en control del cuerpo de Ronnie, puede estar tratando de averiguar exactamente lo que le está sucediendo". Wells dijo.

"Si Stein tiene el control del cuerpo de Ronnie, es seguro decir que quiere saber qué está pasando con él y volver a casa". Nathan dijo agarrando su chaqueta antes de que él, Caitlin y Wells se fueran.

 **RESIDENCIA** **DE STEIN**

Nathan caminó junto a Clarissa Stein, la esposa de Martin, mientras Caitlin miraba fotografías y Wells miraba los premios de su esposo "Por supuesto que he oído hablar de STAR Labs. Martin siempre habló sobre la competencia".

"STAR Labs está investigando la desaparición de su esposo, Sra. Stein". Dijo Nathan.

"Oh, por favor, Nathaniel, te dije que me llamaras Clarissa". Clarissa dijo.

"Ustedes dos se conocen?" Caitlin preguntó.

"El Dr. Stein fue mi profesor de física en la Universidad de Hudson". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Caitlin asintiera recordando que Nathan había ido a Hudson por un semestre.

"El Premio Conway para el Avance Científico". Dijo Wells haciendo que todos lo miraran.

"Martin estaba muy orgulloso de eso". Clarissa asintió.

"Siempre esperé ganar uno de estos. Ah, y mira eso. Lo ganó tres veces". Wells dijo luciendo muy celoso.

"Se necesita un tipo especial de persona para poner celoso al Dr. Wells". Caitlin sonrió.

"Bueno, Martin tenía talento para hacer que la gente se pusiera celosa. Incluso yo". Clarissa dijo lo que Caitlin la miró con confusión "A veces creo que Martin amaba sus teoremas y experimentos más que a mi".

"Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto". Caitlin dijo.

"Y no has sabido nada de tu marido desde que desapareció". Wells preguntó.

"No." Clarissa dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Clarissa, ¿puedo mostrarte una fotografía? ¿Has visto a esta persona antes?" Preguntó Nathan sacando una foto de Ronnie.

"Sí" Clarissa asintió "¿Quién es él?".

Wells Hiba a hablar, pero Nathan se adelantó "Cuando el acelerador de partículas explotó tuvo efectos en varias personas de diferentes maneras, incluido yo". Nathan dijo antes de en un destello de velocidad tomar una copa de vino para Clarissa, ella solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos antes de tomar la copa.

"¿Tu eres flash?" Clarissa preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de Nathan.

"El acelerador de partículas fusionó a Martin con este hombre". Nathan dijo, haciendo que Clarissa lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, "Martin está en control de él, necesitamos encontrarlo para poder ayudarlo a regresar a la normalidad".

Después de hablar un poco más, el trío dejó que Clarissa asimilara el problema de su marido.

"No deberías haberle dicho eso". Dijo Wells

"¿Que cosa?" Preguntó Nathan alzando una ceja.

"Que eres flash". Wells dijo en desaprobación.

"Es mi secreto y lo puedo contar y Merece saber qué le ha pasado a su esposo". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Caitlin asintiera con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Wells suspirara.

"Parece que Martin Stein y Ronnie Raymond tienen algo en común además de compartir un cuerpo. Ambos sienten la necesidad de proteger a las mujeres que aman". Wells dijo.

"Clarissa dijo que siente que la están vigilando". Nathan asintió.

"Bueno, entonces, esto tiene todas las características de un plan". Wells dijo emocionado.

"Pero Nate tiene una cita esta noche" dijo Caitlin.

"Si me necesitas, solo llámame". Nathan dijo antes de que se fuera.

 **LUEGO**

 **LOFT DE LINDA**

Nathan y Linda se estaban besando en su sala de estar, después de que Linda cancelara los planes de ver una película, Nathan comenzó a besarla en su pecho, ambos gimieron de molestia cuando sonó su teléfono.

"En medio de algo". Nathan respondió contestando su teléfono solo para saber que Martin había aparecido "Maldita sea, vigílalo, voy en camino".

"Tienes que irte", dijo Linda.

"Te recompensare cuando regrese" dijo Nathan solo para que Linda lo besara lujuriosamente.

"Eso espero". Linda dijo de pie y caminando hacia su baño para ducharse mientras dejaba caer sus bragas.

"Maldita sea". Nathan gimió saliendo por el balcón.

 **RESIDENCIA** **DE STEIN**

Martin/Ronnie se estaba alejando de su casa, cuando Nathan en su traje se detuvo en seco "Profesor Stein", dijo solo para que las manos y la cabeza del hombre estallaran en llamas "Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, ahora cálmate."

Martin/Ronnie solo le disparó una bola de fuego a Nathan, quien corrió hacia adelante y se agachó debajo de la bola de fuego, agarró por el cuello a Martín/Ronnie y lo estrelló en un muro "Detente". dijo a lo que Martin/Ronnie voló llevándose a Nathan con él.

Nathan pateo a Martin/Ronnie en el estómago cuando estaban por las nubes y Martin/Ronnie gruñó cuando Nathan le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, antes de que soltara a Martin/Ronnie y rápidamente pateó a Martin/Ronnie en la barbilla lo que causó que el hombre se saliera de control, mientras Nathan comenzaba a caer, se giró para que sus pies estuvieran orientados hacia el suelo y comenzó a mover sus piernas mientras hacía vibrar las almas de sus pies, y comenzó a perseguir al agitado Martin/Ronnie mientras corría en el aire, cuando Martin/Ronnie recuperó el control de sí mismo Nathan estaba frente a el y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente, Nathan lo sotuvo cuando comenzó a caer.

"Ok, seré el primero en admitir que probablemente se me pasó la mano, pero tú dejaste que Reverse flash escapará". Dijo Nathan mientras continuaba corriendo.

Caitlin, y Wells se detuvieron y miraron con los ojos abiertos cómo Nathan bajó corriendo del cielo con un Martin/Ronnie inconsciente en su hombro.

"Eso fue asombroso." Nathan dijo con una sonrisa, antes de recordar a Linda "Me tengo que ir". dijo colocando a Martin/Ronnie en la parte trasera de la camioneta y acelerando.

 **LOFT DE LINDA**

Linda estaba en la ducha pero saltó cuando escuchó algo "Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?" Al voltear, vio a Nathan desnudo.

"Bueno, me dejaste, así que"

"Te debo mucho tiempo." Nathan asintió antes de ponerse de rodillas, colocó la pierna de Linda en su hombro y comenzó a comérsela, haciéndola gemir mientras las luces se encendían y apagaban.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan regresó de ver a Linda en CC Picture News, "Así que los atrapamos, ¿qué sigue?" preguntó.

"Bueno, Stein claramente piensa que puede separarse del cuerpo de Ronnie usando fisión nuclear". Wells dijo.

"¿Qué piensas?" Caitlin preguntó.

"¿Qué pienso? ¿Es posible? Teóricamente. Pero dividir un átomo y dividir a un hombre son dos cosas muy diferentes". Wells dijo cuando Martin/Ronnie entró después de un corte de cabello y una afeitada.

"¿Supongo que no es necesario señalar que todos ustedes me están mirando fijamente?" Martin/Ronnie dijo causando que todos miraran hacia otro lado.

"Nuestras disculpas." Wells dijo.

"Es notable. Me siento más claro que desde el accidente. ¿Qué me diste?" Martin/Ronnie pregunto caminando hacia adelante.

"Cóctel de antipsicóticos, antidepresivos, estabilizadores del ánimo". Wells dijo.

"La misma fórmula utilizada para tratar el trastorno de identidad disociativo. ¿Supongo que fue idea tuya? Muy inteligente, Cait". Martin/Ronnie dijo sonriendo a Caitlin.

"No me llames así. Por favor". Caitlin dijo.

"Me disculpo." Martin/Ronnie dijo asintiendo.

"Nos gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas, si no le importa". Caitlin dijo.

"Por supuesto, Dr. Snow". Martin dijo antes de seguirla justo cuando sonó el teléfono de Nathan.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Naruto antes de sonreír "Oye Linda, todo está bien, ¿pareces asustado?" preguntó antes de fruncir el ceño "¿Iris dijo qué? ... Me encargaré de eso, ¿dónde estás ahora?"

Los ojos de Nathan se ensancharon antes de que acelerara.

 **METRÓPOLIS**

Nathan se apresuró a entrar en un almacén que estaba por ser demolido y vio a Linda mirando a su alrededor confundida "Linda". llamó haciendo que ella volteara hacia él y una expresión de alivio apareció en su rostro antes de que corriera hacia él, pero Nathan vio una luz blanca y ella choco haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda con ella encima de él.

"Oh lo siento." Linda dijo.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Bueno, después de que Iris me contó acerca de ustedes dos, recordé que me sentía un poco frustrada de que me lo dijera a la cara, antes de que quisiera estar lejos de ella, y lo siguiente que sé es que las luces en el edificio se volvieron súper brillantes y entonces estaba aquí ". Linda explicó: "Soy un metahumano".

"Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte". Nathan dijo antes de que él la agarrara y saliera justo cuando un trabajador de la construcción entró.

 **NATIONAL CITY**

 **RESIDENCIA DANVERS**

Nathan se sentó afuera mientras Alex, Jeremiah y Eliza le hicieron pruebas a Linda antes de que su teléfono sonara.

"¿Hola? Estaré allí". de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y asomó la cabeza "Oye, hay otro problema metahumano que necesita mi atención".

'Está bien, ve ". Linda asintió.

"Bueno, cuídate". Alex dijo haciendo a Nathan sonreír.

"Volveré tan pronto como pueda". Nathan dijo antes de irse.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **STAR LABS**

Nathan entro en la corteza, vio a Cisco entrar molesto "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó haciendo saltar a Cisco.

"Nada, solo un poco de drama". Cisco dijo causando que Nathan asintiera.

"Bueno, si necesitas una mano, estoy aquí para ti". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Cisco sonriera antes de que entraran a la habitación contigua donde Caitlin y Wells estaban hablando "¿Qué pasa?".

"Parece que la lucha de Ronnie con The Flash ha exacerbado la Matriz de Tormenta de Fuego. Es inestable e Incrementa exponencialmente la tasa de fisión dentro de su cuerpo".

"Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?" Preguntó Nathan

"Si su temperatura sigue aumentando al ritmo actual, no más de un par de horas". Wells dijo.

"Pero puedes arreglarlo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tú puedes separarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Cisco preguntó haciendo que Wells lo mirara.

"Cualquier intento que hagamos para separar a los dos podría ser una explosión nuclear catastrófica. Y una explosión nuclear de esta magnitud nivelaría toda esta ciudad. A menos que ...".

"¿A menos que?" Caitlin preguntó.

"A menos que el cuerpo anfitrión ya no fuera funcional". Wells dijo, Caitlin lo miró en shock junto con Cisco ya que el acababa de discutir con Joe que Wells no era un asesino.

"¿Quieres matar a Ronnie?" Caitlin preguntó.

"No, no quiero matar a Ronnie. Pero en este escenario, Ronnie es el cuerpo anfitrión".

"Si matas a Ronnie, matas a Stein. Son dos personas". Cisco dijo.

"No sé cómo evitarlo. Y supongo que si Ronnie y el profesor Stein supieran las consecuencias a las que nos enfrentábamos, tomarían la misma decisión. Son dos vidas por la de millones". Wells dijo.

Caitlin miró hacia abajo antes de mirar hacia arriba cuando Nathan le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndola recordar su promesa de siempre estar para ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, miró a Wells con una mirada fría en su rostro, sus ojos sin saberlo, brillaron de blanco, causando que Wells se sorprendiera.

"Caitlin," comenzó, pero ella interrumpió.

"Ya perdí a Ronnie una vez. No lo volveré a perder. Dijiste que tenemos un par de horas. Úsalas". Caitlin dijo antes de que ella se fuera con Nathan.

"...realmente no crees que deberíamos matar a Ronnie, ¿verdad?" Cisco pregunto pero Wells solo se fué.

"Quédate aquí, Cisco". Wells dijo.

 **ESTACIONAMIENTO**

Nathan observó a Caitlin mientras ella caminaba por el hielo que se formaba a su alrededor "Cait, respira hondo".

"Él quiere matar a Ronnie". Caitlin dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban.

"No vamos a dejar que eso suceda". Nathan dijo acercándose a ella: "Te hice una promesa, recuerdas. Descubriremos la manera de salvar a Ronnie y de separarlo de Martin, entonces tú y él seguirán viviendo una vida normal".

Caitlin respiró profundamente, "Confío en ti, pero no en el Dr. Wells". Nathan levantó una ceja ante eso. "Fue directo a la decisión de matar a Ronnie, aunque tuvo tiempo de encontrar otra manera. Y si esa es su forma de pensar, es posible que no lo conozca tan bien como pensaba". dijo dándose cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada personal sobre el Dr. Wells, mientras que él sabía mucho sobre ella y eso no le gustaba. Nathan le había dicho que confiara en sus instintos y estos le decían que no confiara en Wells.

Nathan le dio un abrazo a Caitlin, y le frotó la espalda esto hizo que ella se empezará a calmar.

 **LUEGO**

 **CC PICTURE NEWS**

Nathan entró a la estación de noticias y vio a Iris "Oye". ella saludó.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? Uh, ¿por qué le hablaste a Linda sobre nosotros?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Espera, No lo hice. ¿verdad?" Iris preguntó.

"Es posible que no hayas dicho tu nombre Iris, pero fácilmente ella puso dos y dos. Mira, me gusta mucho esta chica".

"Lo sé, y estoy feliz por ti". Iris dijo.

"¿En serio? Porque no se siente así". Dijo Nathan.

"No he deseado nada más que que conozcas a alguien que sea increíble".

"¡Y lo hice! Pero hiciste todo lo posible por convencerla de que no estaba disponible. Ahora quiero que me escuches, este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón entre nosotros ha terminado. No podemos seguir haciéndolo y no es justo para los que se preocupan por nosotros.

Te deje ir para que puedas estar feliz con Eddie. Tienes que hacer lo mismo. Estás con Eddie desde que salí de mi coma. Te amo lo suficiente como para poner tu felicidad antes que la mía, todo lo que pido es que me des la misma cortesía ".

Iris miró a Nathan por un momento y asintió lentamente, la verdad era que tenía miedo de perder a Nathan, pero tenía razón, su felicidad era importante para ella, así que es justo que ella le dé el mismo amor que él le ha dado "Lo siento mucho. Me disculparé con Linda ".

Nathan asintió con la cabeza "Gracias. Te veré más tarde". dijo y se fue cuando su teléfono sonó "¿Hola?".

"Nate, Stein se ha ido!" Cisco dijo, los ojos de Nathan se ensancharon antes de que se apresurara a los laboratorios STAR.

 **STAR** **LABS**

Nathan observó mientras Wells y Cisco terminaban el empalmador cuántico, "Encontré a Stein. Está en tierras desiertas. En medio de la nada, a 30 millas de Central City". Caitlin dijo mientras entraba.

"Distancia mínima segura. Se está sacrificando". Nathan dijo "¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?".

'12 Minutos ". Cisco respondió justo cuando el Dr. Wells terminó.

"Y, hemos terminado". Wells dijo.

"¿Qué es?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Este es un empalmador Cuántico".

"¿Funcionará para separarlos?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Lo sabremos en 12 minutos". Wells dijo antes de mirar a Nathan. "Ahora, Nate, incluso tú no puedes superar una explosión nuclear, así que dalr este dispositivo al profesor Stein y sal de allí lo más rápido que puedas".

Nathan estaba a punto de agarrar el dispositivo cuando Caitlin se colocó frente a él, lo tomó de Wells y se acercó a su abrigo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Voy contigo." Caitlin dijo.

"¡Qué diablos, es demasiado peligroso!" Dijo Nathan.

"No sabes cómo operar el empalmador". Caitlin dijo.

"Cisco me va a explicar eso". Nathan respondió mientras Caitlin se ponía la chaqueta.

"No hay suficiente tiempo. Vamos." Caitlin dijo obstinadamente.

"Cait". Dijo Nathan.

"¡Ahora!" Caitlin grito a lo que Nathan suspiró antes de que la levantarla y aceleró, justo cuando una computadora comenzó a sonar haciendo que los ojos de Cisco se ensancharan antes de caminar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Wells preguntó.

"Uh, el sistema de comunicaciones está en el fritz". Cisco mintió mirando sobre su trabajo antes de decir "Regresaré enseguida". dijo caminando fuera del laboratorio y llamando a Joe.

"Cisco". Joe dijo que contestaba su teléfono "No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero encontré las muestras. Una no fue identificada y la otra tenía una coincidencia".

"Cisco, estás dudando. ¿Fue Wells?" Joe preguntó.

"No, no es el Dr. Wells. Te lo dije, él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero sé de quién es la sangre. Es de Nate". Cisco dijo.

"Ya sabemos que Nate estuvo allí esa noche". Joe dijo.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no entiendes. La muestra tenía niveles altos de P16. Esa es una proteína que se acumula en la sangre a medida que envejecemos. Y estos niveles eran demasiado altos para un niño de 11 años de edad. Esta muestra era de Nate cuando era un adulto ". Cisco dijo.

 **PÁRAMOS**

Martin/Ronnie caminó en las tierras baldías con una pistola en la mano, mirando el arma la amartilló y se la llevó a la cabeza, cuando Nathan y Caitlin llegaron "¡Profesor Stein!" Gritó Nathan haciendo que el hombre volteara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Sácala de aquí ahora!" Martin/Ronnie gritó mientras Caitlin se acercaba.

"Por favor, mira, Ronnie todavía está en alguna parte". Caitlin suplicó.

"¡Toda esa gente, Clarissa, no los dejaré morir! Es mejor que termine esto ahora". Martin/Ronnie dijo colocándose el arma en la cabeza.

"¡Podemos separarte! Podemos detener la explosión". Nathan gritó con urgencia sabiendo que si Ronnie moría Caitlin se rompería.

"¿Cómo?" Martin/Ronnie preguntó.

"Un empalmador cuántico. Es un dispositivo de fisión diseñado para bombardear tus átomos con tanta energía como la que experimentaron en la explosión del acelerador de partículas.

Debería ser suficiente para separarte. Por favor profesor, no tiene nada que perder ... Ronnie, si Estás ahí, te amo ".

Martin/Ronnie la miró antes de besarla y se echó hacia atrás "Eso fue de él". él dijo.

"Espero conocerlo en persona, profesor". Caitlin dijo antes de que él colocara el empalmador sobre él y diera un paso atrás, después de que ella lo activara, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue alcanzado por el fuego.

"¡No funciona!" Caitlin gritó.

"Va a explotar. Caitlin, tenemos que irnos". Dijo Nathan con urgencia.

"¡No!" Caitlin gritó alcanzando a Ronnie.

"¡Caitlin! ¡No te vamos a perder!" Gritó Nathan.

"¡Corre!" Martin/Ronnie gritó antes de que él gritara de dolor, Nathan agarró a Caitlin y aceleró justo cuando el fuego alrededor de Ronnie desapareció.

KA-BOOMM!

Nathan corrió cargando a Caitlin con fuerza, mientras la explosión amenazaba con alcanzarlos, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando tropezó, lo que provocó que él y Caitlin golpearan el suelo con fuerza y rodaran un poco, antes de que Caitlin gritara de horror cuando la explosión los alcanzó.

 **################**

 **SI HAY ALGUN ERROR HAGANMELO SABER Y TAMBIÉN DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO Y LES INVITO A QUE VEAN MI OTRA TRADUCCIÓN ES DE UN CROSSOVER ENTRE NARUTO Y GAME OF THRONES SIN MAS ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: FIRESTORM PARTE 2

**CAPÍTULO** **13/2: FIRESTORM**

 **ESCRITO POR SHAWN129 Y TRADUCIDO POR MI**

 **Anteriormente en De Jinchurriki a Speedster.**

"Cisco. "Joe dijo contestando su teléfono en el recinto

"No estoy orgulloso de esto, pero revise las muestras. Una no fue identificada, y la otra tuvo una coincidencia". Cisco dijo mientras estaba en STAR Labs

"Cisco, ¿alguna es de Wells?" Joe preguntó

"No, no es el Dr. Wells. Te lo dije, él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero sé de quién es la sangre. Es de Nate". Cisco dijo

"Ya sabemos que Nate estuvo allí esa noche". Joe respondió

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no entiendes. La muestra tenía niveles altos de P16. Esa es una proteína que se acumula en la sangre a medida que envejecemos. Y estos niveles eran demasiado altos para un niño de 11 años. Esta muestra era de Nate cuando era un adulto ". Cisco aclaró

 **o0o**

"Clarissa, ¿puedo mostrarte una fotografía? ¿Has visto a esta persona antes?" Preguntó Nathan sacando una foto de Ronnie.

"Sí." Clarissa asintió tomando la foto "¿Quién es él?"

Wells hiba a hablar pero Nathan lo interrumpió "Cuando el acelerador de partículas explotó, tuvo efectos en varias personas de diferentes maneras, incluido yo". Nathan dijo antes de que en un destello de velocidad tomo una copa de vino para Clarissa quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras tomaba la copa.

"T-tu eres flash?" Clarissa preguntó recibiendo un asentamiento de Nathan.

"El acelerador de partículas fusionó a Martin con este hombre". Nathan dijo a lo que Clarissa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, "Martin está en control de él, necesitamos encontrarlo para que podamos ayudarlo a que sea el de nuevo".

 **o0o**

Martin / Ronnie caminó en las tierras baldías con una pistola en la mano, mirando el arma la preparó y se la puso en la cabeza justo cuando Nathan y Caitlin llegaron "¡Profesor Stein!" Gritó haciendo que el hombre se volviera hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Sácala de aquí ahora!" Martin/Ronnie gritó mientras Caitlin se acercaba

"Por favor, mira, sé que Ronnie todavía está en alguna parte". Caitlin suplicó

"¡Toda esa gente, Clarissa, no los dejaré morir! Es mejor que termine esto ahora". Martin/Ronnie dijo colocándose la pistola en la cabeza.

"¡Podemos separarte! Podemos detener la explosión". Nathan gritó con urgencia ya que Caitlin se rompería si Ronnie muriera frente a ella.

"¿Cómo?" Martin/Ronnie preguntó

"Un empalmador cuántico. Es un dispositivo de fisión diseñado para bombardear tus átomos con tanta energía como la que experimentaron en la explosión del acelerador de partículas. Debería ser suficiente para separarte. Por favor, profesor, no tiene nada que perder ... Ronnie, si Estás ahí, te amo " dijo Caitlin

Martin/Ronnie la miró antes de besarla y se echó hacia atrás "Eso fue de él". él dijo

"Espero conocerlo en persona, profesor". Caitlin dijo antes de que él colocara el empalmador sobre él y diera un paso atrás, después de que ella lo activara, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando el fuego lo alcanzó

"¡No funciona!" Caitlin gritó dando un paso atrás

"Va a explotar. Caitlin, tenemos que irnos". Dijo Nathan urgentemente caminando hacia ella.

"¡No!" Caitlin gritó tratando de alcanzar a Ronnie, pero Nathan la agarró

"¡Caitlin! ¡No te voy a perder!" Gritó Nathan

"¡Corre!" Martin/Ronnie gritó, Nathan agarró a Caitlin y aceleró justo cuando el fuego alrededor de Ronnie desapareció antes de explotar.

KA-BOOMM!

Nathan corrió sosteniendo a Caitlin, mientras la explosión amenazaba con alcanzarlos. Nathan abrió lo ojos cuando se tropezó y cayó mientras abrazaba a Caitlin, está simplemente grito de horror cuándo la explosión los alcanzó.

 **AHORA**

Caitlin grito mientras cerraba los ojos a la espera del dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada y abrió los ojos para observar una gran aura roja que la protegía a ella y a Nathan, ella vió como su amigo estaba de pie con las manos entrelazadas de manera orante, mientras que su máscara estaba destrozada, y su rostro se veía salvaje con colmillos, los ojos rojos y sus ojos en forma de hendidura fueron lo primero que notó antes de que la sangre comenzara a gotear de sus ojos, oídos y boca, lo que la hizo jadear.

"Nathan!" Caitlin gritó solo para que él sonriera cuando la aura roja burbujeante se desvaneció y él cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras su mano se aferraba su torso.

"Estoy bien". Nathan jadeó

"¿Qué fue eso?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Luego." Nathan dijo mirándola antes de mirar hacia adelante mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie "Tenemos otras cosas con las que lidiar".

"¿Nathan? ¿Qué pasó ahí fuera? ' Wells dijo por el comunicador.

"¿Están bien chicos?" Cisco preguntó

"Sí, estamos bien". Nathan dijo antes de que él y Caitlin miraran hacia la nube con forma de hongo.

"Oh, Dios, la explosión nuclear. No sabemos a cuánta radiación estuvimos expuestos". Caitlin dijo

"Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, esto no puede ser". Cisco dijo por el comunicador "El contador Geiger en el traje está leyendo menos de un milirad".

"No hay radiación". Nathan dijo mirando a Caitlin "Vamos".

Caitlin asintió antes de que Nathan la cargará y se dirigieran al cráter, antes de que él y Caitlin comenzaran a caminar hacia el epicentro con Nathan limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

"¿Funcionó? ¿Los separaste?" Cisco pregunto impacientemente.

"No lo sé." Nathan dijo mirando a su alrededor antes de que él y Caitlin escucharan un gemido y vieran a Ronnie en el suelo.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin dijo corriendo hacia él cuando comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y le sonrió cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado "Dime tu nombre".

"Ronnie Raymond". Ronnie dijo sonriendo antes de que él y Caitlin se besaran suavemente "Cait. Soy yo".

Nathan sonrió antes de que él y la pareja escucharan "Uh, perdón". Al mirar por encima vieron a Martin Stein. "Obviamente, necesito un cambio de ropa".

"Me alegra verlo en persona, profesor Stein". Nathan dijo con una sonrisa y Martin lo miró y asintió. "Vamos a volver a casa". le dijo a Cisco "Está bien, todos, agarrense fuerte".

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

El ascensor se abrió y lo primero que vio Cisco al acercarse fue a una Caitlin sonriente, que se aferraba a Ronnie y a Nathan y el profesor Stein en la parte de atrás, sonriéndole a su amigo habló "Ronnie Raymond".

"Cisco". Ronnie sonrió antes de que los dos chocarán sus manos, y se abrazarán de manera fraternal.

"Hombre." Cisco sonrió antes de retirarse con el ceño fruncido. "Te extrañé mucho, hombre. No debería haberte encerrado allí".

"Hey no te culpes". Ronnie dijo causando que Cisco asintiera.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Raymond". Wells dijo rodando y sonriéndole a Ronnie como si no se hubiera propuesto matar al hombre hace unas horas.

"Dr. Wells. Caitlin me contó lo que le pasó a usted. Lo siento mucho". Ronnie dijo agitando la mano del hombre.

"Soy responsable de ponerme en esta silla. Y eres responsable de que aún esté vivo, gracias". Wells dijo mientras Caitlin caminaba hacia Nathan.

"Dijiste que me lo devolverías, y lo hiciste. Gracias." Caitlin dijo

"En cualquier momento." Nathan guiñó un ojo

"¿Disculpen? ¿Todos planeamos cantar Kumbaya a continuación?" Martin dijo cansado de ser ignorado ya que estaba listo para ir a casa.

"Profesor Stein, supongo." Wells dijo asintiendo.

"Harrison Wells". Martin asintió educadamente "¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda refrescarme y cambiarme de ropa?"

"Por supuesto. Solo sígame." Cisco dijo antes de que todos avanzaran al laboratorio, Nathan dió un giro por un pasillo, y cuando se perdieron de vista, cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el pecho.

"Fue imprudente de mi parte usar esa gran parte del Chakra de Kurama". Nathan pensó sentándose y descansando su cuerpo para que se curará completamente.

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

A Ronnie lo revisaba Caitlin y después de un rato comenzó a quitarse el equipo médico. "Tus signos vitales parecen normales, excepto que tienes una leve fiebre de 100.6".

"Cait, estoy bien, lo prometo". Ronnie dijo sonriendo.

"Lo sé, pero solo tenemos que ..."

"Shh" Ronnie dijo besándola pero se detuvo cuando Cisco entró.

"Sí, justo cuando olvidaba lo incómodo que era estar con ustedes dos". Cisco dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo miraban sonriendo.

"Bueno, puedes acostumbrarte de nuevo". Caitlin respondió mientras Wells y Martin entraron.

"Así que hice un trabajo médico completo con el profesor. Resulta que ahora que él y Ronnie están separados, ya no tienen la capacidad de aprovechar la energía nuclear". Wells dijo dándole a Caitlin la tableta.

"Profesor Stein, parece que también tiene un poco de calor. Igual que Ronnie 100.6". Caitlin dijo.

"No hay sudor, y espero que ahora sea lo único que Ronald y yo tenemos en común". Martin dijo.

"Es Ronnie". Corrigió Ronnie

"Mm" Martin levantó una ceja.

"¿Oye? ¿No vas a extrañar volar?" Cisco preguntó.

"Sí, tal vez si yo fuera el que tiene el control". Ronnie dijo mirando a Martin que le devolvió la mirada.

"¿perdón?" Martin pregunto mientras Ronnie se ponía de pie.

"Quise decir que no eres el mejor compañero de cuerpo".

"¿Entonces no consideras bueno mantenerte vivo?" Martin preguntó

"¿Vivo? Vivíamos bajo un puente, comiendo basura". Ronnie replicó.

"No determiné que sería mi mente la que dominaría nuestra existencia, pero gracias a Dios lo fue. Podía sentir tu miedo y pánico, las emociones que probablemente nos habrían matado en ese estado".

"Me mantuviste encerrado. Me alejaste de ella". Ronnie dijo mirando hacia Caitlin.

"Lo cual probablemente es la razón de que sigue viva. Ahora creo que usted y yo ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos". Martin dijo.

"Sí." Ronnie dijo en pleno acuerdo.

"Me voy a casa a ver a mi esposa". Martin dijo girándose para irse.

"El señor Allen te llevará". Wells dijo mientras se iba con Martin

Ronnie suspiró y se volvió hacia Caitlin. "Necesito un poco de pizza".

"Lo tengo." Caitlin sonrió

 **RESIDENCIA STEIN**

"No puedo creerlo". Martin dijo asombrado al mirar su casa a través de sus propios ojos por primera vez en casi un año.

"Oh espera." Martin dijo dirigiéndose a Nathan, quien levantó una ceja "Uh, ¿qué debería decir?"

"Ir y decirle te amo, pero no creo que tengas que decir nada". Dijo Nathan justo cuando Clarissa corría afuera.

"Oh, Clarissa. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto". Martin dijo antes de que los dos se abrazaran y besaran y comenzaran a entrar, mientras que Nathan giraba para irse "Gracias, Nathaniel".

Nathan asintió

"Sé que puedo ser difícil, pero gracias por traerme a casa". Martin dijo.

"Lo veré luego, profesor." Dijo Nathan antes de irse.

 **LOFT DE NATHAN**

Nathan estaba en la cama, mirando al techo, él acababa de hablar por teléfono con Linda, que estaba practicando sus nuevas habilidades con Alex, y con su familia, ella había querido saber por qué no la había llevado a STAR Labs y le dijo a ella que fue porque no quería que Wells supiera de ella ya que todavía no confiaba en el hombre,

Cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco, suspiró cuando Joe llamó "¿Hola? Estoy bien, Joe, gracias por preguntar ... Quieres que te vea, ¿dónde? ... Estoy en camino".

Nathan colgó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al destino donde Joe quería encontrarse, sin la intención de usar sus poderes para llegar allí.

 **LUEGO**

 **ANTIGUA RESIDENCIA ALLEN**

Nathan y Joe entraron a su antigua casa mientras Nathan miraba a su alrededor "Es más pequeño de lo que recuerdo".

"Sí. Es porque eres más grande". Joe dijo caminando junto a Nathan "¿Has estado aquí? Quiero decir, recientemente".

"No. No he estado en esta casa desde esa noche". Dijo Nathan

"¿Nate? ¿Este espejo lo recuerdas?" Joe preguntó de pie junto a un dispositivo que tenía un espejo dentro.

"Perteneció a mi abuela. ¿Cómo es que todavía esta aquí?" Preguntó Nathan

"Solo sé que esta aquí. Mira, no sé completamente cómo Cisco lo hizo, pero"

"¿Qué? Joe, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Nathan le pidió a Joe, pero este le indico que se hiciera a un lado después encendió un proyector y los ojos de Nathan comenzaron a llorar.

"Mamá." Nathan dijo mirando la imagen 3D de su madre que se veía tan asustada mientras Barry estaba en el suelo.

"Definitivamente puedes ver a dos personas muy rápidas peleando alrededor de tu madre". Joe dijo causando que Nathan mirara y se estremeciera cuando su cabeza comenzó a doler

"Dos velocistas". Dijo Nathan escondiendo el dolor.

"¿Ves eso?" Joe preguntó señalando la pared donde había aterrizado la sangre.

"¿La sangre?" Nathan asintió

"Cisco y yo hicimos una prueba de ADN. Y es tuya". Joe dijo causando que Nathan gruñiera silenciosamente cuando el dolor se intensificó.

"Eso es imposible. Ni siquiera estaba abajo". Dijo Nathan sosteniendo su cabeza.

"No, Nate. No eres tú. Este es otro tú". Joe dijo mirando a Nathan, quien lo miraba con sorpresa "Cisco analizó las muestras y las proteínas en la sangre eran las de un adulto, no un niño".

"Pero eso significa"

"El segundo speedster, el que intenta detener al hombre de amarillo"

"Es flash. Ese soy yo". Nathan dijo antes de que chispas de color blanco, y un rayo dorado brotó de su cabeza y sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y colapsó.

"Nathan!" Joe gritó arrodillándose junto a el, mientras un rayo blanco/dorado parpadeaba alrededor de su cabeza.

 **LUEGO**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Wells, Cisco y Joe observaron cómo Nathan se retorcía en sueños mientras tenía una pesadilla "¿Qué le está pasando?"

"No lo sabemos". Wells dijo justo cuando Nathan se levantó respirando pesadamente.

"Nate, ¿estás bien?" Cisco le preguntó dándole un vaso de agua que bebió de inmediato.

"Sí, sólo una pesadilla". Nathan dijo mirando a Joe y a Cisco. "Si es verdad que mi futuro yo regresó en el tiempo y luchó contra el Flash Inverso, eso significa que el hombre de amarillo está varado aquí".

"Una teoría prometedora". Wells dijo mientras Nathan tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Cuando estaba en coma, la Speed Force dijo que fue Barry quien estaba destinado a tener estos poderes y cómo murió eso hizo que me eligieran. Si el Flash inverso es un futuro enemigo mío, entonces, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Si renuncio a mis poderes?

Wells miró a Nathan con horror, mientras que Joe y Cisco parecían sorprendidos y pensativos.

"No hay forma de saber qué pasaría si renunciaras a tu velocidad, Nathan, pero tu madre y tu hermano ya están muertos, dar tu velocidad no cambiaría eso". Wells dijo recuperando su compostura.

"El Flash inverso quería el prototipo de taquión, cuando le pateé el trasero la Navidad pasada noté algo con su velocidad. Era como si estuviera fluctuando. Ahora, si la forma en que ganó sus poderes tiene algo que ver con que haya un Flash, entonces Flash no debería existir. Tal vez es por eso que su relámpago es rojo, porque no fue elegido por la Fuerza de la Velocidad, la ganó artificialmente ". Dijo Nathan, mientras Wells parecía molesto.

"Bueno, no tomes ninguna decisión ahora, Nate. Descansa un poco". Joe dijo

"Voy a ir a ver a Stein y Clarissa". Nathan dijo de pie y alejándose con un pensamiento.

 **LUEGO**

 **CC JITTERS**

"Y el boomerang va volando a través de la corteza, rompiendo todo hasta que Nathan la paro luego Cisco se paro en medio y dijo 'mi error' ", dijo Caitlin riendo al haberle contado a Ronnie cómo había sido su vida durante el año anterior, aunque dejó de lado la parte de su noche con Nathan

"Parece que tuviste algunos momentos locos". Ronnie dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho". Caitlin dijo

"¿Estás listo para que la vida vuelva a la normalidad?" Ronnie preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Caitlin preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos salir de la ciudad. Empezar de nuevo en algún lugar". Ronnie dijo causando que Caitlin frunciera el ceño.

"Nuestras vidas están aquí. Mi trabajo está aquí". Caitlin respondió.

"Sí, cazando meta-humanos". Ronnie replicó.

"Hay más que eso". Caitlin dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y es peligroso".

"Puede ser. Mira, me quedé en STAR Labs porque creía en el Dr. Wells. Pero desde que Nate se convirtió en Flash, hemos estado trabajando para mantener a salvo esta ciudad, encontré una nueva forma de ayudar a la gente". Caitlin sonrió.

"Mira, Cait, no estoy enojado con nadie. Está bien, sé que la explosión del acelerador fue un accidente. Pero ese edificio se llevó un año de nuestras vidas. No quiero que se lleve más". Ronnie dijo justo cuando un camarero se acercó.

"¿Necesitan algo más? Estamos a punto de cerrar". el camarero dijo.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cariño?" Ronnie preguntó, haciendo que Caitlin levantara la vista para ver que había un punto de láser rojo en su pecho, y miró hacia atrás para ver a los soldados apuntándole.

"Ronnie, agáchate". Caitlin dijo agachándose junto con Ronnie cuando los soldados abrieron fuego, golpeando al camarero con un tranquilizante en el cuello mientras todos gritaban.

"Sal de aquí." Ronnie ordenó

"No, no sin ti." Caitlin dijo.

"Estoy justo detrás de ti, vete" dijo Ronnie haciendo que Caitlin huyera

 **RESIDENCIA STEIN**

Nathan estaba mirando el tablero de Martin con un pequeño ceño fruncido, el hombre le había dicho que el viaje en el tiempo podía ser un efecto secundario de su increíble velocidad, y si ese era el caso, no sabía qué hacer, quiero decir que se recordaba a sí mismo hablando con su yo mayor, quien le advirtió que no volviera a esa noche, pero ahora las cosas no estaban mejorando, ya que antes de que pudiera profundizar más en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista cuando escuchó un vaso rompiéndose y entró en la cocina para ver a Stein sosteniéndose. en el mostrador "¿Martin? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó

"No lo sé, yo ... me siento aterrorizado. Mi ... Mi corazón está acelerado. Creo que Ronald está en problemas".

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Preguntó Nathan alzando una ceja.

"Temores. Necesita ayuda. ¡Ve!" Martin dijo con urgencia y con un cabeceo, Nathan aceleró.

 **JITTERS**

Detrás de Jitters, Ronnie estaba rodeado de soldados con las manos en el aire, "Ronald Raymond. El hombre en llamas. La mitad de él, de todos modos". Wade Eiling dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Ronnie preguntó confundido

"General Wade Eiling, Ejército de los Estados Unidos". Wade se presentó

"¿Qué deseas?" Ronnie preguntó

"A Firestorm". Wade sonrió, antes de que, en un relámpago naranja, sus hombres estuvieran inconscientes y el estuviera en el aire contra una pared.

"Podría haber jurado que te dije que nunca regresaras aquí". Dijo Nathan con un gruñido.

"No escucho a un terrorista". Wade lo fulminó con la mirada

"No, pero escucharás al presidente, y estoy seguro de que te hablará muy pronto, sobre tus operaciones ilegales" dijo Nathan antes de que tirará a Eiling hacía a un auto y después empezará a sacar a Ronnie del callejón hacía la van de los Laboratorios STAR. Ignoró el pequeño destello de luz detrás de él, hasta que cientos de agujas pequeñas lo golpearon en la espalda, lo que hizo que gruñiera al caer en la camioneta,

"Oh Dios mío." Caitlin dijo

"¡Conduce!" Nathan gimió causando que Caitlin asintiera y acelerara.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Nathan estaba sobre una mesa, mientras Caitlin retiraba los micro fragmentos de su cuerpo "Necesitas apurarte, las heridas de Nate están empezando a sanar con los fragmentos aún debajo de su piel" dijo Wells

"Esto es casi como cuando pisé un erizo de mar". Cisco dijo sosteniendo un cuenco para que Caitlin ponga los fragmentos en el "Sólo que mucho peor". dijo en defensa cuando Nathan lo miró.

"Solo no me orines". Dijo Nathan con una risita

"Uh, sabes que es un mito, ¿verdad?" Cisco preguntó.

"Soy tan estúpida. Jason Rush, el estudiante que estaba ayudando al profesor Stein en su investigación de Firestorm, dijo que el Ejército tomó todo el material del profesor Stein cuando desapareció. Debería haber sabido que era el general Eiling". Caitlin dijo

"No es tu culpa. Él todavía cree que tiene las llaves del arma humana definitiva en ambos". Dijo Wells mirando a Ronnie.

"Está bien, acabemos de terminar esto. Tengo que ir a la casa de Stein. Eiling también va a estar detrás de él". Dijo Nathan. Ronnie parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar hacia el umbral.

"Stein está bien".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Cisco preguntó.

"Él está allí". Ronnie dijo que todos miraban a Martin que estaba en la puerta.

"No creo que el señor Raymond y yo seamos tan distintos como esperábamos". Martin dijo

"Caitlin, retrocede". Dijo Nathan haciendo que todos lo miraran "Voy a intentar algo".

Cerrando los ojos, Nathan se enfocó "Shukaku." Pensó antes de comenzar a vibrar sus manos, y para sorpresa de todos, los fragmentos comenzaron a moverse antes de apretar sus manos en puños, y los fragmentos salieron de su cuerpo y se cernieron sobre su pecho , causando que suspirara, mientras todos saltaban hacia atrás mirando sorprendido

"Fascinante." Martin dijo asombrado, mientras Nathan abría los ojos y sin que nadie viera cambiaban de marrón con una forma de diamante en el centro a su color natural "Cambiaste la naturaleza de tu energía cinética para manipular los fragmentos".

Nathan se rió entre dientes cuando salió de la mesa, y permitió que los fragmentos cayeran en la mesa, "Estoy bien, concentremonos en Ronnie y Martin". dijo alejándose, mientras Caitlin lo observaba junto con Wells, quien sabía que Nathan no podía hacer algo así.

 **LUEGO**

Con ropas civiles, Nathan entró en la habitación para ver a Ronnie, y Martin en un aparato que mostraba sus ondas cerebrales "Todavía estoy dentro de Ronald". Martin dijo.

"Tiene que haber una mejor manera de expresar eso". Nathan dijo llamando la atención mientras miraba la pantalla "Beta, Alfa, Theta, Delta, todas tus ondas cerebrales están perfectamente sincronizadas".

"Sí, las posibilidades de que eso suceda son casi imposibles". Caitlin dijo.

"Dígale eso al tipo encerrado en nuestro sótano que puede convertirse en gas venenoso". Nathan dijo.

"Espera, ¿es encerio?" Ronnie preguntó.

"Amigo, eso fue como, en la tercera semana". Cisco dijo.

"Mira, si este Eiling es tan peligroso como dices, entonces necesito advertir a Clarissa". Martin dijo de pie.

"Le prometo que puedo sacar a Clarissa de la ciudad a tiempo, pero necesitamos que se quede aquí. Debes confiar en nosotros". Dijo Nathan.

"Muy bien." Martin dijo asintiendo de mala gana y se alejó, antes de que Cisco lo siguiera mientras Nathan agarraba la muñeca de Caitlin para llamar su atención, mientras la miraba a ella y a Ronnie.

"Mira, sé que este no es mi sitio, pero creo que ambos deberían irse de la ciudad". Dijo Nathan causando que Caitlin parpadee en shock.

"¿Qué?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Cuando nos conocimos, Caitlin apenas sonreias y eras fría. En los últimos meses nos hemos acercado y has sido feliz. Ahora que Ronnie está de regreso, puedes marcharte y empezar de nuevo. Tener niños, o lo que sea. Central City es peligrosa con todos los Meta corriendo por ahí, lo último que quiero es que ustedes dos se vuelvan a separar. Piénsalo ". Dijo Nathan mirando a Ronnie y Caitlin antes de irse dejando a la pareja para que hablarán en privado

 **LUEGO**

Wells fue a la base del ejército, después de que Nathan se llevó a Caitlin y a Ronnie a la casa de Joe, entró en una oficina para ver a Wade en el teléfono "Sr. Presidente, señor.

"No me importa, Eiling, ¡ve a Washington ahora!" la voz enojada del presidente gritó por teléfono causando que Wade suspirara y colgara.

"¿Cómo diablos consiguió esos archivos?" Wade pensó con frustración, el presidente había puesto sus manos en una unidad flash que contenía actividades ilegales realizadas por él, desde que se convirtió en general y no estaba contento, sabía que Flash tenía algo que ver con esto.

"¿Mal momento Wade? '

Mirando hacia arriba, miró a Harrison. "Tenía la sensación de que estarías aquí. Dime. ¿Todavía sacan agujas de la piel del Flash? Puede que no sepa quién es ese monstruo, pero te juro por Dios que no me detendré. hasta que lo descubra ". Wade dijo mirando a Wells, el cual frunció el ceño.

"Tendré que encargarme de el". Wells pensó cuando Wade comenzó a hablar sobre el comienzo de una nueva era.

 **CASA DE JOE**

Nathan estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una foto de él, su madre y Barry, cuando Joe entró "¿Nate? ¿No debería haberte mostrado eso?"

"No, tenía que saberlo". Nathan dijo bajando la foto mientras Joe se sentaba a su lado.

"Hemos pasado por mucho. Tienes toda tu vida. Y has sido muy fuerte. Pero sigo siendo tu tutor, y mi trabajo es protegerte, no solo físicamente, sino también de dolores de cabeza. Y no pude ayudarte.y ahora siento que te acabo de dar una nueva carga ". Joe dijo tristemente.

"Sí. Pero es nuestra carga, ¿verdad?" Nathan sonrió, provocando que Joe sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cómo supiste que la sangre de la casa me pertenecía? Habrías tenido que haberlo probado específicamente".

Joe miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a retorcer las manos con nerviosismo. "Cisco lo probó con todos los que trabajan en los laboratorios STAR".

"¿Querías saber si pertenecía a Wells?", Preguntó Nathan, lo que hizo que Joe asintiera. " Eso es bastante malo".

"Lo sé, pero tengo este sentimiento, de que"

"Algo no está bien con él". Nathan dijo haciendo que Joe lo mirara. "También lo siento. No sé si él estuvo involucrado en el asesinato, pero me parece sospechoso que en Navidad no fue asesinado junto con el equipo de trabajo de Eddie. No tiene sentido. Por que solo sería golpeado, mientras que los otros fueron asesinados ". Nathan frunció el ceño

"Podría estar aliado con el hombre amarillo". Joe dijo.

"Necesitamos más pruebas, antes de que podamos asumir eso". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Joe asintiera de acuerdo, antes de que levantaran la vista cuando Ronnie perdió el equilibrio.

"¿Estás bien?' Caitlin preguntó mientras Joe y Nathan se acercaban.

"Sí, me mareé un poco por un segundo". Ronnie sonrió.

"Algo podría estar mal con Stein". Dijo Nathan.

 **LUEGO**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

"¿Él no te lastimó?" Pregunto Cisco preocupado.

"Cisco, te dije que solo mi orgullo está herido. Desafortunadamente, no estoy en posición de enfrentarme a soldados armados". Wells dijo

"¿Dónde crees que Eiling se llevó al profesor Stein?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Me imagino que a alguna instalación militar de investigación fuera de los mapas". Wells dijo.

"Tenemos que rescatarlo". Nathan habló.

"Tranquilo, Eiling ya ha demostrado que tiene el armamento para deshabilitar a Flash, o algo peor". Wells dijo.

"No me importa, no vamos a dejar que convierta a Stein en un arma". Respondió Nathan

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo encontramos?" Cisco preguntó antes de que todos se miraran pensativos antes de mirar a Ronnie que miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" Ronnie preguntó confundido

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Ronnie estaba en una mesa, conectado a una máquina "No hay actividad cerebral anormal. Todos los signos vitales son constantes". Caitlin anunció mientras miraba las lecturas en la computadora antes de mirar a Nathan. "¿Realmente crees que Ronnie puede sentir de alguna manera dónde están manteniendo a Stein?"

"Ronnie se mareó cuando los soldados agarraron a Stein, y Stein desarrolló la obsesión de Ronnie con la pizza". Cisco dijo.

"Y Stein sabía que Ronnie, y tú estabas en problemas en Jitters". Nathan asintió.

"No siento nada en este momento". Ronnie se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo sigue intentando." Wells dijo.

"Sea lo que sea, no tiene un interruptor de encendido y apagado". Ronnie dijo antes de que empezara a parpadear rápidamente.

"Es posible que sea solo una especie de conexión residual. Un enlace temporal a su tiempo juntos".

"Espera. Siento algo". Ronnie dijo haciendo que todos lo miren "Tengo frío".

 **BASE MILITAR**

Martin estaba temblando mientras Wade, y un científico lo miraban "¡Me estoy congelando!" Martin gritó

"Mis disculpas. Debería calentarse bastante rápido". Wade dijo sin compasión mientras bajaba el calor.

"Sé lo que quieres. Pero mi investigación nunca tuvo la intención de ser usada como un arma". Stein dijo mirando al hombre

"Me uní al ejército cuando tenía 20 años, profesor. Mi padre me convenció de que nuestra mayor amenaza eran los soviéticos. Nuestro mayor temor era la guerra nuclear. Luego vino el terrorismo y el ébola. Y ahora, es la era de Firestorm. Soldados mejorados por su proyecto, profesor. Soldados que pueden generar explosiones de energía con sus propias manos. Soldados que pueden volar ". Wade predicó.

"Me encantaría morir antes de ver el trabajo de mi vida pervertido de esta manera". Martin escupió.

"Bien. Porque morirá, profesor. Sin embargo, lo rápido que pase depende de usted". Wade dijo cuando una mujer entró y sacó un taser "La última vez que hice esto fue con un gorila".

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Ronnie se levantó repentinamente y gritó de dolor, haciendo que Caitlin saltara antes de que ella y Cisco lo sujetaran. "Estás bien, hombre, te tenemos".

"¿Qué le está pasando?" Caitlin preguntó con horror.

"No le está sucediendo nada. Le está pasando a Stein y Ronnie está sintiendo su dolor. Me equivoqué. La conexión no es temporal. Sólo se está haciendo más fuerte". Wells dijo.

"Solo aguanta y sostente". Caitlin dijo con dulzura

"Agua agua." Ronnie dijo respirando pesadamente, antes de que Cisco le diera un vaso solo para que Ronnie lo empujara y golpeara el vaso en la mesa, rompiéndolo, antes de que él comenzara a cortarse.

 **BASE MILITAR**

Martin estaba respirando profundamente, mientras Wade lo miraba a los ojos "Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi. Muestras una notable resistencia para ser un profesor. Estoy impresionado. ¿Por qué no te dejamos recuperar el aliento? Piensa en ¿Cuánto más de esto quieres soportar? ¿Hmm?" Wade dijo antes de irse dejando a Martin solo.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Caitlin al ver que Ronnie se cortó iba a detenerlo "¡Ronnie, no!"

"Espera, Cait, espera". Dijo Nathan poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"¡Se está cortando!" Caitlin dijo mirándolo.

"Lo sé. Déjalo". Nathan asintió antes de mirar a Ronnie.

 **BASE MILITAR**

Martin miraba a su alrededor antes de sentir dolor en su brazo, y miró hacia abajo para ver qué "DÓNDE" aparecía en su piel "Ronald". dijo aliviado, antes de mirar hacia fuera para ver si venía alguien y el logotipo de la base en la que estaba, antes de comenzar a golpear la esposa contra su silla de metal.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Nathan mientras Ronnie se sentaba y se concentraba.

"Nada ... Nada, solo frío. Como una superficie metálica. Toque, toque. Toque. Toque, toque, toque".

"Código Morse." Dijo Nathan.

"Lo tengo." Cisco dijo agarrando una libreta.

"Lo mismo otra vez. Toque, toque., Toque, toque". Ronnie repitió.

"27." Cisco dijo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Caitlin preguntó mientras Nathan se daba cuenta.

"Las bases del ejército a veces van en números, como el Área 51". Nathan dijo mientras Cisco asintió y se puso en la computadora.

"La instalación 27, a unas 300 millas de distancia. Fue cerrada en 1961".

"Ahí es donde están manteniendo a Stein". Dijo Nathan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Apuesto a que es allí donde también están los alienígenas". Cisco asintió haciendo que Nathan sonriera

"Espera, voy contigo." Ronnie dijo a lo que Nathan se detuvo y volteo para verlo levantarse.

"No, no lo haras. No puedes". Caitlin declaró.

"Estoy conectado con Stein. Me tengo que ir". Ronnie dijo.

"¿Pero alguna vez te detuviste a pensar por qué tu conexión con él se está volviendo más fuerte por minuto? Tal vez se estén uniendo de nuevo. Tal vez tu proximidad los hará volver a ser uno". Caitlin respondió.

"¿Qué me pasa si lo matan?" Ronnie preguntó a Caitlin para que lo mirara en shock "Cait, mira el mundo ahora es diferente. Yo ... pensé que podiamos escapar, comenzar una nueva vida, una vida normal, juntos. Pero no hay una vida normal para nosotros. Siempre arriesgarás tu vida para tratar de ayudar a la gente, y yo siempre seré el tipo que se encuentre allí para ti".

Caitlin sonrió cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Cisco le entregaba a Ronnie el empalmador "El empalmador cuántico. Se usaba para separarte una vez. Tal vez podría ser útil para mantenerlos".

"Gracias." Ronnie asintió

"De acuerdo, vámonos." Dijo Nathan.

"Espera." Caitlin dijo antes de besar a Ronnie, ella se apartó, lo miró y después a Nathan "Regresen. Los tres".

"Vamonos." Dijo Ronnie siguiendo a Nathan.

 **BASE DEL EJÉRCITO 27**

Nathan se detuvo fuera de la base y soltó a Ronnie. "Este es el lugar". Nathan dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras un helicóptero salía de la base.

"Es en el interior, puedo sentir que nuestra conexión se fortalece, como si me estuviera tirando". Ronnie dijo.

"Es como temía, la matriz de Firestorm esta haciendo una reaparición de proximidad. Como toda la materia, anhela ser completa. Si se fusionan, es posible que no podamos separarlos de nuevo". Wells dijo por el comunicador causando que Ronnie se preocupara

 **DENTRO**

Wade y su científico jefe regresaban a Martin. "Hemos podido aislar la matriz de Firestorm dentro de la estructura celular del sujeto".

"Excelente." Wade sonrió, el presidente vería que todo lo que hacía era lo mejor, iba a hacer que el ejército de Estados Unidos fuera el mejor. Vio al hombre y se acercó a él "Profesor Stein, me temo que ha hecho una terrible suposición, supongo que ya no lo necesito vivo ". dijo sacando su arma para matar al hombre inocente

 **AFUERA**

"Eiling tiene un arma en la cabeza de Stein. Está a punto de apretar el gatillo". Ronnie dijo causando que los ojos de Nathan se ensancharan antes de que acelerara, dentro de la base.

 **DENTRO**

Wade apretó el gatillo, justo cuando Nathan agarró a Stein y desapareció, lo que hizo que él gruñera "Él está aquí". él gritó.

 **AFUERA**

Nathan y Stein se detuvieron con Stein un poco mareado "¡Ho! Whoa, nunca pensé que estaría feliz de verte". Dijo Stein mirando a Ronnie.

"Sí, igualmente". Ronnie asintió.

"Vamos a salir de aquí." Nathan dijo justo cuando una furgoneta se detuvo y un soldado salió con una bazuca y les disparó un misil, pero Nathan juntó sus vibrantes manos y una ola de relámpagos estalló hacia adelante a través del misil, mientras una sustancia blanca caía al suelo. "¡corran!" le gritó a Ronnie y Stein

"Está bien, vamos, vamos". Ronnie dijo antes de que él y Stein salieran corriendo.

Nathan esperaba con interés a los soldados cuando llegaron dos más con bazookas y ambos dispararon los mismos misiles. Nathan aceleró y agarró a uno e intentó moverlo hacía el otro, pero explotó antes de que fuera alcanzado por el otro misil. Nathan cayó y gruñó cuando una sustancia blanca cubrió el 70% de su traje.

"Nate, estoy obteniendo algunos números de PH graves en tu traje". Cisco dijo.

"Me pegaron con algún tipo de producto químico". Dijo Nathan mientras comenzaba a arder.

"Es un fósforo armado. El agua o la espuma no lo extinguirán". Cisco dijo.

"Pero no me quemaré en el vacío". Nathan dijo antes de que saliera corriendo al campo y comenzara a correr en círculo, mientras corría Nathan vio que Martin y Ronnie estaban rodeados y decidió ayudar, así que aceleró,

 **CON RONNIE**

Ronnie y Martin miraron a su alrededor preocupados antes de que Ronnie suspirara y mirara a Martin "Necesitamos unirnos de nuevo".

"Ronnie, no!" Caitlin gritó por el comunicador.

"Cait, estamos muertos si no lo hacemos". Ronnie respondió.

"Escúchame. La última vez que ustedes dos se combinaron, ambos pelearon. Esta vez, no lo hagan. Acepten el cambio, acepten el equilibrio. Aceptense el uno al otro". Wells dijo.

"Una vez más juntos, querido amigo". Martin asintió mostrando que estaba listo.

"Cait lo que sea que pase, solo recuerda que siempre te amaré". Ronnie dijo antes de ponerse el empalmador y él y Martin se convirtieron en Firestorm.

"¿Puedes escucharme, Ronald?" Martin dijo dentro de Ronnie.

"¿Profesor?" Ronnie preguntó mirando a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

"Parece que nos fusionamos correctamente en este intento. Wells tenía razón en cuanto al equilibrio y la aceptación. ¡Detrás de ti!" Stein gritó haciendo que Ronnie se diera la vuelta y disparara una ráfaga nuclear de sus manos a los soldados que se acercaban.

"¡Ronald, hay más de ellos!" Stein dijo antes de que él y Ronnie sintieran un enorme aumento en el viento, lo que provocó que Ronnie y los soldados miraran hacia el campo donde Nathan estaba corriendo en círculos, pero lo sorprendente fue que había creado un tornado, que amenazaba con arrastrar a todos. adentro, 3 jeeps fueron los primeros en irse, seguidos por las armas especiales del ejército, antes de que Nathan saliera disparado del tornado que comenzó a disolverse cuando apareció frente a Eiling y lo pateó brutalmente en la cara.

"Woah!" Dijo Nathan mientras miraba su traje para ver que el fósforo se había comido la mayor parte de su máscara, una manga completa y el emblema en el traje "¿Están bien?" preguntó mirando a Firestorm.

"Sí." Ronnie asintió

"Genial, salgamos de aquí". Nathan dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de Firestorm antes de que este volará y Nathan lo siguiera corriendo.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **LOFT DE NATHAN**

Nathan y Caitlin observaron a Linda que estaba mostrando sus poderes, al parecer ella era photokinetica, era capaz de usar la luz de todos los modos posibles, aunque no conocía sus limitaciones todavía, pero aparentemente era rápida, y en teoría podía viajar a la velocidad de la luz, lo que era gracioso es que ahora quería ser vigilante y quería llamarse Lady Flash

Nathan se recostó en el sofá, mientras Linda usaba sus nuevas habilidades para flotar en la cocina y para conseguir algunas cervezas, sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a Caitlin, que parecía un poco abatida al ver que Ronnie, y Martin tenían que irse para practicar sus habilidades un poco más "¿estás bien?" preguntó

"Sí, tuve a Ronnie, luego lo perdí. Luego lo encontré de nuevo, pero en realidad no era Ronnie. Luego lo recuperé, pero solo por un día hasta que lo perdí de nuevo".

"Ustedes son como 10 temporadas de Ross y Rachel, pero todo en un año". Dijo Nathan con una ceja levantada haciéndola sonreír

"No estoy desconsolada esta vez. Amo a Ronnie. Siempre lo haré, pero no hay un agujero devastador dentro de mí. Tengo una vida, y es una buena". Caitlin asintió antes de que Nathan sonriera y la abrazara.

"Sabes que podrías haber ido con ellos, pero me alegro de que no lo hicieras, te habría extrañado". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Caitlin sonriera antes de recordar algo "Tengo algo para ti".

Caitlin lo observó mientras Nathan sacaba un pequeño anillo "¿Qué es eso?"

"Este es un supresor de poder, diseñado como joyería, siempre y cuando uses esto, tus poderes serán suprimidos, hasta que decidas entrenar para controlarlos". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Caitlin sonriera y tomara el anillo.

"Gracias." Caitlin dijo deslizando el anillo en su dedo meñique, antes de que saltaran cuando Linda apareció de repente frente a ellos después de que se volvió visible, lo que la hizo reír a carcajadas ante la expresión molesta de Nathan, este la tomo y la sentó en el sofá.

 **BASE MILITAR**

Con una bolsa de hielo en la mandíbula Wade se dirigía en un coche al aeropuerto después de que enfrentó el enojo del presidente. La ventana del coche se rompió y lo llevaron a las alcantarillas y lo dejaron caer, lo que le hizo gemir de vértigo "¿Qué demonios? ¿Pero que?"

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, general". Eobard Thawne dijo mirando a Wade.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Wade preguntó mirando al hombre de amarillo.

"¿Quién soy?" Eobard preguntó antes de quitarse la máscara y dejar de vibrar.

"Harrison". Wade preguntó en shock "Tú eres uno de ellos. Un metahumano".

"Sí, lo soy. Y yo protejo a los míos". Eobard dijo justo cuando se escuchaba un gruñido bestial.

"¿Que era eso?" Pregunto Wade mirando alrededor.

"Ese, es un viejo amigo nuestro". Dijo Eobard con aire de suficiencia.

"¡General!" Dijo una voz ronca mientras Wade negaba con la cabeza.

"Esa voz está en mi cabeza". Wade dijo, antes de que se diera cuenta y su rostro se convirtió en horror "Dios mío".

"Dios no. Grodd".

Wade se dio la vuelta solo para ser agarrado por un gorila grande y después ser arrastrado por este.

 **YA SABEN SI HAY ALGUN ERROR AVÍSENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS ADIÓS.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: EL MAGO DEL TIEMPO

**Capítulo 15: MAGO DEL CLIMA**

 **3 semanas despues**

 **Amanecer**

Un rayo naranja oscuro aceleró alrededor del planeta con una racha blanca a su lado, Nathan con una sonrisa miró a Linda que estaba a su lado, de repente Nathan salió disparado, causando que los ojos de Linda se ensancharan, ella se enfocó y después salió disparada tratando de alcanzarlo, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio a Nathan de pie en la playa y corrió hacia el lo atrapó causando que los dos cayeran en la arena con Linda a horcajadas sobre él

"Estás mejorando en esto". Nathan sonrió y Linda sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente de FIRESTORM, y la vida siguió igual que antes, con Caitlin entrenando con Thalia, meditando y estudiando Crionquinesi cuándo estaba sola usaba sus poderes, también había aprendido la verdad sobre Naruto, junto con Joe y Nathan le enseñó a Cisco cómo defenderse. Nathan había comenzado a entrenar con Linda, elevando su resistencia a la par, y tonificando su cuerpo, cuando no estaban entrenando estaban juntos, y a veces se les unía Caitlin o Felicity, y si él no estaba con ella, Salía con Felicity o iba a visitar a Kara

 **Anochecer**

Actualmente Nathan y Linda estaban juntos en una bolera "Nunca te hubiera considerado como alguien a quien le gusta jugar bolos". Linda dijo

"Oh, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos. Y estoy bastante seguro de que es un deporte en el que puedo destruirte". Dijo Nathan girándose para enfrentar a Linda

"Oh, eso crees, ¿eh?" Linda preguntó competitivamente.

"Sí, Estoy bastante seguro". Nathan asintió con seguridad.

"Bueno." Linda sonrió dándole un beso, los dos se besaron antes de que Nathan se retirara.

"Ahora me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos quedado en la playa". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Linda se riera

"Hola chicos."

Con una ceja levantada, Nathan y Linda se giraron para ver a Eddie e Iris.

"Iris, Eddie, hola". Nathan saludó mirando entre los dos "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Pensamos que sería divertido". Eddie dijo mientras Iris asintió y se acercó.

"Sí, Nate y yo hemos estado jugando bolos aquí desde que éramos niños. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?" Iris preguntó.

"Uh, no queremos interrumpir tu cita". Nathan dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, está bien". Dijo Iris mientras Nathan miraba a Linda quien sonrió y asintió.

"Claro. Suena divertido." Linda dijo, causando que Nathan diera una sonrisa falsa.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Iris se alegró cuando consiguió un spare y sonrió con suficiencia a Nathan "¡Ja, ja! ¿Hueles eso, Nate? Eso es una derrota".

Nathan sonrió y miró a Linda. "Ves lo que pasa cuando dejas que alguien gane unas cuantas veces, se les infla la cabeza". Dijo tomando la bola de bolos mientras Linda sonreía.

"Nunca me dijiste que eras un fanático de los bolos", dijo Eddie a Iris.

"Claro que sí. Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo". Iris dijo sonriendo cuando todos se volvieron hacia Nathan antes de que rodara la pelota y anotara una chuza, lo que le hizo aplaudir y levantar los brazos en señal de victoria.

"Oh, ho ho! Ohh! ¡Ja, ja!" Nathan aplaudió

"Estoy impresionado, Allen". Linda dijo cuando Nathan se acercó y se comió una de sus papas fritas, y fue por otra pero linda le dió una palmada en la mano.

"Escuché que el dueño estaba pensando en vender. ¿Tal vez podrías escribir un artículo sobre el lugar?" Dijo Nathan masticando.

"Um, todavía estoy dudosa sobre si jugar bolos es un deporte real". Linda dijo causando que Nathan se encogiera de hombros.

"Me he preguntado lo mismo". Eddie dijo

"Bueno, deporte o pasatiempo, sigo siendo mejor que tú". Iris dijo caminando hacia ellos, y limpió la esquina de la boca de Nathan antes de que se fuera a sentarse, Linda, y Eddie fruncieron el ceño, mientras las luces parpadeaban en la bolera

"Ok, bueno, un poco de prensa y el lugar estaría bueno". Dijo Nathan mientras tiraba de Linda a su lado y la abrazaba contra su costado, apretando su costado tranquilizadoramente.

"Sí." Linda dijo un poco gruñona antes de que Nathan la besara en el costado de la cabeza, lo que la hizo sonreír

"Oh, Eddie, te toca, hombre". Dijo Nathan llamando la atención de Eddie.

"Correcto." Eddie dijo de pie y caminando para conseguir una bola de boliche.

"Whoo. Ve por ellos, bebé". Iris aplaudió

El juego continuó, con Nathan anotando otro par, después del par de Linda pero ella decidió hacer trampa, y usó sus poderes para hacer un muro invisible, haciendo que Nathan perdiera su bola en el canal, haciendo que Nathan la mirara con una ceja levantada. Mientras ella se reía "¿de verdad?" Preguntó mientras ella se acercaba y besaba sus labios.

Iris y Eddie vieron como Nathan sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Linda y la acercó más antes de que él le susurrara algo solo para que ella se riera en voz alta, y le dio una palmada en el pecho mientras sonreía y seguía hablando antes de que se acercaran.

"Está bien, muchachos. Ha sido divertido, pero Linda y yo vamos a salir". Dijo Nathan

"¿De Verdad?" Iris preguntó un poco celosa cuando los dos asintieron con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, antes de que el teléfono de Eddie sonara.

"Me tengo que ir. Emergencia en la morgue". Eddie dijo cuando Iris asintió y caminó hacia él.

"Adiós." Iris dijo tratando de besarlo solo para que diera un paso atrás.

"Te veo en casa." Eddie dijo alejándose, mientras que Iris frunció el ceño mientras Nathan miraba a Linda y besaba sus labios y se alejaba mientras ella le sonreía, mientras que Iris se giró para ver a Linda quitarse los zapatos de bolos.

"¿A dónde fue Nate?"

"Fue a buscar el auto". Linda mintió.

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, um, eso fue divertido". Iris dijo torpemente.

"Sí." Linda dijo asintiendo lentamente antes de que los dos se pararan incómodos antes de alejarse el uno del otro

 **CON NATHAN**

Nathan se dirigía a toda velocidad a la morgue, cuando escuchó un chasquido a su lado, miró hacía un lado, mientras él y su duplicado se miraban entre sí, su duplicado repentinamente avanzó y desapareció antes de que Nathan se detuviera, y miró. Alrededor, vio a dos perros ladrando el uno al otro, un hombre que hacía girar un cartel de calle y una mujer vestida para una ocasión especial.

"¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! ¡Oh, vamos, voy a llegar tarde!" La mujer gritó antes de que Nathan la agarrara y la colocara en la parte trasera del taxi y estuviera en camino.

 **MORGUE**

Nathan entró a la morgue para ver el hielo en el suelo del forense fallecido "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ves?" Cisco pregunto por el audífono

"Un cuerpo muerto." Dijo Nathan mirando alrededor

"Nate, estás en una morgue". Cisco dijo: "Tendrás que ser un poco más específico que eso".

"El forense está muerto". Nathan dijo antes de que comenzara a correr alrededor de la morgue y encontró un sistema de dictado automatizado recientemente instalado.

Reproduciendo el archivo de audio escuchó "Por favor, no más". el forense suplicó

"Me detendré cuando me lo digas". una voz desconocida dijo: "¿Quién mató a Clyde Mardon? Quiero un nombre".

"Fue el detective West. Le disparó. El detective Joe West mató a tu hermano". dijo el forense mientras Nathan fruncía el ceño.

"Él pagará por lo que hizo". Mark Mardon dijo mientras Naruto entrecerró los ojos antes de que acelerara.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

"¿Así que Clyde Mardon tiene un hermano?" Caitlin preguntó mirando las fotos policiales de los hermanos Mardon.

"Y ambos hermanos sobrevivieron al accidente del avión, y luego la materia oscura liberada por la explosión del acelerador de partículas los afecto a ambos prácticamente de la misma manera". Wells dijo

"Sí, solo que los poderes de Mark parecen ser mucho más precisos. Para poder controlar el clima de esa manera, en el interior tendrías que ser un",

"Mago del clima". Cisco interrumpió a Nathan "Ooh, he estado esperando desde la primera semana para usar esa". Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo y gimió.

"Dolor de cabeza trigeminal?" Caitlin preguntó.

"¿Qué?".

"Dolor de cabeza trigeminal. Congelación cerebral". Caitlin aclaró.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo llamas congelación cerebral?" Cisco preguntó.

"Así que supongo que correr alrededor de un tornado en la dirección opuesta no va a funcionar esta vez". Joe le preguntó a Nathan que negó con la cabeza.

"Lo acabo de recordar. Durante nuestro encuentro con Mardon, Clyde Mardon, estaba usando algo para ayudar a atraer electrones atmosféricos no unidos". Cisco dijo llamando su atención.

"¿Como un mecanismo de conección a tierra?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Sí, porque la única forma en que Mardon puede controlar el clima es si puede aprovechar el circuito eléctrico natural de la atmósfera, y si le quitamos ese circuitos, habrá cielos despejados". Cisco asintió y Nathan asintió antes de que Joe sacara su teléfono.

"Singh se está registrando. Tengo que irme". Joe dijo alejándose.

"Sí, voy contigo". Dijo Nathan siguiéndolo.

"Joe, encontraremos a Mardon. No te preocupes". Wells dijo a lo que Joe hizo una pausa y lo miró.

"No estoy preocupado en absoluto". Joe dijo caminando.

 **CCPD**

Nathan estaba sentado fuera de la oficina de Singh, utilizando su audición mejorada para escuchar la conversación de Joe, y Eddie habló con Singh.

"¿Que tenemos de Mardon?" Singh preguntó.

"Nadie en la morgue vio o escuchó nada. Estamos investigando a conocidos asociados, viendo si se acercó a alguien. Tal vez pueda obtener una pista sobre dónde está escondido". Joe informó.

"Está bien, ¿por qué no dejamos que Thawne haga eso?" Singh preguntó causando que Joe levantara una ceja.

"Porque nadie conoce a los hermanos Mardon mejor que yo. Quiero decir, Chyre y yo los rastreamos durante años. Sé cómo piensan". Joe dijo.

"Es por eso que debes coordinar la investigación desde aquí". Singh dijo, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo a Joe que era una orden, lo que lo hizo que Joe bufara y se alejará.

Nathan se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Eddie, y Joe justo cuando vieron a Iris caminar "Hey". Joe dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Nathan y de Eddie. "Si quieren mantener esa sonrisa en esa cara bonita, ella no se entera de nada de esto".

Eddie y Nathan asintieron justo cuando Iris se acercó y Joe la abrazó "Oye, cariño". Joe saludó.

"Hola papá." Iris sonrió abrazando a su papá antes de mirar a Eddie "Hola".

"Oye." Dijo Eddie alejándose haciendo que los tres levantaran una ceja antes de que Iris sacudiera la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿en qué están trabajando? ¿Tienen buenas pistas para un reportero honesto?" Pregunto Iris.

"Las cosas están bastante tranquilas por aquí ahora". Joe dijo mientras Iris miraba a Nathan.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, Joe y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Estábamos?" Joe preguntó, solo para que Nathan le echara una mirada "Sí, sí, sí. Obvio". Él asintió con la cabeza alejándose haciendo que Nathan sonriera sacudiendo la cabeza

"Hasta luego, cabeza inflada". Dijo Nathan juguetonamente golpeando las caderas con Iris, quien sonrió antes de caminar hacia Eddie que estaba en su escritorio frunciendo el ceño.

"Oye." Iris dijo sentado en su escritorio. "Desde la noche anterior, apenas has dicho algo. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"... No me gustó la forma en que me sentí viéndote a ti y a Nate anoche". Eddie dijo

"Eddie, Nate, él es solo"

"Familia. Lo sé, y sé que ustedes dos tienen una larga historia que me precede, pero Iris, vivimos juntos". Eddie dijo, poniéndose de pie y juntando algunos papeles "Eres mi novia, y algún día con suerte serás más que eso. No me gusta sentirme como el hombre extraño cada vez que tú y Nate están juntos. Y no debería sentir eso".

"Eddie, Nate siempre va a ser parte de mi vida". Iris respondió.

"Entiendo eso, pero algo ha cambiado entre ustedes dos. Sea lo que sea, no estoy de acuerdo con eso". Eddie dijo alejándose mientras Iris suspiraba.

 **CON JOE Y NATHAN**

Nathan y Joe estaban en el auto, comiendo sus Big Belly Burgers "Mm, No he tenido una de esas en demasiado tiempo". Joe dijo secándose la boca

"Se sintió bien". Nathan asintió mientras terminaba su hamburguesa, y comenzó a concentrarse en su batido de fresa y gimió al probar su nuevo sabor favorito, antes de mirar a Joe "Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que te está pasando?"

"¿Qué crees que me está pasando, Nate?"

"Pareces un poco arrogante, considerando a lo que nos enfrentamos". Nathan dijo.

"No nos enfrentamos a nada". Joe dijo.

"Joe, vamos, yo"

"Mira, estoy bien". Joe interrumpió a Nathan que lo miró con incredulidad "¿Podemos cambiar el tema, por favor?"

"Claro. En realidad, necesito hablar contigo de todos modos." Dijo Nathan.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Iris." Dijo Nathan haciendo que Joe lo mirara "Tenemos que decírselo".

Joe levantó una ceja solo para que Nathan levantara sus cejas "Nate, ya hemos pasado por esto, es muy peligroso".

"Joe, piénsalo, ella es un objetivo para el Flash Inverso, no es seguro para ella ignorar el peligro en el que se encuentra, y ¿qué crees que va a pasar si se entera por su cuenta? " Preguntó Nathan.

"Nate, escucha"

"No. Joe, le he estado mintiendo desde que salí de mi coma, y estoy harto de eso". Dijo Nathan

"Sólo la quiero a salvo". Joe respondió.

"Yo también, pero ha habido un lazo alrededor de ella, Cisco, Caitlin y tu propio cuello desde que se reabrió el caso de mi madre y Barry". Nathan dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya perdí tanto, Joe, no puedo perder a nadie más". dijo hablando de sus dos vidas.

"Lo sé, solo dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo". Joe dijo haciendo que Nathan asintiera de forma renuente cuando comenzó a llover "¿Y cómo va todo con tu relación única?"

"¿Por qué tienes que decirlo así?" Preguntó Nathan.

"¿Decirlo como qué? Quiero decir que no todos los días un hombre está siendo compartido entre dos chicas muy hermosas. Eso tiene que ser la fantasía de todos los hombres". Joe dijo riendo.

"En realidad va bien, quiero decir no le miento a ninguna y les presto la misma atención, especialmente con mi velocidad, ya que estoy a solo unos minutos de Felicity ". Dijo Nathan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido y miró a Joe "Entonces, ¿has invitado a Lucille?"

"Aquí vamos." Joe gimió causando que Nathan sonriera.

"Joe es una mujer hermosa, y está interesada en ti, no sé por qué, pero lo esta". Dijo Nathan.

"Hey, tengo lo mío". Joe se defendió

"Nunca dije que no lo tuvieras. Cisco me contó que a Sherry le gustaba la bebida. ¿Qué está pasó allí?" Nathan preguntó divertido solo para que Joe cambiara de tema mientras la lluvia se intensificaba.

"Hombre realmente está lloviendo".

Nathan sonrió y miró afuera y parpadeó confundido al recordar que la lluvia no estaba en el pronóstico, cambiando el canal en la radio. "Y es otro día hermoso aquí en Central City. No hay ni una nube cerca"'

"Mardon". dijo Joe con un ligero temor mientras Nathan asintió antes de que ambos comenzaran a mirar a su alrededor y voltearan para ver a Mark en una camioneta estacionada detrás de ellos, antes de que lo vieran apretar su mano en un puño.

Los ojos de Nathan se agrandaron, cuando un rayo golpeó el techo, y rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y vio el rayi a punto de tocar a Joe, creó su espada de rayos y rápidamente corto el asiento y sacó a Joe mientras el rayo explotaba

Joe comenzó a mirar a su alrededor solo para ver que Mardon se había ido, después miró a Nathan, quien también había salvado su comida y eso hizo que lo viera raro.

"¿Qué?" Nathan preguntó comiendo una papa frita "Si no como, corro el riesgo de desmayarme".

 **LUEGO**

 **CCPD**

Nathan siguió a Joe, que estaba discutiendo con Singh "Estás confinado en el recinto hasta que Mardon sea capturado". Singh le dijo a su viejo compañero y viejo amigo.

"David, tú mismo lo dijiste. Ese hijo de puta mató a mi compañero". Joe dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Y no voy a perderte como perdí a Fred Chyre". Singh dijo antes de que él suspirara y se volviera hacia él. "Mira, no puedo evitar que estés enojado, Joe, pero puedo mantenerte a salvo. Tal vez tu hija pueda ponerse en contacto con The Flash".

"No la voy a involucrar en esto". Joe dijo molesto causando que David suspirara antes de mirar a Nate.

"Nate, por favor asegúrate de que no vaya a ningún lado". Singh dijo a lo que Nathan asintió antes de irse a su oficina.

"Necesito estar ahí afuera". Joe gruñó caminando hacia su escritorio.

"Joe, siempre eres el primero en decirme cuando no estoy pensando con claridad". Dijo Nathan caminando hacia Joe que se giró hacia él después de tirar su chaqueta sobre su escritorio

"Mate a Clyde. También puedo poner a su hermano bajó tierra".

"Sí, mientras estaba enfocado en mí, de espaldas a ti". Nathan recordó a lo que Joe suspiró y se sentó.

"Tienes razón. ¿Cómo voy a protegerlos de estos tipos? Ellos No lo saben. No saben de qué es capaz Mardon". Joe dijo preocupado por sus hermanos policiales.

"De acuerdo, bueno, afortunadamente para ti, tus amigos de STAR Labs sí. Quédate aquí, Joe". Dijo Nathan alejándose.

 **CCPD**

Iris estaba en su computadora escribiendo un artículo en The Flash cuando su amigo y mentor Mason caminó detrás de ella "The Flash: ¿Acelerando su camino hacia nuestras vidas?" leyó llamando su atención "Eso es un poco demás ¿No crees?"

Iris negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su computadora mientras Mason se sentaba en su escritorio. "Quiero mostrarte algo". dijo mirando en su carpeta y sacando una foto de un hombre conocido "Simon Stagg. ¿Lo recuerdasl? No lo han visto como en seis meses".

"Pensé que el rumor era que era un ermitaño. Ya sabes a lo Howard Hughes". Iris dijo tomando la foto antes de que Mason le ofreciera una de Wells que salía del edificio.

"Esto se tomó la noche en que Stagg desapareció. La última persona que abandonó Stagg Industries la noche en que Stagg desapareció fue Harrison Wells". Mason dijo mostrándole la foto.

"Esto no prueba nada, Mason". Iris dijo mirando la foto.

"Es suficiente para desarrollar una teoría". Mason asintió antes de mostrar su carpeta "Todos los rastros de este archivo llevan a una persona, Harrison Wells, por lo que necesito que empieces a hacerle algunas preguntas a tus amigos que lo conocen, Iris". dijo dándole la carpeta y alejándose.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Iris caminó para tomar un café, mientras miraba la carpeta, antes de mirar a Linda y sonrió "Linda. Hola".

"Hola." Linda dijo con un ligero ceño fruncido, estaba molesta porque mientras Nathan no le había ocultado nada, incluído su antiguo yo y la vieja relación de Iris, la noche anterior vio que si bien Nathan no estaba persiguiendo a Iris, ella todavía parecía estar intentando llamar su atención

"Anoche fue divertido." Iris dijo

"Mm-hmm". Linda asintió

"Oh, sí. Mira, solo quería disculparme".

"¿Pedir disculpas?" Linda preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, por interrumpir tu cita con Nate. No debería haber hecho eso y lo siento". Iris asintió.

"Sabes, Iris, cuando me dijiste que Nate tenía sentimientos y era íntimo contigo, pensé que era la típica y rara mierda que las mujeres se hacen unas a otras, pero anoche me di cuenta de lo que no me dijiste. y lo que es un poco irritante es que todavía sientes algo por él ". Linda dijo causando que Iris la mirara en shock.

"N-No, Linda, quiero decir, no es así".

"No, está bien. Quiero decir, ¿quién no lo amaría?" Linda dijo sonriendo levemente al pensar en el asombroso chico del que se había enamorado "Nate me dijo que te dejaba ir para que fueras feliz, esa es la clase de persona que es, alguien que pone a la gente de la que ama por encima de su felicidad, ahora sé que ambos siempre estarán en la vida del otro, pero eso no te da derecho a pensar que él siempre estará reservado para ti, y pensar que otras mujeres no verán qué tipo tan asombroso es él." Linda dijo antes de irse

 **LUEGO**

 **JITTERS**

Nathan e Iris estaban en Jitters, y Iris llamó a Nathan, que parecía molesto. "Así que sonaba como si algo te molestara por teléfono. ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Nathan.

"Sí, está bien". Iris asintió mientras tomaba su café mientras Nathan tenía una dona "Así que la otra noche fue divertida, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Eddie se lo pasó bien?" Preguntó Nathan sentándose

"Sí. Y ¿Linda?"

"Estaba un poco molesta cuando me limpiaste la mejilla, pero se lo pasó bien". Nathan asintió.

"Sí, lo siento por eso". Iris dijo.

"Relájate, está bien". Dijo Nathan haciendo que Iris asintiera, antes de que Nathan mirara la carpeta en sus manos "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, claro, la razón por la que te llamé fue porque mi asesor en el periódico siempre me está enseñando algo, trucos del oficio, cómo obtener una buena historia y una de las cosas que me dice repetidamente es sigue tu corazonada, mira a donde te lleva" Iris dijo.

"Suena como un buen consejo". Nathan dijo.

"Sí, lo es. Excepto en este caso, esa corazonada te involucra". Iris dijo un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Iris". Dijo Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"Se trata de Harrison Wells". Iris dijo causando que Nathan se inclinara hacia adelante con interés.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó Nathan

"Bueno, quiero decir, han pasado muchas cosas extrañas en Central City el año pasado. Flash, el hombre en llamas, personas desaparecidas. Wells Estaba en la oficina de Stagg la noche en que Stagg desapareció". Iris dijo dándole a Nathan una foto de Wells saliendo de la oficina de Stagg.

"¿Y crees que Wells es responsable?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada mirando la foto.

"Quiero decir, realmente no lo conozco, pero tú y tus amigos sí". Iris dijo mientras Nathan le devolvía la foto.

"Nate, en el fondo de tu corazón, ¿crees que es posible que haya más en Harrison de lo que la gente cree?" Iris preguntó mientras Nathan retuvo una sonrisa ante sus buenos instintos.

Nathan se quedó pensativo, sin saber qué decir antes de mirar a Iris. "Tendré que volverte a hablar de eso. De todas formas, no lo conozco demasiado bien, ya que me relaciono principalmente con Caitlin y Cisco".

Iris asintió en comprensión.

 **LUEGO**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco presentó una pequeña varita de alta tecnología a Wells, Caitlin y Nathan "Yo la llamo la Varita de Mago". él dijo

"Sutil." Caitlin comentó.

"¿Como funciona?" Nathan preguntó tomando la varita e inspeccionándola antes de comenzar a girarla en su palma.

"Piensa en ello como un pararrayos activo". Cisco dijo agarrando la varita de nuevo para que Nathan no la rompiera "Simplemente apúntalo al cielo, y absorberá la energía que está flotando a su alrededor como una esponja".

"¿Y eso detendrá a Mardon?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Ciertamente lo hará más lento". Cisco asintió. "Si no hay electrones atmosféricos disponibles para él, no hay forma de que controle el clima".

"Buen trabajo, Cisco, como siempre. Si me disculpan, voy a estirar las piernas". Wells dijo rodando lejos.

Asegurándose de que el hombre se hubiera ido, Naruto miró a Caitlin y a Cisco "Oye, necesito hablar con ustedes".

"¿Sí?"

"¿Que pasa?"

"Alguien en Picture News le dijo a Iris que algo sospechoso está sucediendo con el Dr. Wells". Nathan reveló.

"¿Como que?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Que él sabe lo que le pasó a Simon Stagg. Aparentemente, nadie supo de él ni lo volvió a ver desde la noche en que detuve a Danton Black". Dijo Nathan.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Cisco preguntó.

"Nada, pero es sospechoso, no lo crees, Stagg ha desaparecido y Wells es la última persona a la que se ha visto salir de su oficina. Eiling también ha desaparecido, con testigos que dicen que un rayo rojo fue todo lo que vieron cuando atacaron su camioneta. Ambos lo conocen desde hace más tiempo que yo, todos sabemos que es capaz de asesinar desde que ofreció la idea de Ronnie, pero ¿qué sabemos de él como persona? Preguntó Nathan haciendo que los dos se vieran pensativos.

 **LUEGO**

 **CCPD**

Cisco colocó la varita del tiempo en la mesa frente a Joe en el vestíbulo. "Ten esto a mano. Te protegerá de los poderes de Mardon". Cisco dijo.

"Sí, Cisco, lo tengo". Joe dijo asintiendo con la cabeza antes de comenzar a regresar a su escritorio.

"Oye, Joe", dijo Cisco haciendo que Joe se detuviera y lo mirara. "Sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer en este momento, pero mencionaste que el doctor Wells podría haber tenido algo que ver con la madre de Nate y el asesinato de su hermano. ¿Por qué ¿piensa eso?"

"Oh, no importa. Estaba equivocado". Joe dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Pero parecías muy seguro de eso". Cisco respondió con una ceja levantada.

"Mira, Cisco, no puedo hablar de esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Joe preguntó, lo que hizo que Cisco asintiera a regañadientes y se dirigiera al ascensor cuando la gente comenzó a bajar, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que Mark era el último en irse, abordó el ascensor e inmediatamente llamó a Nate.

 **CCPD**

Joe estaba pasando por alto algunos papeles, aún en el vestíbulo cuando escuchó "Escuché que me buscabas". Al levantar la vista, Joe frunció el ceño al ver a Mark Mardon. "Aquí estoy.

"Mardon". Joe dijo caminando lentamente y mirando hacia abajo a la varita de tiempo entre él y Mark en la mesa

"Oye, Joe. Puedo llamarte Joe, ¿no? Pensé que no tenemos que ser demasiado formales ya que pusiste dos balas en el pecho de mi hermano". Mark dijo.

"Tu hermano mató a mi compañero y a muchas personas inocentes y amenazó con matar a más". Joe escupió mirando al hombre.

"Sí, Clyde no era un santo, pero era familia". Mark dijo asintiendo con la cabeza "Si no puedes proteger a tu familia, lo menos que puedes hacer es vengarlos".

"Esto es entre nosotros. Nadie más necesita salir lastimado". Joe dijo solo para que Mark lo fulminara con la mirada y caminara hacia adelante.

"Pero van a salir lastimados". Mark amenazó antes de ver a Joe lanzarse hacia adelante y levantó una mano y el viento para empujar a Joe a través de las puertas cerradas del recinto, lo que provocó que la policía saltara y viera a un miembro respetado de la fuerza en el suelo.

"Joe!" gritaron todos dando un paso adelante mientras Joe se incorporaba

" ¡No!" Joe dijo haciendo que se detuvieran y miraran hacia arriba para ver a Mark entrar

"No voy a ser tan fácil, Joe". Mark sonrió

"¡detenganlo!" Eddie gritó mientras todos tomaban sus armas solo para que Mardon invocara una pared de viento.

"¡No corran!" Joe gritó antes de que una ráfaga de viento extrema rompiera los cristales, y golpeara a todos, después Mark levantó una mano y un rayo golpeó su mano antes de apuntar su otra mano hacia Joe, haciendo que el rayo caiga hacia él.

"¡Joe!" Singh gritó empujando a Joe fuera del camino, y tomando el rayo causando que saliera volando hacia un archivador de metal y quedara inconsciente cuando Nathan llegó con el atuendo que usaba para absorber todo el viento, causando que Mark lo mirara en shock. antes de que se fuera

"¡Capitán!" Joe gritó levantándose y corriendo hacia Singh mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor, mientras Joe buscaba el pulso "David". Susurró con horror antes de que todos miraran a Flash, que se acercó a Singh, y se fuera con el inconsciente capitán al hospital.

 **LUEGO**

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco estaba revisando los datos del campo de fuerza de la trampa usada contra flash reverso, Caitlin entró detrás de él, lista para irse "De acuerdo, Cisco, me voy a casa". dijo que solo para que Cisco permanezca concentrado en lo que él estaba haciendo "¿Cisco? De acuerdo, veré todos los episodios de The Walking Dead sin tí". Cisco permaneció en silencio y saltó cuando le puso una mano en el hombro. "Oye, no pudiste haber evitado que Mardon atacara la estación de policía. No es tu culpa".

Cisco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No, no es eso. ¿Qué piensas del Dr. Wells?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Quiero decir, ¿crees que es capaz de hacer algo malo?".

"Antes, hubiera dicho que no, pero la verdad es que no creo que conozcamos al Dr. Wells tanto como pensábamos". Caitlin dijo.

"Joe dijo que tal vez estaba involucrado de alguna manera con la muerte de la madre de Nate, y la muerte de su hermano, y aunque probamos que ese no era el caso, pero algunas cosas no encajan". Cisco dijo caminando a su computadora en la corteza.

"¿Como que?" Caitlin preguntó.

"Mira esto." Cisco dijo que sacó el archivo en el campo de fuerza "La noche que atrapamos a Flash reverso en el campo de fuerza, escapó porque el sistema de contención falló, pero revisé los datos tres veces y los supercondensadores aún estaban completamente Cargados cuando salió. Caitlin, los números no cuadran. No hay razón para que el sistema de contención haya fallado ".

"¿Qué, crees que Wells le hizo algo a la trampa?"

"Sí, y ¿no te parece extraño, cómo el Flash Reverso mató al equipo de trabajo de Eddie y casi mató a Wells?" Cisco preguntó haciendo que Caitlin asintiera lentamente "¿Puedes mantener a Wells fuera de STAR Labs mañana por la mañana?"

Caitlin asintió a su petición.

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CC PICTURE NEWS**

Nathan entró en Picture News normalmente le habría dicho a Linda que cuidara de Iris con Mark Mardon buscando venganza, pero ella estaba con la familia Danvers, así que era su responsabilidad cuidar de Iris hasta que Mardon estuviera encerrado, desafortunadamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio mientras se dirigía a la morgue, y ahora tenía que preocuparse por Singh, que tal vez nunca volviera a caminar, sacando sus pensamientos. Nathan miró a una mujer.

"Oye, ¿has visto a Iris West?" Nathan pidió antes de mirar hacia arriba cuando Mason llegó.

"Ella fue a ver a su papá. Tú eres Nathan Allen, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Mason dándole la mano a Nathan.

"Sí." Nathan asintió.

"¿Su amigo/hermano? ¿O es ese hermano/amigo?" Preguntó Mason.

"Amigó está bien". Dijo Nathan

"Oh. Soy Mason Bridge". Mason dijo caminando hacia adelante con Nathan siguiéndolo detrás de él.

"Oh, ¿eres el tipo que piensa que Harrison Wells es un genio loco?" Preguntó Nathan

"Oh, no, no, no, nunca dije que estaba loco. Es un sociópata y un mentiroso, seguro". Mason dijo mientras se detenía y miraba a Nathan "Tú también lo ves, no. Bueno, no me sorprende sabiendo todo el tiempo que pasan juntos".

"¿Lo siento?" Preguntó Nathan con una ceja levantada.

"A veces, cuando estoy aburrido, lo sigo". Mason dijo.

'Acosador "pensó Nathan

"Y en su mayor parte se mantiene callado, excepto cuando se reúne con usted, lo que parece hacer bastante. Y una vez, se encontró con Simon Stagg, y luego, poof, no más Simon Stagg. " Mason dijo

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que Wells le hizo algo a Stagg?" Preguntó Nathan

"Estoy diciendo que Wells lo mató". Mason dijo con confianza.

"Ah. De acuerdo, bueno, ¿cómo crees que hizo eso? Está en una silla de ruedas".

"Tengo pruebas en un archivo digital seguro que explicará todo".

"Evidencia dices. Muéstrame". Dijo Nathan

"No es una casualidad. Tendrás que leer sobre eso en el periódico del domingo, como todos los demás". Mason respondió alejándose, mientras Nathan lo observaba y miraba a su alrededor, podía sacárselo, pero este tonto sabía de Iris, cualquier cosa que le sucediera, comenzaría a husmear, así que con un suspiro se fue.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco estaba solo en el sótano, conectando el hoyo del campo de fuerza mientras Caitlin mantenía a Wells ocupado, "Veamos si puedes decirme qué fue lo que realmente salió mal esa noche". se dijo a sí mismo

Complejo de apartamentos abandonados

Joe se sentó en su camioneta, afuera de la antigua estación de Mardon, y salió, antes de sacar su arma y comenzó a mirar alrededor antes de ver a un hombre en las sombras "¡Oye!" gritó apuntando con su arma a la figura solo para que diera un paso adelante y se revelara a sí mismo como Eddie

"Joe". Eddie saludó a Joe mientras sacaba su arma.

"Eddie. No deberías estar aquí". Joe dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Y no deberías estar persiguiendo a Mardon solo, compañero". Eddie recordó cuando comenzó a mirar alrededor "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Todavía no, pero esto era un viejo escondite de los hermanos Mardon hace unos seis años, así que es una posibilidad remota". Joe respondió caminando hacia Eddie "Pero escucha, Eddie"

"Guárdalo. No me voy a ir". Eddie dijo antes de caminar hacia adelante para investigar con Joe siguiéndolo

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco se sintió frustrado porque los datos seguían regresando y todo estaba bien "No lo entiendo. Esto no tiene ningún sentido". Dijo mientras caminaba sacó unad conexiones y los campos de fuerza empezaron a brillar, miró hacia el campo de fuerza y vio un holograma del Flash Inverso.

 **COMPLEJO DE APARTAMENTOS ABANDONADOS**

Joe y Eddie entraron a una habitación para ver que había una cama en la esquina, junto con un plato de comida "Alguien estuvo aquí hace poco". Eddie dijo cuando Joe vio algo en la cama y se acercó para ver un periódico con la foto de Clyde Mardon.

"Dejó esto aquí para mí". Joe dijo causando que Eddie se acercara y mirara por encima de su hombro

"¿A dónde fue?" Eddie preguntó antes de que el edificio comenzara a temblar y Joe, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, fue sacado de la ventana por una fuerza invisible "¡Joe!" Eddie gritó en shock.

 **UNA HORA DESPUES**

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

Joe gimió e intentó moverse hasta que sintió el dolor de su pierna rota, al levantar la vista también descubrió que estaba esposado a un tubo "Pequeño milagro, solo te rompiste una pierna, Joe". Mark dijo caminando con un rollo de cinta adhesiva "La noche que me sacaron del avión, me rompí casi todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, Fue insoportable. Por lo menos sentiste un poco de lo que yo sentía. Aún así ... Supongo que nunca sabrás lo que realmente se siente ser Dios".

"Eso es lo que tu hermano me dijo, justo antes de que lo matara". Joe respondió solo para que Mark lo golpeara en la mandíbula,

"No necesito estos poderes para acabar con tu vida". Mark dijo mirando a Joe

"Entonces hazlo. Para eso viniste, ¿no? ¿Ojo por ojo?" Joe dijo pero Mark se arrodilló en frente de el.

"Oh, Joe. Quiero mucho más que un ojo". Mark dijo antes de tapar la boca de Joe con cinta adhesiva.

 **JITTERS**

Caitlin y Wells estaban en Jitters, esperando su orden "A menudo olvido lo importante que es alejarme de mi rutina siempre presente". Wells dijo sonriéndole a la mujer. "Gracias, Caitlin. Esta mañana ha sido un cambio de ritmo refrescante".

"Puedes tomar más de dos huevos duros para el desayuno". Caitlin dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que soy una criatura de hábitos". Wells se encogió de hombros antes de que llegara una camarera y colocara sus tazas en la mesa. "Oh, lo siento, creo que estas eran para llevar".

"En realidad, pensé que podríamos sentarnos aquí y disfrutarlos". Caitlin dijo haciendo que Wells la mirara y asintiera lentamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

 **CCPD**

Nathan estaba apretando la barandilla de metal con fuerza mientras un rayo naranja cruzaba sus ojos y pequeños parpadeos parpadeaban alrededor de su cuerpo sin que nadie lo notara, él e Iris habían sido informados de que Mark había tomado a Joe, respirando hondo, su atención se dirigió a Iris " No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ". dijo ella mientras Eddie les daba una charla a los otros oficiales.

"Lo encontraremos". Nathan dijo mirándola, solo para que Iris mirara hacia abajo, y Nathan la envolviera en un abrazo, el cual regresó con fuerza cuando comenzó a sollozar. "Oye, mírame, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que te lo devolveré"

"Bueno." Iris dijo asintiendo en el pecho de Nathan antes de que su teléfono sonara, mientras los policías se dispersaban para hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Joe antes de que su teléfono sonara y ella se apartó, mientras Nathan le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Cisco para rastrear el teléfono de Joe.

"Tengo a tu padre". Mark dijo en el teléfono haciendo que los ojos de Iris se ensancharan "Está un poco roto, pero sigue vivo. Si quieres que se quede así, ven a la costa, al sur. Ah, e Iris, dile a la policía, que tu padre está muerto." amenazó antes de arrojar el teléfono al océano y miró a Joe "Ella está en camino".

Iris volteó hacia Nathan, quien la miró confundido. "Él tiene a mi papá. Él dice que si le digo a alguien, lo matará. Quiere que lo encuentre en la costa". Iris dijo mientras su voz temblaba.

"Está bien, voy contigo." Nathan dijo agarrando su mochila.

"Bien." Iris asintió

"Vamonos." Dijo Nathan antes de que los dos se fueran

 **JITTERS**

"Sabe, Dr. Wells, solo quiero agradecerle nuevamente por todo lo que ha hecho por Ronnie". Caitlin dijo intentando hacer mas tiempo.

"Un gracias será suficiente, estoy seguro". Wells asintió mientras Caitlin tomaba un sorbo de su café "Sabes, Caitlin, si Cisco ajustara los parámetros de velocidad radial en el satélite STAR Labs, podríamos detectar mejor el vórtice de una tormenta en formación, y si pudiéramos detectar esas corrientes de aire , no importa de dónde se originen, no importa cuán pequeños sean, podríamos localizar a Mark Mardon ".

"Es una gran idea." Caitlin asintió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a STAR Labs y alertamos a Cisco?" Wells preguntó.

"Déjame solo conseguir esto para ir". Caitlin dijo tomando las tazas y caminando hacia el mostrador mientras Wells la miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Hola, ¿puedo llevar estas tazas para llevar?"

"Claro, solo un segundo." dijo la mujer mientras Caitlin se dio la vuelta para ver que Wells se había ido sin su silla de ruedas, lo que provocó que sus ojos se ensancharan en shock, que se convirtió en horror.

"Cisco". Caitlin dijo corriendo hacia afuera, antes de estallar en niebla y aceleró hacia los laboratorios STAR.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco observaba el holograma con horror: "Mis metas están más allá de su comprensión ... Dr. Wells, por fin nos encontramos. Mis metas están más allá de su comprensión".

"No puedo creer esto". Cisco se dijo a si mismo

"Oh, no soy como Flash en absoluto".

"Algunos dirían, que yo soy lo inverso". Eobard dijo detrás de Cisco, haciendo que Cisco se girara para verlo levantarse mientras el holograma desaparecía.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

Mark estaba a millas de distancia de la ciudad, con Joe esposado detrás de él mientras miraba a través de los binoculares a Nathan, e Iris que miraba a su alrededor "Felicidades, Joe. Tú eres mi plus hoy. Asientos en la primera fila para ver a todos y todo lo que siempre a amado, destruido ". Mark dijo lanzándole los binoculares a Joe que los miró, antes de mirar a Mark y suplicar, pero fue silenciado por la cinta en su boca.

"Por favor, ella es mi hija". Joe le suplicó, pero Mark lo agarró del cuello y lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Clyde era mi hermano". Mark gruñó.

"Era un ladrón y un asesino. Ella es una niña inocente". Joe replicó.

"Ella pagará por los pecados del padre entonces". Mark dijo colocando la cinta en la boca de Joe "Todos pagarán". dijo levantando las manos mientras se formaban nubes de tormenta mientras el trueno rugía.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Cisco miró a Eobard con aprensión mientras el hombre aplaudía "Eres increíblemente inteligente, Cisco. Siempre lo he dicho".

"Tú eres él. El flash Reverso". Cisco dijo

"Tú y yo nunca hemos sido verdaderamente presentados correctamente. Soy Eobard Thawne". Eobard se presentó.

"¿Thawne? Como Eddie. Es por eso que Nate fue tras él cuando fue golpeado". Cisco se dio cuenta.

"Sí, eso es correcto". Eobard asintió.

"La noche que atrapamos al Flash Reverso, casi mueres". Cisco dijo, causando que Eobard asintiera con suficiencia "Había dos de ustedes".

Eobard levantó una mano y comenzó a acelerar de lado a lado antes de formar una imagen posterior. "Es una imagen secundaria, un espejismo de velocidad, por así decirlo". dijo sonriendo antes de caminar hacia la computadora mientras su imagen posterior desaparecía

"Joe tenía razón. Estuviste allí esa noche, mataste a Nora y a Barry Allen". Cisco dijo con horror

"Sí, originalmente fui con la intención de matar solo a Barry, pero decidí terminar con toda la familia Allen, aunque siempre supuse que Barry era hijo único, así que me sorprendió la presencia de Nathan. "

"¿Por qué? Eres su amigo. Le has estado ayudando a que..."

"Valla más rápido, lo sé". Eobard dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de Cisco con las manos en los bolsillos. "Un medio para un fin. Y te diré por qué. Porque he estado atrapado aquí, encerrado aquí en este lugar durante 15 largos años. Y la velocidad de Flash. es la clave para mi regreso a mi mundo. Para mi tiempo. Y nadie va a evitar que eso suceda ". dijo mirando a Cisco que tenía lágrimas en su rostro cuando Eobard levantó una mano y comenzó a vibrar a alta velocidad.

"Puedo ayudarle." Cisco dijo ya que no quería morir.

"Eres inteligente, Cisco. Pero no eres tan inteligente". Eobard sonrió con satisfacción antes de ver la cara de Cisco y frunció el ceño al bajar el brazo "¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido ocultarte todo esto, especialmente a ti? Porque la verdad es que me he encariñado contigo. Y De muchas maneras, me has mostrado cómo es tener un hijo ".

Cisco miró a Eobard con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cuando la mano vibrante de Eobard le aplastó el corazón. "Perdóname, pero para mí, has estado muerto durante siglos". Eobard dijo mientras quitaba el brazo y observaba cómo Cisco caía al suelo, muerto.

¡splash!

Eobard, parpadeó, cuando su visión se volvió borrosa, cuando la sangre se escapó de su boca, sintiéndose debilitado, y de repente se tambaleó cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a los brillantes ojos azul pálido de Caitlin, y un trozo de hielo alojado en su espalda.

"¡Cait-ugh!" Eobard quedó en silencio cuando Caitlin lo apuñaló en el corazón con otro fragmento de hielo.

"Púdrete en el infierno." Caitlin dijo fríamente empujando el fragmento de hielo afilado más profundo en el pecho de Eobard, y observando cómo caía al suelo antes de que su atención se dirigiera a Cisco, ella corrió y acunó su cabeza, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

 **FRENTE AL MAR**

Nathan, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, estaba con Iris mirando a su alrededor "¿Qué hacemos?" Iris preguntó

"Él nos encontrará". Nathan dijo mientras permanecía vigilante, mientras Iris veía algo por el rabillo del ojo y miraba hacia el océano.

"Oh Dios mío." Iris dijo con horror llamando la atención de Nathan y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio un tsunami en dirección a la ciudad.

"Mardon". Nathan lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a Iris. "Iris, necesitas salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas estar lo más lejos posible de aquí".

"No te voy a dejar". Iris dijo obstinadamente

"Iris, no tenemos tiempo para esto!" Dijo Nathan mirando hacia el océano.

"No, escúchame, está bien". Iris dijo mientras Nathan la miraba "Traté de darle una oportunidad a Eddie y a mí, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ti. No me importa lo que pase, quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Nate".

Nathan asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar a Iris apasionadamente, antes de dar un paso atrás y llamar a Caitlin.

 **LABORATORIOS STAR**

Caitlin aún se aferraba a Cisco sollozando cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al ver que era Naruto, ella rápidamente respondió "Nate, Cisco él"

"Caitlin, gracias a Dios, escucha, ¡hay un tsunami en dirección a la ciudad, en caso de que no pueda evitarlo ponte a salvó ahora!" Ordenó Nathan haciendo que Caitlin asintiera y limpiara las lágrimas de su cara

"Está bien, pero realmente necesitamos hablar cuando lo detengas, ven a STAR Labs inmediatamente después".

"Lo haré, por favor ten cuidado". Nathan dijo colgando antes de mirar a Iris. "Lo siento mucho. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera". Iris le preguntó de qué estaba hablando, pero miró en shock cuando Nathan comenzó a girar a altas velocidades antes de que estuviera en su traje "¡Vete!" ordenó antes de que acelerara, e Iris miró a su alrededor antes de salir corriendo

Mark con los brazos en alto empujó el tsunami hacia la ciudad gritando en el esfuerzo "¡Aah!"

Nathan corría de un lado a otro a lo largo de la línea de la costa, causando que una pared de viento se levantara, mientras seguía acelerando

Joe estaba mirando con horror como Mark continuó empujando el tsunami

Los ciudadanos corrían a un lugar seguro, mientras Iris estaba en una colina observando mientras Nathan corría hacia atrás y hacia adelante con la pared de viento que se elevaba hacia el cielo, yendo tan rápido que la racha de rayos se extendía por la costa, junto con las llamas, y después Imágenes de Nathan apareciendo, mientras el tsunami se detenía en la pared del viento.

Nathan continuó esforzándose hasta llegar a su límite, mientras gritaba de esfuerzo antes de que se escuchara un gran auge y se tambaleó hacia adelante mientras continuaba su carrera, antes de notar que su entorno había cambiado, ahora estaba oscuro y estaba corriendo por la ciudad, antes de mirar a su lado para verse a sí mismo desaparecer de la existencia, antes de que patinara hasta detenerse, y jadeó ligeramente, antes de mirar a su alrededor y ver a los dos perros ladrándose el uno al otro, el mismo hombre girando una señal de la calle Y la misma mujer vestida para una ocasión especial.

"¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! ¡Oh, vamos, voy a llegar tarde!" gritó la mujer mientras Nathan miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh, mierda."

 **FIN**

 **PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR DÍGANMELO**


End file.
